The Hunter
by gahtheone
Summary: Life is peaceful until tragedy strikes. People is being murdered one by one. Detectives Bronx, Bolt and Donovan are in charge of the investigation, while four friends try their best to protect their loved ones. Warning: Multiple character death. Rated T. Cargan
1. The nightmare starts

**Hey guys! This is my very first story and I'm excited to do this. I'm also working on another one if you're interesting. I've been writing this for a long time and I think I've advanced enough to start updating. First of all, I must ask you to trust me and be patient, I swear I know what I'm doing, this is in case you don't like where the story is going, but, seriously, it'll work. Also, I'm not a native English speaker nor a US resident so I apologize for any mistake in my writing. The first chapters will maybe look kind of lazy, but I think I've improved. This is a darker (probably kind of soapy) version of BTR.**

 **With nothing left to say, let's get started!**

The day started as usual at the police station. Sun, paperwork, cases, and lots of coffee. From all the detectives, three were well known for being the best of the best.

Gabriel Donovan, Santy Bolt and Alfred Bronx were the dynamic trio, forces that were capable of almost everything when united. Always getting the best cases, the most horrible ones.

Same was at Palmwoods High School, where four friends were taking the same routine as they've done the last years together. Kendal Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell. All of them in their senior year. Best friends forever. Well, two of them already a couple.

Their lives were never easy. Kendall and his little sister were kids of a single mother, and he always felt the pressure and urge of protecting Katie since he was the man in the house. He met Jo Taylor at freshman year and started a beautiful relationship with her the following year. God, they were like an old married couple.

James' parents were never at home, and he practically lived at Kendall's since he lived close to his house. His crush was always Camille Roberts. He won her heart at junior year and found happiness in her. She was always there for him and viceversa, filling the emptyness his parents left.

Carlos' father died in a shooting three years ago. He was very close with Gabriel, his godfather, since he had been his father's best friend. His mother's grief lasted a year. After that she met, and later married, Fabio Lanzoni, who was kind and funny, the almost perfect stepfather.

Logan was the genius, fairly cataloged as the nerd. He always knew he was into men. When he came out, his mother freaked and tried to kick him out and his father came to the rescue just in time, which resulted in an awful divorce and his father having full custody of him. He and Carlos started dating at 16, two years ago.

"Have you seen Carlos? He missed Math and I'm kinda worried" said Logan suddenly.

"I haven't" said James.

"I have" said Kendall. "He seemed to be in a hurry".

And there he came, smiling as always, hiding something behind his back.

"Where have you been?" asked Logan.

Carlos said nothing. He just gave him what he had: flowers, apparently taken from the school garden.

"You skipped class just to get your boyfriend some flowers?" asked Kendall amused.

Logan smirked and took the flowers. "I like them. But don't skip class for this again".

Then his expression changed. "Carlos, your hands are bleeding!"

Carlos looked at his hands and laughed, cleaning them with a tissue. "Stupid thorns".

"Where were you after getting them?" asked James. "I mean, you missed two hours of class".

"Since I had nothing else to do, I went to sleep at the gym, until the janitor kicked me out" replied Carlos. "Anyway, what did I miss?"

"Second grade equations" said Logan. "Not that it's too difficult. Don't worry, I told Mrs Richards you didn't feel well and she bought it".

Finally, the bell rang. The four friends made their way out, smiling, joking, as always. Jo and Camille joined them at the doorway, talking about their days and pointing out how cute was what Carlos had done and daring their boyfriends to do the same.

"Are you crazy? Mrs Richards loves me. If I skip her class, she'll die of sadness" said James

"I wouldn't be surprised if James is having an affair with Mrs Richards" whispered Jo to Kendall's ear.

"I know, right? They're meant for each other" grinned him.

Camille glared at them. James stopped laughing. "Well, um, what you guys want to do?"

"I just want to go home and rest. I'm feeling kind of tired" replied Carlos.

"You're tired?" God, this must be a miracle!" said Camille, laughing.

Suddenly, from the other side of the street, they saw Gabriel running towards them.

"Carlos, come with me. Something horrible has happened" he said.

"What? What happened?"

"Just... Just come with me. Logan, you too" replied the detective.

Both boys said goodbye to their friends and followed Gabriel to Carlos' house. It was surrounded by policemen, cars and an ambulance.

Carlos reached Santy and Alfred. "Guys, what's going on? What's all this? Where's my mother?"

Both detectives gave him a sad look.

"Carlos, your mother has been taken to the hospital due to a panic attack" said Santy.

"That doesn't seem too big for such a scandal" said Carlos. "And Fabio?"

"Follow me" said Alfred.

They entered the living room, near the stairs. "I'm so sorry, Carlos".

Both boys gasped in horror as Logan held strongly Carlos' hand.

Beneath the stairs, with the head completely mashed and a bloody hammer next to it, was Fabio's dead body.

 **Let's say this is like an introduction, some context. I promise the next chapters will be so much better (and longer).**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **The police gets their first suspects!**

 **James reveals something that compromises his and his friends' reliability.**

 **Kendall and James tell Alfred about Fabio's real whereabouts.**


	2. Who did it?

Fabio's funeral was three days later, enough time for Mrs Garcia to het out of the hospital, but the trauma was still there. There she was, sitting with an emotionless expression, unable to respond to anyone who reached her and said "I'm sorry". Unable to look at the closed coffin without the image of a headless body, a hammer and lots of blood coming to her mind. Unable to do nothing but wonder who could have been so cruel to commit such a horrible crime. And why?

Outside the church, other people had the same question. Carlos and Logan were there, Carlos being comforted by Gabriel.

"I think you'll like to know, Alfred, Santy and I got your stepfather's case. We'll find his killer in no time" he said.

"Thanks" replied Carlos. "My God, who could have done something like this? Yes, he had issues with a lot of people, but kill him? Were his actions that bad to deserve it?"

"I don't know, but we'll find and bring him or her to justice" replied the detective.

"Are Kendall amd James coming?" asked Logan.

"No, and you know why they won't come" he responded.

"Who said we weren't coming?" said a voice behind him.

Carlos turned around to see both Kendall and James standind there. They hugged him.

"It's for you we're here, not that son of a bitch" said James. Kendall glared and him.

Gabriel was stunned "What's this? I thought you guys got along".

Just in that moment, Alfred came. "Yeah, I'd like to know that too".

 **POLICE STATION**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE GARCIA AND MITCHELL?! I KNOW THEY'RE HIDING HERE!"

A very angry, fat man came into the station yelling, red as a tomato. Santy who was in his office, sighed after hearing it. "Mr Rocque, for the hundreth time, Carlos is not here. Now, please stop this scandal or I'll have to call someone to give you a soothing".

Gustavo Rocque was a bussinessman who ran a club where Carlos and Logan worked part-time. Kendall and James used to work there too, but decided to quit after calling Gustavo a "giant demon turd". After that, Kendall decided to help his mother at his mother's pub "Knight's". Logan was planning to quit too, but since med school is anything but cheap, he had to stay.

"But where are they?" asked Gustavo, more calmed. "They haven't come to work since four days ago, and those customers won't serve themselves!"

"Carlos' stepfather was murdered in cold blood three days ago" informed Santy. "But of course you don't care. I can give you the adress of the funeral if you want to go spit on the casket".

"No" said Gustavo, whose face had gone white. "I'll go myself". Then, he slowly made his way out.

Santy gave him a last look as he walked again into his office. He picked a pen and a piece of paper and wrote Gustavo's name.

 **OUTSIDE THE CHURCH**

"It's nothing, Alfred" said Kendall. "James and I had a little argument with Fabio not so long ago, that's all".

Alfred looked at him, not buying it. "When was this 'little' argument?"

Kendall sighed. "Two days before he died".

"I don't think this the time or place to talk about it" said James.

"Oh, guess what. You're going to tell me, now" said Alfred, taking out a small notebook he had in his pocket.

"Fine" said James. He cleared his throat. "Fabio wasn't a saint. He had bussiness. Dirty bussiness".

"What kind of bussiness?"

"He was implied in bribes to judges, some dealings with the Mayor. We found out about it last week and harassed us. He threatened to hurt us both or our girlfriends if we dared to tell the police or anyone".

"Do you have solid proof about it?" asked Alfred. "Do miss Taylor and miss Roberts know about it?"

"We warned and told them to be careful" said Kendall.

"Alright" said Alfred, writng something in his notebook. "I think that's all I need".

"Wait" said Logan. "Yo can't put them as suspects! Besides, they have an alibi. We were all at class by the time of the death. Right, Kendall?"

Kendall looked down. "Well..."

"We skipped class too, Logan" confessed James. "We thought it'd be fun since we didn't have class with you and you wouldn't be nagging about classes being important specially in our senior year. We went to the backyard".

"Did anyone see you? Can anyone confirm that?" asked Alfred.

"Only us" said Kendall.

"Are you stupid?!" yelled Carlos. "Now you can be acussed of murder!"

"You know we wouldn't do it!" said Kendall.

Carlos sighed. "I know".

"You don't have an alibi but you do have a motive" added Logan.

"You don't need to argue about this" said Alfred. "I can't arrest you, but I'll be watching you". He left, putting his notebook in his pocket.

"You just got yourselves in big trouble" said Gabriel to Kendall and James. "But I believe you".

"Thanks" said James.

"Yeah, thank you, Gabriel" said Kendall.

Gabriel smiled. "Just be careful, okay?"

They nodded and he left.

 **INSIDE THE CHURCH**

Gustavo saw the closed casket, and then took a look at Mrs Garcia. She was staring at nothing, numb. Whatever. Things between him and Fabio were never nice. But you know what they say: bussiness is bussiness. And there are some things that have to happen in order to save it from the power of the law.

As long as no one found out about his "deals" with the dead man, everything was OK.

Wait. People knew about the big competition and displeasure between them. He could be a suspect!

And for a reason, he felt he couldn't care less. He'd deal with that later, he had things to do first.

He gave a last look at the coffin and took off. So Fabio was dead. He smirked and mumbled: "Thank God".

 **POLICE STATION**

"Hey" greeted Santy.

"Hello" said Alfred.

"So, you'll be surprised by what I'm going to tell you. Gustavo Rocque was here".

"Really?" said Alfred. "I just came from the church and had a little questioning. Guess we have our first suspects".

"No way" said Santy. "Who?"

Alfred started putting photographs in a board.

"Gustavo Rocque, Camille Roberts, Jo Taylor, Kendall Knight and James Diamond".

 **So, yeah. I'm making this a little convenient for the police. Don't worry, it won't last long.**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **The police gets more help.**

 **Kendall tells his mother the reason why he's a suspect.**

 **Alfred realizes something!**

 **The hospital receives a strange message.**


	3. To catch

"I can't believe we are all now murder suspects" said a very pissed Camille as she walked down the school hallway with Jo while the bell rang.

"I know" replied Jo. "How could we be so stupid? And we had the perfect motive to kill Fabio. We're so screwed!"

Camille groaned. "Hey, we didn't do it. We may be the only ones who know that, but soon eveyone will know the truth".

Kendall joined them. "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing" said Jo sarcastically. "We are just in danger of being locked up thanks to my boyfriend's great idea".

"Not to mention" added Camille, "that nobody saw us, making our story not believable".

Kendall sighed. "Ok, I understand you're mad, but you agreed to follow me".

Jo looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? So this is our fault?"

"No! No" said Kendall, quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm just as stressed as you two are. Carlos isn't doing well either. His mom is seing a therapist. Thank God he has Logan for support".

"And" said James, who was walking towards them, "we have Gabriel on our side. He knows we wouldn't do it".

"Well, I hope so" said Camille. She kissed James goodbye and left.

James sighed. "This has just started and I already need a break".

"I know" said Kendall. "Let's pray this is over soon".

Said this, they made their way to their next class.

 **POLICE STATION**

Santy entered the office with a woman in a white coat. He found Alfred and Gabriel discussing the motives and the potential killers.

"I'm telling you, it's Knight. He can be very unpredictable under pressure and he has the perfect motive to do it" was saying Alfred. "It's simple, he sees his friends and probably his family threatened by Fabio and decides to get rid of him".

"Stop it, Alfred" said Gabriel, very annoyed. "I know those kids, they couldn't harm a fly. My candidate is Rocque. When you have this kind of 'bussiness', all that matters is eliminate the competition".

"Gentlemen" interrupted Santy. "This is Dr Kelly Wainwright".

"Good afternoon, it's a pleasure" greeted Kelly.

Gabriel and Alfred shook her hand.

"The pleasure is ours" said Alfred.

"Will you help us with the investigation?" asked Gabriel.

"Yes" replied Kelly. "I'll make sure I provide you all the information you need to find this killer".

Gabriel grinned. "Then, welcome aboard".

 **CARLOS' HOUSE**

"So, it's been a pretty hard day, huh?" said Logan that evening, in what seemed to be a very bad attempt of breaking the ice.

Carlos grinned. "I know you're trying to make me feel better and I really appreciate it. But being with you is enough for me".

Both boys were in the living room, cuddling in the couch. Mrs Garcia was resting, she was being given sleeping pills so she would sleep through the night without having nightmares.

"It's horrible. Our friends skipped one class, just one, and now they are murder suspects. How twisted is that?" said Logan.

"It's going to be okay" replied his boyfriend. "I know none of them did it. We will all know the truth in the end and that son of a bitch will be locked up, hopefully on death row".

"I never saw this side of you" said Logan, amused.

Carlos winked at him. "Never mess with me".

Logan kissed him. "What if I mess with you?"

Carlos laughed. "Man, my mom's upstairs!"

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"Hey mom" greeted Kendall, leaving his backpack and putting on an apron.

Mrs Knight greeted him. "Hello, sweetie. You're just in time. Help me with those dishes, would you?"

Kendall went. As he washed the dishes, Alfred came in.

"Oh, hi, Alfred. Do you want your coffee as always?" asked Mrs Knight.

"Thank you, Jennifer. As always, please" he replied, sitting in a table. Jennifer nodded and left.

Kendall didn't look at him, so Alfred broke the ice. "So, does your mother know?"

Kendall sighed. "Yes, she does. I'm a murder suspect, but she believes in my innocence, unlike you, who's pointing the finger right to me without doubt".

Alfred stopped him. "You are innocent, Kendall".

"Until proven guilty" he replied, joining Alfred.

"That's right, but you have a motive and no alibi, so I know you understand why we put you as a suspect".

"Wait" said Jennifer as she came with the coffee. "You had a motive?"

Kendall sighed. "Sit down, mom. There's something I have to tell you"

 _An hour later..._

"Well, now I know why you're a suspect and why you've been acting so starnge this past week" said a very stunned Jennifer.

"I'm so sorry, Jennifer" said Alfred. "But you have to understand we are talking about a possible psychopath who's out in the streets. I promise, everything will get back to normal as soon as Kendall is proven innocent".

"What if he isn't?"

"Mom, I'm innocent!" protested Kendall.

"I know, honey. I'm just evaluating all the possibilities. Many people is put in jail for crimes they didn't commit".

"Everything is going to be okay" said Alfred. "Were 100% focused on this investigation. I believe the killer was someone looking for revenge".

"But who?" said Jennifer. "who could have been harmed so bad to make him or her want Fabio dead?"

Alfred remaint silent for a moment. But the, his eyed widened in realization and he quickly got up. "Oh dear, I have to go". He whispered something in Kendall's ear and left.

Jennifer was confused. "What was that?"

Kendall was grinning as he took out his phone and texted his contacts. "He knows".

 **CARLOS' HOUSE**

Logan woke up when he felt a vibration in his leg. The first thing he noticed was that Carlos was awake too. He got up to take his phone out. "It's from Kendall".

"What would he want" said Carlos, taking out his own phone too.

"Oh my God, read it!" said Logan.

 _"Alfred knows who the killer is. He wouldn't tell me who, but he's going to arrest him NOW."_

Carlos smiled. "Alfred knows. The killer is screwed!"

Logan hugged him. "I'll go tell my father. He'll like to know about this".

They kissed and Logan left.

Carlos sighed, relieved. Alfred knew. Soon the nightmare would be over.

 **HOSPITAL**

Kelly entered the emergency room, which was strangely empty. Only a little girl with some bruises, who looked as if she had fallen from a tree or something, and Dak Zevon, Kelly's assistant.

Dak had attended the same school Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were going to, only that he was older. He was still in college, but he had his practices at the hospital, under Kelly's care. He and Logan had been very close since they met, they had the same aspirations and they got along very well.

"Good evening, Dr Wainwright. We 've only got one emergency tonight. This little girl was playing with a very grumpy cat. I've already taken care of it".

Kelly grinned. "Good job, Dak".

As she checked on the desk, a nurse came and gave Dak some papers. "These are for Dr Wainwright" she said and quickly left.

Dak took a look at them, but before he could say anything, the nurse was long gone.

He went to Kelly. "Dr Wainwright, look at this".

Kelly took the papers and read. They had the same words printed on each one of them.

 _"Prepare your OR. Tonight."_

 **First of all, thanks for the reviews and follows, it means a lot. Let's help this story grow! Second, this is far from over in case you were wondering.**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Alfred confirms his suspicions!**

 **Logan confides in his dad his worries.**

 **Santy and Gabriel find a horrible scene!**

 **Kendall is found in a compromising position.**


	4. Or be caught

_"Alfred knows who the killer is..."_

In only a few minutes, everyone was aware the killer was about to be arrested and their identity would be revealed.

Alfred got into his house, he needed to be ready if the killer was more dangerous than he thought.

He went to the living room, where all his swords he collected were hanged on the walls.

Why? Why this person had to commit such a horrible crime?

"Your days of freedom are over" he mumbled.

His beeper rang, he saw a new message. _"Think again_ ".

After that, the lights went out.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"Mom? Where are you?" asked a worried Katie, walking down the stairs.

The Knights lived in the pub's second floor.

"I'm right here" said Jennifer, who was cleaning a table.

"Have you seen Kendall? He said he would help me with my homework".

"No, he left like half an hour ago. He said he had something to do".

Katie pouted. "Oh, well. I guess he'll help me later. What's up with you? You look out of reality".

Jennifer smiled sadly. "I'm okay, sweetheart. It's been a rough week, you know, with the murder and your brother being a suspect, but I'm fine"

Jennifer was proud of the fact that her daughter was too smart for her age. With only 12 years old, she could be a very reasonable teenager.

She prepared milk and orange juice, and served them to Katie.

"Didn't Kendall tell where he was going?" she asked.

"No, honey" replied Jennifer. "But I hope he doesn't come back late".

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

Logan entered his house really pissed. None of his friends were answering the phone.

 _"What's wrong with them?"_ he thought.

Lawrence Mitchell, his father, was waiting for him. "Hey son, I made tea".

"Thanks, dad. I really need one" said Logan.

Lawrence looked at him. "Something wrong?"

Logan sighed. "Alfred knows who's Carlos' stepfather's killer and I've been trying to call my friends but they wouldn't answer".

"That's suspicious" said Lawrence. "Considering they're all suspects".

Logan looked at him horrified. "Dad, what if one of them is indeed the killer? What if they lied to us? What if it's Kendall or James?"

His father put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Then we will support and help them, because that's what friends are for. But you don't think they can be guilty, do you?"

"No way, I strongly believe they're innocent".

Lawrence smiled. "Then stop doubting and worrying. If they're really innocent, then the truth will come out sooner or later".

Logan finished his tea. "I just hope it's not too late when it does".

 **HOSPITAL**

Kelly saw the "warning" as a Halloween joke, even though there were only a few days left for that, and threw away the papers.

"There are very insensitive people out there" she had said to Dak very annoyed and returned to her office.

Half an hour later, she returned to the ER. Nobody but the receptionist was there.

"Hey, Anne, have you seen Dak?"

Anne shook her head. "No, sorry, Dr Wainwright. He left a while ago. Said he had something important to do".

"That's strange" said Kelly. " Did he ask for permission?"

"Yes, but he didn't where he was going.

Kelly sighed. "Ok, let me know when he's back".

Dak never left early without telling her. It had to be very important to make him hurry. Nevermind, she'd ask for an explanation later.

 **POLICE STATION**

Santy was pacing impatiently in his office, while Gabriel was sitting there, very nervous.

"Where the hell is Alfred with the killer?" said Santy. "That bastard wouldn't tell us who it is, just a text, and now he expects us to wait for him?"

Gabriel groaned. " Stop whining and prepare the recorders. Once Alfred brings him, I want to interrogate and send him to rot in prison for the rest of his life".

Santy looked at his watch and sighed. "You know what? That's it. Let's go find him. He's probably in his house taking another weapon or laughing at our innocence".

Gabriel got up and followed him.

 **ALFRED'S HOUSE**

The lights went off just as Alfred read the new message in his beeper. He felt something moving behind him. He took his gun and quickly turned around, but the figure behind him was faster, and with a kick he trew away the gun from Alfred's hand.

The killer was completely dressed in black. Boots, trousers, a hoodie and gloves. Also, a silver hockey mask. It was so dark Alfred couldn't see his eyes.

They fought. In a bad move, the killer tripped and Alfred managed to take the mask out.

Alfred froze. "No way. I didn't want to believe it. It was you!"

He was so shocked he couldn't move.

The killer quickly took one of the swords and hit Alfred in the neck. Just one hit.

Alfred frell, lots of blood coming out of his neck, and could only mumble "Why... Why?" before closikg his eyes.

The killer left the sword next to Alfred's body. Then, he took calmly the mask, cleaned it with Alfred's shirt and put it on again.

He heard people coming, so he quickly climbed the window and left.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

The door opened.

"Sorry, we're closed" said Jennifer.

"It's me" said the visitor.

Jennifer grinned. "Oh, hi Lawrence. What are you doing here so late?"

"I'm here to talk about the boys. With this killer stuff, they don't seem too well".

Jennifer sighed. "Yeah, they're really stressed about it. And my son and James being suspects. They're afraid, Lawrence. I mean, it's murder charges we're talking about".

"Alfred will catch the real killer tonight" said Lawrence. "They boys will be just fine".

"Speaking of which" said Jennifer. "I haven't heard of him or the arrest, not even on the news"

Lawrence's expression fell.

"Oh my God" said Jennifer. "What if something happened? What if the killer got him? What if one of the boys is the killer?"

"Let's hope you're wrong" replied Lawrence. "Because if not, Alfred might be in serious danger".

 **ALFRED'S HOUSE**

"Oh, sweet Lord!" a voice screamed.

Santy and Gabriel had seen the door open and walked into the living room. There was a complete mess inside. Blood on the couch, the walls, the window was open. And there was Alfred, lying on tye floor, with a lot of blood coming out of his neck and the bloody sword next to him.

Santy took his gun and examinated the area, while Gabriel called 911. The detective checked the body as he put a towel to stop the bleeding.

"Santy, he's still alive!"

Santy came running, followed by the paramedics. Only two minutes later, they were taking Alfred to the hospital.

The police came and cordoned off the place. Someone called the press, who came in no time, but Gabriel managed to kick everyone out of the scene.

"What's going on!?" screamed someone behind them.

The detectives turned around. Kendall was standing there, horrified.

Santy lost it. "A ha! I should have known it was you!"

"What?" asked Kendall confused.

"You think I'm stupid? The killer always comes back to the crime scene! Only that I wasn't expecting it to be so soon".

"No! Santy, you're wrong!"

"Santy, calm down" intervened Gabriel. "There's no way Kendall might have tried to kill Alfred".

"Alfred's dead?!" said Kendall.

"No, but if he does, that will mean murder one charges for you" replied Santy.

He grabbed Kendall's arm and handcuffed him. "Kendall Knight, you're under arrest for attempt of murder. You have the right to remain silent and an attorney. Everything you say can be used against you in court. Let's go".

Gabriel stopped him. "Santy, please. This isn't necessary".

"I'm just doing my job" replied Santy. "If he didn't do it, then he has nothing to be afraid of. I'm sorry Gabriel, but there's nothing you can do".

He put Kendall in the patrol and took him to the station.

 **HOSPITAL**

Kelly entered the ER after being called. The phone was ringing and Dak was still missing.

"Dr Wainright"

 _"Kelly? This is Gabriel Donovan"_

"Oh, hello detective, how can I help you?"

 _"My colleage Alfred Bronx was seriously injured tonight. They're taking him to you right know. We believe Fabio Lanzoni's killer might have attacked him"._

Kelly gasped. She said goodbye to Gabriel and hung up. She tried to call Dak unsuccesfully.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and the paramedics ran with Alfred in a stretcher, covered in blood. She called the surgeon, who led them to the OR. She prepared to go with them, when she saw the papers she had thrown away earlier in the trash can.

 _"Tonight"._

 **So, yeah, like I said, far from over.**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Santy interrogates Kendall.**

 **Gabriel and Kelly deliver bad news.**

 **Logan freaks out when someone tries to break in his house!**

 **James gets furious when he finds out his friend is in jail.**


	5. It's only the beginning

"He what?"

Jennifer had just received Gabriel's call telling her about Kendall's arrest and she was freaking out as Katie wanted to know what was going on. "What happened? When? Why?"

 _"I promise I'll tell you everything"_ said Gabriel on the other side of the phone. _"Just come to the station"._

Jennifer grabbed her coat and keys. "I'll be right there".

Katie followed her.

 _"There's something else, Jennifer"_ said Gabriel. _"Be careful. The killer struck again"._

Jennifer froze. "W-what? Oh my God, don't tell me it was..."

 _"It was Alfred"._

 **HOSPITAL**

Alfred made it to the hospital. But there wasn't much hope for him. His aorta had a cut, but Kelly wouldn't give up. Just when he was being taken to the OR, Dak finally arrived.

"Where the hell have you been?!" yelled Kelly.

"I'm sorry, Dr Wainwright, I... Oh my God, is that detective Bronx?"

"Nevermind, come on!"

They entered the OR, determined to save Alfred's life.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

It was late, and Logan couldn't sleep. There he was, lying on his bed, with his eyes wide open, worrying about his friends. To be honest, he didn't give a damn about his boss, screw him. Lost in his thoughts, staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly, he heard something poking his window. He turned around and saw what seemed to be a ladder.

He started to sweat.

His father had gone out and he was home alone. So, he went to Lawrence's room and grabbed a baseball bat. Then, he stepped at the window's side, waiting for the intruder.

A black figure opened it and got in. Without doubt, Logan, as soon as the intruder was inside, hit him hardly in the back, and the figure fell.

 **POLICE STATION**

"Where is he?" said a very worried Jennifer as she and Katie came into the station.

Gabriel stopped them. "Calm down, Jennifer. Kendall is being interrogated right now. This can take a while".

"What's going on, Gabriel? Why was my son arrested?"

"He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Alfred's been attacked in his own house and Kendall happened to be near when we got there. Alfred was still alive, though. We managed to take him to the hospital".

"Was his throat really slashed with a sword?" asked Katie.

Gabriel looked at her in shock. "How... How do you know that?"

"It was on the news".

Gabriel gasped. "Oh, no".

 **INTERROGATION ROOM**

Kendall was sitting in a table, and his hands were handcuffed and on it.

Santy came in. "Alright, Kendall, let's talk straight. We can do this the good way. If you confess right now, I promise I'll give you my entire support. Did you attack, if not kill, Alfred Bronx?"

"No, I didn't" said Kendall firmly.

Santy sighed. "Ok, fine. If you didn't do it, where were you by the time of the attack?"

"I was with James"

"James Diamond's house isn't close to Alfred's"

"We were having a walk, I said goodbye and was walking home when I ran into you!"

Santy looked at him. "Your friend's a suspect, too. I wouldn't be surprised if you two teamed up to commit this crime".

"We didn't!" protested Kendall.

"Or maybe your girlfriend?"

"No! None of us did it!"

"Listen, Kendall. I'm starting to get impatient. If you don't cooperate, I'll have to lock you up".

"You don't have any proof".

"No, but if Alfred dies, I'll give you as much time behind bars as you need to start speaking".

 **POLICE STATION**

"Why is it wrong?" asked Jennifer.

Gabriel was pacing around the room. "We made sure the press knew nothing about this. Somehow, they found out and we had to kick them out of the scene. And now, they know the victim's name, how the crime was committed and that this was made by a possible serial killer!"

"They've even given him a name" said Katie, who was checking her phone.

"A name?"

"Yeah, they call him 'the Hunter'. I like it. It's dark and misterious and scary. Soon people with shake with only hearing that name".

Soon, the doors opened and James walked in with Jo.

"What the hell!?" said Gabriel.

"Katie texted us" said Jo.

"What happened?" asked James. "He didn't do it! I was with him all the time! Let him go!"

Jennifer put her hand on James' shoulder. "It's ok, James. He's fine. We'll know what's going on".

Santy walked in. "Ok, I know you all want an explanation. Kendall was close to the crime scene, and considering he's a suspect, I arrested him. He wouldn't cooperate with the interrogation, and if Alfred dies, he'll be staying here until we determinate if he did it or not"

James, furious, grabbed Santy's coat. "Let him go. He was with me. He didn't do it!"

Santy pushed him away. "Watch yourself, James, or you can end up in a cell too. Listen, I'll let you see him if you calm down. We'll go to the hospital to check on Alfred's condition, sounds good?"

James nodded.

"Alright, you can go"

James left.

"We'll go with you" said Jennifer to Santy.

Santy nodded and headed to the hospital, followed by the women.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

"Aw, what the hell?" said Carlos in a lot of pain.

"What the hell? What do you think you're doing?" said Logan, really mad.

"I wanted to see you, dammit, why the bat?"

"I'm alone, and considering your stepfather's killer is on the loose, I guess I freaked out. I just wanted to protect myself".

"Well, you did a good damn job, genius".

"You're a jackass".

"I love you".

"Love you too".

Logan helped Carlos stand up.

"I'm sorry, you ok?" said Logan.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" said Carlos, sitting on Logan's bed. "I just need to lay down a bit".

"Wait a second" said Logan. "I just came from your house. What's the real reason you're here?"

"Real reason? I need a reason to see my boyfriend?"

"If it's late and you've already seen him, then yes. Come on, it has to be very important for not telling me by the phone".

Carlos looked down. "You don't know, do you?"

"What?"

"I was on the news..."

"What?!"

"The killer got Alfred".

 **HOSPITAL**

Kelly, with Dak and her team's help, was working really hard to save Alfred. He had lost a lot of blood and fast, and they were doing their best to save him.

Outside the OR, Santy and Gabriel, followed by Jennifer, Jo and Katie, walked into the waiting room. Camille was waiting for them, after receiving a text from Jo.

"Is Kendall ok?" she asked.

"He is" replied Jo. "James is with him right now".

"Any news of Alfred?" asked Katie.

"Nothing. I just arrived." said Camille. "God, I don't understand. Kendall couldn't do it. Why would he?"

"If there's nothing that can prove he did it, we'll set him free" said Santy, and went for coffee.

"Don't worry" said Gabriel. "I'm on your side. I know Kendall didn't do it"

"Can't you do something?" asked Jo. "It's not fair".

"I'll try. I could get him a good lawyer".

Jennifer was talking with Camille and Katie when Santy approached her. " Jennifer, I'm so sorry this had to happen. I promise we won't give your son a hard time".

"Thank you" she said.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kelly entered the room followed by Dak. Gabriel and Santy went to her with Alfred's family.

"So?"

She shook her head.

 **POLICE STATION**

After being interrogated, Kendall was taken to a cell inside the station only for him. He wasn't handcuffed anymore, and he was lying on a bed.

"Of all people, you were tge last one I would ever want to see behind bars" said a voice.

Kendall quickly stood up at the sight of James outside the cell. He looked very hurt and sad for him.

"I guess you heard" he said. "Do you think I attacked Alfred?".

"Of course not" said James. "You're my best friend, and I believe you".

Kendall nodded. "So, any news of him?"

"Your sister will send me a text if something happens".

"This sucks. It was bad enough being a suspect, now I'm locked up for a crime I didn't commit!"

"Hey, don't freak out" said James, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The truth will come out, eventually. This will pass and our lives will go on".

Both guys smiled at each other until James' phone buzzed. He took it and read Katie's message. His grin disappeared.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

As soon as Carlos broke the news of Alfred's attack, Logan had freaked out and when his boyfriend tried to calm him down by saying it might not be the same killer, he lost it.

He had closed the window, gone to the kitchen, grabbed some knives, put them in his closet, slapped Carlos for giving him the shock of his life and now he seemed to be hyperventilating while Carlos was trying to comfort him.

He was breathing heavily when Carlos finally managed to make him sit down.

"Calm down, it's not like you're next or something".

Logan glared at him furiously. It took him half an hour to calm him down.

"Uh, Logan? There's something else. Someone's been arrested for it" he said, grabbing Logan's hand. "Kendall".

Logan looked like he was going to faint. "Oh dear, oh dear".

Carlos held him tight as Logan broke down, while his phone buzzed with a new message.

 _"Alfred's dead"._

 **HOSPITAL**

Kelly delivered the news and everyone was silent.

Katie sent a message to James, Logan and Carlos; Jennifer was in a group hug with Jo and Camille, and Santy and Gabriel were shocked.

Kelly gave them a beeper. "This was in his coat".

Gabriel took it and thanked her.

"There's a new message" said Santy.

Both detectives took a look at it.

 _"J is next"_

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Gabriel questions Dak about his absense the night of Alfred's murder.**

 **The lack of proof forces Santy to make a desicion about someone's freedom.**

 **Carlos and Logan pay Jennifer a visit, and Carlos makes a vow.**

 **Santy makes fun of Gustavo.**

 **Alfred's funeral is disturbed!**


	6. Death threat

The whole town knew what had happened the previous night and the environment wasn't nice at all. The only thought of a serial killer out in the streets with no clue of their identity had scared them enough to make them paranoid. It wasn't about the number of murders, it was about how cold-bloody they had been commited.

It wasn't different in the police station. James had spent the night there to protect Kendall from Santy's fury. Gabriel had been comforting Alfred's family and then went to the hospital to talk to Kelly about the detective's autopsy.

There, a lot of stress could be sensed.

Dak gave some files to Kelly. "The results of detective Bronx's autopsy, Dr Wainwright".

"Thanks, Dak. It's been a rough day".

The assistant nodded.

"Speaking of which" she said. "What happened last night? I was looking for you and Anne told me you had gone out, and you didn't answer my calls".

"Sorry, Dr Wainwright" said Dak. "I had something very important to do".

"It's not just that" said Kelly. "You were missing by the time of Alfred Bronx's murder. You coukd be in serious troble if the police finds out".

"You think I could be a suspect? I don't even have a motive!"

"Dak, your friend Kendall is in jail without a reasonable motive for commiting those murders. So now you're going to tell me where you were by the time of Alfred's attack".

For their bad luck, Gabriel was just walking in.

 **POLICE STATION**

After exploding of anger , Santy went to his office to analyze the killer's message in Alfred's beeper.

 _"J is next"_

The message had been sent a few minutes before midnight, just before Kelly gave it to them. That could mean two things: or Kendall had a beeper he couldn't detect, or he wasn't the killer.

But who was "J"?

It obviously was the first letter of the next victim's name. But he only knew three people whose name started with that letter: James, Jo and Jennifer. If Jo and James were in danger, they'd stop being suspects. He also knew Kendall's mind wasn't twisted. There was no way he'd harm his girlfriend, best friend, or his own mother.

Kendall couldn't be the killer!

 _"Dammit!"_ he thought.

While he he was struggling with all the possibilities, someone walked in. "Bolt".

Santy looked up to see Gustavo standing at the door.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Carlos and Logan came into the pub. They sat together and Jennifer joined them.

"Hello, boys. I'm so glad you're here" she said. "I guess you heard all that happened last night".

Logan felt really bad for her. She had always been there for the four friends, and now it was their turn to be there for her. "Yes, Mrs Knight. We're so sorry about Kendall".

She nodded sadly.

"Uh, we actually came to see you" said Carlos. "See how you were".

"I'm ok, boys. And Kendall will be fine. It's just a matter of time until they let him go" said Jennifer. "And I believe it will be soon".

 **POLICE STATION**

"Well, well, well, Gustavo" said Santy. "I don't know if I should feel doomed or not give a damn about this visit. Oh, wait, I don't".

Gustavo walked into the office, closed the door and made himself some coffee. Then, he sat in front of Santy.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bolt" he said angrily. "If you only made me come here so you'd make fun of me, then you're wasting your time".

"Relax, Gustavo" said Santy. "I'm starting interrogations due to an unexpected turn of events in my colleage's murder".

"And I guess you'll start with me since I'm so despicable" said Gustavo sarcastically. "Well, let me tell you, you're wasting your time. I didn't do it".

Santy laughed. "Of course you didn't do it! This case would have been closed long ago if you did. But I think you may have hired an accomplice".

Now it was Gustavo's turn to laugh. "An accomplice? What the hell are you talking about, Bolt?"

"Come on, Gustavo. The killer escaped through a window and, no offense, you would've been very easy to catch. So there's the possibilty that you may have hired someone to do the dirty job".

Gustavo stood up angrily in front of him. "It wasn't me. It was probably that crappy blond dude or one of those queers who work for me."

"Whoa, Gustavo. That's hard" said Santy. "There's no need to get mad or insult, you said you did nothing. Or you're hiding something?"

 **HOSPITAL**

Gabriel was a little stunned by what he heard, but he knew what he had to do. Kelly and Dak had seen him so that would make things easier.

"Mr Zevon? May I have a word with you?"

Dak shared a look with Kelly. "Um, sure, detective Donovan".

Kelly regretted talking about Dak's absense out loud.

"Detective Donovan" started Dak. "It's not what you think..."

"Let me talk first" interrupted Gabriel. "I'll ask you the same question Dr Wainwright asked and you will answer with the truth. Got it?"

Dak nodded.

"Good. Now, where were you last night at 10:15 pm?"

Dak took a deep breath. "I received a call saying it was a family emergency. My phone died, that's why I couldn't take any calls. Anyway, that doesn't matter, because, while coming back here, I was mugged".

"Did you go to the police?"

Dak shook his head. He hadn't have the time because of Alfred's emergency.

Gabriel got serious. "Then we have a problem".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Jennifer sat again with the boys after having to attend a client. "Where's Logan?"

"He's in the bathroom, he'll be right back" replied Carlos. He looked in pain.

"Are you alright? You look sick or something".

Carlos forced a smile. "I'm ok. Just recovering from a hit in the back my lovely boyfriend gave me".

He explained what had happened, and how Logan freaked out thinking he was some intruder. Jennifer laughed.

"Oh, my sweet boy. Next time, give him a call".

Logan came back. "My dad just called. Everything's ready for Alfred's funeral".

Jennifer stood up. "Ok, let me grab my coat, close the pub and we can go together".

She went upstairs.

Carlos and Logan decided to wait outside. There, Carlos grabbed Logan's hands. "Let me tell you something. Your reaction last night made me think".

"What a surprise" teased Logan.

Carlos smirked. "Let me finish. This killer, he's threatening people who are close to us. I'm afraid he may want to come after us one day. I really hope he won't. But if that's the case, I swear I'll protect you from him, even if my life's the price".

Logan smiled, gave him a peck a nd grabbed his arms. "You don't have to fight him alone if the time comes. I'll be right by your side. We'll get through this, together".

"Aw, that was so sweet!" said a very excited Katie as she took a picture of the boys.

"How long have you been there?" asked Logan.

"Since Carlos started speaking" giggled Katie.

Jennifer walked out of the pub, closed it and everyone headed to the funeral.

 **POLICE STATION**

Santy got up from his desk. "You know what? On second thought, I don't care and I certainly don't want to hear it. I have to pay my respects to my friend and you're not important to me right now."

He grabbed his coat and keys and looked at Gustavo. "You want me to walk you out?"

"No" he said. "I can get out myself".

He went to the door, and turned around. "You may want to be careful" he said before leaving.

Santy sighed. He took out his phone. "Yes, this is detective Bolt. About our guy, you can do it".

 **HOSPITAL**

Gabriel got a mesagge from Santy. He put a hand on Dak's shoulder. "Hey, son, I'm not going to arrest you or something like that".

Dak nodded.

"Well, I have to go. Tell Kelly I'll see her at the funeral".

Dak regained his composture as Gabriel left. Kelly approached him.

"Oh, Dak" she said. "I'm so sorry if I put you in trouble".

"It's ok, Dr Wainwright" he said. "Detective Donovan said he'll see you at the funeral".

Kelly nodded. She took out her white coat and left, **leaving** Dak in charge.

 **JAIL**

James had stayed with his best friend all night, but he had to go to the funeral and Santy had told him to beat it or he would kick him out himself.

"You have to go?" asked Kendall.

"You know I have to" replied James. "I don't want Santy to forbid me to come back again".

Kendall grinned. "Thanks for everything".

Just in that moment, an officer came in.

"Kendall Knight?" he asked. Kendall nodded.

"You're free to go, detective Bolt's orders".

Kendall and James' faces lightened as the officer opened the cell, setting Kendall free.

Both guys ran outside, and an hour later, they were ready to meet the others at the funeral.

 **CHURCH**

Santy was the first one to arrive. The scene was very sad. Alfred's widow was at the front, weeping. The rest of the family was there, too.

He took a seat. People he didn't know started to come. Just a few minutes later, Carlos and Logan, followed by Katie and Jennifer came in. They sat near the door.

Camille and Jo came later, followed by Lawrence.

Gabriel entered and sat next to Santy, while Kelly joined the girls.

James came in and whispered to Jennifer to see who was there. She turned around and almost screamed when she saw her son there.

The others saw him too and silently greeted him.

Gabriel turned around to see, and then whispered to Santy. "Finally, you decided to do the right thing".

"He's not the killer" he replied. "Maybe none of them are. But I've put my eyes on someone else".

Everyone sat down as the priest stepped next to the coffin, which was covered with a flag of the United States. "Today, we celebrate the life of Alfred Marcus Bronx, who we tragically lost..."

Suddenly, the door opened and a man entered, holding something covered in a black plastic bag. He quietly put it in front of the coffin, to everyone's surprise.

Santy and Gabriel went to him. "Sir" said Santy, showing him his plaque. "You're interrupting a private ceremony and I have to ask you to leave".

The man nodded and was about to take off.

"Wait" said Gabriel. He pointed at the bag. "Show us what's that".

The man hesitated. "I don't know..."

"Now".

The man nodded and removed the plastic bag.

Everyone gasped. The two detectives couldn't believe it.

It was a flower arrengement, with a black band around it.

On it was another message.

 _"In loving memory of J, may you rest in peace"._

As soon as Santy ad Gabriel read it, their beepers rang.

 _"Like my present?"_

 **I was feeling kinda corny when I wrote this. Blame it on Air Supply. And yes, I'll put some references to other TV show in order to keep the story going. This is so far the longest chapter I've written!"**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Gabriel and Santy try to keep the potential victims well protected.**

 **Jennifer comforts Katie.**

 **The countdown is on!**

 **J's fate is decided!**


	7. J

The people at the church started to panic. Santy, furious, pushed the man against the wall.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he yelled. "Who sent this? Who told you to bring it?"

"I-I don't know" said the man.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?! That's it. Tell me your name so I can arrest you for..."

"Not so fast!" interrupted Gabriel. "Sir, who sent this? Do you have anything in your shop's records? Name? Phone number?"

"No, sir" replied the man. "We received an anonymous call with exact instructions of taking this to a funeral in a local church. We tried to search the number and found out the call had been made from a public telephone".

"How about the voice? Was it a man or a woman?"

"Neither. It was a computerized voice".

Santy groaned. He kicked the flower arrangement away. Gabriel talked with the priest and the family and they agreed to bury Alfred earlier. The family left with the coffin to the cemetery.

Before the others left, the detective's beeper rang again.

 _"J's life comes to an end in an hour"._

Frightened, Gabriel and Santy agreed to tell them.

"You may be wondering who this 'J' is. Well, 'J' is the killer's next victim. Three of you are in danger".

"Who are the targets?" asked Jo.

Gabriel looked at her sadly. "You".

Jo froze.

"And James".

James hugged Jo.

"And Jennifer".

Kendall hugged his mom.

"How much time?" asked James.

Gabriel sighed. "One hour".

"That's why you'll be surrounded by policemen until we know you're safe" said Santy. "I think it will be better if you stay here with us. The rest of you, please, go to the pub. We'll meet you there".

Kendall stepped next to his mother. "I'm staying".

James reached Camille. "Listen" he said. "I don't want you to risk your life for us".

"But I want to be here!" she protested.

"We'll be fine. Go with Carlos and Logan. We'll be there soon, I promise".

She quietly nodded and left with the boys.

Kelly asked Katie if she wanted to go too. She firmly refused. "I'm not leaving without my mother and brother".

Kelly sighed and left with the others.

Once they were gone, Santy sent the officers to secure the area.

"Don't worry, guys" said Gabriel. "We won't let that creep harm you".

In his beeper, the countdown was already on.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Carlos, Logan, Camille and Kelly came into the pub. Logan turned on the TV. There were breaking news.

 _"It seems like the serial killer recently named the Hunter may strike again in the following hours. At detective Alfred Bronx's funeral, a flower arrangement was left with the first letter of the next victim's name..."_

"Wait, I thought Santy and Gabriel wouldn't tell the press" said Camille.

"It might have been Alfred's family" said Carlos.

"I'll call Gabriel" said Kelly, and went outside.

 _"...the police has already identified the possible victims, who are now under protection"._

Camille was so nervous she had to drink two glasses of water.

Carlos hugged Logan from the back, and gently kissed his cheek.

"It's going to be okay".

 **CHURCH**

"Alright" said Gabriel, as he walked into the hall again. "This is on the news, again. I've just kicked out a bunch of reporters and journalists".

"I don't understand why you don't want them to know" said James. "They shoud know there's a freak out therekilling people".

"That's exactly why I don't want them to know" said Santy. "The lest we need is panic".

"But still" said Gabriel. "They managed to know and it gives us a lot of pressure".

Meanwhile, Kendall comforted Jo. "Nothing will happen to you" he said.

Katie was very worried. "Mom, I'm scared. What if James or Jo die? What if you die?".

Jennifer tried to sound optimistic, but all she could do was giving her a sad smile.

"You're very strong sweetheart. But if I have to go, promise me you and your brother will be strong and move on, ok?"

"Why is this happening to us".

"I don't have the answer to that. All I know is that if I have to go, I don't want you to live in resentment. When the killer's captured, he deserves to be forgiven. But that doesn't mean he won't be punished. Forgiveness gives us freedom to let huge things go, it helps us to move on".

Katie smiled.

Gabriel walked in after making a few calls. "The entire church is surrounded by cops and we've made sure no one's in any room".

"And we've got ten minutes left" added Santy. "We'll be free to go as soon as time's out and we're all safe".

"Oh, my God, I'm so nervous!" said Jo hugging Kendall.

Jennifer approached Gabriel. "I need to go inside and say a prayer for us".

Gabriel hesitated. "I don't know, Jennifer. Why don't we just wait..."

"No, this can't wait" she said. "I'll be fine".

After struggling a bit, Gabriel let her go.

James went to Kendall and Jo. "You okay?" he asked.

"We will be" said Jo.

Inside the chapel, Jennifer prayed before the altar.

"Our Father, if my time has come, then take me. But please, do not take my children or their friends. They have so much to live for. Don't let that person harm them. Bless them, and protect them".

She closed her eyes and leaned down her head.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

A very distraught Camille was pacing across the pub. The thought of her friends' lives in danger made her sick. Kelly was trying to distract herself reading the newspaper, but it was difficult with Alfred's case all over the front page and covering four pages. The press could be very sensationalist.

"Camille, dear" she said. "Why don't you join me? We can talk about something else to distract ourselves from this nightmare".

Camille didn't want to, although she appreciated that Kelly was trying to make her feel better. Still, she refused.

Meanwhile, Logan turned around to face Carlos.

"I promised you. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you" said his boyfriend.

Logan sighed as Carlos held him tight and rested his chin on the other boy's shoulder.

At the back, Camille had finally given in and was sitting with Kelly, staring at the two boys.

"You know" she said. "One day, I'd like to have what they have. I mean, James is great, but he's been distant lately".

"Maybe he's just stressed" said Kelly. "Perhaps he just wants to be alone. With this killer thing, everyone's really upset".

"Maybe" said Camille, taking out her phone. "I think I..."

Her expression fell.

"What's wrong?" asked Kelly.

Camille said nothing.

 **CHURCH**

"Time's up" said Santy. "And everyone's safe and well!"

Everyone cheered.

"Oh, wait, I'll get my mom!" said Kendall.

He entered the chapel.

Jennifer was on her knees, praying, looking at the altar.

"Mom" said Kendall. "It's over, we can go".

She didn't respond.

"Mom?"

Kendall approached her. "Mom, let's go. Mom?"

He touched her shoulder and she fell. Kendall reacted quickly, managing to catch her.

"Mom! Oh, my God, mom!"

Her eyes were wide open, but looking at nowhere.

"NO!"

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Kendall vows revenge!**

 **Dak stops Gustavo.**

 **Santy makes a new move.**

 **Jo starts her own investigation.**


	8. Revenge desire

It all happened fast. Kendall calling his mother, she falling dead in his arms, his screams warning the others, Santy and Gabriel checking her and calling 911. In just five minutes, the paramedics were there, pronouncing Jennifer dead in front of a desperate Kendall and a shocked Katie. Jo was crying, James followed her outside. Gabriel rushed to the pub and Santy took Katie to his car.

Just as Jennifer's body was being carried away, Kendall stopped the paramedics. They left for a moment. Kendall caressed his mother's face softly. Soon, his sad expression turned into a furious one.

"I love you, mom. I'll never forget everything you've done for me and Katie. And I swear, here with God as my witness, I will find whoever did this to you and make sure he's punished. I love you".

He kissed her forehead and covered her head with the white sheet. The paramedics came in again and took the body away. Kendall went outside.

Jo stood next to him. "We'll find him".

Kendall nodded.

"Will you be OK?"

"Yeah" he replied.

"He's not going to get away with this" she assured.

"I'll make sure of it myself" said Kendall. He got into Santy's car with Katie and took off.

Jo watched the car turn the street.

"I'll find out" she mumbled. "And when I do, he'll be sorry he was born".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"What happened?" asked Kelly, worried.

Camille groaned. "I was going to send James a text but my phone's dead. Ugh, this is the worst day ever!"

Kelly laughed. "Well, I think you could use a talk".

As both women were talking, Gabriel walked in. Everyone stood up.

"So?" asked Camille.

Gabriel sighed. "Well, the killer didn't enter the church".

"Oh, thank God" said Kelly. Carlos and Logan hugged each other.

Gabriel's expression didn't change.

"Let's tell Mrs Knight, we'll celebrate everyone's safe!" said Camille.

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem" said Gabriel. "Jennifer's dead".

 **HOSPITAL**

Dak's shift was finally over. He was getting ready to leave, he left some last files on Kelly's desk. He opened the door, but someone was there.

"Mr Rocque?"

Gustavo stepped in. "Dak! I wasn't expecting to see you here".

"My shift is over, I'm about to leave".

"Well, then I won't take much time. Is Dr Wainwright here?"

"Dr Wainwright is in detective Bronx's funeral".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Everyone was silent and shocked.

"What..." said Camille. "Dead? But... But you said the killer..."

"I know what I said" said Gabriel. "We're not sure, but we believe she might have been poisoned before going to the funeral. She's being transferred to the morgue as we speak".

Kelly grabbed her coat and purse. "I'm going. Can you take me?"

"Yes, yes, I was going too".

Kelly went out and called Dak. Gabriel looked at Carlos, Logan and Camille, all truly shocked about the new murder.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and left.

Logan sobbed in Carlos' arms. Camille sat slowly. "This is horrible. Oh, dear, this is horrible".

 **HOSPITAL**

"Sir" said Dak. "Are you alright? I can give you something if you want..."

"No" replied Gustavo. "I'm good, I'm good".

"Why are you looking for Dr Wainwright?"

"Oh, right. I want to thank her for the Diazepam she gave me. I haven't been this relaxed in ages".

Dak's phone rang. He excused himself and turned around to answer.

"Zevon. Oh, hello, Dr Wainwright. What? Oh, that's terrible! Yes. Poisoned?" he turned around, facing Gustavo. "Uh, doctor? Maybe detective Donovan should come too". He hung up.

"What was that?" asked Gustavo.

"Mr Rocque" he said, stepping by the door. "You're not going anywhere".

 **POLICE STATION**

Jennifer's body had been taken to the morgue, but Santy decided to drive the shocked friends with him to the station, so he could make a report and keep an eye on them.

Katie seemed to be to be still trying to process the fact that her mother was dead, and James was trying to comfort her. Kendall was pacing around the room, too furious to do something.

Santy felt sorry for them. But he was mad and also very frustrated. This murder made impossible any chance of Kendall or his friends being potential killers. But he felt he had to do something. The Hunter had already killed three people and the police had nothing that could lead them to him.

"Kendall" he said.

Kendall approached him. "Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry for your loss, and I'm sorry for yesterday".

Kendall nodded. Santy took him to his office.

"Listen, what I'm about to do is forbidden and probably wild" he said, taking out a gun. "But I think it's for the best.

He loaded it.

 **HOSPITAL**

Just fifteen minutes later, Kelly, followed by Gabriel, had already came.

"What the hell is going on?" askee Gabriel.

Gustavo was pissed. "Dr Wainwright, thank God you're here. Could you please tell this genius to let me go?"

Kelly frowned. She looked at Dak, who was standing next to her desk. "Dak, what's this?"

"Well, Dr Wainwright" he replied. "Mr Rocque mentioned having a big dose of Diazepam, and I believe that, since he's a suspect, he might have used it to poison and kill Jennifer Knight".

"Wait, Jennifer's dead?" said Gustavo stunned.

"Dak" said Kelly. "That's a vey serious accusation. You can't just say Mr Rocque murdered Jennifer without having any proof".

"I don't have to" replied Dak. "I know it was him".

He went to the door. "And I'm going to prove it". He left.

Gabriel looked confused. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Well" said Gustavo. "Since I'm not needed here anymore, I'm out".

Kelly sighed.

"Ok, I'm not sure if I just wasted my time here" said Gabriel. "as you and maybe everyone know, Gustavo isn't my favorite person in the world. To be honest, I was hoping to arrest him when Dak called".

Kelly glanced at him. "Do you believe his story?"

Gabriel sighed. "I honestly don't know what to believe. I only know one of my friends has just been murdered and I don't know how". Not saying anything else, he left.

Kelly sighed again. It was a busy day and the results of the autopsy would be delivered to her after or during the funeral. She closed the door and left.

 **POLICE STATION**

Kendall looked at the gun. Santy handed it to him.

"I know you long for revenge. Me too. I liked Jennifer. She was a great friend".

Kendall took the gun.

"You can't tell anyone about this. You help me find the Hunter, and I'll let you shoot him in the head if he resists".

"What about Gabriel?" asked Kendall.

"He'll know about this, eventually" said Santy. "But not yet. Don't tell anyone, understood?"

Kendall quietly nodded.

"Good".

"But" said Kendall. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Santy shook his head. "You'll know when the time comes".

 **JO'S HOUSE**

Jo was in her room, choosing what she would wear for Jennifer's wake, which would take place at the second floor of the pub the day after the next day.

After having her clothes ready, she sat on her bed and opened her laptop. The murder was already on the news.

"Okay" she mumbled. "Let's do this".

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Family and friends gather for Jennifer's wake.**

 **Jo confides in Logan and Camille about her plans.**

 **Someone's attacked!**

 **Kendall is furious when an unexpected visitor shows up.**


	9. False alarm

That day started different. A sign with the message _"Closed due to death in the family"_ was hanging in the door of the closed pub. Flower arrangements were there, too.

At the second floor, Jennifer's wake was having place. The coffin was open. She looked peaceful. There was also a table with candles and snacks. James, Carlos and Logan were already there. Kendall was calmed since the previous day. Katie, on the other hand, had cried herself to sleep. Her eyes and nose were red, but she was staying calmed. She was sitting next to the coffin.

"I just can't believe it" said James. "Who would want to kill your mom?"

Kendall shook his head.

"And why?" said Logan. "She was a great woman!"

"Would you please stop?" interrupted Kendall. His friends just stared at him. He sighed. "Sorry. I'm just... Not in the mood for this"

James patted him in the back.

Meanwhile, Carlos had sat with Katie, while Jo and Camille came in to pay their respects.

"It's funny, huh?" said Katie after a long silence. "I have this beautiful talk about forgiveness with my mom and next thing I know she's dead".

"Maybe she wanted to give you a message in case something happened to her" suggested Carlos.

"Oh, if she thinks I'll forgive her killer she's dead wrong". Carlos stared at her. "No pun intended".

"See it this way" said Carlos. "Maybe she meant that even the worst sin can be forgiven, or that you can forgive, but it doesn't mean he'll get away with it. You can forgive the killer, but he will still be punished, but your soul will be in peace".

Katie smiled. "Wow, you're not as dumb as you look"

Carlos looked at her seeming offended.

At the other side of the room, Logan had joined Camille and Jo, who was on her phone. Camille looked at her and groaned.

"Ugh, can't you show some respect? Your boyfriend's mother is dead, for God's sake!"

"What are you writing, anyway?" asked Logan.

"Ok, listen" said Jo. "I'm trying to figure out who is the killer"

"You what?" said Camille.

"I'm just writing the names of the victims, the way they were killed, who could have a motive. But it's just so confusing. I know that Alfred died because he knew, and Mrs Knight was poisoned to disorient the cops".

"But there can be a lot of possibilities" said Logan.

"Yeah, with your logic, the killer would have been caught long ago" said Camille.

Jo sighed. "I know I could be wrong, that's why I'm keeping it to myself until I'm sure. When I am, I'm going to the cops".

 **POLICE STATION**

Santy was looking carefully at the "murder board" as he called it. There were the details of the three murders, but still there wasn't a suspect for sure. Yes, all the people he suspected had a reason to kill the first two victims, but with the third one it all lost sense.

He knew it was an attempt to distract the police, but still, why her?

Gabriel came in. "Hey, Kelly called and said she would meet us at the wake, you coming?"

Santy covered the board and nodded, turning around. "Hopefully today the killer will give us a break".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Kelly was already walking in when Carlos stood up, greeted her and went to the snack bar. James was with Kendall. Gabriel and Santy entered and reached them.

"Kendall" said Santy. "I'm really sorry about your mom"

"She was a wonderful woman" added Gabriel.

Kendall only gave them a "Thanks" as a response.

Before they could answer, there was a buzz. It was Gabriel's beeper. His eyes widened as he read the new message. "You've got to be kidding me"

Santy took a look at it. "Oh no".

 _"Missed me? Get yourselves ready!"_

Meanwhile, Jo was trying to explain her plan to her friends.

"Ok, let me see if I got this right" said Logan. "You're planning to put your life in danger to find out who's the Hunter, with a big possibility of not surviving?"

"I don't see how my life's in jeopardy" said Jo.

"Think about it" said Camille. "Someone we know is killing people. He found out Alfred knew his identity and went for him. You could be in danger!"

"Oh, come on!" said jo. "It's not like he is here eavesdropping on us, is it?"

"How can you know that?" said Logan.

Jo glanced at him. "I'm doing this for Kendall and Katie, who lost their mother, and for Carlos, your boyfriend and my friend, whose stepfather, despite being a monster with us, was also a victim".

Logan gave up.

Kelly was talking to Katie, trying to distract her.

Kendall and james had already read the killer's message. Santy was trying to keep calmed and Gabgriel was making sure there was nothing suspicious.

"so when? When is he supposed to strike again?" asked James.

Gabriel's beeper buzzed again.

 _"Now!"_

Suddenly, they heard Jo and Camille screaming. Everyone turned around and gasped in horror as they saw Carlos collapse to the ground.

 **HOSPITAL**

Since Dak had practices, he couldn't leave until his shift was over. Kelly trusted him, so he could be in charge of her officewhen she was absent.

He heard sirens, the sign that told him he was needed in the ER. He went to see and a young man was brought in, while the paramedics explained the situation. "Hit by a car, bruises, probably a concussion. He's still conscious".

Dak checked and attended him. After a while, the man was awake and ok.

"Alright" said Dak. "You're free to go. Take a rest, no, a three days break and try not to do too much physical effort for at least two weeks".

The guy nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks, doc".

As he was taking off, Dak stared at him carefully. "Haven't we met before?"

The guy turned his head. "I don't think so".

"What's your name?"

"Jett Stetson" he said, and left.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"What the hell is going on?!" practically shouted Logan almost in tears.

Carlos had been taken to Kendall's room and Kelly and Gabriel were checking on him.

"How could the killer sneak in and poison the snacks?" said Santy in dismay.

"Calm down, Santy" said Kendall. "We're not sure if that's what really happened".

That only pissed Santy more. He showed him the message. "Are you kidding me? You saw the message! You saw Carlos collapse to the ground after eating that!"

Just as he said that, Gabriel got out of the room. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Well... He's going to make it. Kelly made him vomit and now he's resting".

Everyone sighed in relief.

After Logan went to be with him, Gabriel approached Santy. "You know, Kelly and I believe that Carlos might have been poisoned".

"I knew it" said Santy. "Like Jennifer?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, Jennifer had an extreme dose of Diazepam, according to Kelly. Carlos..."

He was interrupted by James. "Hey, guys. Just wanted to say that I'm leaving".

"So soon?" asked Santy.

"Yeah, I don't feel well. Don't worry, I haven't had that damn snack, it's just my chest...I'll go rest".

"Ok" said Gabriel. "Take care, kid".

He patted him in the back and James left.

"Carlos managed to throw up, he'll be fine" said Gabriel. "We believe he was poisoned with something else. I called the forensics to..."

Suddenly, Kendall's voice interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

They turned to see Gustavo at the door.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Something compromising is found in Gustavo's belongings.**

 **An arrest is made!**

 **James fears he might be sick.**

 **A little joke enlightens a dark day.**


	10. A huge mistake

"What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Kendall exasperatly.

Gustavo looked at him. "Oh, come on, kid. You don't have to be scandalous. I'm just here to pay my respects to your beloved mother".

"Like hell you are" said Gabriel. "Get the hell out, Gustavo. Nobody wants you here".

"Not until I say a prayer for the deceased" he replied.

"You did it, didn't you?" said Kendall. "You poisoned my mother and Carlos and now you're back to the crime scene".

"You know your mother didn't die here, don't you?" said Gustavo mockingly. "Wait, you said Garcia was poisoned, is he alright?"

"What do you care?" said Santy.

"He happens to be my employee!"

"He's fine, but you know what? I'm writing a resignation letter for him" said Santy. He seemed to think about it. "Actually, make them two. Logan's out, too".

"Whatever" said Gustavo. He pushed Santy away, but a little bag fell out of his pocket.

Both men looked at it.

It was rat poison.

 **BEDROOM**

Carlos had fallen asleep, recovering from the poisoning. He had refused to eat anything and decided sleeping was the best way to regain his energy.

Also, Logan had refused to let him out of his sight. The idea of the killer sneaking in and poisoning the snacks without being seen freaked the hell out of him. He was laying next to him on the bed.

"You silly glutton, don't you dare scare me like that again" he whispered.

Carlos opened his eyes. "Hi" he said weakly. "Sorry for that show".

Logan chuckled and kissed him. "You're fine, and that's all that matters".

 **HOSPITAL**

James arrived to the hospital feeling awful. He was starting to have breathing problems, not too big, but enough to make him feel very agitated.

Soon, he saw the person he wanted to see.

"Dak, hi".

Dak turned around. "Hey, James. Is the service over?"

"No, not yet".

"Sorry I had to miss it. I'll call later to give my condolences".

"Ok. Uh, listen, I have a problem".

After explaining what bothered him, Dak seemed a litttle suspicious.

"Tell me, James, do you smoke?"

"No, I think it's nasty" he replied.

"Do you have family history of any lung decease? Cancer? Asthma?"

James thought for a minute. "No, as far as I know. I think my grandma died of lung cancer or something like that, but I'm not sure. Why?"

Dak nodded in understandment. "I could be wrong, but, James, you might have cancer".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Gustavo knelt down to pick up the bag, but Santy was faster. He put a foot on it so Gustavo wouldn't take it.

"Don't even think about it, you bastard" he said. "Oh, look, it's open".

Santy put on white gloves and picked it up. He gave it to Gabriel, to took it with a napkin and gave it to Kelly. She examined it and put it in her purse to take it to the hospital.

"This is ridiculous" said Gustavo. "I'm not the killer! I bought the poison for my club!"

"It doesn't make you look better, Gustavo" said Gabriel. "You could lose the club due to sanitary issues".

Santy took out handcuffs. "Gustavo Rocque, you're under arrest". He read him his rights and the detectives took him to the station.

Meanwhile, Carlos had managed to get up and go to the living room with Logan.

"What happened?"

Kelly approached them. "Your ex-boss was arrested"

"Ex-boss?" said Logan, confused.

Kelly told them the whole story. A few minutes later, Logan seemed to be about to laugh. "Somehow I feel that I want him to be the killer. It'd mean the end of this nightmare and my least favorite person in the world would be out of our lives for good".

"It would also make a lot of sense" said Carlos.

Kelly grinned. "Well, they only have the rat poison as proof. I'm taking it with me to compare it with the poison in the dip".

Katie approached Kendall. "The cars are here". Kendall went downstairs to check. He came back with six men in black who closed the coffin and carried it away.

"Are you sure you can come?" asked Logan. Carlos nodded.

 **HOSPITAL**

"Cancer?" said a stunned James.

"Don't freak out" said Dak. "That would be the worst scenario, you could have asthma or a little infection. But the problem is that you feel pain, isn't it?" James nodded. Dak gave him a piece of paper with an order. "Ok, with this, go to the lab and have a scan. I think in a few hours I'll have the results. Do you want to wait?"

"No, I'll come back" replied James.

"That's ok" said Dak. "Oh, give Kendall my condolences"

"I will".

"And tell Carlos I hope he gets well, too".

James nodded and left. It wasn't until he arrived home, that he realised something.

 **CEMETERY**

It had been a small, but beautiful service. Logan's father had managed to come, and almost everyone spoke about Jennifer.

It was a sunny afternoon, and they were walking across the yard. Carlos looked up and couldn't help but smile. There were a few clouds in the blue sky, the frass was green and even some birds were singing. "Wow, what a wonderful day!"

Everyone stopped on their tracks and stared at him.

"I mean the weather" he quickly said.

"Yep, our Carlos is back" said Jo.

Everyone burst in laughter, and headed home.

 **POLICE STATION**

Santy dragged a handcuffed Gustavo into a cell, and Gabriel closed it.

"Wow, Gustavo. For not being 'guilty' you're being way too obvious of the opposite" said Santy.

"Dammit! I'm not the killer! Neither the so called 'mastermind' behind the murders!" yelled Gustavo.

"Drop it, Rocque. No one will believe you unless you prove your innocence. I can assure you that yelling and making a scancal is certainly not the way" said Gabriel.

Santy locked the cell, and Gustavo glared at them. "You're making a huge mistake, detectives! You want me to prove my innocence? Someone will die soon, and you will have no other choice than to let me go!"

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

Carlos left Logan at his house. The sun was falling.

"You sure you don't want to come in? My dad's concerned about you" said Logan.

Carlos shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll go check on my mom, she doesn't need more worries".

Both kissed goodbye and Logan watched him leave.

But there was something.

On their way home, and even by then, he couldn't help but feel they were being watched.

 **Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. Actually I still am so I don't know how often I'll be updating. But I will, I promise! You saw the Friends' reference, by the way?**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **James receives devastating news.**

 **Logan faces someone from his past!**

 **Kendall and Camille are stunned by what they find in Lawrence's belongings.**

 **Jo is shocked to see the truth!**


	11. Shocking discoveries

**I had to rewrite this THREE times because I lost my connection! Anyway, here we go!**

It took James almost a week to go to the hospital for his results. Maybe it was because he was nervous or afraid, probably both.

He arrived to see Dak already waiting for him, with a white envelop in his hands.

"Hey, James" he said gently. "Are you ready?"

James gulped. "Do you know?"

Dak nodded. "I'm not telling you anything until you open it. You must find out yourself".

Hands shaking, James opened the envelop.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

The bell rang. Lawrence opened the door. "Oh, hi" he greeted, letting Kendall and Camille in".

"Hello, Mr Mitchell" said the girl. "Is Logan here?"

"No, dear. He's out with Carlos. It's been an overwhelming week for everyone". He turned to Kendall. "How's you lr sister doing? How are _you_ doing?"

"We're fine" replied Kendall. "Katie decided to rest, and I didn't want to bother her. It's difficult, very difficult, but she's tough and she'll get through this. I'll make sure of that".

"I know you will" said Lawrence. "And you have your friends who'll be there for you anytime. Anything you need, we're all here".

"Thanks, sir".

"Well" said Camille. "We should get going"

"Oh, come on, guys" said Lawrence. "Please, join me with a cup of tea. If Logan isn't back by then, you'll go".

Camille and Kendall shared looks and nodded, joining Lawrence.

 **COFFEE SHOP**

"Feeling any better?" asked Logan.

Both boys were having a date to free themselves from the stress not just them, but everyone had felt the previous week.

"You're with me" replied Carlos. "I've never been better".

"Well, well, cuties, hello" said a voice.

"Katie?" said Logan. "What are you doing here? Everything ok?"

"I'm fine" she replied.

"You seem quite relaxed" commented Carlos. "You're not taking anything, are you?"

"No, no" she replied. "Kendall talked to me. Made me understand some things. I feel wrecked, but time helps, and now I know it's better to smile".

Carlos grinned as the waitress gave Katie a milkshake. "Aw, Kendall. Isn't he a good brother".

Suddenly, Katie pointed to another table. "Logan, that dude's checking you out".

Both boys turned around and looked at the table, where another boy, noticing he had been caught, hid his face behind his menu.

Logan's eyes widened. He slowly turned his head back.

"You ok?" asked Carlos.

Logan looked at him. "Yeah" he said, trying to sound cool. "Why wouldn't I be?"

They resumed their conversation, but Logan couldn't help but think _"Oh, no, he didn't"._

 **JO'S HOUSE**

Jo woke up. It had to be noon by that time. After a week full of emotions, all she wanted was a break.

She got up, had a shower and breakfast. Then she sat comfortably on her bed and took her notes.

That was it.

Today was the day she'd bust the Hunter.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

After having tea, Kendall and Camille were ready to go home.

"So, I heard tomorrow there will be a Halloween party" said Lawrence.

"That's right" said Camille. "Everyone's invited. Jo and I organised it for the children of the orphanage".

"That's good to hear. I admire your good attitude in such difficult times".

"You must come disguised" said Kendall. He turned around to leave, but tripped and fell over a desk. A lot of papers fell to the floor.

Embarrased, with Lawrence and Camille's help, he picked them up.

"Wait a second".

He read one of the papers. It was a letter. A love letter.

"This has my mom's name on it".

 **HOSPITAL**

James was shocked.

"You have a tumour in one of your lungs" said Dak. "It can be removed with surgery and you'll be fine. We can set a date. It's not that big".

James felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. "I- I need to talk to my parents... You know, if they answer."

"Of course" said Dak. He hugged James.

Just before leaving, James turned around. "Um, Dak".

"Yes, James?"

"Last week you asked me to give your best to Carlos. But I never mentioned his attack".

Dak didn't look surprised. "I know. Dr Wainwright told me".

James left, but somehow, he wasn't completely convinced.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

Kendall was holding the letter. Camille didn't know what to say or do.

Lawrence sighed. "It's not what you think".

"It isn't?" said Kendall, trying to stay calmed. "Because this looks like your handwriting, and I'm pretty sure 'Jennifer Knight' is my mother's name.

"You weren't supposed to know..."

"Why not? Why couldn't I know?"

"Because she knew you'd react like this!"

"When did this started?"

Lawrence knew there was no escape. "A few weeks ago. It all started with a drink. Kendall, I really liked your mother".

Camille was too stunned to react. Kendall shook his head. "I can't. I can't do this right now".

He stormed off, followed by Camille.

 **MAIN SQUARE**

Carlos and Logan were walking. Katie had already gone home. They stopped in a corner.

"Well" said Carlos. "I'll go home. You coming?"

Logan sighed. "No, sorry. Gotta do some errands for my dad".

Carlos pouted. "At least call me?"

Logan chuckled. "I will".

Logan saw Carlos leave. Once he turned to the right, he picked up a rock, and without warning, he threw it to the bushes behind him.

Someone cried in pain and got out.

"I should have known it was you. You've been stalking me since this morning or God knows when! What the hell!"

Jett got up. "Hi, Logan. It's been a while, huh?"

Logan glared at him. "What are you doing here? I said I wanted to never see you again!"

Jett grinned. "I'm here to take you back, of course. I still love you despite the years".

Logan clenched his teeth. "It's been three years. What we had was definitely not love. You made that clear. I'm with someone, as you probably saw".

"I did. He's cute" said Jett, trying to take Logan's hands. "What do you think would have happened if I..."

"Then I would have cheated on you with my current boyfriend and I would be the mischevious, traitorious, disgusting son of a bitch you were. Luckily, you did all that work for me".

Jett didn't respond.

"Leave me and my boyfriend alone. I don't want to see you now or ever". He left.

Jett was stunned. Logan had changed. But there was no way in hell he'd give up.

 **JO'S HOUSE**

Jo groaned in frustration. She had been analyzing names and circumstances for hours and nothing.

 _"How do cops do this crap?"_ she thought.

She went back to the first murder.

Suddenly... No way! It couldn't be!

She analyzed it all the possible ways, but she always got the same name. Tears rolled down her face.

"Son of a..."

That was it. She'd put an end to the nightmare.

 **Wanna see why the hostility? Stay tuned!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Logan asks for an explanation... Unsuccesfully.**

 **The killer goes one step ahead!**

 **Terror reigns in Halloween!**

 **Someone's apparently caught red handed.**


	12. Bloodbath

The party was a complete success. Children, teenagers, adults, single mothers with their babies, even grandparents came to have some fun in a very promising event, which was taking place in the park. It was like a festival, with games, a "haunted house", music and much more.

Camille, who was disguised as a witch, was checking everything.

"Hey, Camille" said Kendall, approaching her with Katie.

"Well, well, well" she said, grinning. "A werewolf and a scientist. Awesome"

They chuckled. "Where's Jo?"asked Katie.

"She sent a text saying she'd arrange to bring a coffin where we'll put a Draculla real-sized doll".

"That's great. This party is going to rock!"

"Thanks" she replied smiling.

Katie left to meet her friends.

"So" said Camille. "Seems like she doesn't know"

"And she won't" said Kendall. "For now. Losing mom was already too much. I don't want my sister being depressed over this".

"Do you think Mr Mitchell will come?"

"He should" responded Kendall. "But I doubt Lawrence will come and face me".

"Why?" said someone behind him.

Kendall and Camille turned around to see Logan, who was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

 **POLICE STATION**

"So" said Gabriel, walking in already disguised. "What will be your costume, Santy?"

Santy was sitting in his desk. "I'll go as a police officer" he said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you wearing, anyway?" asked Santy, pointing at him.

"I am Sherlock Holmes" replied Gabril, faking an English accent.

"And you're expecting me to dress up like Watson? Hell no. I'm staying because, unlike you, I'm serious with my job" he replied.

"Fine" said Gabriel. "Let's say I'll go undercover". Santy raised an eyebrow. "Besides, in case of an emergency..."

Santy rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm staying so I won't make a fool of myself. Besides, I have all this paperwork. Rocque has been nagging me about the killer striking again over and over. That bastard can't give me a damn break!"

"I'm prayin that doesn't happen" said Gabriel, leaving. Santy got back to work.

 **PARK**

"So?" asked Logan. "Are you going to tell me why my father has to face you?"

Kendall and Camille exchanged looks.

"Oh my God! What are you keeping from me?" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, Logan" said Carlos, who was by his side. "It's probably nothing to worry about".

"Uh, well..." started Camille.

"Hey, guys" interrupted Dak. "Nice costumes"

Logan had came as a zombie, while Carlos was a vampire.

"What's with yours?" asked Logan pointing at him.

"What? I haven't got my degree yet, so a doctor counts".

"Well played, Zevon, well played" said Camille.

"Anyway" said Dak, turning Logan. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment". He turned to Carlos. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not" said Logan. They walked away.

Both Kendall and Camille sighed in relief. They turned around to see Carlos staring at them, his arms crossed and a severe expression on his face.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing! Nothing's going on" said Camille, nervously.

"You sighed in relief after he left. It's obvious you're hiding something from him".

Kendall intervened. "Well, it's non of your..." He sighed. "We can't tell you".

"Why not?"

"Because if we do, you'll run to tell Logan!" said Camille.

"Guys, hi!" interrupted James, disguised as the Joker. "What's going on?"

Camille rolled her eyes. "Ugh, how am I supposed to kiss you with that face?"

James laughed.

"Why is Jo so late?" asked Kendall, annoyed.

Before Camille could answer, they heard a truck. "Oh, there's the coffin with the Dracula doll!"

"I'll go get Logan and Dak!" said Carlos, taking off.

Meanwhile, Dak had taken Logan to the other side of the park.

"Ok, listen" he said. "The other day, some dude was brought to the ER. He had been hit by a car. I attended him, but, man, I couldn't recognize him. I couldn't even remember his name. But then, it clicked. Dude, Jett's in town!"

Logan sighed. "I know. I caught him stalking me and Carlos yesterday. I bet he's here right now watching us!"

Dak looked around. "Does he know?"

"No, he didn't even know I was dating him secretly!"

Dak looked at him. "Will he know? Will you tell him?"

"Do I have another choice? Of course I will! Just not yet".

"What do you mean?"

"If I can make Jett stay away from us, then Carlos doesn't have to know".

Dak smirked. "Yeah, good luck with that. Why you don't want him to know?"

Logan sighed. "I just don't want him to be jealous. I love him, and what I had with Jett is dead, I'm afraid he won't understand that".

Dak put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, man. You guys love each other. The whole town sees it. He'll understand. But you'll have to explain why nobody except me knew about your relationship, though".

"You're right" said Logan. "Thanks for always saying the right thing".

Dak pulled him into a hug. "You're like a little brother to me. I'll always be there for you".

When they separated, Carlos walked in. "Guys! The Dracula coffin is here!"

They followed him.

 **POLICE STATION**

Santy was checking all the information he had. Kelly had brought the results of the analysis of the food and then headed to the party. It turned out the poison was indeed for rats.

He had discovered a security camera in Alfred's house and now he was watching the footage of the night of the murder, to see what he could get.

He saw Alfred walking in, taking out his beeper from his pocket. The lights went off. Fortunately, the camera had night vision. He saw the killer, and the struggle. But when Alfred took the mask, the Hunter was showing his back to the camera. He killed Alfred, put back his mask on and turned around, staring at the camera for a few seconds.

 _"Creepy as hell"_ thought Santy. "Dammit!"

No clue about his identity. But now he knew how he dressed. He called Gabriel.

"Gabriel, here's an update. Yes, the killer will probably not to be noticed. Yes, he wears black boots, gloves, trousers, a jacket with a hood and a silver hockey mask. Ok, keep me informed".

He hung up. It seemed he had to free Gustavo after all.

 **PARK**

The children gathered in front of the coffin, which was in vertical position against a wall. The show was that the the Dracula doll would walk out and scare eveyone.

Camille stepped next to it, ready to open it. "Ok, kids, ready?" She asked excitedly. Everyone cheered. "Ok, meet Dracula!"

She opened the coffin. But instead of cheers and laughs, there were screams and kids running away. She looked.

Camille screamed when a body with multiple stab wounds fell to the ground. A blonde female.

"Oh my God, Jo!" screamed Kendall.

Everyone panicked. Gabriel had just hung up when he heard the scandal.

Kelly checked the body. Jo was dead. James called 911 and Gabriel called Santy and kicked everyone out. In just a few minutes, the paramedics and the police had came.

Suddenly, someone screamed again. Everyone turned to see. A man dressed in black with a silver mask and a bloody knife was staring at them. He ran away.

Kendall, James and Dak chased him, followed by Gabriel and Logan.

The man tried to climb a fence to escape, but Dak was faster and caught him. He punched him in the face and the man fell.

"Now, let's see who the hell you are". He pulled the mask. It was Jett.

Gabriel arrived. "Alright, pal, you're arrested..."

"Gabriel, wait!" said Logan. The others arrived, too. "He's not the killer".

Gabriel frowned. "Of course he is! Santy gave me the description. Black clothes, gloves a silver mask and black boots".

"Hey, idiot" said Jett. "I'm wearing red sneackers. And the knife is fake". He got up, gave Gabriel a dirty look and left.

Gabriel groaned. "Dammit!" He returned to the crime scene.

"How did you know he wasn't the Hunter?" asked Carlos.

"I... I saw his sneakers" lied Logan, and left.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Camille gives the police some useful information.**

 **Logan tells Carlos about his past with Jett.**

 **Katie offers Kendall some comfort.**

 **James comes clean with Camille about his illness.**


	13. Revelations

Gustavo was released after Jo's murder. He left the station pissed and cursing.

Gabriel handed Santy a cup of coffee. "Seems like long days are ahead of us" he said.

"Tell me about it" said Santy. "At least we have a clue now. We know how the Hunter dresses to kill".

"But I wonder, why was Jo killed? What did she do? What did she know?"

"Maybe I can answer that" said someone behind them.

They turned to see Camille standing there.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

"Well, you really look upset" said Carlos.

Logan was laying on his bed, covered head to feet.

"Can you blame me? Our friend's dead. I wonder why you're not upset"

"I am" he replied. "But I'm more concerned about you. I was thinking about last night. Neither Santy or Gabriel told us how the killer dressed". He sat on the bed, next to Logan. "Why don't you tell me? You know him, don't you?"

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"So, mom was dating Logan's dad?" asked Katie, stunned.

Kendall nodded. He had decided to tell his sister in the end. She had a right to know, after all.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I think it's pretty cool" she replied, to Kendall's surprise.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. I mean, who knows? Logan would've become our stepbrother".

Kendall smirked. "Yeah, that would have been pretty cool".

Katie looked at him. "How do you feel? Your girlfriend was murdered last night. You don't look upset at all".

Kendall looked down. "Inside, I'm a wreck. Believe me. It's just... I've always been the one everyone leans on. How do you expect me to break down?"

 **HOSPITAL**

James was being examined by Kelly, while Dak checked his medical history.

"I think you're ready to be operated. We take out that tumour and that's it. So, would you like to set a date?" said Kelly.

"I guess tomorrow will be fine" replied James. "But I need to tell some people about this".

"I thought you wanted to keep this a secret" said Dak.

"I did, but then I realized it was unfair. They are my friends after all. They deserve to know the truth".

"That's brave" said Kelly, smiling. "I'll prepare everything. That's all, James. You can go".

James nodded. He thanked them and left.

 **POLICE STATION**

Camille sat down in front of the detectives.

"Ok, Mrs Roberts, what do you have for us?" asked Santy.

Camille took a deep breath. "We were at Mrs Knight's wake. Jo was furious because of her death, and she hated seeing her boyfriend suffer. She told us she would find out who the killer was by herself and then tell the police." She chocked up. "We told her it was dangerous! But she wouldn't listen! A-And now s-she is..."

Gabriel gave her a glass of water. "It's alright, Camille. You've helped a lot".

"Who's 'we'?" asked Santy. "Who else knows about this?"

Camille sniffed. "Logan".

Santy nodded. "Did Jo tell you anything about anythng she might have found out?"

Camille shook her head. "No, she didn't. She didn't want us to be in danger".

Santy got up. "Thanks, Camille. I think that's all we need. Take care".

Camille nodded and left.

"So, what do you think?" asked Gabriel.

"Well, if Jo was investigating, she at least must have had notes, photos, something we can find useful." replied Santy. "I'm telling you, Gabriel. The Hunter has his days counted".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Katie slapped her brother.

"Aw! What was that for?" complained Kendall, rubbing his cheek.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes, Kendall Knight" said his sister.

"Why?!"

"You think you have to be everyone's rock, the toughest one. We all have our own strenght." She put a hand on his. "It's ok, Kendall. I know mom and Jo are really proud of you. You comfort us during rough times, let us comfort you this time".

Kendall sighed. "You're right, sister. But I don't have time for mourning. The killer has hurt me twice. This is personal. I'll help the police in anything I can".

"And how are you planning to help?" asked Katie.

Kendall thought.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Kendall took the gun._

 _"You can't tell anyone about this. You help me find the killer and I'll let you shoot him in the head if he resists" said Santy._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"I'll find a way" he said. One thing he was sure of was that he would bring the killer down, no matter what".

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

Logan sat on his bed. "Tell you what?"

"Come on, Logan" said Carlos. "You know what I'm talking about. You could tell that guy wasn't the Hunter. How?"

Logan realized there was no escape. He sighed in defeat. "His name is Jett Stetson. We dated secretly in freshman year. It didn't last. He was obsessive, a little abusive, and I overheard him saying to his friends he'd bang me in no time. So, I broke up with him, and after I was no longer interested in having a relationship with him, like two months later, he left town".

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"I do! But I felt ashamed. And just so you know, someone do knows about this"

"Who?"

"Dak" replied Logan quietly. "He found out by accident".

Carlos looked at him in disbelief. "Accident? I know he's very close to you. I thought you'd at least tell him".

"Jett and I were arguing one day. Dak thought he was a bully and defended me".

"Lame" said Carlos, grinning. "But why did you hide him from us? How? We used to hang out like all the time!"

"I'm very smart with my schedules. I sorted it out so we wouldn't be caught".

"But why?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't approve! I wasn't even out, yet. I didn't want to be rejected by my friends!"

Carlos grinned. "Right, and you ended up with me, in the end"

"I'm sorry".

Carlos kissed him. "I'm not mad. I'm actually glad you told me. Better late than never, right?"

Logan chuckled. "Right".

 **JO'S HOUSE**

James and Camille met at Jo's house. They had agreed to pick the clothes Jo would wear to be buried, since her parents were too hurt and too busy arranging everything else.

"What do you think about this one?" asked James, picking a white dress.

"Nah, said Camille. "She'll look fat with that"

James grinned. He picked up a black one. "And this?"

She smiled. "Better. And with these shoes she'll look perfect"

They packed them. A few minutes later, a man from the morgue came to pick up the clothes.

Once in her room again, James made her sit on the bed.

"There's something I need to tell you. Probably I won't have time the others, so I need you to do it".

She nodded. "What is it? Is everything ok?"

James sighed. "Not exactly. I haven't been feeling well lately, so I went to the hospitall Dak and Kelly checked me, they ran some tests. Turns out... I have a tumour".

Camille gasped. She was about to break down. "No.."

"It's in one of my lungs. They found it on time. All I need is surgery, they'll remove it and I'll be fine".

Camille hugged him tightly. "Oh, James. I'm so sorry. W-When?"

"Tomorrow. That's why I need you to tell the others. I don't think I'll be able..."

"I will" she said. "You're going to be just fine and we'll resume our lives". She kissed him. "I love you and I'll always be there for you".

"I love you too. I'd do anything for you" said James.

Their embrace only broke minutes later, and suddenly they were at Camille's, where they made love as if it was the first time.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Gabriel and Santy explore Jo's room, looking for leads.**

 **Gustavo gets on everyone's nerves... Again.**

 **James' stay at the hospital doesn't go as planned!**

 **Camille tells her friends about James**


	14. Another hint, another mistake

"What are we doing here, Santy?"

That morning, Santy had dragged Gabriel to Jo's house with her parents' permission for a little inspection, in order to find the notes Camille had talked to them about the previous day. They had been there already three hours and found nothing.

"Remember what Camille told us? Jo made some notes about the killer! She probably wrote something that may lead us to him!"

They went to the bedroom.

"My, my, this is a mess!" commented Gabriel.

"I know" replied Santy. "I think James and Camille were here to pick clothes or something".

"Right".

Gabriel opened the closet while Santy searched in the desk.

"Wait" said Gabriel. "Look at this!"

He took out a laptop, or what was left of it. It was completely destroyed.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

It was silent. Camille, Carlos, Katie, Kendall and Logan were sitting at a table.

"I know... What happened to Jo is a horrible tragedy" started Camille.

"Tragedy? It was a crime" interrupted Carlos.

"It was" she replied. "But we must be strong".

She looked at Kendall and stood up.

"One thing I learned from Mrs Knight is that when things are their darkest, we'll always have our families".

Little smiles started to appear.

"And I consider you guys as my second family. That's why...". She took a deep breath. "James was practically in a hurry, so he asked me to tell you. He's in surgery as we speak".

"What?" said Katie.

"Is he hurt? What happened?" asked Logan.

"Yesterday, while picking Jo's clothes at her house, he told me he had a tumour in one of his lungs" she explained. "At first, she wanted to keep it a secret, but thankfully he changed his mind".

"I'll give him a visit as soon as we close" said Kendall. "Not to mention I'll beat the crap out of him for not telling us".

"Me too" said Carlos. "But he'll be ok, right?"

"Yes, once that tumour's out, James will resume his life normally" replied Camille.

Suddenly, Kendall stood up, glancing at the door. "You again? I told you not to show your damn face around here!"

At the door, there was none other than Gustavo, with a smirk on his face.

 **JO'S HOUSE**

Gabriel put on his gloves and examined the laptop. "Look, no hard drive. Jo did know something"

Santy took the destroyed laptop and put it in a plastic bag. "It may not have the hard drive, it may be useless, but I will use it as proof in court when we catch him".

Gabriel started looking for more. "What exactly are we looking for? Because Jo was very smart. I really doubt that laptop was the only thing where Jo had her information".

Santy nodded. "Probably a notebook, a bloc, something like that".

"What if it's no longer here? I mean, the Hunter has already been here, what if he found it?".

"I doubt it. Jo must have hidden it somewhere she knew it wouldn't be found". He moved the desk, and something fell. "Luckily for us, I'm smarter".

It was a little notebook. Santy picked it up and opened it. Gabriel approached to see.

"Look at this!"

There were the names of the victims, the suspects, their possible motives, the weapons. But there wasn't any solid confirmation of who could be the killer. It didn't seem to bother Santy, though.

"Gabriel, this is gold! We analyze this, and it might lead us to the Hunter's identity!"

He sounded very excited. Gabriel was too. They headed to the station, feeling more optimistic than ever.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Camille stood in front of Gustavo, facing him. "You're not welcome here. Get the hell out!"

Gustavo rolled his eyes and pushed her away, walking and sitting in their table. "Oh, come on, Camille" he said grinning. "I'm just yere to offer my condolences in this stunning tragedy".

"You are responsible for my stepfather's death" said Carlos, angry.

"Am I?" said Gustavo, grinning even more. "Last time I heard, it was a serial killer the one who mashed his head with that hammer".

"You know what I'm talking about."

Gustavo laughed. "I actually don't, boy. I can't care less about Fabio Lanzoni, to be honest. Although I felt kind of bad when I heard of your mother's horrible trauma. First, she learns you like aberrations, then she loses her second husband in five years. She keeps it that way and she may break a record".

Logan stood up. "How dare you?!"

Gustavo looked at him. "The truth hurts sometimes. Like you telling him about your ex being in town again. You told him, didn't you?"

"What?"

Carlos gave up. "That's it, I'm out of here".

Before Logan could say anything, Carlos was gone.

Gustavo smirked. "You two are so girly".

"How did you know?" asked Logan.

"You'd be surprised. I'm starting to get out more often"

"Like now?" said Kendall, pissed.

Gustavo chuckled. "I'll go". He got up.

"Just for the record, I did tell him" said Logan.

Gustavo turned around. "Good". He left.

"Huh" said Katie. "Now that's what I call a sick bastard".

Kendall chuckled. "Mom wouldn't tolerate that kind of language".

Logan tried to reach the door, but Camille got in his way, with her arms crossed. "I think you need to explain something".

Knowing what she was talking about and not wanting to talk, Logan put his hands in her shoulders. "I will, I promise. But not now, I need to find him". He left.

Camille scoffed, and Kendall approached her. "I can assure you, I'm just as confused as you are".

 **HOSPITAL**

James' surgery was a success. The tumour was out of his body and now he was resting.

He slowly opened his eyes. He still had his vision blurry, so he could only see a shadow.

Then, it was all clear. The person standing in front of him was dressed in black. He had a known face, though...

"Hey, bud" he said weakly. "Too early for a visit, huh?"

The person took out a silver hockey mask and raised it, covering his face. Then he put it down again, without breaking eye contact.

"Are you playing with me?" asked James.

He didn't say anything. He took out a syringe and inyected the content in James' IV. As soon as he noticed it, James tried to call a nurse, but the killer was faster, and palmed his hand so James wouldn't succeed.

His vision was getting blurry again, he felt a lot of pain. He couldn't move or speak. Somehow he managed to mumble "Why?" before losing conciousness.

The killer started searching in James' things. They had to be there. He had to destroy them.

Nothing.

That meant that... No, he would look again.

Knowing there were cameras outside, he climbed and escaped through the window, just as he heard the life-support machine go flatline.

 **PARK**

It took almost an hour for Logan to find Carlos. He wasn't at his house, so he had to be at the park.

Yes, there he was. He was sitting on the grass, contemplating the sunset.

Logan slowly approached. "Hey" he said. "May I sit with you?"

"You may always sit with me" replied Carlos.

Logan sat with him, and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You didn't listen to him, did you?"

"Didn't have to. I care more about what you and my friends say about me than what that pig says".

Logan smirked. He took Carlos' hands between his.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I just didn't want to snap".

Logan kissed his hand. "Don't be. He wants you to. Don't give him the satisfaction".

Both boys got up.

"You always know how to make me feel better" said Carlos.

"Oh, what can I say. It's a gift" replied Logan.

They laughed.

"I'll go home" said Carlos. "I'll visit James tomorrow".

Logan nodded. He kissed him again and saw how he left.

"Well, that was cheesy but lovely, wasn't it?" said a voice mockingly behind him.

Logan turned around. It was Jett. He huffed. "I don't have time for you". He turned around and left.

"Oh, soon all your time will be mine" mumbled Jett, as he saw Logan leave.

 **POLICE STATION**

Gabriel and Santy were having coffee. They had left their new hints on the desk, so they could analyze them.

"This is pretty exciting" said Santy. "This could be the key that might finally lead us to the Hunter".

"I know" said Gabriel. "I can't wait to throw his sorry ass in jail for the rest of his sad life".

"That's the spirit" said Santy, raising his cup. Gabriel raised his too.

The phone rang and he picked it up.

"This is detective Donovan. Kelly! What? Slow down, I don't understand. Oh, no. Are you sure there weren't any complications? Fine, I'll be right there". He hung up.

Santy looked concerned. "What happened?".

Gabriel looked numb. "Apparently, James Diamond had surgery, which was a success. Kelly left him resting and when she got back, he was dead".

"Oh, no".

"I know, I'll go see if there's anything suspicious".

Santy nodded.

Gabriel took his coat and headed to the hospital.

Santy sighed. James? It couldn't be the serial killer, nothing made sense anymore. He didn't know much, but there was the possibility that there might have been a complication after surgery.

He gripped the edge of the desk, fuming.

Suddenly, the lights went out. He looked up again. He took out his gun and turned around slowly.

There he was.

Standing at the door, completely dressed in black and with a silver hockey mask covering his face, was the Hunter.

 **Ok, I know what you must be thinking. "What the hell?! Why?!" I have to admit I didn't like the idea of murdering James, but I had to in order to keep the story going, you'll see why in a few chapters. Remember, at the beginning of the story I asked you to trust me. Let me know what you think and what you hope.**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Sad news start to spread.**

 **Santy faces a dangerous situation!**

 **Gustavo reveals an unexpected ally.**

 **The Hunter is fooled!**


	15. Starting over?

**Yeah** , **I'm not a big fan of cliffhangers either, so why not posting what happens now?**

Kelly was freaking out while Dak was trying to revive James doing electroshock.

"Clear!" he said, as he tried over and over to bring his friend back to life.

There was a big scandal in the room. Dak tried to revive James for almost twenty minutes. Tears rolled down Kelly's face as she saw Dak shaking his head and giving up. He slowly covered James' head with the white bed sheet.

"No!" yelled someone.

They turned around. Gabriel was there, looking stunned.

 **POLICE STATION**

Santy stepped on guard. "Well, you're certainly reckless or a big idiot. But one thing's for sure: you're not getting out. And if you do, it will be in a body bag".

The killer didn't move. He just kept staring at Santy. The darkness and the moonlight reflected on his mask made his presence even scarier.

"I'm the one holding the gun! Take off that mask, put your hands up and turn around slowly".

Without warning, the killer moved rapidly to the right. Santy shot but missed. Taking advantage, the Hunter approached and punched him in the face, making him fall.

The Hunter took the bags that contained the notebook and the laptop, and was about to leave when Santy grabbed his ankle. The Hunter fell and dropped the bags.

Santy climbed on top of him and tried to take his mask. The killer managed to hit him in the back with his knee and rolled, making Santy hit his head with the floor, getting knocked out.

The Hunter got up. He acommodated his mask, picked up the bags, and left, leaving Santy unconcious on the floor.

 **HOSPITAL**

Gabriel walked towards James' dead body and rested his hands on the bed. "How could this happen?" he said, and turned around to face Kelly. "You said there were no complications at all!"

"There weren't!" said Kelly. "Oh, my God, I need to tell the boys".

Some nurses came in and took James' corpse to the morgue.

"I'll go tell Carlos and Logan, you tell Camille and Kendall" said Dak.

Kelly nodded.

Gabriel approached her. "Listen. I'm going to need you to give me the results of his autopsy as soon as you have them. I have a little suspicion about who might have been behind this".

Kelly nodded. "Of course. I'll give them to you".

Gabriel nodded and headed to the station. Kelly sighed and left, too.

Outside the hospital, Dak took out his phone and dialed Logan.

 _"Hello?"_

"Logan, hey. It's Dak".

 _"Oh, hi Dak! What's up?"_

"Listen, is Carlos with you?"

 _"No, he's at his house. Why?"_

"Ok, I need you to call him and tell him to come over. I'm on my way there".

 _"Wait, Dak. Is something wrong?"_

Dak sighed. "Everything. Everything's wrong".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Camille was having a cup of tea with Katie, while Kendall was attending the last customer of the day. The pub wasn't open in the mornings anymore because he still had to go to school. He had decided he would start hiring people to help him right after he put the business back on track or after graduation. Whatever happened first.

"An ex? I can't believe it" said Camille.

"You can't?" said Katie. "The guy's pretty charming. I'm not surprised he turned up being a heartbreaker".

Kendall chuckled. Camille rolled her eyes. "I don't doubt that. It's just... I never knew Logan had a relationship before Carlos, and I'm his friend".

"Me neither" said Kendall. "But here I am, confused as hell".

"You sound like you don't even care" said Katie.

"I have more important things to worry about than some random dude Logan used to date in the past".

"Wait, you didn't know?" said Camille. Kendall shook his head. "Ok, how long has Logan been out?"

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?" asked Katie.

"Because I want to know!"

"Come on, Camille" said Kendall. "Who gives a damn if Logan had another partner before Carlos? I had a fling with someone before Jo and she didn't mind".

Camille sighed. "Oh, my God, Jo". She sniffed. "Right, I'm sorry".

The door of the pub opened.

"Sorry, we're closed" said Kendall.

Kelly walked in, looking numb. "It's important".

 **ROCQUE MANSION**

The bell rang. Gustavo opened the door.

"What do you want, Stetson?"

Jett walked in, grinning. "Just wanted to check on you, Mr Rocque. How's your project doing?"

Gustavo frowned. "The project's doing great. There are some details I need to take care of, but everything else is perfect".

Jett smirked. "You know what's my price for helping you".

Gustavo glared at him. "You play your part well, and Mitchell's yours".

"I'm getting impatient".

"Then pray that the serial killer doesn't get me, or you'll lose everything. Now get the hell out of my property and do what you have to do".

Jett opened the door. "Yes, boss". He left.

Gustavo groaned. "That bastard better not risk anything. Or I swear he'll wish was never born" he mumbled.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

Carlos was yawning. "What's so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow, Dak?"

Dak looked nervous.

"Dak, what is it?" asked Logan.

Dak took a deep breath. "I swear there were no complications. We believe someone did... Something".

Realization hit them both. "No..."

Dak, sniffed, but didn't lose the composture. "James is gone".

Logan gasped, Carlos closed his fists.

"We tried to revive him for twenty minutes. I'm sorry, we did what we could".

"No, not James" said Carlos. "How the hell could that happen?!"

"We don't know. We'll wait for the autopsy results" said Dak. "But if you want to know my opinion, I believe James was murdered".

Logan sniffed. "Why? Why would anyone want to kill James?"

"Maybe he knew?" suggested Carlos.

"Know what?" asked Dak.

Carlos sighed. "Do you think this could be done by the serial killer?"

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Kelly sat down. Kendall gave her a glass of water. Camille and Katie sat with her with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong? Is James ok?" asked Katie.

Kelly shook her head. "No, sweetheart, he's not. I..."

"He's dead, isn't he?" said Camille.

That got Kelly off guard. "I..."

"Answer me!" she interrupted, getting up with tears in her eyes. "Is James dead?"

Kendall and Katie looked at her expectantly. Kelly quietly nodded.

"No!" said Katie.

Camille let herself fall on a chair and sobbed. Katie went to comfort her.

"How could this happen?" asked Kendall. "Was there any complication?"

Kelly shook her head. "No, there wasn't. I left him resting after surgery. When I came back, the life support machine had gone flatline. I called Dak to help me, and we spent twenty minutes trying to revive him. There was nothing we could do".

"Then what caused his death?"

"I don't know. I have to wait for the autopsy results. Although, Dak has this theory".

Kendall frowned. "What is it?"

"He thinks James was murdered".

"No! We didn't know anything!" yelled Camille. "There's no way in hell it could have been..."

"The serial killer?" said Kelly. "That's his suspect".

"But, so far the Hunter has killed people who knew his identity, besides Fabio, of course, and my mom!" said Kendall.

"And we didn't know anything!" claimed Camille.

Kelly sniffed. "We'll find out what happened to James. I promise". She wiped away her tears and left.

Kendall went to comfort Camille, who had started sobbing again. Katie closed the door and joined her brother and friend.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

"Tell me, Dak" said Carlos. "You suspect it was the Hunter, don't you?"

Dak sighed. "I do. But I can't prove it and we need to be sure. So far, I can't think of anything else that could've caused his death".

"But why, dammit, why?" said Logan. "It's bad enough that Jo had to die, now James too?"

"Seems we'll have to postpone Jo's funeral" said Carlos.

Dak got up. "I better get going. I- I have an exam tomorrow." He hugged them both and left.

Carlos turned to Logan. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Logan shook his head. "I'll tell my dad. You need to take care of your mom".

Carlos felt slightly disappointed, but nodded in understandment. He kissed him goodbye and made his way out.

 **POLICE STATION**

"Oh, crap!"

Gabriel ran next to Santy, who was lying on the floor. He shook him and gave him a few slaps until he finally woke up.

"Ow, what the hell, man?" said Santy, standing up.

"You passed out" said Gabriel. "What happened?"

Memories came back to Santy. The lights off, the Hunter, the fight, their leads.

"Oh, man" he said. "The Hunter was here".

"What?" said Gabriel, stunned.

"He was here, we struggled, he beat me and stole the proof we had".

Gabriel nodded. He went to punch the wall in anger. "Dammit! Wait, why were you alone? Where's everyone?"

Santy shrugged. "Well, it's late, and my guess is he didn't enter the station through the door. Although, I shot my gun, I don't know why anyone came to help". He sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore".

Gabriel paced angrily. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Dammit! That laptop wasn't that important, but the notebook could have taken us to his identity! Now we'll have to start over".

Santy smirked. "Maybe not".

"What do you mean?"

Santy went to his desk. "You see, I supposed something like this would happen, so..." He took out a plastic bag with the real notebook inside.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **The causes of James and Jo's deaths are revealed.**

 **Carlos and Kendall meet someone infamous!**

 **Family and friends gather for a double funeral.**

 **Santy and Gabriel get an unpleasant surprise!**


	16. Pain and fury

Gabriel walked into Kelly's office. They hugged.

"God, it's a terrible tragedy" said Kelly.

"I know" said Gabriel. "It's been three days, and it still feels so unreal".

They remaint silent for a while before separating.

Kelly sniffed. "Um, I got the results of James and Jo's autopsy". She handed them to the detective. "Jo died because of multiple stab wounds in the chest, the back and the abdomen. Only two stabs were enough to kill her. She was already dead when the killer stopped and put her in that coffin".

"That's sick" said Gabriel. "We're indeed dealing with a psychopath".

Kelly nodded.

"What about James?"

She sighed. "There were no complications with the surgery. James was murdered".

Gabriel let himself fall on a chair. "Oh, man. How?"

"He gave him a very painful and slow death. There's this illegal drug out in the streets called 2C-1. Its effects are very similar to exthasis. However, James received a big dose, which caused his organs to collapse one by one. He was probably concious all the time. That sick monster inyected it in his IV and who knows if he stood there watching him die".

Gabriel felt like he would throw up any minute. "You know, I had to tell his parents what happened. Guess what, they won't come. They don't have time for their son even he's gone forever".

Kelly shook her head.

"Are you coming to the funeral?"

"Yes" she replied. "And Dak's coming too. I managed to get him permission. I just want this to end."

"Me too" said Gabriel. "I'll go get ready". He took the files and left.

Kelly sighed and got back to work.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Carlos was with Katie and Kendall, almost ready for the funeral.

"Where's Logan?" asked Katie.

"He went to see Camille" he replied. "She hasn't gone out in three days. She said she's too sad to do anything.

"Can't blame her" said Kendall. "We're all devastated. At least, nothing can harm them anymore".

Carlos wasn't listening. He was looking at someone who had just entered the pub. "Don't I know you?"

The visitor smirked. "We might have seen each other before".

Carlos took a good look at him.

 _The man tried to climb a fence to escape, but Dak was faster and caught him. He punched him in the face and the man fell. He pulled the mask. It was Jett._

"You" said Carlos. "You're the guy who thought it'd be funny to dress up like the Hunter, even though a real murder had just been commited!"

Jett raised his hands. "Whoa, man. I saw that costume and liked it".

"What do you want, whatever your name is?" asked Kendall.

"My friend is Jett Stetson. I think your friend knows what I came for" said Jett. "But not here".

"Wait, is he...?"

"Yes" said Carlos. He turned to Jett. "I'll go with you".

Jett went outside.

"Do you think you can follow me in case something happens?" asked Carlos, turning to Kendall.

He nodded.

"Great".

 **CAMILLE'S HOUSE**

"I don't think I can get through it" said a devastated Camille. "I'm not just wrecked inside, I feel dizzy and I've lost my appetite. I feel like I could throw up anytime".

Logan put his hand on her shoulder. "You will. We, all your friends, will be by your side. It's the same pain we're all sharing".

Camille sniffed. "You're right. I haven't thought in anyone but me. At least we'll all be together." She stood up. "Come on, let's go".

They joined arms, and Camille opened the door. She screamed in surprise. Gustavo was there.

"Dammit, Gustavo, you can't just come over like that! Specially if you're not welcome!" yelled Camille.

Gustavo grinned. "Oh, miss Roberts. I know you're grieving. I can't imagine the pain you're going through".

Logan scoffed. "Knock it off, Gustavo. Tell us the real reason why you came".

"I just came to give you and miss Roberts my sincere condolences. The fact that is a double tragedy makes it even worse" he replied, grinning even more.

Camille crossed her arms. "I don't buy it".

"Oh, you don't have to. I've said what I had to say". He left.

Camille closed the door. "That bastard. I swear, if he keeps mocking us..."

"Don't let him hurt you" said Logan. "He wants you to be mad. Don't give him the satisfaction".

Camille nodded.

"Come on" he said, grabbing her hand. "We have to go".

 **PARK**

"Alright, what is it?" asked Carlos.

Jett smirked. "I think we haven't introduced ourselves properly. My name's Jett Stetson. We used to be in the same school until I moved out of town. I'm planning to graduate here, though". He offered his hand.

Carlos took and shook it cautiously. "Carlos Garcia".

"What, you can't say anything else about you?"

"I think you want to talk about something in particular. Or should I say... Someone?"

Jett chuckled. "Ah, right to the point. Ok, I think you have something that belongs to me".

"He's not an object" said Carlos, clenching his teeth.

"Very well" said Jett. "You know what I'm going to ask".

"The answer's no".

"Alright then. But he belongs with me. You'll realize that soon".

Jett turned around and left.

Carlos was about to go after him but someone grabbed him from behind.

"Take it easy, man" said Kendall. "We'll deal with him later".

Carlos scoffed, but left with Kendall to the cemetery.

 **POLICE STATION**

Santy was studying the notebook. He had been analyzing it day and night and he couldn't come up with anything.

"Still with that?" asked Gabriel who was standing by the door.

"I have to" replied Santy. "The killer might strike again anytime". He groaned in frustration. "Jo Taylor was very, very unorganised. This confuses me a lot!"

Gabriel approached him. "That's the perfect excuse for you to stop and go to the funeral".

Santy got up and put the notebook in the drawer. "I'll find him". He went to the door. "No matter what".

 **CEMETERY**

The two coffins were ready to be buried. One next to the other, with flowers on the top of them. Jo and James' framed pictures were next to their respective coffins.

Everyone started to come. Jo's parents, Kendall, Camille, Logan, Carlos, Dak, Kelly, Santy, Gabriel and friends.

The priest came. "Dear brothers and sisters. We're gathered here today to celebrate the lives of our beloved James Diamond and Jo Taylor, who we lost tragically, but we know they're now in the glory of our Lord".

Then, it was time for the eulogies. Kendall stood first. "James and I met in third grade. I was new, and he was the first one who talked to me. He was my first friend. My best friend. He and I were really close. I let him spend the night with me, my sister and my mother so he wouldn't be alone in his house. He spent the night making me company when I was in jail. And Jo, Jo was my friend, my love. She and I spent the two most wonderful years of my life together. I wish they had been more. Our lives were just starting, and they already had to leave. Goodbye, James. Goodbye, Jo. Until we meet again".

Camille was next. "My story with James and Jo is almost the same as Kendall's, but the difference is that Jo was my best friend, and James was the love of my life. Jo and I were like sisters, we'd known each other for a really long time. We moved to this town together, we attended the same school. It's really hard to accept the fact that I won't see her again. That I won't see him again. James was one of the sweetest and kindest guys I've ever met. It's one of the reasons I love him. And I will love him until the end of the days. Even if I move on one day, there will always be a special place in my heart for him".

Jo's parents also spoke. Not everyone could because of the lack of time. They placed two roses, one in each coffin, and silently left.

 **ROCQUE'S MANSION**

Jett walked into the living room. Gustavo was there, reading the newspaper. In the front page was written the headline _"Hunter's victims laid to rest today"_ with James and Jo's pictures.

"Hey, boss" greeted Jett.

"How was it" asked Gustavo.

"Oh, it was lovely. I even had the time to piss off Garcia and Knight a little" he replied.

Gustavo chuckled. "It's alright, but don't waste you time with that. Don't put the project at risk. Now, we got work to do".

He left, followed by Jett.

 **POLICE STATION**

"It was a beautiful service, if you ask" said Gabriel.

Both detectives were getting their things to go home.

"It was" said Santy. "You know, despite everything, I'm going to miss those kids".

"Yeah, me too".

Santy went to his desk and opened the drawer. His eyes widened. "Holy crap".

Gabriel turned around. "What is it?"

"That bastard" said Santy. "He stole the notebook!"

Gabriel went to see. The drawer was empty.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

All tye assistants to the funeral had come to the pub to celebrate James and Jo's life. After they left, Kendall put the _"Closed due to death in the family"_ sign at the door and closed.

He sat next to Katie, staring at the pictures of their friends.

"You know" said Katie. "You don't have to hide it anymore".

Kendall nodded. He silently hugged his sister, and finally broke down.

 **Thanks for the support! Like I said before, this story is far from over!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Carlos makes Kendall a proposal.**

 **Lawrence finally meets Jett!**

 **Dak comes up with key information!**

 **Camille reveals something stunning!**


	17. Surprises

Nobody got out of their houses in a week. After the double funeral, less people were seen on the streets. No one felt safe, not even at work, school or home. The school had suspended classes one day to honor the two lost students.

But Camille's depression was worst. Or at least she thought so. Someone knocked on the door. It was Logan.

"Hey" he greeted. "How are you doing?"

Camille let him in. "Well, considering I'm finally able to get up from bed, I think I'm doing better".

Logan looked at her. "Have you eaten anything?"

Camille thought about it. "I don't think so".

"Fine. We'll have lunch and see Kendall. He's not doing well either".

Camille nodded and followed him.

 **POLICE STATION**

Gabriel looked older. It was the stress. Ever since they found out that the notebook had been stolen, Santy was angrier than ever. He yelled at anyone who stepped on his way, and since Gabriel was his partner, he took the worst part of it.

 _"Thank God Santy doesn't have kids"_ he thought.

"Ha! Finally!" exclaimed Santy abruptly.

"What is it?" asked Gabriel.

"I found it. I had saved a secret file in my computer" said Santy, excited. "The investigation is back on track!"

Gabriel chuckled. "Does that mean you'll finally stop raging and yelling and whining?"

Santy glared at him. "Shut up and do your damn job".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

The pub remaint closed the entire week with the _"Closed due to death in the family"_ sign on the door. It was a very depressing environment. Kendall was at the bar, preparing everything for the next day. He would reopen.

Carlos came in, determined to enlighten the mood. He walked to the bar like he was the owner and sat in front of Kendall. He cleared his throat.

"A drink. As always, please" he said, faking an adult voice.

Kendall chuckled and gave him a soda. "You know, I may be your age, but I still can't give you alcohol". Carlos glared at him. "And don't look at me that way, you and Logan drink for free, don't complain".

Carlos chuckled and took a sip. "You're reopening?"

"Yep, tomorrow" replied Kendall. "My grief can't last any longer. Those customers feed Katie, pay bills, pay school..."

"Alright, I got it" said Carlos laughing. Kendall laughed too. "So, what if Logan and I help you?"

Kendall looked at him. "What?"

"Yeah, why not? For free of course. That way, you won't be too stressed and you'll have more time to study. And this place won't go to hell, of course". Kendall laughed. "So, you agree?"

Kendall hugged his friend over the table. "Thanks man! Seriously, that means a lot to me". Carlos smiled. "Ok, changing subject, tell me. Has that kid Stetson given you any trouble?"

"I ran into him a couple times" said Carlos. "He always gives me dirty looks".

"That sucks".

"I know. It's pathetic. Logan's really pissed off".

Kendall looked at him. "Is he bothering you and Logan?"

Carlos took another sip. "Not when we're together. I noticed him avoiding us. He waits until one of us is alone to make his entrance".

Kendall scoffed. "That son of a bitch. I'm so going to beat him up as soon as I see him".

"Who are you going to beat up?" asked someone at the door.

Kendall looked up. It was Logan, followed by Camille.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

Somebody knocked on the door. Lawrence got it. "Hello?"

"Hi" said Jett. "Lawrence Mitchell?"

"Yes..."

Jett shook Lawrence's hand. "Sir, it's a pleasure to finally meet you".

Lawrence was very confused. "Ehm, I'm sorry, and you would be?"

Jett kept smiling. "Your future son in law, of course".

 **HOSPITAL**

Kelly walked into her office. Dak was in his desk, studying. As soon as he saw her, he quickly got up. "Dr Wainwright, I'm glad you're here. Do you have a minute?"

Kelly saw the clock. "Yes, I actually do. What is it, Dak?"

Dak looked pretty excited. "Ok, so, I remembered when we examined the bodies of all the victims of the Hunter." He gave her some pictures of the corpses. "This could be important. As you see in the photos, all of the victims, except for James, had been punctured in the neck or shoulder".

Kelly's eyes widened. "Punctured? You mean the killer used a needle?"

Dak nodded. "Except for James, probably because he was here or something. I'm not sure, but I have the suspicion that's his signature".

Kelly thought about it. "It's very unusual and odd, but it could be a possibility".

"We should tell the mortician, maybe he can figure it out" said Dak.

Kelly got excited too. "I'll tell him. Well done, Dak. Every single detail counts to solve this case".

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

What Jett had said left Lawrence even more confused. "Son in law? Sorry, I don't have any daughters, only a son, and he's already..."

"Yeah, yeah, with someone else" interrupted Jett. "Anyway, my name is Jett Stetson. Like I said, I'm your son's real soulmate".

Lawrence looked at him cautiosly.

 _Logan walked into the living room. "Dad? I need to tell you something"._

 _Lawrence got up from the couch. "Sure, what is it?"_

 _Logan sighed. "I ran into someone today. Someone from the past. Long story short, he and I were together for a while a few years ago. We broke up, he left town, he's back and now he seems to have developed an obsession with me"._

 _Lawrence frowned, but he got it. "I see. You want my help to get him to back off?"_

 _"No!" said Logan. "I need to warn you. He'll probably try to do or say things... Don't trust him, dad. Just don't"._

Lawrence remembered that conversation very well. _"Oh, no. This must be him"_ he thought.

"So?" said Jett.

Lawrence hesitated, but had an idea. "Eh... Oh, the water's ready!" He started closing the door.

Jett frowned. "What? But..."

"I have to cook!"

"But, sir..."

"...those plates won't be served themselves!"

The door closed. Now Jett was confused. He turned to leave, frowning. He was a block away when he finally got it and smiled. "Oh Logan" he muttered. "I should have known. You really love me. You're making this difficult for me so I fight. Don't worry, my love. We'll be together in no time".

He left smiling.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Carlos turned around too.

"Oh, Camille" said Kendall and went to hug her.

"So?" said Logan approaching Carlos. "Who is Kendall going to beat up?"

"Oh, no one. Just Jett" he replied grinning.

Logan frowned. "Jett?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. Since he's very good hiding, that won't happen in a while". Logan chuckled and sat next to his boyfriend. "Oh, we'll start working with Kendall tomorrow" he added.

Logan's eyes widened. "What? We can't! He needs the money!"

Carlos chuckled. "He won't pay us. I said 'with', not 'for'".

"Oh" said Logan, calming down. "Ok, then".

Kendall returned to the bar, while Camille sat with the boys.

"So, what's this about beating up Jett?" asked Logan, half amused-half worried.

"Who's Jett?" asked Camille.

"Logan's ex" replied Carlos.

"Yeah, he's been giving my favorite guys a hard time, so I better teach him a lesson" said Kendall.

Logan scoffed. "Guys..."

"Wait" said Camille. "That's the **infamous** ex Gustavo was talking about the other day?"

"When did my life become a reality show?" said Logan, irritated.

"Come on, Logan" said Carlos, grabbing his shoulder. "It's something we didn't know about you, despite knowing each other for a long time. Not to mentiom this is kind of fun".

Logan glared at him. Kendall grinned. "Come on, spit it out, Mitchell". He crossed his arms, resting them on the table, facing Logan. "We're dying to know".

Logan sighed. "I met him in class. We were in freshman year. We dated. Then we fought. Dak came and defended me, thinking he was a bully. That's when I befriended him. Then, we made out and Dak saw us. After I broke up with him, Dak swore to keep my secret. When Jett knew there wasn't any chance for him to get me back, he left town".

"Huh" said Camille. "That's really screwed up"

"The guy is obsessed with Logan" said Kendall.

Suddenly Camille chocked up.

"What's wrong?" asked Carlos.

"Wait, I'm going to the drugstore!" she said, getting up and running to the door. "Be right back!"

After she left, Logan scoffed. "That was odd".

 **POLICE STATION**

Katie passed by the statiom. She had gone out with some friends, and now she was going back home.

She saw the flowers that were at the entrance. But then, she saw something hidden, something shiny. Thinking it could be a coin or something, she approached to pick it up.

But when she took the flowers away to see what it was, she gasped.

It wasn't a coin. It was something bigger. It was a silver hockey mask.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

About half an hour later, Camille came into the pub, running and locking herself in the bathroom. Carlos, Logan and Kendall were in the same places.

"What the hell?" mumbled Logan.

"Maybe she really needed to pee" commented Carlos. Kendall chuckled.

Ten minutes later, Camille got out. She looked shocked. The boys looked at her.

"I'm pregnant".

 **Just a little reminder that the parts written in cursive can be signs, flashbacks, thoughts or voices from phones or TV. Depends on the context.**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Katie goes to the police for help.**

 **Dak and Lawrence have a chat.**

 **Camille confirms some news.**

 **Santy and Gabriel seek someone's help.**


	18. The warning

"Pregnant?" asked Logan, stunned. Kendall and Carlos didn't know what to say. They just stared at Camille.

She smiled. "Yes". Her voice cracked. "I'm having James' baby. You guys are going to be uncles!"

Nobody said a word. Carlos got up and approached her. He looked at her and hugged her very tight. "Oh, my God, oh, my God" he said smiling.

The others got up and joined the hug. "James will live on this baby" said Kendall excitedly.

"Wait, but what about school?" asked Logan.

"Aaaaand you just ruined the moment" joked Carlos. Logan glared at him.

"I can still go" said Camille. "It's our last year, and if everything goes well, this baby will be born after graduation. Probably a day or two after".

"Oh, I know that" said Logan grinning, hugging her again.

 **POLICE STATION**

Katie stared at the mask. What on Earth was that doing there? And if it was some kind of a warning? She had to tell Gabriel and Santy!

Taking a deep breath, she leaned down and picked up the mask carefully and examined it. It was clean, no signs of having been used before. The sun reflected on it, making it shine. She got up and entered the station.

Inside, it was pretty calm. She saw Gabriel walking into his office. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel turned around. "Oh, hello Katie. What brings you here?"

She looked worried. "I was going home, and I saw this at the entrance". She showed him the mask.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

Lawrence opened the door. "Dak! Thanks for coming"

Dak walked in. "Thank my schedules, Mr Mitchell. I must be back in an hour, though".

"Don't worry about that" he replied. "May I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Yeah, thanks" said Dak and sat down. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, sir?"

Lawrence gave him a cup and sat down, too. "I know you are a very close friend of Logan, so I think you know about this".

Dak nodded, not sure what was going to happen next.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about some guy called Jett Stetson".

 **POLICE STATION**

Gabriel walked into the office, followed by Katie.

Santy looked up from the desk. "Oh, hello Katie. How are you doing?"

Katie nodded. "Better, Santy". She looked down.

Santy looked at Gabriel. "Something wrong?"

Gabriel sighed. "Katie found this at the entrance". He showed him the mask.

"What the hell..." mumbled Santy, taking it.

"I think this could be a sick, twisted joke or a warning"

"Yes" agreed Katie. "Probably the Hunter is telling you to drop the investigation or he'll come after you".

Santy kept staring at the mask. He shook his head. "I'm not afraid. The Hunter doesn't scare me. I will bring him down, or I'll die in the process".

"We will, Santy" said Gabriel. "We will bring him down, no matter what". He turned to Katie. "Thanks, Katie. We'll take care of this".

Katie nodded and left.

Santy sighed. "That bastard may have stolen our leads, but we've already seen them". He went to the window. "We're closer Gabriel".

He turned to him. "We are very, very close".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

The four friends were eating at a table.

"So, that's what it was. A baby" said Kendall.

Camille smiled. "Yeah, I thought it was depression at first. I mean, I had lost my appetite, I couldn't sleep. But this is so much better".

Carlos grabbed her hand. "We'll be here for you. Anything you need, just say the word".

Logan grabbed her other hand. "And we'll make sure this baby grows knowing who his or her father was. James would be so happy".

Camille smiled, almost tearing up. "Dammit, guys, my makeup".

Everyone laughed.

Kendall raised his glass. "To James, our dear friend, who'll live on in his child, and to Jo, who we love and will never forget".

Everyone did the same. "To James and Jo".

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

"That's it?" asked Lawrence.

After half and hour, Dak had explained the whole situation to him.

"Yes" he replied. "The guy is obsessed. I don't know what happened. Maybe he feels guilty, maybe he's immature, or maybe he's crazy. But when I first met him, he was just stupid".

Lawrence nodded in understanding. "Should I feel worried? Is Logan in danger?"

Dak shook his head. "I don't think so. The only thing he's been doing is try to piss him or Carlos off. However, I would be careful. This serial killer thing has taught me not to underestimate my enemies".

"Alright Dak" said Lawrence, getting up. "Thanks for everything".

Dak got up too, and shook his hand. "Always a pleasure".

 **POLICE STATION**

Santy looked at the mask and then at Gabriel. "So the Hunter wants to send us a warning? This is what I think about his warning". He threw the mask into the trash can.

Gabriel chuckled. "We must be careful, though, Santy. If he could sneak in here, steal our leads and leave you unconscious without getting caught, he can easily do it again. We shouldn't underestimate him. He's very smart".

"I know that" said Santy. "But I truly believe he will make a mistake. But of course we can't wait for that to happen. We must make our move now".

"But how?" asked Gabriel. "What are you planning to do".

Santy went to his desk and took out his gun. "I think it's time to ask for some help".

Gabriel frowned. "Help? From who?"

Santy grinned. "Kendall Knight, of course".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Kendall came in with a little chocolate cake and some party hats. Everyone cheered.

"You know" he said, putting the cake on the table. "It's good to have something to be happy for, something to celebrate, between so much tragedy".

"Yep" said Camille, putting on a party hat. "It's very good".

Kendall started cutting the cake, when Katie entered the pub. "Oh, my God, guys, you're never going to believe what happened..." She stared at everyone, the cake and the party hats with a big frown on her face. "What's going on?"

She turned to Camille. "It's not your birthday, is it?"

Camille laughed. "No, Katie, it's not my birthday." She stood up. "I'm pregnant!"

Katie covered her mouth with her hands and ran to hug her. "Oh, my God, it's the best news I've heard in weeks!"

"So it's for us" commented Carlos.

"Come here, Katie, join us" said Kendall.

"You bet I will" said Katie. "I need it".

"Why?" asked Logan. "Did something happen?"

Katie wasn't sure if she had to tell them what had happened at the station, especially when the mood was so cheerful. She bit her lip.

"Katie? What happened?" asked Kendall, worried. "You're starting to scare us".

"It's nothing" said Katie, trying to sound relaxed. "Besides, I don't want to kill the mood".

"Well, if it's something we should know, tell us" said Camille. "Who knows, it could be more important than you think".

Katie sighed. "Fine. I was coming here, I passed by the station and I saw a silver hockey mask at the entrance".

"What?" said Logan. "You mean... The one the serial killer uses to kill?"

Katie nodded.

"Don't tell me he struck again" said Carlos.

"He didn't" said Katie.

"Oh, that's a relief" said Camille, relieved. "But what was that mask doing there?"

"No idea" said Katie. "Gabriel believes it's a warning. Some threat to make them drop the investigation".

"What about Santy?" asked Logan.

"He's not afraid" she replied.

Someone knocked on the door. Kendall went to open it. It was Santy, with Gabriel behind him.

"Santy" he said. "Hi. How can I help you?"

Santy grinned, and showed him a cartrigde. "I think you know the answer".

 **I think this chapter is a little shorter. Sorry about that. Next chapter will also be short, but the following chapters will be even longer and full of drama. Thanks for the support and stay tuned for more!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Kendall's friends learn about his involvement with the police.**

 **Lawrence is attacked!**

 **Santy, Gabriel and Kendall pay Gustavo a visit.**

 **Carlos snaps at Jett!**


	19. Secret weapons

Kendall looked at the cartridge and smirked. "Santy, come on. We're in the middle of a..."

"I don't care" interrupted Santy, raising his hand to stop him. "Come on, Kendall. He knows everything".

Kendall looked at Gabriel. "Are you ok with this?"

Gabriel sighed. "I've had my reservations. I actually still have them. But if it is for the best, then I guess you're in".

Kendall paused for a moment to think. "Wait" he said, and ran to his room.

The two detectives walked into the pub.

"So, what's going on here?" asked Gabriel.

"We're having a little celebration" said Camille.

"Celebration?" asked Santy. "Is it your birthday?"

"No" she replied. "I'm pregnant".

"Oh, Camille, congratulations" said Gabriel. "You're not dropping school, are you?"

She smiled. "No, I'm not".

"That's good" said Santy. "You take good care of yourself, ok?"

"I will" she replied.

"What's with Kendall, by the way?" asked Carlos.

"Kendall's going to help us bring the killer down" replied Santy. "I chose him because his desire revenge will give him strenght".

"You sound like a TV show villain" said Logan. He turned to Gabriel. "And you're ok with this?"

Gabriel was about to respond, but Santy was faster. "Yes, he is".

"But it's not right!" said Katie. "Usinge revenge as a weapon. He can get himself killed".

"Not if we can help it" said Gabriel.

"Ok, I'm back" said Kendall, walking down the stairs. He gave Santy the gun he had gave him and the detective took away the cartridge and replaced with the one he had.

"Just so you know, those bullets I gave you were fake. They were made of plastic" he said. "I couldn't take the risk of giving a gun to a teen if he didn't need to use it yet".

"I didn't even bother to check that" admitted Kendall. "I just put it in my drawer. I wasn't ready to use it".

"But now you are" said Santy, giving Kendall the gun. "Now come on. We have to visit someone".

Kendall looked at his friends, sighed, and followed the detectives.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

Lawrence had decided to take a nap. He closed the door, turned off the TV and went to his room. A few minutes later, he was sound asleep.

He didn't hear anything.

A man dressed in black appeared in front of him. He moved slowly, so he wouldn't wake Lawrence up, and took his cellphone. He took out his own cellphone and copied some information. Then, he quietly put it back on the nightstand.

He walked slowly to the door, when Lawrence woke up and saw him.

"What the hell..."

The intruder tried to escape, but Lawrence grabbed him from behind and threw him to the floor.

The man got up, and when Lawrence tried to grab him again, he punched him in the face, making him fall to the bed.

Lawrence got up, but the intruder was gone, and the window open. He went to the window and saw a dark figure running down the street.

 _"Dammit"_ he thought.

He quickly checked the whole house but nothing had been stolen.

It hadn't been a burglar. That was weird.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"So Kendall's now on the force" said Carlos. "Cool".

"No, it's not" said Logan. "He can get himself killed!"

Camille turned to Katie. "Did you know about this?"

"I had no idea" she replied. "I swear, if I had known my brother had a gun with him, I don't think I would've handled it well".

"What I don't get is how Santy could give Kendall a gun in the first place" said Logan.

"Well, you heard him" said Carlos. "Kendall wouldn't have caused any harm with it anyway. The bullets were fake".

Logan sighed. "I know, but still. It's illegal".

"I honestly wasn't surprised Kendall had a gun" said Camille. "Nowadays it's very easy to purchase one. What surprised me was that a cop of all people gave it to him".

"Ok, ok" said Katie. "Shouldn't we be celebrating that there's a baby on the way?"

"A baby?" said someone walking into the pub. "That's amazing! You know, as long as you're out of the serial killer's way you're going to be just fine".

Logan got up. "You just can't help yourself, right? You need everyone to hate you, don't you?!"

Jett grinned. "Oh, come on, Logie. I'm just giving your friend some advice, that's all". He caressed his cheek. "Besides, I know you'd never hate me".

Camille and Katie looked at the scene shocked.

That was it. Carlos got up and pushed Jett. "Don't you dare touch him!"

Jett grinned mischeviously, looking at Carlos right in his eyes. "Or what?"

The girls screamed when Carlos pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it to Jett's face.

"I'll blow your brain up".

 **ROCQUE MANSION**

Gustavo opened the door when the bell rang. Santy, followed by Gabriel and Kendall, came in.

"What's this, Bolt?" asked Gustavo. "And what is Knight doing here?"

Santy turned around to face him. "Kendall is going to help us catch the Hunter from now on. We received your warning, by the way".

Gustavo frowned. "Warning? What warning? What the hell are you talking about?"

Gabriel showed him the mask."This was found at the entrance of the police station by Katie Knight. It was hidden between the bushes. We believe the Hunter sent this to us as a threat so we drop the investigation against him. Or in this case, the person who's behind this".

Gustavo stared at the mask. "What... I didn't send that!"

"Whatever you say" said Santy. "But we'll be watching you, Gustavo. We're making our move. But we won't wait for you to make yours".

"By giving a gun to a teenager" said Gustavo, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled. "I think you're playing a different game than I am, Bolt".

"So, you're up to something" said Kendall.

Gustavo grinned. "I didn't say that. But I can assure you, my innocence will soon be proven"

"We'll have to see" said Gabriel. "Don't push your luck"

They headed to leave.

"You should be careful, Kendall" said Gustavo. "The Knight family can't end up with only one member, right?"

Kendall turned around. "I'll be fine".

"Oh, I'm very aware of that".

It took Kendall a few seconds to understand. His expression turned to fury, as he pinned Gustavo against the wall.

"Don't you dare touch my sister! I swear, if you get even a little close to her, I'll give you hell".

He let go and stormed out.

Gustavo grinned even more.

"I'd never dream of it".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"Get the hell out".

Carlos had Jett at gunpoint. Everyone was shocked. Even Jett had been caught off-guard.

"Ok. I was not expecting this" he said.

"Get the hell out of here. Now" repeated Carlos.

Logan stepped next to him and gently grabbed his arm, the one that was holding the gun.

"Carlos, it's ok" he said, trying to calm him down. "It's ok, put that down".

Carlos didn't move.

"Put it down, Carlos" repeated Logan. "Think about your liberty. Think about your mom, your friends, me. What would we do without you if you go to jail for murder?"

Carlos seemed to relax a little, but didn't break eye-contact with Jett.

Logan took the gun out of Carlos' hand gently, but quickly. Katie took advantage and dragged Jett to the door, kicking him out.

Logan gave Camille the gun. She examined it and gasped when she read the word _"Garcia"_ on it. "Detective Garcia" she whispered.

Katie heard her. She covered her mouth with her hands, in shock.

But Carlos was still staring at the door, emotionless, as if he had succeded in killing Jett.

 **So, today was Elections Day in my country and I must say, with our candidates, we might be living a true drama in the next five years. Anyway, I wanted to get this done on Friday, but I ran out of megas, sorry about that. Stay tuned for more!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Dak and Logan try to help Carlos.**

 **Kelly gives Camille some good news.**

 **Gustavo threats Jett.**

 **The police challenges the Hunter!**


	20. Shame(less)

**Hey, guys! I hope you haven't forgotten about us ^^**

"So, he just snapped and almost killed Jett?"

Dak was having lunch with Logan (or as he liked to call him, his little bro). It had been a week since the events there. Some of Kendall's relatives had come to town to help with the pub so he wouldn't drop school.

Carlos didn't miss school, but he was so ashamed that he avoided his friends. He refused to see them, even Logan. And Jett was nowhere to be found. Logan was very worried.

"He had him at gunpoint, but I really doubt he would have pulled the trigger" he replied. "He's not a killer".

Dak nodded in understanding. "Have you seen him? Talked to him? Because he didn't want to talk to Kendall or me".

Logan shook his head.

Dak sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was jealousy. A lot of people have admitted losing it and not realizing what they were doing until it was too late. They just go crazy".

Logan glared at him. "My boyfriend is not crazy, nor mentally ill. But I have to admit that it's very possible that he was jealous. I mean, Jett provoqued him".

Dak took a sip of his drink. "What I don't get is what was Carlos doing with a gun in his pocket" he said. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"That gun belonged to his father" said Logan. "It wasn't even loaded. It hasn't been used in years".

"Where is it now?"

"His mother is keeping it. I had to tell her. She checked it and showed me the empty cartridge".

Dak patted Logan's arm. "You did right". He finished eating. "Do you want to go see him? He's probably doing better now". Logan nodded. "Though I'd do something with that hair".

"Shut up!" said Logan, laughing at Dak's grin.

 **ROCQUE'S MANSION**

"He pointed a gun right to my face!" said an overreacting Jett.

Gustavo was sitting on his couch, with a more than uninterested expression in his face.

"What the hell was he doing with a gun anyway?" he kept going as he sat down.

Gustavo stood up and approached Jett. "You see my face? It's clearly showing that I don't give a damn!" Jett shrugged. "And you better thank God he didn't pull that trigger. The plan could have gone to hell with that little stunt of yours".

Jett shrugged again. "What's this 'plan' about anyway? You won't tell me a damn thing whenever I ask".

"You'll see when the time comes" said Gustavo. "You must be more careful. I told not to piss them off too much".

"Yeah, whatever" he replied.

Gustavo took a deep breath, not wanting to explode in anger. "What did Mitchell do?"

Jett sighed. "He consoled Garcia. See? That's why I love him so much. He's so caring".

 _"Damn, this guy's losing it"_ thought Gustavo. He rolled his eyes, not making a single effort to hide his disgust. "You're not giving up, huh?"

"No" replied Jett. "Why would I? He and I belong together! I'm not going to stop!"

Gustavo stepped dangerously close to him. "Then do not put this plan at risk ever again. Otherwise, you'll have to face some consecuences".

 **HOSPITAL**

Kendall and Katie went with Camille to the hospital for her first tests. They were in the waiting room, waiting (despite the redundancy) for the results.

"I can't belive my friend went that crazy" said Kendall. Katie had told him what had happened at the pub when he came back that night.

"I know" said Camille. "It felt so surreal. We were just havint some fun, Jett came and he lost it".

Kendall clenched his teeth. "That scum. He's been getting on my nerves ever since he came into our lives. He must be stopped".

"Yeah, but the question is how" said Katie.

Kendall was about to respond, when Kelly walked in.

They stood up.

"Well" she said smiling. "You're indeed pregnant. Congratulations".

Katie hugged Camille.

"Since you're a little over a month, you need to take care of what you eat, what you do, so there's no problem" she continued.

"And when will I know the sex of my baby?" asked Camille.

"In two or three months" she replied. "Again, congratulations. Take good care of yourself".

Camille smiled. "Thanks, I will".

Kendall wrapped his arm around Camille's shoulder. "Don't worry Kelly. We'll make sure of that".

They all laughed.

 **CARLOS' HOUSE**

Logan, followed by Dak, walked into Carlos' room. He was awake, lying on his bed.

He saw them, but didn't move. "How did you get in?"

Logan stepped forward. He and Dak exchanged looks. "Your mom let us in. Besides, I still got a key, remember?"

Carlos thought about it and silently nodded. "Oh, right".

Dak approached and sat on the bed. "How are you doing?"

Carlos lifted his head and glared at him.

"Ok, stupid question" said Dak. "We're worried about you. You've been avoiding everyone this week".

"I almost killed him" said Carlos. "I could have pulled that trigger and kill him, because of my stupid jealousy".

Logan sighed and kelt down, facing him. "You didn't. And you couldn't have. That gun hasn't been loaded now used since your dad passed away. It was empty".

Carlos sat on the bed. "Damn. Well, this is embarrasing".

Logan and Dak chuckled.

Carlos looked at them. "Am I in trouble? Is Jett pressing charges?"

"I don't think so" said Dak. "And he better not. If he does, my suggestion is to press charges against him too, for harassment".

"Oh, that's a good idea. I never thought of that" said Logan.

"So, should I expect dirty looks from the others?" asked Carlos.

Dak patted him on the back. "Only our full support, man. And if someone gives you a hard time, you have us to back you up".

Carlos smiled. "Thank you guys".

 **ROCQUE MANSION**

Gustavo poured himself a drink.

"Oh, you did not just threat me, Rocque" said Jett.

Gustavo turned around, approached Jett and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "What did you just say, you little son of a bitch?"

Jett grinned mischeviously. "You heard me. Your little plan won't work without me. You better watch what you say to me from now on".

Gustavo's face turned red. "You idiot! This plan will work even if _I'm_ gone! You are not backing out! Unless, of course, you decide to give up on that boy..."

"No!" said Jett, quickly. "No, of course not! We're meant to be!"

Gustavo let go. "Then you stick to the plan. I'm warning you. I have the power to make disappear without moving a finger".

 **POLICE STATION**

Santy was examining the mask, when Gabriel walked into the office.

"Hey, did you come up with anything?" he asked. "Sweat, fingerprints?"

Santy shook his head. "Nothing. This is an unused mask, probably a new one".

Gabriel sighed. "Dammit, I don't know why I thought he'd leave his own mask".

"But what's the message?" said Santy. "I mean, I know it's a warning. We drop the investigation or what?"

"Ain't that obvious? He'll kill someone else".

"You mean one of us?"

Gabriel frowned.

"You know" added Santy. "Because the mask was left here. It's crystal clear. He'll come after us".

Gabriel groaned. "It's been two weeks since James was murdered. This 'calm' is worrying me. Unless everyone who knew his identity is dead, he won't stop".

Santy turned around, the mask in his hands.

"Santy?" said Gabriel. "What are you thinking"

Santy sighed. "I think it's time the Hunter knows what we're really made of".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Dak, Carlos and Logan walked into the pub. It wasn't as crowded as it had been that noon. Kendall spotted them and went to give Carlos a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, bud" he said. "I'm so glad to see you back".

Carlos nodded. Camille approached and did the same.

Dak showed them a table. "Shall we?"

They sat. "So" said Carlos. "What have I missed this week?"

"Well" said Camille with a grin. "I'm indeed pregnant".

Carlos smiled. "You are? That's wonderful!"

"And we haven't been bothered by Jett or Gustavo" said Logan.

"Huh" said Carlos. "I guess it wasn't that bad after all".

"I wouldn't say so" said someone behind them. They turned around.

"Carlos" said Jett. "I didn't think you'd show your face here".

"I'm surprised you decided to show yours" said Kendall.

Jett grinned. "Missed me?"

"Actually, yes" said Logan, crossing his arms. "I was wondering when and how you were going to scheme against us again".

"Oh, Logan" said Jett, trying to approach. "The fact that you missed me is enough for me".

Logan rolled his eyes while Carlos stood up. "Don't you dare, Jett" he said.

"Or what?" said Jett. "You'll put a gun in my face like last time".

"I'm surprised that hasn't stopped you" said Camille.

Kendall sighed and stood up. "You know what, Jett? This isn't funny anymore. Actually it never was. You know where the door is".

Jett scoffed. "Come on, Kendall. We're just having a chat. It's not my fault Carlos doesn't like me".

"Yeah, actually, it is" said Kendall, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the door.

Once they were outside, he let go. "You know, I wouldn't come back if I were you. You keep bothering us, and we'll put a restraining order on you". He got back inside.

Jett chuckled and left.

Inside, Kendall joined his friends again. "That bastard better not come again".

"What did you tell him?" asked Katie.

"I threatened with putting a restraining order on him if he doesn't back off".

"Cool" said Logan and Carlos at the same time. They chuckled.

"Oh, my God, look!" said Camille pointing at the TV.

Everyone gathered to watch. Santy was on the news, showing the mask to the press.

 _"...and we won't let this stop us. This was sent as a threat to us by the serial killer himself in order to make us drop the investigation against him so there's not another victim. We have reason to believe he may target the police. Hunter, we are not afraid of you. We're not dropping the investigation. We're going to find you, we're going to stop you, and we'll make you wish you were never born"._

Claps were heard from the press as Kendall turned off the TV.

 _"Damn, they're really pissed. I should call them"_ he thought and ran upstairs.

"Well, who would have said that" said Dak. "The police has officially declared war to the Hunter".

 **I'm so sorry it took this long! Writer's block, ugh. But I guess it turned out ok. Guess who's birthday is tomorrow! Yay, heh. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Carlos faces a near death experience!**

 **Kendall learns about a connection between Gustavo and Jett.**

 **Santy follows Carlos and Logan.**

 **An estranged parent comes back to town.**


	21. Desperation

The following weeks were nothing but stressful, not only for the police but for everyone.

One more mask, a knife and a bullet had been left in the station in that time.

"I'm starting to believe the killer will only send threats but not act" had said Santy. Little they knew what was going on that night.

It wasn't too late, but it had already darkened. Carlos was going back home after spending almost all day with Logan. He liked it when the streets were practically empty, quiet and calm, so he had decided to walk.

He was walking by an alley, when he heard something. He turned around to see, but nothing was there.

Everything happened too quickly.

He turned around and started walking again when something was rapidly wrapped around his neck and pulled, starting to strangle him.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Gustavo entered and reached the bar, ordering a drink. Kendall was there.

"Well, Gustavo" he said, giving him a glass. "It's always a pleasure".

Gustavo glared at him before taking a sip. He showed him a picture. "Have you seen this kid?"

Kendall looked at it and frowned. _"So this bastards know each other? Interesting"_ he thought. "Jett Stetson? Of course I've seen him. He's been giving us a hard time these past few weeks".

"Don't play dumb, Knight" said Gustavo angrily. "How about today?"

"Honestly?" replied Kendall, resting his hands on the bar, facing him. "I haven't seen him all day. And I can't thank God for that".

Gustavo finished his drink, tossed some money on the counter and prepared to leave. "Well, thanks for nothing". He headed towards the door.

"Wait" said Kendall.

Gustavo turned around. "What?"

"Why all this interest in Jett?" he asked. "It never crossed my ming you two knew each other". He suddenly smirked. "Wait, don't tell me he's like your pawn or something like that".

Gustavo scoffed. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about".

Kendall laughed. "Come on, Gustavo. Everyone suspects you to be behind the murders. Maybe Jett kills for you". He shrugged. "Who knows, he could be killing someone right now".

 **STREET**

Carlos tried not to panic while fighting back. He grabbed the necktie that was chocking him and tried to pull it.

Realizing he couldn't, he remembered a movement his father had taught him years ago. With all his strenght, he quickly walked backwards and pinned his attacker against a wall, finally letting go. He coughed and turned to see who had tried to kill him.

Black clothes, a silver hockey mask.

 _"Oh, crap"_ he thought.

The killer punched him, making him fall, and escaped. It took Carlos a few minutes to get out of the shock and get up. He was stunned, scared, but relieved he had survived. He quickly ran to the station.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Gustavo approached Kendall. "Any business I have with Stetson in none of your damn business".

Kendall smirked. "I knew it. You're terrible hiding your plots against us. It's just a matter of time until I see you confessing for the murders".

"There's nothing to confess" replied Gustavo. "Because I haven't done anything".

"Whatever you say" said Kendall. "But if you had anything to do with the deaths of James, Jo, my mom, and the others, I swear, I will give you _hell_ ".

"Whatever you say" said Gustavo as he took his coat. He went to the door. "I can assure you those days of hell aren't ahead of me but you".

He opened the door just as Logan was about to knock.

Logan stared at Gustavo with rage and hate in his eyes. "You _got_ to be kidding me".

 **POLICE STATION**

"Dak! What brings you here?" greeted Gabriel as Dak entered the office.

"I got the psychological profile of the serial killer with me" he replied, as he showed them a file. "I believe you'll find it useful".

"We will" said Santy, who was just walking in. "I'm all ears. Tell me something I can use to stop this".

Dak opened his file. "I'll make this short and understandable". He cleared his throat. "The Hunter is obviously a man. By how the murders have been commited, we can presume he has psychotic features, and he definitely is cold-blooded and calculating. With those features, he can find very easy to manipulate people and make them believe what he wants them to believe".

"So if the killer is close to us, he may be acting perfectly normal so we wouldn't suspect anything" said Santy.

"That's correct".

"What about his threats?" asked Gabriel. "What does that say about him".

"He's desperate" said Dak. "Once a serial killer has a good number of victims, he can't control himself, specially if someone's after him. The threats are meant for this to stop, so he stops, too. But that doesn't mean he won't do what he's threatening to do".

"I don't give a damn about his sanity" said Santy. "It's too late. We are going to get him, no matter what".

Dak handed them the file. "You'll find everything you need in here".

Suddenly, they heard noises from outside the office and Carlos burst in, panting heavily.

"He attacked me" he said, and passed out.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"I can't believe this" said Logan, pushing Gustavo aside and walking in. "What the hell are you doing here? Bothering my friend?" He quickly turned to Kendall. "Is he bothering you?"

Kendall smirked. "Not anymore. He's done".

Gustavo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm out". He left, slamming the door.

Logan went to the bar table. "Where's Katie?"

"With her friends. She must be coming home by now" replied Kendall. "Why?"

Logan took a golden necklace out of his pocket. "She asked me to keep this safe at the Halloween party, but with... What happened, we forgot completely. I know it belonged to your mom, so I came to return it".

Kendall took the necklace, smiling softly. He put it in his pocket. "Thank you it means a lot".

"No problem" said Logan, smiling. "Well, I better get going".

"Wait" said Kendall, making him sit down. "You're never going to believe this. Gustavo and Jett know each other".

Logan's eyed widened. "What? How?"

"I don't know" he replied. "Gustavo came in and showed me a picture of Jett, asking if I had seen him".

"Have you?"

"No. I believe Jett's his evil minion or his pawn. He might be behind the murders after all".

Logan sighed. "We need proof, Kendall. Proof! What can the word of two teenagers do against a powerful businessman's?"

Kendall was about to respond when Logan's phone rang.

"Hold on" he said, and picked up. "Hello? Yeah, it's me. He what?! I'm coming".

He hung up, shaking.

"Logan?" said Kendall, looking worried. "What happened?"

Logan looked at him, shocked. "The killer. He attacked Carlos".

Kendall gasped. "No. Please, don't tell me he's..."

"He's not dead" said Logan, as he put on his coat. "I'll go to the station. Are you coming?"

"You go" said Kendall. "I'll close the pub and meet you there".

"Thanks" said Logan, hugging him and running outside.

Kendall started putting everything away. How could that happen? Thank God Carlos was alive and well. He had to see him.

"Kendall?" said a female voice behind him from the door.

Kendall turned around. The woman at the door seemed to be tearing up. She looked both happy and sad.

Kendall was stunned. "Mrs Diamond".

Brooke Diamond walked towards him and both shared a hug.

 **ROCQUE MANSION**

Gustavo walked into his living room and was surprised to see Jett standing there.

"What the hell?" he said. "Where have you been, you idiot?"

Jett grinned. "Oh, Gustavo. Don't tell me you've been worried about me".

"Like hell" said Gustavo fuming. "I wouldn't care less if you disappeared. However this is too important".

"Why were you looking at me?" asked Jett.

"The plan is working perfectly" said Gustavo, pouring himself a drink. He turned around and looked at Jett. "And we're about to take another step".

 **POLICE STATION**

Logan burst into the office, where Dak was chacking on Carlos, who was already awake.

He ran and leaned down next to him. "What happened?"

"Someone tried to strangle Carlos to death" explained Dak.

"It was the Hunter" said Carlos. "I saw him. Man, he's the creepiest, scariest thing I've ever seen in my life".

Logan hugged him.

Dak finished his procedure. "You will be fine. Are you sure you don't want to go the hospital?"

Carlos shook his head. "I'll rest at home".

"I'll call your mother" said Gabriel, taking out his phone.

"No, please" said Carlos. "She'll totally freak out. The less she needs is more stress".

Santy walked in. "I have the footage from a security camera, I checked it out and yes, Carlos was indeed attacked by the Hunter".

"Dear God" mumbled Dak.

Carlos got up. "Look, I appreaciate your concern, but I'll be fine. Just let me go home".

Logan squeezed his arm. "At least let me go with you".

Carlos looked at him and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, dammit".

Gabriel chuckled.

Once they were gone, Santy grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Gabriel.

"I'm going to follow them" said Santy. "If something happens" he loaded his gun. "I'll be ready".

 **CARLOS' HOUSE**

Logan couldn't help but looking back constantly all the way home. He was so scared Carlos found it funny. When he finally chuckled, Logan glared at him.

"How dare you? I'm worried! This isn't funny!" he said as they reached the door. He looked around once again. "Wonder why Kendall never showed up".

"Probably he got caught up with something" replied Carlos. "Or someone".

"Carlos!"

Carlos giggled. "Logan, you worry too much. Kendall is just fine. He may be helping the cops, but the killer won't get to him".

"How can you be so sure?" said Logan.

"Carlos stood in front of Logan and rubbed his arms. "Because the pub is surrounded by patrols".

"And how do you know that?"

"Gabriel is my godfather, remember?" said Carlos. "We talk. He told me that himself, you know, since we're family and that stuff".

"Huh" said Logan. "I guess you're right".

"I'm always right" said Carlos, grinning. He kissed him. "Goodnight".

"Goodnight" said Logan and walked out.

Carlos entered the house, and watched him leave.

Neither of them knew that Santy silently followed Logan until he was safe in his house.

 **STREET**

Katie walked on the empty, dark street, furiously. _"Damn Hollie and Elle. I'm never hanging out with them again if I'm going to end up coming home this late"_ she thought. _"Screw those bitches"._

The pub was only three blocks away. She didn't notice her follower until it was too late.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with something, knocking her out.

 **Cliffhanger! Again. I'll try to upload next chapter this weekend. Thanks for reading!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Kendall informs the police Katie's missing.**

 **Katie finds out she's not the only one being held captive!**

 **Brooke comes to terms with James' death.**

 **The police goes to the rescue, but something goes wrong!**


	22. The trap

The next day, Kendall burst into Santy's office, where he and Gabriel were having their morning coffee.

"Dammit, nobody knocks the door anymore?" protested Santy.

"It's Katie" said Kendall, desperate. "She didn't come home last night, and she doesn't answer my calls or texts!"

Gabriel and Santy shared worried glances.

"When was the last time you heard of her?" asked Gabriel.

"She sent me a text last night saying she was coming home" he replied. "Thing is, she never came!"

"Are you sure she didn't spend the night at one of her friends' house?" asked Santy.

Kendall shook his head. "Nobody has seen her".

"Ok, don't panic" said Gabriel. "We'll look for her".

 **BUILDING**

Katie woke up.

It was dark, though she hadn't been blindfolded. Though, she was tied up to a chair.

"Hello?" said a voice not to far away from her. "Is there anybody there?"

That was strange. That voice seemed so familiar... No!

"Hello?"

"Hey!" yelled Katie. "Who's there?"

There was some silence, before the voice spoke again.

"K-Katie?"

"Oh my God, Camille!?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my God, how did you end up here?" said Katie. She was torn between fear and relief, since at least she was alone, but she was still in serious danger.

"It was the Hunter!" said Camille. "I went for a walk very early yesterday morning, like I always do, when suddenly he grabbed me from behind and tried to make me inhale something. I fought and saw the mask and freaked out. I don't know how but next thing I knew I was already knocked out".

"It was the same with me!" exclaimed Katie. "But I was abducted last night". She gasped. "Oh no! Kendall must be so worried!"

"Don't freak out" said Camille. "I bet he's now doing everything in his power to find us".

"Wait a second" said Katie. Her voice was alreacy showing how terrified she was. "Why has the Hunter kidnapped us instead or killing us?"

"I think he doesn't see us as a threat" Camille tried to reason. "He's totally using us to get to someone else!"

"But who?"

Before Camille could answer, the lights went on.

Both girls screamed at the sight of the Hunter standing by the door.

 **CEMETERY**

Brooke walked numbly through the cemetery, with flowers in her hands, looking for a certain grave.

After a few minutes, she finally reached it.

She knelt down on her knees, placing them on the cold plaque with the words she never would have wanted to see.

"Hi, my boy" she said, as she removed some dead leaves from the words _"James Diamond"_

 **POLICE STATION**

Logan entered the office and reached Kendall. "Hey, I got your message. What's going on?"

"Where's Carlos?" he asked.

"I just left his house. His mom wouldn't let him come" he replied.

"And that's good" said Gabriel. "The boy was attacked just some hours ago. Might as well give him some rest".

Logan shook his head. "Anyway, what happened?"

"Katie is missing" revealed Kendall. "I've called her friends, but they haven't seen her. And it's improbable that she's with Camille, it's way too far".

Logan frowned. "Now that you mention it, I haven't from Camille either since two days ago".

Before Kendall could answer, Santy walked in.

"The were no cameras near the house, and no one saw a car or anything" he said. He sighed. "I'm still sending a search team".

Suddenly, his beeper rang. He took it out and read the new message.

 _"I have them"_

 **CEMETERY**

Brooke sat down next to the grave, caressing the cold stone.

"You know" she said. " Your father and I are so proud of you. And I'm sorry we weren't there when you needed us most. Hell, we weren't there for two years. You must have grown up so much. I know you were dealing with so much on your own, and we couldn't make time to help you".

She broke down. "I know there's nothing I can do to make it up to you, but I promise I'll find a way".

She got up. When she turned, she saw Jo's grave. She took some flowers from James' stone and placed them on Jo's.

"Oh sweetheart" she said. "Don't think I've forgotten about you".

She left, only to find, not too far away, Jennifer's tomb. She kissed her fingerstips and gently placed them on the stone.

"Rest in peace, my dear friend".

 **POLICE STATION**

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Santy, as he angrily threw his beeper to the floor.

"What is it?" asked Gabriel. In other circumstances, he would be more worried, but considering the amount of pressure they had, Santy's outbursts were starting to amuse him.

"He has them!" Santy kept yelling, as Gabriel's expression fell. "The Hunter is holding both Katie and Camille hostages!"

Kendall let himself fall on a chair.

Logan put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "What are we going to do?"

"Look for them, of course" said Santy.

"Wait" said Gabriel. "I think the safest thing to do is to wait for more information. It's obvious the Hunter wants something, he'll communicate again".

"Like hell" said Kendall, standing up. He took out his gun and loaded it. "Nobody is hurting my sister. Over my dead body".

 **BUILDING**

The girls were terrified.

"What do you want from us?!" yelled Camille. "We know nothing about you. Let us go!"

The Hunter said nothing. He took out a beeper and typed something. Then, he turned around and left, turning out the lights.

"What are we going to do?" said Katie, once they were certain he was gone. "This makes no sense at all!"

"Don't worry, Katie" said Camille, trying to reassure her. "They will rescue us. I know that".

"What if they can't?"

Camille looked at the spot where the Hunter had been. "Then we'll find a way to escape. Because I refuse to die here and now!"

 **POLICE STATION**

Santy's beeper rang again. He read it. "He sent the address".

"Just like that?" said Logan, puzzled. "I don't know, there must be a catch".

"I'm not taking any risks" said Santy.

"Me neither" said Kendall.

Gabriel sighed. "I'll call for backup. Also Kelly, so she can attend the girls once they're out".

"Alright, let's go!" said Santy. The others followed him to his car.

Logan sighed. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all".

 **HOSPITAL**

Dak entered Kelly's office in a hurry, scaring her in the process.

"Dak! What in the world!" she exclaimed.

"Dr Wainwright, there's an emercency!" said Dak, barely breathing. "There's a hostage situation. The police said Katie Knight and Camille Roberts are being held prisoners by the serial killer".

Kelly got up from her desk. "Oh, no".

"Detective Donovan called. He sent the address and wants us there right away".

"Sure, sure" said Kelly, grabbing her keys and following Dak.

 **OUTSIDE THE BUILDING**

A bunch of patrols and officers gathered in front of the abandoned building, as the press stood behind them.

Santy, Gabriel, Kendall and Logan arrived.

"Alright, we'll go inside!" said Santy, taking out his gun.

"Wait" said Logan. "I don't have a weapon!"

Gabriel took out another one. "Can you use one of these?"

Logan shook his head. Santy groaned. "Ok, you'll stay behind us".

Logan took the gun, still unsure, and followed them inside.

 **INSIDE THE BUILDING**

Both Camille and Katie were struggling to be free when they heard the sirens.

"I told you they'd rescue us!" said Camille.

Katie was silent. "It just can't be that easy. There must be a catch!"

They heard footsteps.

The girls remaint silent to hear. It was more than one person.

They started screaming. "Help! Help!"

The footsteps rushed.

"Katie? Camille?"

"Kendall!" cried Katie.

"We're here!" yelled Camille.

"They here?" asked another voice.

"Who else is with you?" asked Katie.

"Gabriel, Santy and Logan" replied Kendall. He turned to the door. "Guys, they're here!"

"Damn! It's dark in here!" commented Logan, as he walked in.

Gabriel and Santy untied the girls as they could.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here!" said Santy.

Suddenly, the lights went on again. Everyone turned around.

The room happened to have to opposite doors, and the Hunter was standing at the second one. He had something in his hand.

"Look out!" said Logan.

The Hunter threw the object at them. Gabriel managed to kick it, sending it back to him, but the Hunter was already gone.

Before they could move, the object exploded.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Brooke entered the pub, looking forward to have a much needed coffee. She got it and sat in a table, contemplating a picture of her with James, when they used to be a happy family.

Her thoughts were interrupted by gasps and screams. The TV was on. Breaking news.

 _"Local serial killer known as the Hunter is presumed to have taken two young girls as hostages in the abandoned building you're watching on your screens. Four people have entered the build..."_

There were screams everywhere as the camera filmed an explosion on the fifth floor.

Brooke screamed too. So he was. He was the psycopath who had murdered her son.

Tears rolled down her face as she saw the building in flames.

 **OUTSIDE THE BUILDING**

Dak and Kelly arrived, followed by two ambulances and firetrucks.

The police was already there, ready for any eventuality. The paramedics and firemen were ready to assist the victims.

"Alright, Dr Wainwright" said Dak. "Everything's settled. All we need to do is wait".

Kelly nodded. "I heard Santy and Gabriel are inside". She turned to her team. "Ok, once the girls are out, I want everyone to..."

She couldn't finish. Suddenly, they all heard a big explosion. They all turned around to see the fire start consuming the building.

 **INSIDE THE BUILDING**

It was a mess. A disaster.

The explosion had been so strong beams fell from the ceiling.

There was fire everywhere, and old papers and wood were expanding it.

Everyone was unconscious.

Kendall had managed to protect Katie, and he was curled up around her, next to Camille.

Logan and Santy were both lying on the floor, not too far away from Gabriel, and the Hunter was nowhere to be found.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Someone's not happy Brooke's back in town.**

 **Fed up, Santy chases the Hunter!**

 **Jett's obsession is getting worse!**

 **Someone's outsmarted!**


	23. Heroes

_"This is unbelievable! We have just witnessed a very big explosion in this building, apparently caused by the Hunter, who was holding two girls hostages. Aa we said before, four officers have just entered the building to rescue them and..."_

Brooke was shocked. It was horrible seeing how the man who claimed her son's life was getting away with another crime.

Everyone started talking around her. She took her purse and was about to leave, when she heard a known voice.

"Brooke?"

She turned around to see Lawrence standing by the door.

 **BUILDING**

Santy was the first one to wake up. The first things he saw were fire, smoke and a passed out Logan next to him.

 _"Ah, dammit"_ he thought.

He slowly got up, knelt down again and shook Logan's body. "Come on, man! We gotta get out of here!"

Logan started to move. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he realized they were in the middle of a fire. "What the... What the hell!"

They started waking up the others. Kendall, Katie and Camille started to get up, coughing.

"Ok, guys, don't panic" said Santy. "We have to get out, now! Kendall, you take Katie..."

A noise interrupted. Santy went to look. Logan was trying to remove a beam from who seemed to be...

"Gabriel!" said Kendall.

Santy quickly helped Logan remove the beam, and then Logan raised Gabriel's arm, and helped him get up. He wrapped Gabriel's arm around his shoulder and started walking to the exit, while Kendall and Santy helped Katie and Camille respectively.

 **ROCQUE'S MANSION**

Very violent knocks on the door disturbed the environment as Gustavo groaned and went to open the door.

"Dammit, Stetson! This better be important!"

Jett walked in quickly and turned the TV on. "It's happening. The Hunter's about to strike again!". He saw the breaking news about the explosion. "Or maybe he just did".

Gustavo sat on the couch angrily. "A call would have been wiser. But it's obvious you can't come up with an idea like that since that mind of yours is full of pictures of a boy who doesn't even like you"

Jett rolled his eyes. "He's going to love me. And for your information, I..."

"Wait" interrupted Gustavo. "Someone's coming out of the building!"

Jett turned around to see on-screen how Gabriel, Santy, Camille, Kendall, Katie and Logan came out of the building on fire.

"Oh, he's such a hero!" he exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up" ordered Gustavo.

"I must go see him, he looks hurt!" said Jett, rushing to the door.

"No, Stetson, don't you dare...!"

The door slammed shut.

"Damn, Stetson" mumbled Gustavo. "What am I going to do with you?"

 **BUILDING**

Kendall came out of the building carrying Katie to the ambulance, followed by Santy, who had Camille in his arms. Logan helped Gabriel get to the ambulance.

Once the paramedics were attending the detective, Dak approached and pulled Logan for a big hug. "I'm so glad you're ok, man".

"Me too" replied Logan.

"Alright", said Dak as they parted. "Let's get you checked out".

"What? No! I'm perfectly fine!" complained Logan.

"I'll be the judge of that" said Dak chuckling and taking him to the ambulance.

Meanwhile, Kendall looked how Kelly attended Katie and Camille. She left them resting and approached Kendall. "They will be fine. They just need to rest and they'll be ready to go home".

Kendall nodded. "What about the baby?"

"The baby's fine. No damage at all" she replied.

Kendall sighed in in relief. "Thank God". Kelly went to check on Gabriel.

Dak and Logan approached Kendall. Both hugged.

"How are they?" asked Dak.

"They're fine, and the baby's fine. Nothing to worry about" he replied.

Dak nodded. "That's a relief".

Suddenly, lots of reporters, photographers and cameramen approached, making questions all at the same time.

At the other ambulance, Santy watched the scene. Gabriel had bruises and cuts, but he would be ok. He couldn't help but have a strange sensation.

He turned around. Not too far away, watching him, was the Hunter.

 _"Oh, not this time"_ he thought.

He took put his gun, as the killer ran away, and started chasing him.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"Lawrence" said Brooke. "It's been a long time".

"Yeah" said Lawrence. "It has".

He walked towards her. "What brought you here, by the way? Are you opening a new club? A new franchise?"

Brooke glared at him. "You know exactly why I'm here".

Lawrence stopped in his tracks and turned to see her. "Yeah, actually, I don't. I mean, it's been what, almost three years?"

"I'm here to mourn my son" said Brooke, who was starting to get upset.

"Oh, really?" said Lawrence. "That's odd, you know, considering all this time he has been the last thing in your list of priorities. That, if he ever made to that list".

Brooke got angry. "How dare you talk to me that way? Aren't we friends? What the hell happened?"

Lawrence shook his head. "Oh, Brooke. I lost all respect for you when you decided your job was more important than your son's well-being. And I loathed you when you didn't show up for James' funeral".

Brooke turned her back on him. "What happens with my family is not your damn business. It's me the one who takes care of it".

Lawrence sighed. "Brooke, you no longer have a family to take care of. And that's all your fault".

That was it. Brooke turned around and slapped him. "Don't you dare blame my son's murder on me".

"I don't have to" said Lawrence, rubbing his red cheek. "You know it's true. Did you know he had been diagnosed with cancer?"

That caught Brooke off guard. She never knew. She looked down.

"I knew it". Lawrence went to the door. "You can't make up for your lack of interest in your son's life. You want some ex friend's advice? Find the way to let it go and move on. Because nothing will bring James back. Nothing".

 **HOSPITAL**

Jett entered the emergency room running and panting. He stopped when he saw there was novody there.

 _"What the hell..."_

He took out his cell phone and dialed Logan.

 _"Hello?"_

"Logan! Were are you? Are you hurt?"

 _"What? Who the hell is this?"_

"It's me, my love! Jett!"

 _"What?! How the hell did you get my number?!"_

Jett hesitated.

 _He moved slowly so he wouldn't wake Lawrence up, and took out his cell phone. He took out his own cell phone and copied some information. Then, he quietly put Lawrence's phone back on the table._

"That doesn't matter!" exclaimed Jett. "I want to know how you are! I need to be where you are!"

 _"How about going elsewhere, Jett? Like hell!"_

Logan hung up

Jett groaned. Why was Logan so damn stubborn?

 **BUILDING**

Kendall, Dak and Logan were trying to make the press go away, unsuccesfully.

"Alright, alright!" said an officer, stepping up and kicking everyone out. "There's nothing to see, nothing to ask. Please, these boys do not need this stress right now!"

He and other cops sent everyone away.

Logan sighed exhausted.

"You ok, man?" asked Jett.

"Jett of all people called" he said.

"What?" said Kendall. "How did he even get your number?"

"I don't know" he replied.

"That bastard" said Kendall. "That's it. Tomorrow you'll be putting up a restraining order".

The officer approached them. "Everything ok?"

"Yes, hum... Officer Higgins" said Dak, looking at the cop's plaque.

Kendall looked around. "Wait, where's Santy?"

Logan's eyes widened. "You don't think he could have gone after..."

"He must have gone that way" said Dak, pointing to another street.

"He can't go without backup" said Higgins. "All units..."

The officer ran with other cops the direction Santy had gone.

 **ALLEY**

Santy had chased the Hunter for some blocks, shooting at him, but missing.

The Hunter entered an alley, where he saw some boxes on the left, center and right. Seeing his opportunity, he hid behing the boxes on the center.

Santy entered the alley too. There was no way out. Only the boxes.

He raised his gun. "Game over, buddy! Turn yourself in. Nobody needs to be harmed!"

Behind the boxes on the center, the Hunter had a little rock in his hand, waiting for the right moment.

"I'm going to shoot now!" warned Santy. No response.

Santy shot the boxes on the right. The Hunter quickly threw the rock to the boxes on the left.

Santy turned around. "Gotcha!" he said, and shot.

The Hunter took his own gun, and got up.

Santy walked to the boxes he shot, turning his back to the boxes the killer had been hiding behind. There was nothing there.

"What the hell?"

With no warning, the Hunter shot Santy in the back. Santy gasped, and dropped his weapon. He was turning around when the killer shot him again.

Santy fell. The Hunter quietly walked towards him, and stared at him, and Santy looked at him directly at his mask.

Mercylessly, the killer raised the gun and shot him in the head.

Santy didn't move again.

Then, calmly, the Hunter walked away, ignoring that a security camera had recorded everything.

 **BUILDING**

Fifteen minutes full of anxiety passed, and Kendall was already fed up. "Dammit, Santy!"

Suddenly, they heard a car, and saw Carlos, followed by his mother, running towards them. Carlos hugged Dak and Kendall. "For God's sake, guys!"

Then, he approached Logan, who was smiling at him. Carlos, without warning, slapped him.

"Ow! What the hell!" protested Logan, but he was interrupted when Carlos kissed him strongly.

"You scared me to death, you bastard". He pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you too" said Logan.

They were interrupted by Higgins, who cleared his throat.

"So?" said Dak.

Higgins remaint silent.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Lawrence finds a horrible scene!**

 **Jett gets an ultimatum.**

 **Kendall agrees to join Gabriel, but someone's not happy about it.**

 **Brooke demands some answers.**


	24. Low blow

"I'm sorry" said Higgins. "We heard a few gunshots, but we lost track of them".

"Santy was firing at the Hunter while chasing him" said Dak.

"But why aren't we hearing anything?" said Carlos.

"Something must have happened" replied Logan. "Santy can't be that far, he's hurt!"

"Dammit!" cursed Kendall. "Damn Santy and his impulsiveness!"

They heard a groan. Katie was waking up.

Kendall approached her. "Hey, you ok?"

"I think so" she said. "Is everyone safe? Where's the Hunter?"

"On the loose" said Kendall. "Again. But that's not important right now. I'm so glad you're fine".

He kissed her forehead.

"Hey, what about me?" said Camille, who had just woken up. They laughed.

Kelly approached Camille. "I got your results. Your baby is going to be just fine".

"Really?" she said, smiling. "That's great! Thank you so much, Kelly!".

Meanwhile, Gabriel, who had had minor injuries, also stood up. He couldn't go far because he had been using an oxygen mask and felt a little weak.

"Gabriel! You're fine!" exclaimed Carlos.

"I am" said Gabriel smirking. "It's going to take more than an explosion to make this old dog go down".

Carlos chuckled. "Gabriel, you're like forty or more".

Gabriel shrugged. "Whatever. I'm still younger than Santy... Wait, where the hell is Santy?"

Everyone was silent, until Logan stepped up. "Uh, Santy's chasing the killer" he said. "We haven't heard anything from him in half an hour".

"That reckless, impulsive bastard!" exclaimed Gabriel. "Why does he always need to play the hero?!"

Kendall shook his head.

"He was still intoxicated" said Dak. "I'm surprised he could run that fast".

"He can't be that far" said Kendall. "He must have gotten agitated. For all I know, he could be passed out in the street as we talk".

 **STREET**

Lawrence had learned of the news of what had happened with the building not too long after storming out of the pub. Logan had texted him where he was, so he was practically running there.

He wasn't in his young years anymore, so he got really tired and agitated. Panting, he passed by an alley, when he saw something on the floor. He leaned down to see.

It was liquid. Red liquid.

 _"Blood?"_ he thought. It wasn't too much.

He walked inside the alley, and saw a body lying there, beneath some boxes.

 _"Oh, crap!"_

He ran to see who it was.

"Santy!"

Lawrence quickly took out his phone and called for help.

 **BUILDING**

Kelly approached Gabriel. "Gabriel, we need to take you to the hospital, just to make sure you're completely fine".

Gabriel scoffed. "No way, Kelly. I'm fine, nothing's broken and my breathing is getting back to normal".

Kelly sighed. Before she could say anything, Gabriel's phone started ringing.

He picked up. "Donovan".

 _"Gabriel, it's Lawrence. I'm outside an alley in Lincoln Street. I need you to come here ASAP"._

"What, something wrong?"

 _"It's Santy..."_

Gabriel froze. He remaint silent for a few seconds. "Say no more". He hung up.

"Gabriel? What is it?" asked Kelly, looking worried.

Gabriel pulled out his gun. "Emergency. Higgins! Come with me".

Dak, Logan and Carlos saw them leave. Curiosity got the better of them, so they followed.

They walked for a few blocks, until they saw Lawrence.

"Dad?" said Logan.

Lawrence turned around, ran towards him and embraced him tightly. "You're so damn grounded".

Logan chuckled. "I love you too, Dad".

"Lawrence" called Gabriel.

Lawrence let go of his son and nodded. He pointed to where the paramedics were.

Gabriel approached to the body they had put on a stretcher. He removed the white sheet, revealing Santy's bloodied body.

The others gasped.

Gabriel covered Santy again, furious. "Son of a bitch".

 **ROCQUE MANSION**

Jett stormed into the living room.

"You're back", said Gustavo, who was watching the news.

"He's not at the hospital!" whined Jett. "I went to the scene and he wasn't there either! Why is he avoiding me?!"

Gustavo rolled his eyes. "Have you ever considered visiting a shrink? I don't need you to lose your marbles yet".

Jett stood there for a second. "This isn't the time for your jokes, Gustavo! Dammit, if I'm crazy, it's about him!"

Gustavo raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, whatever you say. By the way, you should see this".

He turned up the volume.

 _"...In a very awful turn of events, after rescuing the hostages from the building, detective Santy Bolt was found dead near the disaster scene. According to witnesses, detective Bolt had an encounter with the serial killer, a fight he unfortunately lost. We don't know exactly where he was found, but these news have just been confirmed..."_

Gustavo turned off the TV. Jett stared in shock. "Dead?"

"Yes" said Gustavo. "One less problem to deal with, I guess".

"You don't seem surprised at all" said Jett. "Are you plotting against the police? Is this 'serial killer' thing your famous plan?"

 **BUILDING**

Dak, went back to the scene, where Kelly was releasing Katie and Camille.

"Dak, what happened?" asked Camille. "Where's everyone?"

Dak sighed. "Santy's dead".

"What?!" said Katie, visibly shocked.

"It can't be. He was right here like an hour ago!" said Kelly.

Dak shook his head. "Apparently, he saw the Hunter again and ran after him. He ended up killed".

"Dammit, Santy" said Camille. "Now what?"

"I don't know" Dak replied. "Gabriel went to the station, and the paramedics took Santy's body to the morgue".

Kelly got herself ready. "Then we're going".

Dak nodded.

As they picked up everything, Camille approached Katie. "Do you want to go to the pub?"

"No" she replied. "Let's go to the station. Kendall must be there".

They said their goodbyes and left.

Kelly sighed. "I don't like this, Dak".

They glanced at the building. "I don't like this at all".

 **POLICE STATION**

Gabriel stormed into the office and threw everything away from his desk in anger. Kendall and Carlos walked in behind him.

"Gabriel..." started Kendall.

"Don't" said Gabriel.

"Santy's dead. There's nothing we can do" said Carlos.

"Like hell" said Gabriel. "This is it. The Hunter wants to play dirty? Oh, we WILL play dirty".

"What are you going to do?" asked Kendall.

"You can't just act deliberately" said Carlos.

"I can't?" said Gabriel. "Watch me".

"You want to get yourself killed too?"

"Gabriel, please, hear us out" said Kendall. "We're all furious for what happened to Santy. That was low. But we need to think clearly what our next move's going to be if we don't want the Hunter to win".

"He's way too smart" added Carlos. "We're going to need a good strategy".

Gabriel started thinking. "Higgins, yes, he'll be good help" he mumbled. He looked at Kendall. "Do you still have that gun Santy gave you?"

Kendall nodded.

"Alright. You'll help me".

Kendall hesitated. "I don't know, Gabriel. My sister has just been rescued by that maniac, I need to focus my energy on her safety".

"Go, Kendall" said Carlos. "I'll take care of Katie and I'm sure Logan will take care of Camille. The killer won't get to them again. Not if I can help it".

Kendall hesitated. He trusted his best friends. He knew they would avoid another attack of the killer at all costs. But Carlos had been attacked too...

"Kendall" said Carlos. "I got this. We got this".

Kendall sighed and nodded. "Alright then". He turned to Gabriel. "I'm in. I'll help you".

"No, you won't" said someone at the door.

Gabriel, Kendall and Carlos turned around to see Katie, with Camilly by her side, standing there with her arms crossed.

 **ROCQUE MANSION**

Gustavo laughed. "You can't arrange someone to become a serial killer just because. I don't need anyone dead. So no, I'm not involved with the murders".

Jett frowned, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"And if I remember correctly" he continued. "I'm not just paying you to work for me. It's also for you to keep your mouth shut. And that also means, no questions"

"But, the plan..."

"Forget about the plan!" Gustavo snapped. "That's MY business. Your business is to do what I tell you to do. Understood?"

Jett nodded.

"Good. Now leave. Unlike you, I have things to do".

Jett glared at him, but left.

 **HOSPITAL**

Brooke entered the main hall really pissed off, and bumped into Dak.

Dak's eyes widened when he realised who she was. "Mrs Diamond, you're back".

"I am" said Brooke. "Where's Kelly?"

"She's at the morgue, checking detective Bolt's body" he replied. "Uh, I'm sorry for..."

"Oh, cut it" said Brooke. "I don't want any condolences".

"Then what..."

"I want to know everything about James' diagnose" she said. "And why nobody told me that my son was sick".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Lawrence had taken Logan to get something to eat. Logan had explained everything that had happened.

"You know, son" said Lawrence. "You're way more rational than this. I get why you did it, though. To be honest, I would have done it too".

"So, I'm not in trouble?" asked Logan hopefully.

"Yeah, no. You still risked your life. You could've at least called me. I would have helped".

"Sorry" said Logan.

Lawrence nodded. "Anyway, changing subject. Did you know Brooke Diamond's back in town?"

"She is?"

"Yeah, I ran into her earlier this morning right here. I must say, I wasn't too thrilled to see her again".

Logan frowned. "Really? Why not?"

"Let's just say she didn't sort out her priorities" replied his dad.

His phone buzzed. Lawrence checked it and sighed. "I'll tell you more at the house. I need to go".

"Ok, dad. Take care" replied Logan.

Lawrence gave Logan a kiss on his head and left.

Logan continued eating. So James' mom was back in town again. Honestly, he wasn't too thrilled about that either.

Suddenly, the pub's door opened, and Jett came in running towards him. He pulled Logan up, making him stand up.

"Jett, what the hell!"

"I was so damn worried about you! You didn't answer my calls..."

"Oh, yeah, that's what I want to talk about too" said Logan. "How the hell did you get my number?"

"Doesn't matter!" exclaimed Jett.

Without warning, Logan's eyes widened as Jett kissed him strongly.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Dak ends up confronting Brooke for her long absense.**

 **Logan loses his temper!**

 **Katie tries to stop Kendall.**

 **Kelly and Gabriel notice a horrifying detail!**


	25. Truths

Dak was puzzled. What the hell? Brooke Diamond caring about her son? That would be interesting.

"I... I'm not sure..."

"Knock it off, Dak" she said. "Why has Kelly kept this from me? I'm James' mother, for Pete's sake!"

Dak sighed. He really didn't want to have that conversation. But if Brooke was demanding answers, and Kelly wasn't there, then it was his responsibility to give them to her. At least, he thought so.

"Follow me" he finally said. "I'll tell you everything. But you may not like what you'll hear".

"I don't care" she replied. "I need to know".

Dak nodded and led Brooke to Kelly's office.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Logan, still shocked but angry, pushed Jett away. That was it.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Don't deny it, Logan. You belong with me" said Jett, still panting. "Dammit, just leave your boyfriend and come with me!"

"I love him"

"No, you don't!" he snapped.

Logan noticed how people started to look at them. Damn. "Excuse me?"

"What do you even know about him? What does he know about you?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Uh, everything? We've known each other for a really long time!"

Jett scoffed. "And yet you still keep secrets from each other".

Logan was offended. "What the... How dare you?!"

"How do you know you can trust him?" said Jett.

"Why are we talking about Carlos?" asked Logan, crossing his arms.

"To make you see I'm the one!" exclaimed Jett.

"You're out of your mind" said Logan, shaking his head. He turned around to leave.

"You kept our relationship from him and your friends" said Jett behind him. "Who says they can't keep a secret too. Carlos could be the serial killer for all I know. Considering he pointed a gun to my face..."

That was it. Logan turned around, walked towards Jett, and punched him right to the face. Jett fell to the ground, as everyone in the pub stared in shock.

"You stay the hell away from us!" yelled Logan, and walked away, fuming.

 **POLICE STATION**

"What are you thinking?" asked Katie, upset. "Are you going suicidal or something?"

Kendall sighed. "Katie..."

"No, you listen to me!" she snapped. "You can't just go and get killed by our mother's murderer! It's just you and me! The Knights! And I depend on you and viceversa. We are the only family we got! But no, you go risk your life again on a revenge mission, not caring that we, I, need you. Do you ever think about that?"

Kendall looked at her. She did have a point. Well, lots of points. But for some reason, he felt he needed to do it. "It's not that I don"t care about you. Because I do. You are my first and only priority, Katie. But I need to do this. I need to know who killed mom and why. Who killed our friends".

"But why?" asked Katie.

"Because if I don't, I don't think I will live with myself" he replied. "I owe it to mom. I must find her killer". He looked at Gabriel. "We must find the Hunter".

Camille put her hand on Katie's shoulder.

Kendall approached and embraced his sister. "I'll be ok. I'll find him, and we'll be able to put all this behind us. I promise".

Katie sobbed a bit.

Gabriel approached them. "I have to go to the hospital. Wait for my call".

Kendall nodded, and took Katie home, while Gabriel headed to the hospital.

Carlos approached Camille. "You ok?"

Camille nodded. "Yeah, I am". She sniffed. "Hey, um, why don't you join them in their search of the killer?"

 _The girls screamed when Carlos pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it to Jett's face. "I'll blow your brain up". Jett's grin disappeared._

Carlos chuckled. "I'm not allowed to use guns anymore, remember? In fact, I was never even legally allowed".

Camille nodded. "Right".

Carlos gestured to the door. "I have to go. See you".

 **HOSPITAL**

Dak led Brooke to Kelly's office. "So, Mrs Diamond, do you want me to tell you this as James' friend or as Dr Wainwright's assistant?"

"I could use both" said Brooke, sitting in front of Dak in Kelly's desk. "I want to know how he was before... Before..."

"Before he died" said Dak. He sighed. "The day of Jennifer Knight's funeral, James came here. He had been felling pain in the chest. I suggested it could be just asthma or a minor infection. But he didn't have a family history. So I made him have a scan, just to be sure it wasn't anything serious. But it was. He had a tumour on one of his lungs".

Brooke looked down. "Just like my mother" she mumbled.

Dak nodded. "I told Dr Wainwright everything. James had surgery the next week, succesfully".

"What about his friends?" asked Brooke. "Did they know? Did they support him?"

Dak shook his head. "James, well, he wanted to keep his illness a secret until it was taken care of. He even kept it from Camille. I think he got to tell her before the surgery, though. By the time everyone found out, the tumour was long gone, and James was transferred to a room. That's... That's when the Hunter got him".

Brooke stared at him in shock.

Dak stood up. "He was having a hard time with no family and I knew him well enough to tell he was replacing his frustration with interest in the serial killer case. I don't know if he was onto somebody, but whoever he was made sure James would keep his mouth shut. He used 2C-1 to kill him slowly and painfully. But Camille claims he was murdered by mistake".

"Dak" said Brooke simpathetically. "I know you must be thinking that if you had been on guard that night, James would still be alive. But if that happened then God knows if the Hunter would have killed you too or pick another day to murder my son. Please, don't blame yourself. If there's anyone to blame, it's the Hunter".

This time, Dak chuckled. He took off his white coat and left it on a chair. "You know, it's funny you say that, because..." He sat again, facing Brooke. "I blame you".

 **MORGUE**

Kelly led Gabriel through the room full of corpses, until they got to Santy. The smell of formol was almost unbearable. They both put on white gloves, and Kelly removed the sheet that covered the body.

She showed him Santy's wounds. "He was shot twice in the back and once in the face. According to the lessions on the back, we believe he fell while turning around, and that the third shot was the... Coup de Grace".

"Such a cold blooded psychopath" said Gabriel.

Kelly examined the body closer. She was about to cover it again, when she noticed something. "Hm, how strange" she mumbled, frowning.

"Something wrong?" asked Gabriel.

Kelly looked at him. "A few days ago, Dak told me that so far all the victims apparently had been punctured in the neck after dying, probably with a neddle, leaving a tiny mark we couldn't notice at first".

"Really? That at least tells us they were murdered by the same person" said Gabriel. He noticed Kelly's frown. "But we already knew that. Something's bugging you, I can tell. What is it? Santy wasn't punctured?"

"He was" replied Kelly. "It's just... I checked the body a few hours ago. He didn't have the mark!"

Gabriel went livid. "Are you saying... No, it can't be. Don't tell me that..."

Kelly nodded. "He was here".

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

Logan came home feeling sick. Jett had dared to kiss him in front of everyone in the pub! And he hadn't felt anything. That meant it was over. No matter what Jett said about loving him, Logan didn't. Hell, he never loved the bastard, anyway. But what had happened made him want to throw up.

He got in, his father was already waiting for him.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he greeted.

Logan frowned. "I thought you had a meeting".

Lawrence left his cup in the dishwasher. "Got cancelled. I figured you'd be here by then". He approached his son and put his hand on Logan's cheek and then on his forehead. "Are you ok? You look pale".

Logan flashed to the moment when Jett had kissed him. "No" he lied. "It's, um, probably the change of weather, you know. It's almost Christmas, winter's coming".

Lawrence nodded, not too convinced. "Ok, then. Go upstairs, get some rest. I'll make dinner".

Logan obeyed, leaving Lawrence unconvinced of what he had said.

 _"I'll find out what's going on with that kid"_ he thought. He grabbed his coat and went outside.

 **HOSPITAL**

Brooke was stunned. "M-Me? Why me? How can you blame me?"

Dak shrugged. "I just do".

Brooke shook her head. "I don't get it. What did I do?"

Dak got up. "I think the real question should be 'what did you not do'. I already told you the causes of James' death, his diagnosis, and all those circumstances. Now, if you want to know why you never knew, well, then you need me to tell you as your son's friend".

He leaned down, facing Brooke. "James murder happened because you weren't there to stop it. You always said it could cost you your job if you didn't travel everytime he begged you not to go. Well, you did, and it costed your son's life. You and your husband abandoned him, and now it's too late".

"That's completely irrational and..."

"It's what I saw" said Dak. "It's what everyone saw. There's no way in hell we'll ever forgive you. You're alone".

Brooke stood up, offended. "I am not going to listen to you blaming me for a completely unrelated event to my relationship with my son. I won't let you". She went to the door. "I don't give a damn about what you think. I don't give a damn about what anyone thinks of me. I'm leaving town soon. For what I'm concerned, you can all go to hell".

She stormed off.

Dak shook his head. "Leaving" he mumbled as he sat down. "As always".

 **Thank you so much for reading! Things will get much more intense from now on! Make your bets, who do you think will die next? Stay tuned!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Jett pulls his ultimate plot!**

 **Santy's funeral takes place.**

 **Carlos, Lawrence and Kendall discuss the past events.**

 **Someone's betrayed!**


	26. The betrayal

Jett was pacing around the room. He felt frustrated, he felt fooled and betrayed.

 _"Forget about the plan! That's my business. Your business is to do what I tell you to do. Understood?!"_

How did he end up working for such a monster? Oh, right. The love of his life. Gustavo had offered him Logan's love if he helped him and he had been stupid enough to happily accept. But he finally noticed that either Gustavo was fooling him or had no intention to fulfill his word.

 _"Son of a bitch"_ he thought. _"He's been playing me. All this time, I've been nothing but his puppet"._

He clenched his jaw and balled his fists, filled with anger. Gustavo had used him, he had to make him pay. But how?

He thought for a few minutes.

"Got it" he said, snapping his fingers. He opened his laptop and started searching.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

Logan was getting ready for Santy's funeral in his room. Well, actually, he had been struggling with his tie for almost half an hour.

"Need some help?"

Logan jumped, frightened.

Carlos chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you".

Carlos was already dressed and ready to go.

"No, I'm sorry" said Logan, catching his breath. "I just... Wasn't expecting you".

Carlos smiled. He approached Logan. "Your dad said he'll wait for us at the church. You sure you don't need help?"

Logan looked at Carlos reflection in the mirror. "Sure".

Carlos just stared at him. "You know, he also told me you were acting weird yesterday. I think he thought you'd open up to me since you obviously won't talk to him about it".

Logan scoffed. "I haven't acted weird".

"Logan, you've been tying that tie for I don't know how long. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Logan sighed and gave up. "Must be the stress" he lied, as Carlos easily tied his tie. "The serial killer has claimed two cops' lives, nobody's safe and nobody can be trusted". He put on his suit and turned around. "Do I look fat?"

Carlos lifted an eyebrow. "Do you trust me?"

"Just tell me".

Carlos grinned. "You look as great as the day we met" he said before kissing him.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Kendall, Katie, Camille and Dak were gathered at the pub, waiting for Gabriel. They were all dressed and ready for the service.

Dak hung up his phone. "Ok, Carlos is with Logan. They'll go on their own since it's closer for them" he said.

Kendall sighed. "I just wonder how this could happen. Not even cops are safe from the Hunter, how can we be?"

Camille shook her head. "Gabriel will do everything in his power to catch him. And so will you?

"I don't see myself catching the Hunter, or killing him for that matter" he replied.

"You don't have to" poinged Katie. "As far as you've told me, Gabriel only needs you for backup".

"I still don't get how Santy convinced you to help him" said Camille.

Kendall thought about it.

 _"I know you're looking for revenge" said Santy. "Me too"._

"Yeah" he lied. "Me neither".

"He saved our lives" said Katie. "He died like a true hero".

"And we will always be grateful for that" said Dak. He turned to Camille. "And how's your baby?"

"Fine" she replied. "Kelly told me my pregnancy will be just normal". She smiled. "I can't wait to have my baby in my arms. James's baby".

"What?" said someone from behind.

They all turned around to see Brooke standing at the door. "You're having a child?"

 **JETT'S ROOM**

Jett opened the door, and a young man walked in with a small box in his hands.

Jett looked outside and closed the door. "Did anyone follow you?"

"No one" replied the man. He gave Jett the box.

Jett paid him. "Everything here?"

"Yep" said the guy. "I checked twice. It's all there". He started walking to the door.

"Hey" said Jett, blocking his path. "You sure you want to go? You just got here".

The guy frowned, noticing Jett's grin, and pushed him away. "Back off, dude!" he said, and walked away.

Jett scoffed. "You weren't that cute anyway" he mumbled.

He opened the box and took out a flash drive.

"Gotcha".

He inserted it in his laptop.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"Answer me" demanded Brooke. "Are you really pregnant with James' child?"

Camille didn't move. "Mrs Diamond, what are you doing here?" she said almost in a whisper.

"Does it matter?" said Dak, looking at Brooke. "She said she was leaving anyway".

"Don't" warned Brooke. She turned to Camille. "I just want to know".

"With what right?" said Katie. "You didn't even show up to James' funeral, and you expect us to just welcome you with open arms like nothing ever happened?"

"Give her a break, Katie" said Kendall. "I'm pretty sure James wouldn't want us attacking his mother like this".

"Thank you" said Brooke.

"But that doesn't mean we're thrilled to see you" he continued. "I felt pity for you when you came in the other day, but that doesn't change the fact that we're still mad about you leaving him on his own".

"You don't know how sorry I am..."

"Save it" said Camille. "I don't need it. We don't need it. Specially not today".

Before Brooke could answer, the door opened and Gabriel walked in. "Guys, are you ready for..." He froze when he saw Brooke standing there. "Brooke? What's going on?"

"Not relevant" said Camille, standing up. Kendall, Katie and Dak got out.

Camille stopped at the door and turned around. "By the way, yes, I am carrying James' child". She walked out.

Gabriel remaint silent. He looked at Brooke one last time, and followed the kids.

 **JETT'S ROOM**

"Come on, come on!" said Jett as he kept reading the information he had gotten. "There must be something".

Nothing. "Dammit!"

He looked carefully. There was a file he had missed, named _"Charity"._

"What the..."

Charity? Now that was odd. He maybe was crazy, but certainly not stupid.

He opened it. "Oh, my God!"

He read everything he could. "Bribes, corruption, tax evasion... This is gold!"

Without wasting time, he quickly dialed someone. "Hello, yes. I got what you wanted".

 **CHURCH**

Carlos and Logan met Lawrence outside the church. While Logan entered to meet Kelly inside, Lawrence and Carlos had stayed outside to have a talk.

"So?" asked Lawrence expectantly.

Carlos sighed. "Nothing. He told me nothing".

Lawrence sighed in defeat. "Dammit, I was really hoping he'd open up at least to you".

"It's probably nothing" said Carlos, shrugging. "Why does it bother you so much?"

Lawrence pulled him close so no one could hear, even though they were practically alone in the street. "Because Logan was very upset. You didn't see him yesterday. He wouldn't admit it, but he was. Something happened during the time I left him alone at the pub".

"What do you think could have happened?"

"Hey!" interrupted Kendall. He approached, followed by Katie, Camille and Gabriel. "What are you doing outside? It's pretty cold, I mean, look at all the snow".

"Where's Logan?" asked Katie.

"Inside, with Kelly" replied Carlos.

"Oh, I better go with them" she said.

"Yeah, me too" said Camille.

Gabriel stood in front of the men. "Are you sure you're you're ok?"

"We are, Gabriel. Thanks" said Lawrence.

Not too convinced, Gabriel followed the girls inside.

When Kendall started walking behind him, Carlos grabbed his coat and pulled him close. "Come on" he teased. "What's with the face?"

Kendall frowned. "What's wrong with my face?"

"You're upset".

"No, I'm not".

"Yes, you're upset. I'm your best friend, I know when you're upset, and I can tell you are right now".

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Come on, spit it out".

"Fine" said Kendall, raising his hands in surrender. "Did you know Brooke Diamond's in town?"

"Ah, yeah. Logan told me on our way here" he replied.

"I'm the one who told Logan" added Lawrence. "She and I had a little encounter yesterday".

"Anyway" said Kendall. "She paid us a visit early today at the pub".

"She did?" said Lawrence.

"That couldn't have gone well" said Carlos.

"It didn't admitted Kendall.

"Oh" said Carlos, turning to Lawrence. "What if Brooke's what's upsetting Logan?"

"What's wrong with Logan?" asked Kendall.

"Logan's been acting strange since yesterday" he replied. "We believe something happened, but he won't tell us what it is".

"Yes, but I don't think Brooke's the problem" said Lawrence. "It's been less than a day. I doubt he's even met her".

"Then what? Or who?"

"How about Jett?" suggested Kendall. "He's been giving you a hard time, hasn't he?"

"Someone said my name?" said Jett, as he approached thm with a grin on his face.

No one noticed the figure sneaking into the church.

 **INSIDE THE CHURCH**

It was quiet and dark. Only the candles gave some light to the room. Relatives, officers and friends had gathered for Santy's funeral. His coffin had been covered by an USA flag, and a priest was blessing it.

Logan sat next to Kelly.

"Hi, I'm so glad you came" she greeted. "Where are the others?"

"On their way" he replied. He looked at the coffin. "It's a shame this had to happen".

"I know" said Kelly. "Whoever is the killer, is very smart. We can't underestimate him".

Logan nodded.

"So, how are you?"

"Me? Good, good" said Logan. He wasn't too convinced, though. "How did the autopsy go?"

Kelly sighed. "Promise to keep this to yourself?"

Logan found the request strange, but accepted.

"The Hunter snuck into the morgue".

"What?!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

"Don't worry" she said quickly. "Nobody was hurt, and nobody was there when it happened. That's practically why the mortician who was on guard last night has been fired".

"But how?" asked Logan, stunned. "Why? Why would he go to the morgue?"

Kelly leaned in so the people around would hear. "Listen, a few days ago, Dak found out all the victims had been punctured in the neck or the shoulder after being murdered. We still can't figure out why, though. But Santy didn't have that mark when he was brought in. We believe the killer came to the morgue to 'sign his crime'".

"God" said Logan. "That man's totally insane!"

"Hey, guys" interrupted Katie.

"Oh, hi dear" replied Kelly. She and Logan made space so Katie, Camille, Dak and Gabriel could sit with them.

"Everything ok?" asked Gabriel.

"Yeah, we're good" said Logan.

"Sure? You seemed pretty upset..."

"It's ok, Gabriel" said Kelly. "He knows about... The needle".

Gabriel frowned. "Oh" he said then, and nodded.

"The needle?" said Camille. "Don't tell me there's another lunatic out in the streets with a syringe or something like that".

"It's nothing important" said Logan.

Gabriel looked at the door when he heard it open, thinking it was Lawrence, Carlos or Kendall.

It wasn't. Instead, he saw Gustavo.

"What the hell?" he mumbled. He got up and approached him. "What the hell are you doing here, Rocque?"

"I'm here to pay my respects to a hero, of course" replied Gustavo with a grin.

Gabriel chuckled. "Oh, come on, Gustavo. Not even God here believes you".

"It's true" said Gustavo. "I got up this morning and asked myself why not going to the funeral of the cop who had me locked up for almost a week".

Gabriel smirked. "And it should have been more".

 **OUTSIDE THE CHURCH**

"Wow, speak of the Devil and he shall appear" said Carlos, mockingly.

"Thank you!" replied Jett, grinning even more.

"What do you want, Jett?" said Kendall. "It's not like we welcome you anytime you bump into us. And don't thnk for a second we'll let you anywhere near Logan".

Jett chuckled. "That's not why I'm here. Neither the service. I'm here to perform an exorcism".

"Excuse me, come again?" said Lawrence.

"Yeah" said Jett. "You see, the Devil has just entered this church and it's my duty to get him out".

He started walking towards the door. "Oh" he said, turning around. "You may not want to miss the show".

He got in, followed by the others.

 **INSIDE THE CHURCH**

Gustavo smirked. "Well, too bad the world doesn't always go as you want".

"You'd be surprised" said Gabriel. "We will all end up answering for our actions".

Before Gustavo could answer, Jett walked in, triumphantly. "Excuse me everyone, I need your attention please!"

Everyone stared at Jett. He turned to the coffin. "Neh, not you".

"Stetson, what the hell are you doing?" muttered Gustavo.

Jett smirked. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm exposing you, of course!"

He turned to the assistants. "Mr Rocque here is a very bad guy! You, see, I just uncovered some very interesting evidence about his involvement in some issues like bribes, tax evasion, major fraud, that stuff. That's pretty much why.."

He pointed to the doors, as two FBI agents walked in the chapel.

The priest approached. "Sacrilege!" he yelled angrily. "How dare you disturb the House of the Lord?!"

"Relax, old man" said Jett, rolling his eyes. "I'm almost done here". He turned to Gustavo, who was beyond confused. "I decided to take matters in my own hands".

"You traitor!" yelled Gustavo, as the agents grabbed him and took him away. "I swear you'll regret this. I swear I'll make you pay!"

Everyone looked shocked. Jett sighed happily, and turned to the stunned priest. "Now I'm done".

He made a little reverence and left whistling.

 **Phew! I gotta say, this is one of my favorite chapters. Thanks for reading!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Everyone gets ready for a Christmas without some loved ones.**

 **Katie accidentally reveals a secret.**

 **Logan opens up to Dak.**

 **The Hunter attacks!**


	27. A not so silent night

It was a calm evening of Christmas Eve. Ok, maybe not so calm. There was excitement all around the Knight's pub, as Katie, Kendall, Lawrence and Logan were finishing decorating the place.

A big tree stood in a corner, with beautiful ornaments on it. A big angel with a star on his hand had been placed on the top.

"You know" said Katie, who was accommodating some tables with Kendall. "This is going to be our first Christmas without mom, James and Jo".

"It is" agreed Logan. "It's going to be so weird not having them around".

"And the others" said Kendall. "I really feel bad for Camille, Carlos, Alfred and Santy's families. Hell, I even feel sorry for Brooke".

"They'll get through this" said Lawrence. "Life goes on and so will they. The first Christmas without a loved one is always the hardest. Once it's over, they'll start to heal".

There was a little, sad silence. "So" he said, trying to change the subject. "Who's coming for tonight's dinner? I want to make sure there's enough pie for everyone".

Kendall chuckled. "Dak will join us as always. Camille's parents won't be able to come to town because of a snowstorm, so she'll come too. Carlos will come with his mom, I guess".

"No" said Logan. "Only Carlos will come. His mom will spend Christmas in Las Vegas with some relatives, and he decided to stay".

"Vegas" repeated Katie. "Isn't there where your mom lives now?"

"Don't know, don't care" he replied. He made a gesture of thought. "Now that I think about it, I haven't spoken with mom in years".

"I have" said Lawrence. "She's indeed living there and happily engaged to some salesman".

"How do you know that?"

"Sometimes we talk".

Logan stared at him in disbelief. "Sometimes?"

"She's been asking for you lately" he said.

"Since when do you talk with your ex-wife?" asked Katie.

Lawrence sighed. "Since the Hunter's case got serious. I was surprised too when she called. She had seen on the news that a serial killer was terroryzing the town and... Well, she got worried".

"So nice of her" said Logan sarcastically. "Yeah, right".

"She's your mother, after all" said Lawrence. "I think that, deep inside, she regrets leaving you".

Logan decided not to answer or touch that topic. Specially on that day.

Kendall noticed, and tried to change the subject again. "So" he said, after clearing his throat. "Gustavo's finally in jail, huh?"

Lawrence saw what Kendall tried to do, and followed him. "It was about time. But what surprised me is who turned him in".

"Yeah" agreed Katie. "I mean, Jett? No one saw that coming".

"Speaking of him" said Lawrence. "I wonder where he might be".

"Daaaad" whined Logan. "Don't tell me you're worried about him".

"I'm not" he said. "Just wondering".

Logan rolled his eyes.

Katie approached Kendall. "Imagine if Lawrence married mom after all. This would have been our life, our everyday".

Kendall grinned. "Awesome, isn't it?"

"Yeah" she replied. "I would have totally supported mom if she had told us she was dating Lawrence..."

She jumped at the sound of glass breaking. She and her brother turned around to see a stunned Logan and Lawrence closing his eyes in defeat.

 **SQUARE**

"Hey, weren't we going to meet here like half an hour ago?"

A freezing Dak talked furiously on the phone with Carlos, who was supposed to meet to meet him at the square to do some last-minute Christmas shopping.

 _"I know and I'm sorry!"_ said Carlos on the other side. _"My mom's flight was delayed, and now I'm stuck in traffic!"_

"Carlos, that's the lamest excuse you can give me right now"

 _"It's true, dammit! I don"t think I'll make it."_

Dak sighed. "Ah, alright. Meet us at the pub, then. I'll finish here myself".

 _"You sure?"_

Dak shrugged, even though his friend couldn't see him. "Yeah, I'm not freezing to death for nothing".

He heard Carlos chuckle. _"Ok, then. I'll see you at the pub"._

They hung up, and Dak dialed another number.

 _"Hello!"_ greeted Camille's cheerful voice.

"Hey, Camille, it's Dak".

 _"Hey, Dak! What's up?"_

"Well, you see, bad weather, bad timing and bad luck teamed up to make Carlos stand me up here at the square so I freeze to death" he explained. "So, I was wondering if you're in for some last minute Christmas shopping".

 _"Oh, I'd love to, but I can't!"_ groaned Camille. _"I'm already on my way to the pub, sorry"._

Dak closed his eyes in dismay. "It's ok. Oh, maybe I can buy some cute little pajamas for your kid".

Camille chuckled. _"Dak, I don't even know the sex of my baby yet"._

"Ah, I'm sure he or she will look great on it" he said, waving his hand. "Oh, and tell the others Carlos is stuck in traffic, so he'll probably be late".

 _"Will do"_ said Camille. _"I'm actually outside the pub now. It looks tense inside. I'll go in and see what's going on, ok? Bye"._

"Ok, bye"

Dak hung up his phone and sighed. He had been walking and stood in front of a store. He could see his own reflection on the glass, but he could also admire the books they had on sale. Suddenly, he went livid as he saw the reflection of a mask behind his.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Logan closed and then opened his eyes with a chuckle. Then, he turned to his dad, as Camille entered the pub. "Um, what are they talking about?"

Kendall's jaw fell. "You didn't tell him". It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Lawrence looked down.

Camille soon realized what the conflict was about. "Wait, is this about...?"

"Yep" said Katie. "Hi, by the way".

Camille greeted back.

Logan glared at them. "And why am I the last one finding out about this? Again?"

Katie sighed. _"Way to go, Katie Knight"_ she thought.

"I was going to tell you" said Lawrence.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"But so many tragedies have happened. I never got the chance".

"Dude, it's been like two months" said Kendall.

Logan turned to him, eyes wide open. "Two months?!" He turned to Lawrence again. "How come they know about this?"

"We found out by accident" said Camille quickly. Logan rolled his eyes.

"We were just dating, Logan" said Lawrence softly. "Jennifer died too soon before we could make anything official".

"But why did you hide this from me?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this".

"Why does it bother you so much?" asked Katie.

"It's not that" replied Logan. "This shouldn't have been kept secret. We would have been supportive".

Lawrence embraced his son. "I know and I'm sorry". He let go. "But now, there's nothing we can do about it".

He turned to everyone. "Come on, guys. This is Christmas! We should be celebrating!"

The others joined him.

 **SQUARE**

Dak sighed in relief and chuckled when he turned around and realized the mask was actually being exhibited in the sports store behind him.

 _"Thank God"_ he thought.

He had been so caught up watching those books he hadn't realized he was completely alone. Even the stores were starting to close.

He saw his watch. _"Oh, dammit, I'm late!"_

He started walking, when suddenly something hit him hardly on the back, and he fell to the ground.

 _"What the..."_

He turned to see. There he was. With black clothes and a silver mask, the Hunter was standing there, staring at him, with a knife in his hand.

As he slowly approached, Dak quickly started crawling backwards, stood up and ran as fast as he could. The killer chased him. Dak started throwing snowballs at him, but kept running.

Suddenly, he turned around to see how close the Hunter was from him, and stopped dead in his tracks. Nobody was there anymore. He looked up to see the big sign of the Knight's pub and quickly got in.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Panting, Dak walked in.

Lawrence went to him. "Dak! What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Dak needed a minute or two before he composed himself. "I was attacked" he whispered.

Lawrence leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was attacked" he repeated louder.

"What?!" said Logan, quickly approaching.

"I was..."

"No, I heard you!" he said, irritated. "When? How did it happen?"

"A while ago" said Dak. "It all happened way too fast! I was looking at a store, and next thing I know is I'm on the ground and the Hunter is staring at me with this huge knife in his hand! Man, I really thought I was damn screwed".

"Son of a bitch!" said Katie.

"Katie! Language!" warned Kendall.

"Son of a bitch!" said Camille. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I'm calling Gabriel right now" said Lawrence, grabbing his phone.

"What? No, sir, don't" protested Dak. "It's Christmas, for sweet new-born baby Jesus' sake. I don't want him filling paperwork today of all days".

"Sweet new-born baby Jesus?" repeated Logan, amused. "Boy, you need to stop watching teen dramas or hanging out with us".

"Teen dramas all the way" said Dak, standing up and heading to the bar. "I need something strong".

Lawrence sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. He went back to the kitchen to check on the food.

Seeing there was nothing to worry about anymore, Katie and Camille started talking about her own stuff.

Kendall went to the bar to serve Dak. "Rough night, huh?"

Dak glared at him. "I was almost killed tonight. 'Rough' doesn't even start to describe it".

"Gee, but did you die?"

Dak chuckled as Kendall gave him his drink.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I am, man. I am" replied Dak.

Kendall put a bottle next to Dak's vase. "Don't drink it all, I need it to last a week". He looked at Katie, who was talking with Camille, and sighed. "And to have a serious talk with someone about her swearing".

"Good luck with that" replied Dak flatly.

Kendall smirked and went to talk to Katie. Logan approached and sat next to Dak.

He sighed. "I'm not inviting you my drink, Logan. You don't have age, your father's here and this doesn't have alcohol anyway".

Logan huffed, offended. "I don't want your drink. I'm just worried about you".

"I'm ok" insisted Dak. "I'm alive and that's all that matters". He looked carefully at Logan. "What's up with you? I can tell something's off with you".

"It's nothing" said Logan. "I just found out my dad had a brief relationship with Mrs Knight before she died".

Dak stared at him in confusion. Then he slowly nodded. "Huh, that's new. But that's not it. Come on, I know there's something else".

Logan remaint silent.

"Logan? What is it?" he asked concerned. "Come on, you know you can trust me".

Logan sighed.

"Carlos told me you've been acting strange lately".

"My dad and I had lunch here that day" he finally said.

Dak frowned, but then realized what he meant.

"He left to a meeting, and I was alone. And then, he came".

Dak's eyes widened, realizing who Logan was talking about.

"He came, he made a scene about me being inside the building, he made me stand up, and then..."

Dak was already looking at him concerned.

"He kissed me. I pushed him away and caused another scene. I yelled and left".

Dak nodded. He remaint silent. Then, he drank all his glass. "Son of a bitch. I'll kill that bastard".

"Dak..."

"He practically forced you" he said. "I'm not crossing my arms".

Logan groaned. "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you!".

Dak sighed. "Look, bro, I love you. But if you expect me to just receive this information and do no damn thing about it, then you're totally wrong".

"Dak, please" said Logan.

Dak stopped him. "Does Carlos know? No, of course he doesn't know, Jett would be dead by now. Logan, you need to tell him. Sure, he won't be thrilled , but he'll understand you never wanted this".

Logan smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for always knowing what to say".

Dak chuckled.

 **OUTSIDE THE PUB**

Carlos got out of his car fuming.

 _"I'm never driving on holidays again. NEVER!"_ he thought.

He practically ran to the door.

 _"Oh right"_

He went back to the car and took out some bags.

 _"Almost forgot"._

He didn't notice someone was watching him from behind the bushes. Carlos carried the bags the door, and was about to open it when his car keys fell to the ground.

 _"Dammit"_

He leaned down to pick them up, when suddenly, a shot ran out like thunder, breaking the silence. Carlos fell, dropping the bags, and saw someone dressed in black running away.

He felt some pain in his arm, and saw there was blood. Silently cursing, Carlos got up as he could.

 **INSIDE THE PUB**

"Did you hear that" said Katie alarmed.

"It sounded like a gunshot!" said Camille.

Lawrence had gotten out of the kitchen to see what had happened.

"Don't move!" exclaimed Kendall. "If it was a gunshot, then whoever did it might still be out there!"

He and Dak slowly approached the door, and jumped in surprise when it burst open.

"Oh, my God!" screamed Katie, as they all saw Carlos walk in, pain written all over his face, holding his injured arm.

"Someone shot me" he said.

Logan went to help with the bags as Dak and Lawrence examined Carlos' wound.

"Oh, thank God" said Dak after a while. "It's superficial. The bullet just grazed your arm. I need a first-aid kit, now!"

Lawrence went to get it, and Logan sat next to Carlos. "Who did this to you? What exactly happened?"

"Isn't that obvious?" said Dak, who started to treat the wound. "It was the Hunter. Sure, he couldn't get me, so he thought he could get Carlos".

"The Hunter?" said Carlos, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Dak was attacked tonight too" informed Kendall.

"What?!"

"Don't move!" said Dak. "It happened at the square. He chased me until I got here".

"Oh, man" sighed Carlos. "I'm sorry, I should have tried to reach you".

"Nah, it's ok" he replied.

"I bet he hid somewhere outside" said Katie. She turned to Kendall. "I told you we needed more lights outside". Kendall rolled his eyes.

"There, done" said Dak, as he finished with Carlos' arm.

"That's it. I don't care if it's a holiday, I'm calling Gabriel first thing tomorrow" said Lawrence, furious. He went back to the kitchen.

"Wow" commented Camille. "Quite a Christmas, huh?"

 **I guess nothing's what it looks like anymore, don't you think so?**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Gustavo's case takes an unexpected twist!**

 **Some people are out for blood!**

 **Lawrence receives an offer, but he's not the only one.**

 **Gabriel's shocked to see a new form of murder!**


	28. Vendetta

_"ROCQUE OUT. Charges might be dropped due to lack of proof"._

Jett threw the newspaper to the trash can.

 _"Dammit!"_ he thought. _"How could they free him? Lack of proof? Oh, no, Gustavo. You won't get away with this"._

He started pacing around the room. _"And free from the FBI? Who does that?"_

The new year had just started, and now he had to face another problem. He suddenly stopped, realization hitting him.

 _"I betrayed him. I turned him in. He's so going to kill me"._

He went to his nightstand, and took out a gun. A bullet was missing.

 _"Well"_ he thought as he loaded it. _"Not if I do it first"._

 **POLICE STATION**

Gabriel gave Kendall the newspaper. It was clear he was pissed. "Read it".

Kendall obeyed. His eyes widened. "He's out".

"Damn right he is" said Gabriel. "He obviously made a dirty move again and freed himself".

"But from the FBI?" said Kendall. "Is that even possible?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"And what's this about lack of proof?" he continued.

"I wish I had an answer for that" sighed Gabriel. "But right now we can't worry about him. We must focus on the Hunter".

Kendall scoffed. He turned around, rubbing the back of his head. "You know, when he was arrested in front of everyone at Santy's funeral, I really thought we had finally gotten rid of him. That we'd be free, that probably the FBI would eventually find out he was behind the murders. Because I know he was".

"We can't get to a conclusion based on assumptions only" replied Gabriel. "We need proof. It's not that simple..."

"He threatened my sister!" snapped Kendall. "You were there. Santy was there. He threatened her and days later she and Camille were kidnapped. That can't be just a coincidence. I know he's responsible for the death of my mother. Of James, of Jo! I'm not crossing my arms".

Gabriel frowned as he saw Kendall storm out. "Wait. Kendall, where... Wait!"

 **ROCQUE MANSION**

Gustavo poured himself a drink, and walked triumphantly around the living room. He felt unbeatable, he was free, he could finally plan his revenge on that traitorious rat called Jett Stetson.

He cursed the day he hired him, he needed to get rid of him immediatly. He never, NEVER got his hands dirty. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

He took out a box, where he had a new gun. He was aware that his feud with his enemies had reached its boiling point. He needed to take care of it if he wanted to succeed.

 _"For the sake of the plan"_ he thought, as he loaded the weapon and left.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

Carlos and Logan were sitting together on the couch watching TV. Logan had followed Dak's advice and though he had felt ashamed and his partner furious, the situation got better. Jett had disappeared again, so there was practically nothing they could do. So, they let it go.

"I think I'll go grab a bite" said Carlos, getting up. "Mind looking for another show?"

"Yeah, sure" said Logan. Carlos smirked and went to the kitchen.

Logan, bored, sighed, switching channels repeatedly. There was, literally, nothing to watch. Figuring it would be best to watch a movie instead, he stopped. The news were on.

 _"Town's local businessman Gustavo Rocque was let go from federal prison last evening in a strange, but impressive turn of events. The District Attorney said charges could be dropped due to lack of proof of the crimes Rocque's accused for. In other news, a nun was caught red-handed trying to steal candy..."_

Logan stared at the screen in shock. Gustavo was free. No, he couldn't let that son of a bitch ruin their lives again.

Every sign of rationalism disappeared of his brain as he ran to his father's bedroom. He took out the new gun Lawrence had purchased for protection after the night Jett snuck in, loaded it and went downstairs.

Carlos was getting out of the kitchen with pop corn and cookies in his hands, when he saw an empty couch.

"Logan?"

He heard a click, and caught a glimpse of his boyfriend leaving the house with something shiny in his hand.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

He was about to follow him, when he saw the TV. They were ampliating the news of Gustavo's release. Carlos' expression fell.

"Oh, no".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Katie, Camille and Dak were at a table, hanging out. They had heard the news too.

"I can't believe that bastard got away with murder again. I feel so damn fooled" protested Camille.

"Me too" said Katie. "I mean, is it that easy to free yourself from the FBI?"

"I'm not sure" said Dak. "I'm not aware of the differences between federal and regular prison. But still, it's very strange. Gustavo must have pulled some strings to even make the DA drop the charges".

"We should ask Gabriel" suggested Camille. "Maybe he knows something about this".

Big coincidence, Gabriel burst into the pub, panting, and panic written all over his face.

"Hey Gabriel" said Katie. "We were just talking about you..."

"Kendall's missing" said Gabriel.

"What?!"

"I was hoping to find him here..."

"And we were hoping he was with you" said Dak. "What do you mean he's missing?".

Gabriel composed himself. "He learned of Gustavo's release, and was certainly not happy about it. He just stormed off, saying he wouldn't cross his arms".

Katie couldn't help but feel dread.

"He's armed, guys".

Camille sat down. "This can't be good".

Dak's phone buzzed. His eyes widened when he read the new message. "Guys..."

"What is it?" asked Katie.

"We have another problem" he said. "Carlos just texted me. Logan's heard about the news too and has gone out with what seemed to be a weapon. He's not answering his calls or texts".

"Oh, no" said Gabriel. "That's it. Katie, you and I will look for Kendall. Camille and Dak, you search for Logan".

Everyone stood up.

"Ok, go!"

 **STREET**

Mr Robins' taxi stopped at the traffic lights. It was one of those days when it was so cold people preferred being at home than out, and the streets were empty and silent like a graveyard.

He waited for the lights to turn green, when suddenly he felt something cold being placed against his temple and heard a click.

Mr Robins turned his head to see a gloved hand pointing a gun to his face. He froze, but dared to see who it was. The door of the car opened, and he got out slowly.

The gun kept pointing at him until Mr Robins walked far away and disappeared.

 **HOSPITAL**

Kelly was in her office, completing some files and working on her papers. Things were going rough at the hospital.

Local and foreign businessmen were starting to leave town because of the terror the serial killer had caused. Some businesses had started to close, and the hospital was losing investors.

That's why, after a few phone calls, Kelly grinned when the door of her office opened.

"Hey, Kelly" greeted Lawrence.

She stood up and shook his hand. "I'm so glad you came. Please, have a seat".

Lawrence obliged. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I have an offer for you" she replied. "One you'll find very difficult to decline".

Lawrence blinked several times. "An offer?"

"I'd like you to invest on the hospital" she said, grinning.

Lawrence was amused. "Me?"

Kelly sat straighter. "You see, with this serial killer case, some investors have been scared off. Several of them have left town, they don't consider us safe anymore. That's why I decided to turn to some people I know who I'm sure won't do the same".

Lawrence smiled. "Well, I'm glad you thought of us".

"Me too" said someone behind him.

Lawrence turned around and his expression fell. "What is she doing here?"

At the door, there was none other than Brooke.

 **STREET**

Gustavo was walking, determined to find Jett and shoot him to death. He was furious, he was eager to get revenge.

The street was deserted. He got to a T intersection, and stood in the middle. Someone was walking towards him as eagerly as him, with a gun in his hand: Jett.

"Gustavo!" he greeted cheerfully, as he raised the gun. "I'm so glad I found you".

Gustavo raised his gun too. "Not as much as I am".

Jett smirked. "We both know you won't pull that trigger. You hate getting your hands dirty".

Now it was Gustavo's turn to smirk. "What can I say? This is a special ocasion".

"I agree" said someone behind him.

Jett frowned. Gustavo turned around to see Logan pointing a gun at him.

"Today's the day my nightmares finally come to an end".

Gustavo laughed. "This must be some joke! Seriously, Mitchell? You of all people?"

"Leave him alone!" said Jett. "This is between you and me!"

"I don't think so" said another voice.

Walking down the street that was perpendicular to the one where they were, was Kendall. Being in a T intersection, Gustavo was cornered.

He chuckled. "None of you is a killer, boys. You don't have the nerve to shoot and kill a man in cold blood".

"Try me" said Logan and Kendall at the same time.

"HEY!" they heard someone shout. They saw Carlos running towards them, followed by Gabriel, Dak, Camille and Katie, who kept their distance.

"You had to drag my sister!" protested Kendall.

"Stay here" said Dak to the girls. They nodded, while Gabriel went with Kendall, and Carlos and Dak went to Logan.

"Dude, please, put down that freaking gun before you do something you'll regret!" begged Dak.

Carlos, taking advantage of Logan's indifference, grabbed and held him tight, and Dak took the gun from him.

Logan groaned, frustrated. "Fine".

Carlos let go, and Dak huffed. "You douchebag. Only because I'm your friend I'll help you put this back where it was". Logan glared at him.

Meanwhile, Kendall had put down his gun as Gabriel approached him. "You're lucky you're under my supervision. Otherwise, I'd have you arrested".

Kendall rolled his eyes.

Jett grinned. He and Gustavo had kept pointing their guns at each other. "Well, I guess that leaves us both".

"I don't think so" said Gabriel, raising his own gun. "Drop the weapons. You're both arrested. It's over".

Gustavo smirked. "Oh, it's never over, Gabriel".

Before Gabriel could answer, he heard something speeding at them.

"Watch out!" shouted Logan.

Gabriel turned around, his eyes widened and pushed Kendall aside. There were screams a car came out of nowhere and hit Gustavo, pinning him against the building.

Taking advantage of the situation, Jett escaped.

Everyone stared in shock as Gabriel approached, and saw that the car was empty.

"What the hell?"

The brakes had been emptied, and the handbrake had been put down. There was some strange object on the "taxi" sign.

On the driver's seat, a silver hockey mask had been placed.

 **Hey! As you know I'm not a US resident so I'm not sure how exactly federal law works. However, I've tried to write it as best as I could. Sorry if there were any mistakes surrounding that topic. Thanks for reading!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Kelly's oblivious to all the tension building up in her office.**

 **Gabriel asks Dak to join him.**

 **Lawrence and Brooke have another confrontation.**

 **Jett becomes the primary suspect!**


	29. Deals

"You see, with this serial killer case, some investors have been scared off" said Kelly. "Several of them have left town, they don't consider it safe anymore. That's why I decided to turn to some people I know who I'm sure won't do the same".

Lawrence smiled. "Well, I'm glad you thought of us".

"Me too" said someone behind him.

Lawrence turned around and his expression fell. "What is she doing here?"

At the door was none other than Brooke.

Kelly ignored Lawrence's question and got up again. "Thank you so much for coming, Mrs Diamond".

"My pleasure, Dr Wainwright" she replied, shaking her hand.

Kelly gestured Brooke to sit down next to Lawrence, which she did awkwardly.

"Lawrence" she greeted.

"Brooke" he replied coldly.

Kelly sat down across them, oblivious to tension between them.

"Ok" she said excitedly. "Let's get started".

 **STREET**

Everyone was shocked. After all the steam and dust were gone, Gabriel approached the car, which had crushed and pinned Gustavo against the building.

Some people had come out of their houses to see what was all the conmotion about. Gasps and murmurs were soon heard.

Gabriel examined the scene. Gustavo was dead. The brakes were empty and the handbrake down. A stange device had been placed next to the _"Taxi"_ sign on top of the car. And in the driver's seat was the infamous mask.

Gabriel was beyond confused. He put on his white gloves and took the mask. The boys were shocked.

"What the hell?" said Dak as he approached.

The police and the paramedics had already came. Gabriel stared at the mask. Kendall approached too.

"This is new" said Gabriel. "I know the Hunter kills in very unconventional ways, but in all my years as a detective, I've never heard or seen a murder like this before".

"The Hunter must have hated Gustavo as much or more than we have to give him such a bruta, death" said Kendall.

"It doesn't lead us anywhere, though" sighed Dak. "Almost the entire town hated him".

Gabriel shook his head. He went with them where Camille, Katie, Carlos and Logan were.

"Ok, listen" he said. "I must go to the station. You go home, and if anyone asks, don't say anything about trying to murder Gustavo". He turned to Logan and Kendall. "Be thankful the Hunter did what you were planning to do. You could have gotten yourselves and me in a lot of trouble. Logan get rid of that gun, now. Kendall, follow me".

"Wait" said Carlos. "Where's Jett?"

"He escaped" said Katie. "I saw him. He ran away when the car crashed".

Gabriel held up his hand. "Let's not worry about that now. Go home. And remember, you saw what happened, but you did nothing". He got into a patrol, with Kendall and Dak and took off.

Carlos sighed and approached Katie. "I'll go with Logan to return the gun and we'll meet you at the pub, ok?".

She nodded.

Meanwhile, Camille was staring at the scene, where the paramedics were getting Gustavo's boddy out of the mess, with a frown in her face.

"What is it, Camille?" asked Logan.

She sighed. "It's just... Jett was working with Gustavo, wasn't he? And then he betrayed him. Gustavo was released and while facing him, he died". She looked at him. "Why do I get the feeling he's behind all of this?"

 **HOSPITAL**

The meeting was very tense. However, Kelly was so excited she never noticed the dirty looks Lawrence and Brooke shot each other from time to time.

She handed them some papers. "These are your contracts. I'm counting on you to help us keep the hospital on track".

Lawrence glanced at Brooke, then at Kelly, who looked at him expectantly, and sighed. "I guess I can put my differences with Brooke aside for a while" he said and signed.

Kelly grinned and turned to Brooke. "Brooke?"

She nodded and signed too. "Yes, yes, of course".

"Didn't you say you'd leave town soon?" asked Lawrence.

"I was" said Brooke, not looking at him. "But I realized it's not going to change anything. My son would still be gone, my problems would still be unresolved, and I would still be a bitch".

"I don't think this conversation should take place here" said Kelly, starting to sense the tension.

"Me neither" replied Brooke, as she stood up and shook her hand. "It's been a pleasure, Kelly".

"The pleasure's mine" she replied. "Thank you, Brooke".

Brooke nodded with a smile. "Later Lawrence" she said, and got out. Lawrence raised his eyebrows.

"Um, what was that all about?" asked Kelly.

Lawrence sighed and got up, faking a smile. "Nothing to worry about. See you later Kelly".

"Alright, thanks, Lawrence".

Lawrence got out of the office and stepped into the elevator. He sort of felt like a jerk for almost starting a fight with Brooke in front of Kelly. He got to the lobby and saw Brooke, who was looking for something in her purse, probably her car keys.

"Brooke!" he called, as he ran to her.

She turned around and sighed in frustration. "What now, Lawrence?"

"I think I should apologize for my behavior upstairs. It almost led to a fight and it would have been a complete lack of respect".

Brooke scoffed. "Really? I'm the one who called herself a bitch, remember? Though I believe you were dying to do so".

"As much as I'd like to agree, I don't" said Lawrence. "Just as I don't agree with you staying".

Brooke crossed her arms. "I know what you're trying to do, and trust me, it's not going to work".

"What the hell are you talking about?" he exclaimed, throwing up his arms.

"You want to resume that conversation about how I sucked as a mother for James" she said accusingly.

Lawrence stared at her in confusion.

"Why?" she added, approaching him. "Why do you care so much about my son?"

 **POLICE STATION**

Gabriel walked into the office, followed by Kendall and Dak.

"So, Gustavo's dead" said Kendall. "Where will the party be? McDonald's? Subway? Hell, we should go to Wendy's instead".

Dak chuckled.

"As much as I'd like to shove tons of burgers into my mouth to celebrate, we still got work to do" replied Gabriel. "It's still a crime". He turned to Dak. "That's why I asked you to help us. Since you're mature and old enough to handle one of these, I know you'll do well".

He passed him a gun and Kendall patted him on the back.

Dak looked at the gun in his hands and frowned. "Is this even legal?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" commented Kendall.

"Look, son" said Gabriel. "I don't know how many more murders are ahead of us, but you gotta know I have to do everything in my power to stop it for good. Look how many people we've lost".

Dak seemed to struggle, but gave in and nodded. "Ok".

"So" said Kendall, clasping his palms. "What now?"

"Well, I don't need to say the Hunter's behind this because it's pretty obvious" replied Gabriel. "What we need is a good strategy. But first, since our primary suspect is dead, we need to lay our eyes on another potential killer. Any ideas?"

"Do you think Gustavo may have killed himself?" wondered Kendall. "I mean, the car had no driver. And you saw that device on the top of the car. It must have had some sort of mechanism, or it could have been driven by remote control".

"I don't think Gustavo would have gone that far just to keep himself out of jail" said Dak, shaking his head. "However, there's still a chance he could be behind the murders despite being killed by the Hunter himself".

"What do you mean, Dak?" asked Gabriel.

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?" said Kendall.

"He had a pawn, didn't he?" said Dak, shrugging. "And he betrayed him. Hell, Gustavo could have been the master mind behind all this".

"That actually kind of makes sense" noted Kendall.

Dak nodded. "I believe Jett Stetson is behind the mask of the Hunter".

 **HOSPITAL**

"So?" asked Brooke, with her hands on her hips.

Lawrence shrugged. "Someone had to. You obviosly decided to give that up".

Brooke scoffed. "You are not letting this go, are you?"

"I'm not" he replied. "I don't think I'll ever let that go as long as I keep seeing you around".

Brooke groaned. "What's with everyone in this town and the grudge they're holding against me for something that's none of their damn business?"

"It is for me!" argued Lawrence. "And his friends. For everyone who did care about him".

"It's not!" she insisted stubbornly. "He's not your son!"

"It was as if he were!" he yelled.

Brooke stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"After you left and refused to contact him because 'there was no time'" he continued. "He became a son to me, or Jennifer, and a brother for the boys. He spent the holidays with us, and also his birthdays. Every single special moment, we shared them!"

Brooke opened and closed her mouth, but said nothing.

"That's why we can't let it go" he finished. "Because sometimes we believe we loved him more than you ever did".

Lawrence left the hospital, while Brooke stood there, livid, with tears in her eyes.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"I just can't believe it" said a stunned Camille as she, Katie, Logan and Carlos shared a table. "Gustavo's dead. After all this time, it seems surreal".

"I know" said Logan. "I don't think anyone saw that coming".

"What no one saw coming was you going after him with a gun" said Katie, rolling her eyes. "You don't have it with you anymore, do you?"

Logan sighed. "No, I don't".

"We returned it" said Carlos. "Mr Mitchell wasn't home yet, so it was pretty easy to put it back. I don't think he'll notice".

"Oh, thank God" said Camille, truly relieved. Without warning, she turned and furiously slapped Logan's arm. "You bastard!"

"Ow!" he protested.

"Don't scare us that way ever again! I'm pregnant, for God's sake!"

Carlos chuckled.

"And you!" she said, turning to him. "You are no better considering what happened last year!"

"It's ok, Camille" said Katie. "You don't need more stress. And neither does that baby".

Camille sighed and breathed. "There. I'm cool now".

"So, speaking of the Hunter" said Carlos. "Who do you think it is now? Because it certainly wasn't Gustavo".

"Jett, definitely Jett" replied Katie. "That guy's unpredictable. It really seemed to me that he was trying to keep Gustavo in that spot so that car could hit him".

Logan got up. "Guys, let's make a vow".

They gathered with him.

"We don't know how this is going to end, but we must stick together. Remember what they say: Together we stand, divided we fall". He placed his hand forward. "We won't break!"

"I second that" said Carlos smiling, putting his hand over Logan's.

"Me too" said Katie, doing the same.

Camille looked at her friends. She smiled and put her hand on the top. "Together".

 **JETT'S ROOM**

Jett stormed in his room panting. Oh, man. Gustavo was dead. Dead! He suddenly felt like it was Christmas all over again.

God bless the Hunter for getting rid of that scum. He laughed.

 _"I bet you did not see that coming, huh, Rocque?"_ he thought.

Now he was finally free to do his own stuff. He now was free to pursue Logan.

 _"Ah, Logan"._

He smiled at the thought.

But first things first. There something else on the way. Another obstacle. He went to his nightstand, and took out a photo of Carlos.

Jett grinned, putting it on the bed, and placing his gun on it. He sighed happily as he looked as those items, placing a silver hockey mask next to them.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Kendall and Carlos get confused after an encounter with Jett.**

 **The sex of Camille's baby is revealed.**

 **Lawrence is furious to see who's bothering his son... Again.**

 **Dak uncovers some evidence!**


	30. A stubborn freak

"So" said Logan with a forced smile. "You're now in the force".

He and Dak were having lunch at the pub that day. A few days had passed since Gustavo was murdered.

Dak shrugged. "Well, not exactly. I mean, it's not like Kendall and I have been hired or something like that".

Logan rolled his eyes. "I still don't get why Gabriel recruited you".

"Hey, if you want, I can talk to him ino recruiting you too" he offered. "Though I don't think he'll say yes, since you already proved you can't handle guns very well the other day".

Logan glared at him. "I was furious that day. Besides, I'm not talking about that. I just wonder, why not calling a team of trained cops instead of two inexperienced teens".

Dak shrugged again. "Maybe because we're close to the murder victims. Or he'd rather having someone he trusts, since Alfred and Santy are already dead".

Logan shook his head. "I still don't like this".

Dak patred his arm. "I appreciate your concern, I really do. But trust me, we're going to be just fine, I promise".

Logan sighed, and took a sip of his water. "So, any suspect yet?"

"Oh, you bet" grinned Dak.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Really? That fast?"

Dak nodded eagerly.

"Well, who?"

Dak laned closer so only Logan could hear. "Who do you think?"

 **SQUARE**

Kendall and Carlos were walking in the square, checking out stores and looking for a place to ear some good burgers.

"Valentine's Day is getting closer" said Kendall, as they walked in front of a candy store.

"Yeah" deadpanned Carlos. "One more week".

"Any plans?"

Carlos shrugged. "With everything that's been going on, I really doubt I'll do anything. Logan's not exactly in the mood either".

"Really?" asked Kendall teasingly. "Is that your way to tell me you have no idea?"

Carlos chuckled. "Maybe we should spend that day together. All of us".

"Yeah, I'd like that" he replied. I'm willing to take a break from the Hunter case anytime".

"Oh, speaking of that" said Carlos. "How's that going?"

Kendall sighed, but then grinned at him. "Gabriel's getting on my nerves so much I'm starting to miss Santy".

Both boys laughed.

"But seriously, I think we're making progress" he added.

"Who's your suspect?"

"Guys! I'm so glad to see you!" interrupted a voice before Kendall could answer.

They turned to see Jett grinning at them.

Kendall motioned his hand towards him. "Here's the suspect".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Logan chuckled. "I don't know why it doesn't surprise me. He could be scheming his next murder for all I know".

"We logically have reason to believe Jett orchestrated Gustavo's crime. We just need to prove that, and that he was behind the other murders" said Dak. "Which is kind of difficult because I met him again when three murders had already been commited".

"But that doesn't mean he came back that exact day" argued Logan. "Didn't you say he had had an accident? He could have been hiding all that time until that 'turn of events'".

"It's a possibility" said Dak. "But we need proof. The police can't just go and arrest someone arbitrarily".

Logan thought about it. Dak was right. Jett had to be proven guilty. Then, it clicked. "Look for it".

Dak blinked. "Um, excuse me?"

"Go find the proof you need to demostrate Jett's the Hunter" he replied.

Dak shook his head. "It's not that simple..."

"It is" interrupted Logan. "I have a plan".

 **SQUARE**

"Suspect?" said Jett, his grin never leaving his face. "Now that's something I want to hear about!"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Like I said the other day, speak of the Devil..."

Kendall chuckled. "What's with the suit, Jett? You look like you're coming from a funeral".

Jett was dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and a black tie. He grinned even more. "That's because I am!"

Carlos lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, Gustavo's funeral was today? Huh, no wonder the sun came out today".

"Wait" said Kendall. "You were his enemy. Why would you even go there?"

Jett shrugged. "I have my reasons. What's this about me being a suspect?"

"Well, I was just telling Carlos" he replied, patting Carlos' back. "That you've been selected as the primary suspect for the Hunter's murders. Congratulations or whatever. The police will be watching you very close from now on".

Jett raised his hands. "Hey, if you want to play hero, I don't give a damn. You can't prove anything. You have nothing against me, and you never will".

Carlos scoffed at the sight of Jett's grin. "It's just a matter of time. We all know you're hiding something".

"Well, I'm sure the police will do a very good research" replied Jett. "But you're right. It's a matter of time".

Kendall looked at him carefully. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

 _He took a photo of Carlos. Jett grinned, putting it on the bed, and placing his gun on it. He sighed happily as he looked at those items, placing a silver hockey mask next to them._

"You'll see" he said. He turned around and started to walk away.

"You will fall, Jett" said Kendall, as he watched him go. "Or should I say Hunter?"

Jett stopped, but didn't turn around. He smirked. "It's funny, you know? I used to be called 'The Hunter' when I was in the football team. Not that it matters anymore".

He left.

Carlos frowned. "Was that a confession?"

"I don't know" replied Kendall, who kept watching Jett leave. "But I do know there's more in this than just a nickname".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"Are you freaking insane!?" half yelled-half whispered Dak. He had clearly not liked Logan's idea.

"Can you think of a better plan?" asked his friend.

"Well, yeah! Reseach by the book!" he replied. "How the hell do you expect me to do something like that?"

Logan shrugged. "There's always plan B".

Dak shook his head. "The worst part is that whether we go with plan A or plan B, I'll still go to jail if I get caught".

"Plan A will give you a shorter sentence" said Logan nonchalantly.

Dak glared at him. "So you're saying I should just go and do it?"

Logan sighed. "Like I said, do you have a better plan?"

"I do!" insisted Dak.

"And while you're busy doing this 'by the book'" said Logan, irritated. "How many more people will die? The killer's not going to wait for you to make your move, and God knows when he'll strike again".

Dak thought about it. Logan had a point. Things were starting to get out of control, and they couldn't waste a single minute. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but neither Gabriel or Kendall will know about this".

Logan lifted his right hand. "I solemnly swear I won't tell anyone".

"Ok, then it's settled" said Dak, rolling his eyes and getting up. "I better go now. If you see Jett, try to distract him. I'll text you when I'm done".

"Will do" said Logan.

Dak ruffled his hair gently and left.

Logan continued eating. As he drank his water, he saw Jett walking in.

 _"Ugh, great"_ he thought.

Jett saw him and approached, grinning. He sat in the spot Dak had sat on.

Logan just glared at him. "Isn't this nice? I think I'm having a _deja-vu"._

"Well, you taste the moment better when you repeat it" he replied.

 _"Dammit, Dak, you owe me for this!"_ Logan thought furiously. _"Wait, wasn't this my idea? Aw, dammit!"_ He snapped out when Jett waved his hand in front of his face. "Huh?"

Jett grinned. "I knew it. I knew my charm would get you distracted. It's the suit isn't it?"

Logan glared. "Yes, Jett. I just can't believe you dared to insult modern fashion with THAT".

Jett laughed and grabbed Logan's hand. "You like it and you know it".

Logan quickly pulled away. "Don't touch me".

"You felt it, huh?" said Jett, grinning even more. "All those butterflies in your stomach?"

"Just leave me the hell alone!" yelled Logan, forgetting about Dak's request.

"What's going on here?" said an angry voice.

Logan looked up, as Jett turned around and immediatly got up at the sight of Lawrence.

 **HOSPITAL**

Camille had an appointment that day with Kelly. It was finally the day she would know the sex of her baby. And Katie had instantly agreed to go with her when she asked.

She could barely hide her excitement. "Oh, my God. It's finally here. This is it!" she kept saying over and over.

"Relax, Katie" said Camille, almost laughing. "Seems to me you're way more excited about this than I am. And _I'm_ the mother of this child!"

"Sorry" she replied, grinning. "But I can't help it. After this, you'll finally be able to choose names, clothes, toys, decorations..."

Camille sighed. "Yeah, I just wish James was here with me".

Katie gave her asimpathetic look. "He is here, with us. There's no doubt about that. Besides, I'm pretty good company, aren't I?"

Camille smiled. "Yeah, you are".

Kelly walked to them. "Alright, Camille, are you ready?"

Camille nodded and followed her with Katie. They went into the room, and Camille lied on the stretcher. Kelly started to spread the gel on her abdomen.

"It tickles" she grinned.

Kelly started the procedure, and the image appeared on the little screen.

"Ok" said Kelly. "This is your baby".

Camille and Katie shared excited glances.

"So?" asked Kelly, eagerly.

Kelly looked carefully and smiled. "It's a boy".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Lawrence was furious. If looks could kill, Jett would have exploded in millions of pieces. He was glaring at Jett, his hands on his hips.

"You're a stubborn freak, you knew that?"

"Hi to you too, Lawrence" replied Jett.

"Is he bothering you?" asked Lawrence, turning to Logan.

He raised an eyebrow. "Dad, do I really need to answer that?"

"Huh" said his father, getting his attention back to Jett. "I guess you're right".

Jett stared at them in slight confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Come on" said Lawrence, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the door. "I'm so putting a restraining order on you".

"Oh, come on, we were just talking!" protested Jett.

"Get lost!" yelled Lawrence, kicking him out.

After that, he joined Logan.

"Thanks, dad" he said. "But I could have handled it".

"Yeah, of course you could" teased his father.

Logan pouted.

"You know" said Lawrence. "Despite that creep being around, it seems calmer since Gustavo died".

Logan chuckled. "It is. Hopefully, this case is finally reaching its end".

"I heard he's the new primary suspect" he commented.

"It's fair" replied his son. "Like you said, he's a freak".

Lawrence chuckled. "He is".

 **JETT'S ROOM**

Dak had managed to sneak into Jett's room through an open window. Thankfully, the room was in the first floor, so it had been pretty easy.

He put on his gloves and started searching in the closet, being very careful so he didn't make a mess.

Nothing.

He sighed in frustration, and laid his eyes on the nightstand. He went and opened the drawer.

 _"What the hell?"_ he thought.

He took out the photographs and placed them on the bed. When he returned his attention to the nightstand, he gasped.

 _"No way!"_

There was something shiny hidden there. He removed a few things and saw it. He took it out.

The silver hockey mask.

 _"The Hunter. Jett's the Hunter"._

He looked at the pictures again.

 _"Carlos, Lawrence, Gabriel. Were they his next victims?"_

He was so stunned, looking at the pictures and the mask, he didn't hear the door open. He turned around. Jett was standing there with a frown on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

 **All I have to say is "Uh oh!"**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Jett makes an admission.**

 **Logan and Lawrence make an awful discovery.**

 **Dak is rushed into surgery!**

 **Gabriel finds another obstacle in his investigation.**


	31. A blessing and a curse

"So?" asked Jett, staring at Dak, who had frozen at his sight.

He composed himself covertly and lifted the mask. "What the hell is this?"

Jett shrugged. "It looks like a hockey mask to me".

"Do not play dumb with me!" Dak snapped. "The photos, the mask. You are the Hunter".

Jett scoffed. "Just because I have pictures of the people I hate and a mask doesn't mean I'm a serial killer".

Dak glared at him. "I don't know who you're trying to fool, but it's certainly not me. And don't you try to escape, that'll make everything worse".

Jett laughed. "Oh, come on, Dak. Isn't it also illegal to sneak into someone else's house, room or whatever?"

"It's certainly not compared to to killing seven people" said Dak.

Jett looked at him. "This isn't about justice, is it? This is finally your chance to get me. I know you've been holding a huge grudge against me for a long time".

Dak frowned. "That has nothing to do with this. You killed people who didn't deserve to die, except maybe Gustavo, and you will pay for that".

Jett shrugged again. "I admit to nothing"

"But you're not denying it" said Dak. "I know you'd already moved to town by the time the first victim died".

Jett frowned. "Who the hell told you that?"

Dak smirked in satisfaction. "You just did".

Jett froze. He had been outsmarted. "Son of a bitch".

Dak took out his phone. He dialed Gabriel when he heard a click.

He looked up.

Jett had a gun pointing at him.

 **HOSPITAL**

"A boy" repeated Camille, full of joy. "I'm having a boy!"

"Congratulations" said Kelly with a smile.

Katie was squealing in her chair. "Oh, my God, I can't believe it!"

Kelly gave Camille some tissues to clean herself. "Well, now you need to take extra care of yourself, ok?"

Camille nodded.

Kelly leaned in and faced her. "Listen, I know that this serial killer case has become very serious, but I need you to have faith. I need you to change your worries for hope, because it's the only thing that will keep us going. And if something happens..."

"I know, Kelly" said Camille. "I will take good care of myself, I promise".

Kelly nodded. "Good". She got up. "Ok, you're free to go. Remember, no stress".

"You got it, Kelly" said Katie.

They left the room.

"I'm so happy for you" said Katie, sincerely. " I know it's going to be tough without James, but you know we're all here for you, no matter what, one hundred per-cent".

Camille smiled. "I know, and I'm so grateful for that". She sighed happily. "I can't wait to tell the others the great news".

 **POLICE STATION**

"Unbelievable" said Gabriel. "So freaking unbelievable".

"So, what do you think?" asked Carlos. He and Kendall had gone to the station and told Gabriel everything about their encounter with Jett, including what he had said.

"It seemed likehe was admitting he was the Hunter" said Kendall.

"Yeah, 'cos we accused him of being theserial killer and he didn't deny it" added his friend.

Gabriel shook his head. "No, no. I think he was trying to confuse you. Remember, it was the press who called the killer 'The Hunter', not the killer himself. The nickname might have been a coincidence or Jett might have made that up to play with you".

"But why would Jett do that?" asked Carlos.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Uh, because he's nuts?"

"So far, I've never understood Jett's actions"said Gabriel. "They don't make sense at all. And it's really suspicious".

"He can't be arrested without proof" said Kendall.

"True. Actually, Dak texted me saying he would probably find some" replied Gabriel. "By the way, where might he be?"

Just in that moment, his phone started ringing.

He picked up the call and put it on speaker. "Hello? Hello!"

Nothing. Kendall and Carlos glanced at each other and frowned at the lack of answer.

Gabriel sighed. He was about to hang up, when they heard it.

 **JETT'S ROOM**

Jett had Dak at gunpoint. "Oh, if only you were Carlos. This would be such an irony".

Dak's eyes were wide open. _"Oh, crap. I need to get out of here"_ he thought.

"You put that down, now" said Jett.

Dak caught a glimpse of his phone. The call had been picked up. He could barely hear Gabriel speaking. THanking God for his good luck, he silently and slowly leaned down and put the phone on the floor, the screen on the ground.

"So this is it" he said as he stood up. "You're just going to kill me right here, right now? We're in your room, in a building with lots of people! How the hell will you shoot and expect everyone to just never know it was you?"

Jett laughed. "They don't give a damn! They never do. Hell, a 'serial killer' could be living next-door and they still wouldn't".

"I knew it" said Dak. "Why don't you just shoot and end this? Or you'd rather put on the mask so I die looking at the face of the town's worst nightmare? Perhaps you're dying to tell someone about your whereabouts..."

"You know what?" interrupted Jett. "You're right. I could tell you, since you're going to die one way or another. Yes, I'm behind the Hunter's murders. But I'm not the Hunter. That's all I'm going to say".

Dak was shocked, but wasn't going to let Jett see it. He let himself fill with anger. "Then who is it?"

Jett shrugged. "I think I'll let you figure that out... In hell".

Dak saw with horror how Jett aimed the gun at him. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. His eyes widened as he pretended to look behind Jett.

"Gabriel!" he shouted.

Almost instantly, Jett turned around, while Dak picked up his phone and threw himself to the window like a cat.

Jett saw there was nobody behind him and turned again. He saw that Dak was practically out of the window, and shot.

 **POLICE STATION**

Gabriel, Kendall and Carlos had heard the entire conversation between Dak and Jett, including the gunshot, and they were already getting ready to catch Jett.

"Ok, we need to find Dak, get him to a hospital in case he got hurt and catch Jett before he disappears" was saying Gabriel, when they heard a groan coming from his phone.

He hadn't hung up.

"Dak?"

 _"Hey guys"_ replied Dak, who, by his tone, had been obviously hurt.

"Dak, are you ok?" asked Kendall. "What happened?"

 _"Going after him with no backup... The curse of playing the hero... Already happened to Santy, now me..."_

"Dak, shut the hell up!" yelled Carlos. "Where are you?"

 _"Behind Jett's building... By the street..."_

"Ok, we're going" said Gabriel. "Stay calm, ok?"

There was no answer.

"Dak?" he tried. He groaned. "Dammit, he must have lost consciousness. Let's go!"

They were about to leave when Carlos stopped. "Wait! I don't have a weapon. And I'm not exactly allowed to use one. What am I useful for?"

Gabriel stared at him as if Carlo had asked why the sky is blue.

"Brute force" he said, and turned around.

 **STREET**

Logan and Lawrence were walking home.

"I'm so putting a restraining order on that Jett guy" said Lawrence, pissed. "He's not coming anywhere near you, I swear".

"You don't need to make such a big deal about this, dad" said Logan. "I'm sure he'll learn to stay away one way or another. And if not, well, we can always get rid of him"

Lawrence sighed. "No, son. I don't want you to think like that. It's not healthy".

"Fine" said Logan.

They kept walking until Logan saw something lying on the group not far away from them.

He watched carefully... "Dad?"

Lawrence looked at his son. Logan was livid.

"What is it, kid?" he asked concerned. When Logan didn't answer, he turned to see and gasped.

Dak was on the ground, with a bleeding wound on his back, fighting to stay awake, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Logan" said Lawrence, shaking his son's shoulder. "Come on, we gotta help him".

Logan snapped out. "Dak!"

They quickly went to him, and leaned down.

"I'm no expert" said Lawrence. "But if he's bleeding from the mouth, it can't be a good sign. There's no time to call an ambulance. We must take him to a hospital now".

He stood up, just when a taxi came by. He called it. "Hey, we got an injured person, he's been shot".

The driver got out of the car to help. Dak let out a groan of pain as he was lifted and placed into the car. As they got in, Logan dialed Gabriel.

 **GABRIEL'S CAR**

"Get the OR ready, Kelly. Yes, we'll bring him as soon as we get there" was saying Gabriel on the phone. "Alright, thanks. See you".

"How come Jett lives so far?" asked Carlos in annoyance.

"Maybe for a situation like this" replied Kendall. "This would give him enough time to escape or be prepared to fight".

"Let's hope it's for the second option" said Gabriel. His phone rang again. "Dammit, I'm driving, for God's sake!"

"Here" said Kendall, as he took the phone, picked up and put it on speaker.

"What?!" yelled Gabriel.

 _"Gabriel, it's me, Logan. I need you to come to the hospital right away"._

Gabriel sighed. "Logan, now's not a good time".

 _"You don't get it! My dad and I just found Dak. He's been shot"._

Gabriel stopped the car immediatly. "What?"

 _"Yes, we're right now talking him to the hospital"._

Gabriel sighed in relief. "Ok, ok. Listen, I can't come yet, but I'll be there ok? Keep me posted".

He hung up. "Well, guys, change of plans. We're going to Jett's room. Dak's been found".

He kept driving.

 **HOSPITAL**

Logan and Lawrence arrived at the hospital carrying Dak, who had finally lost consciousness.

"Help!" was yelling Lawrence as Logan checked Dak's pulse to make sure they weren't losing him. They weren't. But Dak was still bleeding from his mouth.

Suddenly, Kelly appeared, having heard the conmotion, followed by her assistants, who took Dak from Lawrence's arms, put him on a stretcher. They quickly took him to the OR.

Lawrence sighed in relief, as Logan looked at him. "What?"

"You're covered in blood" replied Logan.

Lawrence checked himself. Indeed, his clothes were bloody. "Eh, I'll change in the house".

"Logan!"

Logan turned around. Camille and Katie were running towards them.

"Oh, my God, we heard what happened" said Camille.

"Geez, guys, you're covered in blood" said Katie, horrified.

"We had to take him here ourselves" explained Logan.

"Oh, dear, this can't be happening" said Camille.

"Don't worry" said Lawrence, putting his hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be ok. He has to be".

 **JETT'S ROOM**

Gabrie, Kendall and Carlos burts into Jett's room. Well, actually, Carlos brought down the door, and the others entered, guns in their hands.

"Police!" shouted Gabriel as he got in.

He froze.

The room was empty. Literally empty. Even the covers of the bed had been taken away.

Kendall checked the closet, while Carlos looked the nightstand.

Nothing.

Kendall scoffed. "I can't believe it".

Both boys turned to see Gabriel and their eyes widened in horror.

Gabriel was red, he was more furious than ever.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

 **HOSPITAL**

Two long hours had passed. Carlos had texted Logan that Jett was apparently on the loose, and they were already looking for him.

Gabriel would send an APB on him as soon as they got to the station.

They all got up when they saw Kelly.

"How is him?" asked Lawrence.

Kelly sighed. "Hurt. I think it's going to be more his ego than his actual wounds. But he made it. He got out of recovery".

They all sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God" said Camille.

Logan silently approached Kelly. "Can I see him?"

Kelly looked at him for a minute, but nodded and led him.

Logan quietly entered the room.

Dak was asleep, with a life support machine next to him, and an oxygen mask on his face.

"It's my fault" said Logan, sitting down, and grabbed Dak's hand.

He stared at him for a minute before he broke down.

"I'm sorry" he said between sobs. "I should have kept Jett distracted longer. Hell, I shouldn't have talked to you into this!"

He kept crying. "Forgive me"

He cried until he felt something. He stopped as he saw his hand.

Dak was squeezing it back.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Carlos ensures Logan's safety under Gabriel's orders.**

 **Gabriel recruits someone else.**

 **Dak's updated about the last events.**

 **Jett gets what he deserves!**


	32. Dirty deeds done dirt cheap

**First of all, I must apologize for this long time without updating, even if it's been only less than two weeks. I just started studying again and my schedules are crazy. However, here I am again. Never doubt me, because I'm planning on finishing this story!**

Dak stayed in the hospital for two more weeks, and every single day, Logan visited him, feeling guilty for what had happened. Dak had assured him there was nothing to be forgiven, but Logan kept going anyway.

"Ah, it's so good to see the streets again!" said Dak happily as they walked out of the hospital. "Those days in there seemed like an eternity!"

"Better get used to it" said Logan, chuckling. "You'll be working here in a few years".

Dak chuckled. "Right".

"Will you still come here as an intern?"

"Yep. Dr Wainwright gave me a week to rest and then I'll come back". He frowned. "I'm not sure about Gabriel, though. I mean, it's a relief I won't be prosecuted for breaking into Jett's room. What happened to him in the end, by the way?"

Logan sighed. "Let's go to the pub. It's going to be a long story".

 **POLICE STATION**

"Nothing".

Gabriel, Kendall and Carlos had been looking for Jett day and night (night in the boys' case, they still had school), but Kendall was busy at the pub that day, so it was just Gabriel and Carlos.

Gabriel sighed in defeat. "He couldn't just disappear. I know he has unfinished business here, so I really doubt he left town".

"Well, at least he admitted being behind the murders" said Carlos.

"But he's not the Hunter" added Gabriel. "He must have a pawn. I know it sounds crazy, but I do believe he was telling the truth to Dak. I mean, he really thought he was going to kill him".

Carlos thought for a minute. "Do you think Gustavo had something to do with this?"

"Gustavo's dead".

"I know, but think about it. Jett worked for Gustavo. If the Hunter is working for Jett, then probably he was working for Gustavo too. And when Jett betrayed Gustavo, the Hunter may have become loyal to him, and that's when Gustavo died!"

Gabriel was puzzled. "That's a really crazy theory, Carlos. But I gotta admit, it kind of makes sense".

Carlos smiled in satisfaction.

"What I'm concerned about, however, is this mental instability he seem to have" he continued. "As you and I know, he's obsessed with Logan, and he will try to reach or at least call him at some point. I need you to download a tracker app on his phone, just incase, and also if Jett gets to call".

"Isn't that a little drastic?" asked Carlos.

Gabriel shook his head. "We can't risk another life".

Carlos nodded. "Ok, I guess he'll understand".

"But of course we can't wait for Jett to make another move. We need to act now".

"Maybe I can help" said someone at the door. Carlos and Gabriel turned around, and saw Brooke.

 **CAMILLE'S HOUSE**

Camille and Katie were playing chess. So far, Katie was winning.

"I can't believe you're keeping your baby's sex a secret. Did you want a girl that bad?" she asked.

"It's not that" said Camille. "I just wanted to tell everyone at the same time, but then Dak ended in the hospital. I wanted him to know too".

Katie shrugged. "Dak's being released today. I know Logan is picking him up. I bet they'll go to the pub. Maybe everyone will be there".

Camille thought about it. "You know what? You're right. Today's the perfect day to tell them".

She stood up and headed towards her bedroom to get ready.

"Um, Camille?"

Camille turned around. "Yes?"

Katie grinned as he moved her queen. "Check and mate".

Camille glared at her, while Katie giggled.

 **POLICE STATION**

"Brooke Diamond" greeted Carlos. "It's been a while. Well, a really long while, to be honest".

"Carlos" said Gabriel warningly.

"Yes?" he replied innocently.

"Watch it" .

Brooke cleared her throat.

"Come on in, Brooke" said Gabriel. "I haven't seen you around for a while".

"I was in a trip" she replied.

They remaint silent for a while until Carlos realized she didn't want him there.

"Um" he said. "I better get going. See you, Gabriel". He left.

Gabriel crossed his arms. "So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've had plenty of time to think" she said. "About everything. How come my son's death is partially my fault. Indirectly, but it is".

Gabriel sighed. "The Hunter claimed James' life himself. You had nothing to do with it".

"Yeah, well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore" said Brooke, shrugging. "However, I found out there's something I can do. I must help my son to rest in peace. And the only way to do it is capturing the Hunter".

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Right. Can you at least use a gun?"

"I'm not a woman of action, but I can help you with your computers. I happen to be very good with them" she replied.

Gabriel stared at her in disbelief. "How good?"

Brooke crossed her arms and smirked. "The best".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Dak entered the pub with Logan. It was a little crowded, but they managed to find an empty table.

Kendall, who was at the bar, saw them and went to join them. "Dak! It's so good to see you walking again!"

Dak smiled. "Yeah. I just hope Gabriel's not mad at me for my recklessness".

"He's not" assured Kendall. "He's actually glad you snuck into Jett's room. We got his confession".

"Was that call recorded?" asked Logan.

"Yep. But, unless we find the Hunter, it would be pointless to give the audio to the press. Gabriel had to simply give a conference, saying that Jett was wanted for crimes related to the serial killer".

"That sucks" said Dak.

"Yeah, it does" sighed Kendall. "Anyway, I'll get you some dinner. Don't worry, it's on the house". He smiled at him. "Welcome back".

After Kendall went to the kitchen, Dak turned to Logan. "So, are you going to tell me what's been going on these days?"

Logan sighed. "Jett's on the loose. We know he's hiding somewhere in town. Gabriel sent an APB on him the day after he shot you".

Dak pinched his nose in dismay. "I can't believe it. All that action and blood for nothing".

"Hey" said Logan simpathetically. "It was worth it. You heard Kendall, they got his confession on tape. It's only a matter of time until he's caught and talks".

Dak shook his head. "I don't know, Logan. Jett has proven to be very astute. He has to make a mistake in order to fail".

"He will" said Logan.

"Dak!" they heard someone shout.

They turned their heads and saw Camille and Katie approaching them, followed by Carlos. They sat with them.

"We've been so worried, thank God you're ok" said Katie.

"Yeah, it's so good to see you" said Carlos, pulling him into a big hug.

Dak let out a tiny gasp. "Aw, aw, back, hurts, aw".

Carlos let go instantly, chuckling. "Sorry".

"Where's Kendall?" asked Camille.

"Over here!" replied Kendall, who was carrying a tray with plates for his friends. He distributed them and sat down.

Camille took a deep breath and stood up. "Ok. I've been waiting two weeks to share something with you, guys".

"Two weeks?" exclaimed Logan. "Why so long?" He turned to Dak, who was glaring at him. "Oh, right".

"Anyway" said Camille. "Now that everyone's here, I have great news. Two weeks ago, I went with Katie to have my first sonogram".

Kendall looked at his sister. "You knew? Seriously?"

Katie shrugged. "I promised not to tell anyone".

"Guys" said Dak. "I love you both, but please shut the hell up".

"Thank you, Dak" said Camille, grinning. "Well, I know the sex or my baby. It's a boy!"

"Camille, that's amazing!" said Carlos, excited.

Everyone stood up to congratulate her.

"I'm so happy for you, Camille" said Dak. "I'd hug you, but, you know..."

"Don't worry, I do" she replied, smiling.

Carlos, taking advantage of the cheerful environment, approached Logan. "I need to talk to you".

They went to a corner.

"What is it?" asked Logan. "Is this because of Valentine's Day? Yeah, I know it sucked, with all that's been happening".

"Nah, it's not that" he replied. "Besides, we still got birthdays, Christmas, and other holidays".

"Then what?"

Carlos sighed. "You know Jett's on the loose".

Logan nodded.

"Well, Gabriel's afraid Jett could be mentally unstable. He's obsessed with you, and it's obvious he can kill without a doubt".

"I know that" said Logan. "And what is he planning to do?"

Carlos hesitated for a minute, but he had to do what he had to do. "Give me your phone".

Logan blinked in confusion. "My phone?"

"Gabriel wants me to download a tracker app on it" he explained. "He believes Jett will try to call you or do something. If he calls, Gabriel will be able to trace the call. He wants you to be safe".

Logan looked confused for a minute. He sighed. "Well, as long as he's captured".

He took out his phone and downloaded it. "There, it's done".

Carlos had the same app too. Logan texted Gabriel he had it and soon the three phones were connected.

"I know you don't like this" said Carlos. "But it's going to be temporary, I promise".

Logan sighed. "I get it. Now go. I bet Gabriel's waiting for you to give him a full report on how hard I fought against his idea".

"You bet" said Carlos, chuckling. He kissed him. "Say goodbye to the others for me?"

Logan nodded. He saw Carlos leave, and joined his friends.

 **HOSPITAL**

"So, how's it going?" asked Lawrence.

He and Kelly were having their first official meeting to see if the hospital was doing better financially. It was.

"We're doing great progress" said Kelly. "And all thanks to you and Brooke".

Lawrence nodded. "Speaking of, I wonder why she didn't show up".

"She called to say she had something important to do" replied Kelly. "She'll meet with me tomorrow".

"Alright" said Lawrence. "I guess that's all for today".

"Ok" she said. "Oh, did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Camille's having a boy".

"Really?" said Lawrence, smiling. "That's amazing! I better go and congratulate her".

"Yes" said Kelly.

Lawrence was about to leave, when he received a call.

 **POLICE STATION**

Carlos walked into the station, looking for Gabriel. He was in his office, Brooke had already left.

He got in.

Gabriel looked up. "Hey. I got Logan's message".

Carlos sighed. "Yeah, I told him about everything. The app, the plan and the possibility that Jett's literally crazy".

Gabriel gave him a simpathetic look. "I guess he wasn't thrilled about it, was he?"

Carlos shook his head. "But he gets it. I explained it was for his protection".

"Good" said Gabriel.

"Anyway" said Carlos. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not really" he replied. "Go home, I'll call you if anything happens".

Carlos nodded and left.

Gabriel sighed and put his elbows on the desk, resting his chin on his hands.

"Alright, Jett" he mumbled. "You just try. Next thing you know, you'll be behind bars".

 **STREET**

Jett was walking down the empty street. It was dark, with only a few lights, the perfect time to sneak out of his hiding spot and buy (or steal) stuff he needed of just have some fresh air.

Damn Dak. He almost ruined everything. Nevermind, it was just a matter of time. He would get his revenge, no matter what.

 _"I will take care of him"_ he thought, as he took out his phone. _"But first..."_

He dialed a number for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

 _"Hello?"_

"Logan" he said, hopefull.

 _"What the hell! Jett, I told you to never call me again, dammit!"_

"I can't!" he exclaimed. "I love you!"

 _"You're obsessed, Jett"_ remarked Logan.

"Like there's a difference" he replied. "Please meet me. I'm a few blocks away from the square. Let's get on a plane, let's escape together!"

Logan stayed silent for a while. _"Jett, this call is being traced. The police is their way to the location you said. Since I just happen to be conveniently close, I'll probably go there myself and make sure you don't escape"._

Jett was livid. "What?"

 _"Bye, Jett. See you in hell"._

Logan hung up.

Furious, Jett threw his phone to the ground. "Dammit!"

The call had been traced, he didn't have much time to run away.

He was about to turn around, when something was rapidly wrapped around his neck and pulled. Jett grabbed it, trying to free himself, but his attacker was stronger. The Hunter pulled the belt one more time with all his strenght. Jett gasped, closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

The Hunter unwrapped the belt, revealing a red mark in Jett's neck, and checked him. No pulse, no breathing. Jett was dead. It was a shame it had to be such a quick death. If they hadn't been in a public place, he would have made sure that scum suffered.

Suddenly, he felt he was being watched. He slowly stood up and turned around.

As lightning struck, making his mask shine, he saw at the other side of the street a very much horrified Logan.

 **Again, I sincerely apologize for the delay. I'll organise my stuff better so it won't happen again. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Logan faces death itself!**

 **Gabriel and Lawrence go to the rescue!**

 **Kendall disobeys Gabriel unknowingly.**

 **A testimony takes a twist!**


	33. The witness

"Bye, Jett. See you in hell".

Logan had left the pub when the night came, in order not to worry his father. He was near the square when Jett called. As soon as he knew it was him, he activated the tracker app.

He had read how it worked during dinner. During the call, there would be a button he would press. Then, a box with his contacts would appear, and he would choose who and how many people would trace the call. Their phones would ring, and after they picked up, they wouod hear the conversation.

So, he called Gabriel, who, as soon as he heard Jett say where he was, grabbed his gun, jumped into his car and drove as fast as he could to the location.

Logan wasn't lying when he said he was near. He was actually one or two blocks away from where Jett was, so he decided to go over there and try to distract him until the police came.

He ran as fast as he could, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene.

A black figure, who was showing him his back, was struggling with none other than Jett. He quickly took out his phone, made sure the killer wouldn't see him, and called Gabriel. He picked up at the first ring.

 _"Logan, what is it? Are you ok?"_

"Gabriel" said Logan in a whisper. "It's the Hunter".

He heard Gabriel curse silently. _"Logan, I need you to tell me what's exactly going on and get the hell out of there, ok?"_

Logan saw the Hunter and went livid when he pulled the belt he was using to strangle Jett one more time. Jett gasped and fell to the ground. He didn't move again.

"He's just killed Jett".

Gabriel gasped. _"Logan, run"._

He hung up.

Logan was about to move when he saw the Hunter stand up and turn around. Logan froze.

The killer was staring right at him, as lightning struck, making his mask shine.

 **HOSPITAL**

"Yes, that's all for now" said Lawrence as he stood up.

"Thank you for everything" said Kelly. "It means a lot".

Lawrence nodded. His phone rang.

"Yes?"

 _"Lawrence, it's Gabriel"._

"Oh, hey, Gabriel. How is it going?" Lawrence happily greeted. He heard Gabriel almost crash and loudly swear to other driver. "Are you driving?"

Gabriel huffed. _"Yes, I am. It's an emergency"._

"What is it?" asked Lawrence, filling with dread.

Gabriel took a deep breath. _"Lawrence, don't panic. But Logan just called to say he's in trouble"._

Lawrence didn't panic. Instead, he just frowned. "Trouble? I swear, the things that boy does..."

 _"It's not that!"_ yelled Gabriel. _"Lawrence, Logan just witnessed a murder"._

Lawrence's eyes widened, and he almost dropped the phone, while Kelly started to get alarmed. "What? Is he alright? Where is he? What the hell happened?"

Gabriel sighed. _"It's Jett. He's dead, Lawrence. The Hunter killed him"._

"Huh? How the hell..." Lawrence was confused. "I thought Jett was the Hunter!"

 _"So did I"_ said Gabriel. _"I'll fill you in later. You must come now! I'll text you the location. Don't call Carlos! He's a little impulsive for these situations, and this is a very critical one"._

"Ok, ok" he replied. "Hey, I'm with Kelly. Should she come too?"

 _"Yes! Tell her to bring paramedics as soon as possible"._

Lawrence heard the sirens be turned on and hung up. Almost a second later, he got Gabriel's text.

"Lawrence?" said Kelly. "What happened?"

Lawrence was shocked. "We need to go. Now".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

The little party was still going. Logan had had to leave early, and Kendall, Camille, Katie and Dak had stayed, happily chatting.

"Too bad Logan had to leave" said Katie. "It's not even eight o' clock".

"Lawrence just wants him to be safe" said Kendall. "With Jett on the loose, we believe he might go after him".

Dak's phone rang. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Dak"_ greeted Carlos.

"Hey, Carlos, where did you go?"

 _"Sorry, I had to go to the station. Gabriel needed me to do something for him"._

"Oh, well. Will you come back?"

 _"I'm actually on my way. I'll be there in ten"._

"Great, see you later". Dak hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Camille.

"Carlos. He'll be back in a few minutes" he replied.

"Good" she said, and smiled hopefully. "I hope he brings cake!"

Dak laughed. "Cravings?"

"Yeah" she said.

Dak grinned. "I'll let him know".

Kendall's phone rang too. "Gabriel?"

 _"Kendall, there's no time for explanations. I'm going to text you a location, where I need you to be ASAP"._

"Right now? It's kind of late".

 _"Yes! Right now!"_ yelled Gabriel. _"Look, I'm already here. Come now! The Hunter struck again"._

Kendall's expression changed, turning into a mix of anger, shock and dread. "I'm on my way".

 _"Good. Hey, do not tell Car..."_

Too late, Kendall had already hung up. He went to his drawer and picked his gun and coat. "Guys, I need to run. Something happened".

"What?" asked Camille. "Is it serious?"

"It's not about the serial killer, is it?" said Katie.

"Hey, if it is, I'll go with you" offered Dak.

"No!" snapped Kendall. "No, it's nothing to worry about" he lied. "I'll be back soon".

Before his friends could say anything, he got out. Not knowing he was goint against Gabriel's orders, he dialed Carlos.

 _"Hey, I'm a few blocks from the pub..."_

"Carlos, turn around".

 _"Huh?"_

"Look, Gabriel texted me some location he needs us to go to. The killer struck again".

 _"What? When? How?"_

"He hasn't given me any details, but it's imperative we're there. I'll send you the adress".

 _"Ok, ok, I'll go"._

Kendall hung up and sent Carlos the location.

 _"God"_ he thought. "I hope it's not worse than I think it is".

 **STREET**

Logan didn't think he had been more scared in his entire life. No, scratch that. Not even _terrified_ started to describe how he felt.

Neither him or the killer moved. Logan saw his entire life pass in front of his eyes. He knew that if he moved, he'd be dead.

 _"Maybe he'll just go away"_ he thought.

He couldn't be more wrong. As it started to rain, the Hunter started to walk slowly towards him. Before Logan could react, he had already crossed the street and was right in front of him.

Lightning struck again, and the mask turned into the face of death itself. Logan stared at the eye holes of the mask, when lightning stroke, followed by thunder, revealing something else to his sight.

Logan wanted to scream, run, fight, or everything at the same time. He couldn't see the Hunter's hands, but he could sense them moving.

The Hunter was about to touch him, when sirens were heard. He backed off, and, seeing that Logan was too scared to move, ran away, disappearing in the darkness.

Logan was in shock. The sirens seemed to be closer and closer, but then, they stopped. Logan thought for a moment he was on his own, until he saw Gabriel appear.

"Logan!" He checked him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Logan didn't answer.

"Talk to me. What happened here? Where's the Hunter?"

Logan kept staring at the other side of the street. Gabriel looked too. He saw Jett's lifeless body lying on the ground.

"What the hell?"

He gently helped Logan cross the street so he could examine the body and keep an eye on the terrified boy, and leaned down. He checked Jett's pulse.

"Dead as my father" he muttered. "Damn you, Jett".

He got up and gave his coat to Logan, who was shaking. "Logan" he said, clearing his throat. "I know this has been an awful experience to you, but I need you to tell me what happened".

Logan didn't say a word, silently pleading him not to do that in that moment. Gabriel was about to insist, when they heard more sirens. Three patrols, followed by two ambulances, came to the scene, breaking the silence of the street. Another car came, from where Lawrence and Kelly got out. They ran to them.

Lawrence embraced his son, and looked at the body. "Gabriel, what the hell happened?"

"Choked to death, apparently with something made of fabric or leather" said Kelly, who had leaned down to examine Jett's corpse.

"Logan saw the entire thing" explained Gabriel. "I was just trying to see if he could tell me anything".

Lawrence held Logan tighter. "No. Leave my son alone" he warned. "After what he saw, for all I know he could be traumatized. He's not fit to give a statement right now".

Gabriel sighed. "It's ok, I'm sorry".

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital" suggested Kelly.

"We will" said Lawrence. "You finish here and we'll take him".

Kelly nodded.

"His eyes" said Logan in a tiny voice.

Lawrence frowned. He pulled away and cupped his face. "What are you saying".

"Dad" whispered Logan, with nothing but terror in his voice. "I saw his eyes". He hid his face in his father's chest.

Lawrence and Gabriel exchanged worried glances.

 **POLICE STATION**

Brooke entere the station again. She had forgotten her purse in Gabriel's office.

 _"I guess I kind of work here now"_ she thought.

She walked to the door of the office, but it was closed.

"Dammit" she muttered.

She approached an officer, who was passing by her side. "Excuse me, is detective Donovan here? I need to talk to him".

The officer hesitated. "Sorry Ma'am. Detective Donovan is out on duty now. I don't know when he'll come back".

Brooke sighed. "Hey, do you think I can get into his office? I left my purse inside".

The officer looked at her suspiciously. "And who's asking?"

"My name's Brooke Diamond".

The officer seemed to recognize her. "Ah, yes, Mrs Diamond. Detective Donovan left this for you".

He gave her a note, let her into the office, and left.

Brooke saw her purse on the desk. She took it and sat in front of the computer, opening the note.

 _"Brooke, we have an emergency. The Hunter struck again and we have a witness: Logan Mitchell. He called to report the death of none other than Jett Stetson. I would have called, but there's not much time left. Here's your first assignment: I need you to check footages from the security cameras of the adress I'll write below, and save every video featuring the killer, Jett and Logan. I'll see you later, or tomorrow._

 _PS: I figured you would come to the station, since you forgot your purse here. I left it on the desk"._

Brooke was puzzled. She turned on the computer and entered the data base.

"Alright, let's do this".

 **STREET**

After leaving Logan sleeping in his car, Lawrence approached Gabriel, who had called Kendall to tell him to come, and watched as the paramedics took Jett's body away, even though he didn't seem focused.

"Gabriel" he said. "This isn't good. Logan has had a horrible, horrible experience, the Hunter's on the loose again, and the primary suspect is dead. Every single plan or move we make fails miserably!"

"I know" said Gabriel. "But I can't focus on that right now. I got a dead body I need to report, and a traumatized witness who's too scared to say anything". He sighed. "As if we didn't have enough problems".

"How many victims have we got so far?" asked Lawrence.

Gabriel used his fingers to count. "Eight. And two of them were damn cops. We got to make sure there isn't a ninth victim".

"Gabriel!" they heard someone call.

They turned around and saw Kendall running towards them, as Carlos also came from the other side of the street.

Gabriel groaned. "You told him? After I told you not to?!"

"Wait, he wasn't supposed to know?" said Kendall, startled.

"I wasn't supposed to know?!" repeated Carlos.

"You didn't tell me anything" said Kendall.

"Oh, right" said Gabriel. "You hung up on me before I could. Well, I guess it doesn't matter".

"What happened?" asked Carlos. "You said the killer struck again?"

Gabriel looked at Lawrence, who nodded. He turned to the boys. "Jett Stetson was murdered tonight".

"What?!" both boys exclaimed at the same time.

"But I thought the Hunter worked for him!" said Carlos.

"Well, not anymore, it seems" replied Gabriel. "The Hunter himself killed Jett".

"How?" asked Kendall. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because someone saw it" admitted Gabriel. "Logan".

Carlos blinked twice. "Excuse me, come again?"

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Logan witnessed the murder".

"Dear God" said Kendall. "He must have been so scared".

"Where is he?" asked Carlos, dread filling him. "He-He's ok, isn't he?"

"Calm down, Carlos" said Lawrence. "Logan's just fine. He's sleeping in my car".

"Sleeping?" asked Kendall.

"It's for the best" saie Gabriel. "Watching a murder in real life isn't like a horror movie. It's brutal. And Jett's murder was pretty violent".

They turned around when they heard footsteps.

"Logan?" said Gabriel.

Everyone ran to him. Lawrence cupped his face. "Son, what is it? You ok?"

Logan looked confused. "Dad, what's going on? What are we doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

Logan thought for a moment. "I don't".

 **I know that it takes more than just a few hours to forget a traumatic event, but I need this story to go on. Besides it's just fiction LOL. On next chapter there will be a cameo! (Though I'm not sure if you know the character, but oh well) Stay tuned!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Logan receives professional help.**

 **Camille decides a name for her baby.**

 **Gabriel forces Kendall and Brooke to put their differences aside.**

 **The past events in the case lead to a conclusion.**


	34. Trauma

It took Lawrence a week or so to convince Logan to visit a psychiatrist. The poor boy still couldn't remember what had happened that night.

Kelly had explained that in those cases it was normal, and that with the help from a professional she knew, he would be fine. Said that, she packed and travelled to another town not too far away to bring her contact. A few days later, she came back, and Lawrence decided it was time to help his son. Besides, Gabriel had been nagging him about how important it was that Logan remembered the facts quickly the entire week, and he couldn't wait for it to end.

That's why, that day, he kept rushing Logan to get ready.

"Dad, I don't need a damn session with a shrink" he complained.

"Watch that tone, mister" warned Lawrence. "And you do need it. The sooner we start, the sooner you'll remember everything".

"But I don't want to remember" said Logan. "I witnessed a crime, dad. A crime! Why would I want to remember something so awful?"

Lawrence sighed. "The police really needs your statement, Logan. But for that, you need to remember what happened."

Logan looked down. He really did not want to remember.

"Hey" said his father. "I know it's scary. But you need this. You may not remember, but you still have nightmares, I know that. And I'll be by your side, ok?"

Logan silently nodded.

"Good".

 **POLICE STATION**

There was a lot of movement. Gabriel had given Kendall a heads up about Brooke helping them. Kendall was not amused. Too bad, Gabriel forced the two of them to learn to work together.

"I'm willing to to it, but after we get the Hunter, she can go to hell" had said Kendall.

"Same here" had agreed Brooke.

So that day, Brooke and Kendall were standing together in front of Gabriel in his office. Brooke had all the footage from the security cameras of the entire area that surrounded the crime scene, while Kendall had reports and photos.

"There you go, Gabriel" he said.

Gabriel received their files. "Well, I'm glad you could put aside your differences for the cause".

"Yeah, whatever" said Brooke, rolling her eyes and with her arms crossed. "I'll see what else I can find".

Suddenly, Carlos burst into the office, panting. "Sorry I'm late. I think I overslept".

"You think?" said Kendall, chuckling.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" asked Brooke. "I heard Logan would have his first appointment today".

Everyone stared at her.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"How did you know that?" asked Carlos.

"Hey, it's not my fault I happen to be working with people I don't like anymore now" she replied.

"You work with Lawrence?" asked Kendall with a frown.

"Yes, we're both now investors of the town's hospital. We have a few meetings per month" she said. "But that's not important right now, is it? My question has not been answered".

Carlos glared at her, but decided to respond when he saw Kendall's look of curiosity. "Yes, Logan's with his dad in the hospital for his first appointment. I felt I could be more useful here".

Gabriel sighed. "I guess I could use some more help. Ok, then" he turned to the three. "The team's complete. Let's find out who this guy is".

 **HOSPITAL**

Logan was shaking a bit by the time he and Lawrence reached the fifth floor, where Kelly's office was located.

"Nervous?" asked Lawrence.

"You have no idea" he replied.

Lawrence squeezed his son's shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be fine. Dr Evans is just going to ask you some questions. She won't push or tell you to say or do something you don't want to".

"Have you met her?" asked Logan.

Lawrence shook his head. "No. But I trust Kelly's judgement. If she says she's good, then she's got to be damn good".

Logan chuckled at his father's swearing. When they got to the office, Lawrence knocked on the door.

"Come in!" they heard Kelly say.

They did. Kelly greeted them and turned to Logan. "Logan, this is Dr Marlena Evans. She's a psychiatrist and has agreed to help you with your problem".

Logan looked at her. Next to Kelly was standing a blonde woman who was looking at him with a kind, warm smile. The way she looked at him made him feel awkward and comfortable at the same time. Suddenly, he felt the strange urge to tell her not only about what had happened, but about all his problems in general.

He shook her hand with a nervous smile.

"Hello, Logan" said Marlena. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Dr Wainwright told me you've been having some... Memory issues, am I correct?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, but I guess it's nothing that can't be handled, isn't it?"

"We'll see" she replied. She turned to Lawrence and Kelly. "I think we're ready to start. Shall we?"

Kelly nodded. "Follow Dr Evans. She'll take you to the office next door".

Logan and Lawrence followed her.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"So, when is your baby due?" asked Dak.

He, Camille and Katie were at a table, playing another board game. So far, their day had been calm.

"In June" she replied. "There's not a date yet, but Kelly told me he may be born by the second or third week".

"How about a name?"

Camille smiled. "I've been thinking about two in particular. I would love to call my baby Dean or Johann".

"Oh, that's cute" said Katie. "Why not both?"

Camille sighed. "First of all, they don't sound good together. Second, I want his middle name to be James".

Dak smiled at her. "That's really sweet. James would be so happy".

"I know" said Camille. "So, which one goes better?"

"Johann all the way" said Katie. "It will sound like the name of an actor".

Dak chuckled. "Yeah, you could be carrying the future winner of an Oscar or something".

Camille thought about it. "Johann James Diamond" she said. "Yeah, it's perfect".

"And you can name your second child Dean" teased Katie.

Camille pretended to be offended. "Hey!"

Both Dak and Katie laughed.

Camille shook her head chuckling. "I'm having my first child, and having another one is not on my plans for a quite long future".

"We know that" said Dak. "Besides, imagine having twins!"

"Oh my God!" she laughed. "Don' even say that. With one is enough for me".

Dak leaned down, putting his ear on Camille's belly. "I hear... Two heartbeats!"

Camille laughed. "Yeah, Johann's and mine. Now shut up before I give you another week in the hospital".

"Oh, I can imagine that" said Katie. She started imitating Camille's voice. "I'm sorry Kelly, but you'll have to wait for your intern for a while longer. You see, that geezer was cruisin' for a bruisin'".

Dak raised an eyebrow. "Cruisin' for a bruisin'? Are you seriously quoting Pink Floyd, Katie?"

Katie shrugged. "They're an awesome band".

"Speaking of Kelly" said Camille. "Are you going to work with her again?"

"Yep" said Dak, nodding. "My internship ends in June, so probably one of the last things I do will be deliver your baby!"

"That would be so awesome!" said Katie. "I don't think there's anything better than one of your friends bringing him to the world".

"Except for the father being there" sighed Camille.

Katie put her hand on her arm. "He will be there".

"That's right" said Dak. "And when Johann grows up, we'll make sure he know who James was and what he meant to us".

Camille grabbed their hands. "Thank you guys".

 **HOSPITAL**

Marlena entered the office, followed by Logan and Lawrence, who turned on the lights.

"Oh, please, don't" she said. "It won't be necessary".

"Are you sure?" he asked, as he turned them off again. "What are you planning to do?"

Marlena started accommodating two chairs. "What Logan has isn't a common amnesia. It isn't permanent either. The memory of what happened is still there, but it's been subconsciously repressed because of how traumatic the experience was".

"Repressed?"

"It's amazing how the human mind works, isn't it?" she grinned.

"I'm not traumatized" said Logan.

"You are" said Marlena. "Everyone has different ways to show it. In your case, we should do tests and therapy to get that memory back. However, given the circumstances..." she sat down. "We'll have to work faster".

"And what does that mean?" asked Lawrence.

Marlena looked at him, and then turned to Logan. "Have you ever heard of hypnotherapy?"

"Yeah" he replied. By the way she was looking at him, he understood. "Wait, is that a real thing?"

Marlena chuckled. "Of course it is. Obviously, it's not like in the movies, and don't worry, it's not going to hurt. I will lead you. All you have to do is focus".

Logan nodded. "Ok, I understand". He sat in one of the chairs. "So, how does this work? Do you... Balance a little watch in front of my face or something like that?"

"Yes" she replied, nonchalantly.

After two seconds, she and Lawrence laughed at Logan's blank expression. Logan sighed and laughed too, feeling much more relaxed.

 **POLICE STATION**

Gabriel, Kendall, Carlos and Brooke were all gathered in front of Brooke's computer. She took out an envelope from the drawer, with a CD in it. She put it in the computer and pressed play.

The footage was in black and white, but the street lights helped them see well.

"There he is!" said Brooke, pointing to the screen.

Jett had appeared. He had been running, and stopped in a corner of the street. They saw him take out his phone, panting, and dial someone. He talked for a while, then apparently started yelling. He hung up and angrily threw his phone to the ground.

"Who do you think he was talking to?" asked Kendall.

Carlos shrugged. "No idea".

"Probably his killer" said Gabriel. "Unless Gustavo somehow faked his death and is monitoring everything from God knows where, Jett must have been betrayed".

"I guess we'll never know" said Brooke.

"Look!" said Carlos.

While Jett was about to turn around, the Hunter appeared behind him with something black in his hands, and wrapped it around his neck, pulling and strangling him. Stunned, they watched how Jett and the Hunter struggled.

Suddenly, they saw someone stopping dead in his tracks at the other side of the street.

"It's Logan!" exclaimed Kendall.

The Hunter pulled strongly and Jett fell to the ground, dead. They watched horrified as as he slowly approached Logan. Lightning struck, and the lights of sirens were seen. The Hunter ran away, and Gabriel and Lawrence appeared on screen.

"Well" said Brooke, as she stopped the video. "Wasn't that nice"

"Wasn't there another camera like a few blocks away?" asked Gabriel.

"Yes" said Brooke. "But it had been conveniently unplugged a few minutes before. Guess by who".

Kendall groaned. "Ugh, great. Now what?"

"Keep searching" said Carlos. He turned to Gabriel. "You said the Hunter's someone we know, didn't you? All we need to do is watch more carefully. I bet we'll soon see a pattern or something".

Kendall looked at Gabriel too. "What do you think?"

Gabriel sighed. "We've ran out of suspects. The ones we had have been proven innocent or are dead".

"What are you saying?"

Gabriel stood up. "I'm saying, we might not know the potential killer after all".

 **HOSPITAL**

"Close your eyes" said Marlena.

Logan obeyed. Lawrence was standing by the door, watching the session.

Marlena saw Logan relax and continued. "Let's go back... A few nights ago".

"Ok" said Logan, sitting straighter.

"Relax, don't think of anything yet. Erase all your thoughts, and concentrate on this memory" she indicated. "It's dark, and you're out in the street. You're going home after spending the day with your friends. I think one has just gotten out of the hospital, am I correct?"

"Yes" said Logan, after a beat.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just walking" he replied. "Just thinking about some tracker app Carlos put in my phone. I know it's for my safety, but I still don't like the idea. Wait". He frowned. "Someone's calling me. Ugh, it's Jett. Might as well send him to hell, again".

Marlena nodded. "Go on".

"There. Now I'm running. I must stop him before he escapes. Gabriel traced the call. He's on his way. Stop him, I must stop him. I..." He suddenly tensed up. "Oh, God".

"Logan, what is it?" asked Marlena cautiously.

"It's him" he whispered, terrified. "Oh, God, he killed him. He killed him, and... And..."

He strongly gripped the arms of the chair, his legs started shaking. Lawrence started to move, but Marlena stopped him, raising her hand.

"Logan, stop" she said, voice low but firm. "We're at my office, you're safe".

Logan started calming down.

"On the count of three, you will wake up, ok? One, two, three".

Logan opened his eyes.

"What was that?" asked Lawrence.

Logan looked at him, slightly confused. "Was it that bad?"

"No" said Marlena. "Your reaction was expected".

She stood up. "We made progress. With a few more sessions, you'll be able to tell the police everything you've seen".

 **So, for those who are wondering, Marlena Evans is a character from NBC's soap opera Days of our Lives. She'll be in this story for a little while. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Gabriel and Brooke return to the crime scene.**

 **A goal is reached!**

 **Marlena shares her story.**

 **Logan provides more than just a statement.**


	35. Key memory

"Ready?" asked Marlena.

Logan nodded. Three days of hard work had passed, and Marlena considered they had made a lot of progress. Logan didn't, though. He still couldn't remember what he had seen, and as a result, he felt nothing had been accomplished.

 _"You're putting a lot of pressure on yourself"_ she had said. _"You won't remember anything if you're tensed up. That's why I tell you to relax before our sessions. It will all come back, eventually. Slowly, but it will"._

With those words on his mind, Logan closed his eyes and followed Marlena's instructions.

"Let's go back. It's a lonely night, and you're out in the street. Jett has called and you're upset..."

"I am" said Logan. "He wants me to run away with him", and he's been dumb enough to tell me where he is. Too bad he doesn't know Gabriel traced the call, ha!"

Marlena nodded. "Go on".

"So now I'm running" he continued. "Jett's going to escape. I gotta stop him so Gabriel can arrest him. I..." He tensed up again.

 _"He's seeing the Hunter now"_ thought Marlena. She cleared her throat. "Logan, keep going. Take deep breaths and tell me what you see".

Logan started breathing in and out, though he still was scared. Marlena looked pleased. This was it. Tonight they would achieve their goal.

 **POLICE STATION**

"Hey" greeted Brooke. "Anything good?"

Gabriel had been working on the case harder than ever, convinced he had no suspect and had to evaluate all he had from other perspectives. At the moment he was working on the other footages.

"No-damn-thing" he deadpanned, without looking at her. "There's no pattern with the murders, the locations, or weapons. Not even in these stupid videos I can find something repetitive or relevant". He gripped his screen with both hands and started shaking it. "If only I could find a damn clue!".

Brooke grabbed Gabriel's arms, making him let go of the computer, and roughly put a cup of coffee in front of him. "You need to stop this. It won't make things any easier".

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked, taking the cup.

Brooke shrugged. "We can always go back to the scene. We know in what direction the killer escaped. Maybe we'll find something useful".

Gabriel thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Eh, what the hell" he said, getting up. "You're actually right. Let's go and see if there's something we may have missed".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Carlos walked into the pub, and headed to the table where Dak, Camille and Katie were sitting at. Kendall was busy attending other customers.

Dak was the first one to see him. "Carlos!"

"Hey guys" he replied, greeting everyone. He even high-fived Kendall, since he just happened to walk by.

"How's Logan doing?" asked Camille.

"Good" he replied. "He's on a session as we speak. Dr Evans is optimistic there'll be good results soon".

"Is he really being hypnotized?" asked Katie.

"Yeah" said Carlos, as he sat down. "Lawrence doesn't like it, though. I don't know how it works, but I think Logan sees things. And when he sees those things, he freaks the hell out".

"I read hypnotherapy takes time. It usually depends on the patient" said Dak. "Logan's brave. I know he'll get through this".

Carlos sighed. "God, I really hope you're right".

 **HOSPITAL**

"Logan, keep going" said Marlena.

Still shaking, Logan tried to focus. "It... It's him. It's the killer. He... He's... Strangling someone". He gasped. "It's Jett. The Hunter's strangling Jett".

Meanwhile, on a notepad, Marlena wrote everything Logan said. Even she felt eager to see the poor boy's suffer come to an end, though she wasn't close to the case.

Logan stopped shivering. His voice was low, but Marlena could hear. "He killed him".

Marlena inhaled sharply. But she knew there was more. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Go on".

Logan kept breathing in and out, trying to keep himself calmed. "He killed Jett. He pulled that thing and killed him..." He trailed off, before tensing again. "He's staring at me. Oh, God, he turned around and now he's staring at me. He's going to kill me. I want to run, but I can't. I can't move. And now he's walking towards me".

By that moment, Marlena didn't know if she wanted Logan to continue. It was too much for him. But they had to, and they were under so much pressure.

"Continue, Logan. You're almost there, you can do it".

"It's dark, and it's raining. Lightning and thunder. I'm facing death itself. I..." He gasped. "I see something. It's... Oh my God".

"What is it?" asked Marlena.

"Lightning struck. I saw his eyes. His face was illuminated and... Those eyes... Wait. I hear something".

Marlena frowned. Logan seemed to relax.

"Sirens. Gabriel's coming. But I still can't move. And the Hunter's running away".

Marlena sighed. _"Thank God"_ she thought. She closed her notepad. "Logan, stop. We're at my office. Nothing can hurt you. The Hunter's long gone. On the count of three you will wake up and you will remember what you saw and what you've told me, ok? One, two, three".

Logan woke up with a big gasp. His eyes widened as memories flooded back to his mind. Seeing that Marlena was looking at him, he tried to compose himself. He cleared his throat, but failed trying to say something appropiate.

"Holy hell".

Marlena laughed. "You did it. You got back the memory. I'm so, so proud of you".

"Thank you" said Logan with a smile. He could see the psychiatrist did care. But he couldn't help but wonder...

"Um, Dr Evans? Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure" she replied.

Logan smiled at her. "Don't get me wrong, I know that as a doctor you care, but I'd like to know, why the interest in such a horrible case?"

 **STREET**

Brooke and Gabriel got to the scene a while later. It wasn't as scary as the night of the murder, since the sun was up in the sky and people were around.

Brooke, however, shivered. "It can be day, and this place can be slightly crowded, but it still creeps me the hell out".

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You weren't here that night, Brooke".

"I'm aware of that" she replied. "I was in your office, getting you all the footage and stuff you needed to start investigating the crime. I gotta say it was quite impressive. Jett didn't even notice someone was right behind him until it was too late".

"That's because he was too busy trying to reach Logan to look around"said Gabriel. He sighed, as he leaned down on the spot where the body had been found. "I can't believe I'll get justice to the jackass who wouldn't stop bothering my godson and his friends".

"Doesn't that give any of them a motive to get him out of the picture?" she asked.

Gabriel stood up and shook his head. "No, no, that's too twisted". He started walking the direction he had seen the Hunter escape, followed by Brooke. "Only a psychopath would see that as a motive. Personally, I'm pissed he died. I would have loved to be the one who nailed his ass and made him rot in jail. But since he'll rot in hell instead, I guess it's not too bad after all".

They got to an alley.

"I'm surprised there's not too much crime with all the alleys this town has" commented Brooke".

"Maybe people isn't dumb enough to pass by alleys at night" replied Gabriel.

Brooke looked carefully around. "There's a few shoeprints over there and... Oh wow".

She took out a handker chief and used it to pick up a knife. She examined it carefully. "It's clean. But it's obvious by now, the Hunter was here".

Gabriel kept looking around. "So this was his hiding spot after the murder". He nodded. "Look around Brooke. He could have left the murder weapon or something else he might have used here".

Brooke nodded, but when Gabriel turned around, she shot him a glare. "I just had my nails done, stupid" she muttered.

She removed some old newspapers, and frowned. "Gabriel?"

"Yes, Brooke?"

"Does this look like a murder weapon to you?"

Gabriel turned around. Brooke had a black leather belt in her hands.

 **HOSPITAL**

Marlena frowned, a little confused by Logan's question. "Does it bother you?"

"No! No" said Logan quickly. "I'm just... Wondering".

"It's ok" she said with a soft smile. "I can tell you".

Logan nodded. "Is it hard? Because you don't have to, and you don't owe me anything".

"It's fine" reassured Marlena. "I want to".

She sighed. "I had a grandson. He was just like you. Young, handsome. He also liked boys".

Logan was surprised she figured that out.

"He was only a few years older than you. He was in his early twenties".

"Twenties?" asked Logan, startled. "But, you don't look... Well..."

Marlena laughed. "Let's just say he and his mother couldn't contain themselves".

Watching Logan's expression, she chuckled. "It's a long and complicated story. Anyway, he had a beautiful daughter, who he practically lived for, and a wonderful husband".

She suddenly looked sad. "But one day he made a mistake. It teared his family apart no matter how hard he tried to fix things, and the harder he tried, the worst it got. Tired, one day his husband left him. And his daughter was still a toddler so he had to put away his sadness to take care of her. And then, tragedy struck".

"W-What happened?" asked Logan.

Marlena sighed. "There was a serial killer on the loose in town. My grandson decided to stay out of it, for the sake of his daughter. But one day, he found out by accident the killer's identity, but got caught in the process".

Logan was terrified to know whay had hapoened next, even thought he already had an idea.

Marlena just looked away. "Mu grandson died fighting, for his life and the life he wanted his daughter to have. But the other man was stronger. His body was found by the mother of his child".

"I'm so sorry" said Logan.

Marlena nodded. "I think the worst part was that he passed away thinking nobody would ever love him again because of his mistakes. For what I know, he had left a last message to his husband moments before".

"What happened with him?" he asked.

"That's something that made me angry at the time" confessed Marlena. "He was packing again to fly home and reunite him He got the news before taking off. He was devastated. The reason I care a lot about you despite not knowing you too well is that you remind me a little of him. And I don't want you to have the same fate he had. You have something that could help catch him and I will help you".

Logan was moved and overwhelmed. But he could see how sincere Marlena was. "Thank you".

Marlena smiled back. "My pleasure".

She sniffed and sat straighter. "Ok. Now that you remember what you saw, you're going to need more than your imagination and memory to testify". She took out a pencil and paper. "Can you draw?"

"I'm not a very good drawer" Logan admitted.

"Ok" she said. "Close your eyes".

Logan, not too sure, obeyed.

"Try to picture the Hunter's eyes".

Logan focused. Suddenly, the Hunter's eyes were in front of him. "I see them".

"Good" she said. "Now start drawing".

Subconsciously, and with his eyes still closed, Logan started drawing in front of her a pair of eyes like a professional.

 **KELLY'S OFFICE**

After leaving the pub, Carlos and Dak walked into Kelly's office, where she and Lawrence were discussing some details about the hospital's budget.

Dak was already wearing his white suit.

"Hey" they greeted.

"Boys" said Lawrence, standing up.

"Logan done yet?" asked Dak.

"Not yet" he replied. "Dr Evans will be here soon with an update, though".

"They've progressed so much in so little time" said Kelly. "I know she'll be here with good news".

"Will Logan have sequels after this?" asked Carlos.

"I'm not sure" she replied. "But I don't think so. If he does, we can always help him".

"I'm glad to hear that" said Lawrence. "Thank you".

There was a knock on the door. Dak opened it, and let Marlena in.

"Dr Evans" said Carlos. "Any news?"

Marlena smiled. "Using hypnotherapy, we've managed to get back the memories about the night of the crime Logan lost".

"That's great!" exclaimed Dak.

Kelly approached her. "Thank you very much for your help, Dr Evans".

"It was my pleasure" she replied.

"So" said Lawrence. "Where"s my son?"

Marlena opened the door again. "Why don't you all join me and find out by yourselves?"

Everyone followed her to the next office. Marlena turned on the lights. Logan was already awake, sitting still, staring at his drawing. It was an exact drawing of a pair of evil eyes behing the mask, and there were even some little notes about their color, the skin and more.

Carlos approached carefully. "Logan? Are you alright?"

Logan kept staring at the paper, but nodded slightly.

"Well" he said. "Who would have said I could draw that well".

 **A little bit more information: Marlena's story did happen on the show.**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Logan gives his statement.**

 **Katie is rushed to the hospital!**

 **Something's found on the new murder weapon.**

 **The Hunter makes a move!**


	36. No safe place

After everything was ready, Marlena returned to her hometown. Lawrence gave her a check to express his grattitude and the psychiatrist wished them luck.

The next day, he and Logan went to the station, so Gabriel could take Logan's statement.

"Don't I need a lawyer for this?" asked Logan.

"I don't think so" replied Lawrence. "But I can be there for moral support if you want".

Logan sighed. "Yeah, I'd like that".

It was a bit noisy when they got to the station. Gabriel was talking with Brooke and approached when he saw them.

"Gabriel" greeted Lawrence. "We're ready".

Gabriel nodded and shook their hands. "How are you doing, Logan?".

"I'm good" said Logan. "I'm actually much better than that day. I'm more than willing to do this".

"Very well" he replied. "Let's go to the interrogation room".

"Oh, wait, Gabriel" said Lawrence. "I'd like to go in too. You know" he lowered his voice. "Just in case".

Gabriel looked at him and then at Logan. He nodded in understanding. "Ok, then. Come with us".

 **GABRIEL'S OFFICE**

After talking with Gabriel, Brooke entered the office, where Carlos and Kendall were examining the belt she had found at the alley. Both boys were using white gloves, magnifying glasses and special lanterns, to see if they could find any fingerprints.

"Oh, man" said Carlos with a grin. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing yet I feel like such a professional".

Kendall chuckled. "Just follow Gabriel's instructions. I mean, finding some fingerprints can't be that hard".

"How come this can't be done by a real forensic?" he asked. "Or in a lab?"

"That would be" intervened Brooke. "Because ever since the Hunter snuck into the morgue in broad daylight, Gabriel doesn't trust them. I know it's irrational, but this town is really close to go under siege and you know how he is".

"Aw" said Carlos, looking at Kendall. "It's so nice to know Gabriel trust us with such an important task over the real professionals who can actually do the job".

Kendall laughed. "Shut up and keep looking".

"Or what? You're going to punish me with this?" he teased.

Brooke sighed as she saw how the boys started playing and laughing.

 _"How did I end up with these two?"_ she thought.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

When Camille walked into the pub that afternoon, her eyes widened at the sight of a scene she was not prepared to. Katie was wearing an apron and serving clients like other waiters.

She went to the counter and waited, seeing how the girl was coming in and out of the kitchen with plates in her hands. She was actually pretty good.

After a few minutes, Katie finally met her at the counter. She looked tired.

"What's with this miracle?" Camille teased, amused. "You working? What did you do?"

"Nothing" said Katie. "Kendall's busy with the case, so someone had to be in charge. And Kendall decided I was his best choice. That, or I was his only choice".

"No, you are his best choice" she replied. "You're his sister, and you've proven yourself mature enough to run this place in many ocassions".

Katie sighed. "Well, as long as we don't get robbed or something, I guess I'll be just fine".

"You will" said Camille. "You'll do great! Hey, when Johann larks around, I'll ground him and send him here to help you".

Katie laughed. "That's going to be so amusing!"

"What's going to be so amusing?" asked a voice.

Camille turned around, while Katie looked up.

"Kelly!"

Kelly joined them with a smile on her face. "Hello, girls".

"What do I get you?"

"Coffee. Black, please".

"Course" said Katie, and disappeared in the kitchen.

Kelly turned to Camille. "So, what's this I'm hearing about punishing a baby with work?"

Camille laughed. "Oh, nothing. Just joking about life".

Kelly chuckled. "Well, it's good to see you in such a good mood".

"I'm back" announced Katie. She gave Kelly the coffee.

"So, any news on the case?" asked Camille.

"Well" replied Kelly. "Logan managed to remember what happened that night. I believe he's right now at the station to give his statement".

"Wow, that's great!" said Camille.

"It is" agreed Katie as she stood up. "And whatever he's got to say is going to be great help, I just know... AAAAHHHH!"

Both Camille and Kelly turned around right after Katie screamed. She looked horrified, at the sight of none other than Jett standing there, with a big smirk on his face.

 **POLICE STATION**

"Ok, knock it off!" exckaimed Brooke.

Carlos and Kendall stopped immediatly.

"Now, get back to work, Gabriel needs that as soon as possible" she continued.

After she went to her computer, Carlos glanced at Kendall. "Such a mood killer" he mumbled.

They both chuckled.

"I heard you" said Brooke, rolling her eyes.

"What's the point on looking on this?" complained Kendall as Brooke approached them. "We all know the Hunter uses gloves, how are we supposed to find any fingerprints. It's absurd!"

"Fingerprints stopped being the only resource of identification long ago" said Brooke. "We got blood, sweat, skin, hair, and many more samples we can find".

"There's a mark here" said Carlos. "I'm not sure, but it could be a tiny blood mark"

Brooke took a look at it. "Yes, it certainly looks like it. We need to take it to the lab right away".

 _"So much for not trusting the lab guys"_ thought Carlos.

The door opened.

"Oh, hi, Dak!" greeted Kendall.

"Hey" said Dak. "How is it going?"

"We might have found something" said Carlos. "We'll take it to the lab to see what it is".

"So, Dak" said Brooke. "What brings you by?"

Dak sighed. He still didn't like the woman. "I'm here to pick up Logan".

 **INTERROGATION ROOM**

Logan was sitting in a table in front of Gabriel, who had a recorder and a notepad with him. Lawrence was standing in a corner.

"We had been at the Knight Pub that night" was saying Logan. "My friend, Dak Zevon, had gotten out of the hospital and we were having a little party. My partner, Carlos Garcia, downloaded a tracker app on my phone".

"Did he tell you why?" asked Gabriel.

"He said you, Detective Donovan, had told him to do it for my safety, since Stetson was out in the streets and would try to get to me".

Gabriel nodded. "Ok, so you got out. What happened then?"

"I was walking down the street, and I was alone. And then, my phone rang. It was him".

"What did you do?"

Logan sighed. "I answered. I managed to activate the app, so you would trace it, and you did".

Gabriek wrote down a few notes. "What did Stetson want?"

"He wanted me to run away with him" he replied. "I said no, of course. I tried to make some time so the call could be traced. And then, he told me where he was. So, after I hung up, I ran to his location as fast as I could. But when I got there, it was already late".

"What happened?"

Logan took a deep breath, knowing the hardest part was coming.

Gabriel paused the recorder. He leaned down, facing Logan. "You know, if you're not ready, we can postpone this to another day".

"There's no rush, son" said Lawrence.

"No, no" said Logan, shaking his head. "I want to do this. I'm ready".

"Very well" said Gabriel, and turned on the recorder again.

Logan breathed in and out again and continued. "I saw the serial killer strangling him with what now I know was a black leather belt. It all happened fast, and Jett was dead in just a few seconds. It was horrible".

"Did anything else happen?"

"Yes, it did" said Logan. "The Hunter leaned down to make sure Jett was dead. But when he looked up, he saw me".

He looked at Lawrence, who nodded at him encouragingly, and turned to Gabriel. "The Hunter approached me until we were face to face. It was the most terryfying experience I've ever had.A storm had already begun. And then, lightning struck. And I saw his eyes. I really thought he would kill me, but he ran away. That was because you and my father came".

"How were his eyes?" asked Gabriel.

"They were blue and wide open. I saw death itself in them".

Gabriel turned off the recorder. "Thank you so much, Logan. You've been great help".

"We've got something else, Gabriel" said Lawrence. He gave him an envelope.

Gabriel opened it and took out the drawing. "Oh, yes. This will do".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Kelly and Camille looked at the spot Katie was looking at, and turned to her.

"Katie?" said Camille. "What is it?"

Katie blinked a few times. "D-Don't you see him?"

"Who?" asked Kelly.

"Jett" whispered Katie.

Both women shared worried glances and looked again.

"Katie" said Camille. "That's not Jett".

It wasn't. They boy Katie had seen had a slight resemblance to Jett, but it wasn't him. He wasn't even looking at her in the first place.

"Katie? Are you feeling alright?" asked Kelly, worried.

Katie looked disturbed and shocked. "But... But I... I saw..."

Kelly and Camille's eyes widened as they saw Katie pass out. Fortunately, Camille was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

"We need to get her to the hospital" said Kelly.

Camille tried to carry Katie, but Kelly stopped her. "No! You're pregnant. I will carry her".

With a surprising strenght, Kelly lifted Katie up and they went to her car.

 **POLICE STATION**

"Logan?" said Kendall. "He's here?"

"Yeah, he was going to give Gabriel his statement today" said Carlos.

"About time" his friend replied. "I'm so glad. Things might finally turn for the better".

"And it will" said Gabriel, who was just entering the office with Logan and Lawrence. Carlos went to hug Logan.

"Hey" said Logan, as they separated. "What's goint on here?"

"I'm taking you home" said Dak.

Logan frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah" he replied. "Your dad has a meeting with Dr Wainwright until late and Carlos will be busy here, so I offered".

"I'll be done here soon anyway" said Carlos, shrugging. "But it's imperative that you're safe in your house until the killer is caught".

"That's why" said Gabriel, patting both Dak and Logan's shoulders and leading them to the door. "You're out of here. Now, come on".

Logan glanced at everyone, but left with Dak.

"So" said Gabriel, after closing the door. "Any news?"

"There seems to be some blood on the belt, but we need to be sure" said Brooke. "I'll take it to Kelly for an analysis".

Kendall's phone rang. He answered. "Hello? Hey, Kelly? What? When? Ok, I'm on my way".

"Something wrong?" asked Lawrence.

"Kelly's taking Katie to the hospital" he said, as he grabbed his things. "I don't know what exactly happened, but I need to be there, now".

"I'll take you" said Lawrence. He and Kendall rushed out.

Brooke, with the belt still in her hands, sighed. "I guess this will have to wait".

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

By the time Logan arrived home with Dak, night had fallen. Logan turned on the lights, while Dak turned on the TV.

"Mind if I hang out here?" he had asked.

"Not at all" Logan had replied. "You're always welcome".

"So" said Dak, sitting on the couch. "How did it go with Gabriel?"

Logan nodded. "Great, actually. I told him everything I knew, and also gave him that drawing".

Dak whistled. "That was some drawing. And you always said you couldn't draw!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I was hypnotized, Dak. I don't think I'll be able to draw like that ever again".

"Right, of course" agreed Dak.

They kept watching TV until suddenly everything went dark. The neighborhood had had a blackout.

"Oh, dammit" mumbled Logan.

"I'll go get candles" said Dak, heading to the kitchen. "You see if there's any board game we can play".

Logan sighed. As he blindly looked for the stairs, he heard a click.

 **GABRIEL'S CAR**

Carlos almost made a scene after Brooke's comment, believing she gave more importance to the belt than Katie's well-being, so Gabriel sent him to the hospital to get updates, while he and Brooke argued about it.

After a few minutes, they decided to leave it for the next day, so now Gabriel was in his car, heading to the hospital.

Suddenly, his beeper rang. He stopped the car, livid, and slowly checked it.

 _"I am not done"._

 _"Oh, no"_ thought Gabriel, knowing instantly who had texted him. Hesitating, he dared to answer. "Who?"

Another message came almost immediatly. _"The one who saved your life"_

 _Santy quickly helped Logan remove the beam, and then Logan raised Gabriel's arm and helped him get up. He put Gabriel"s arm around his shoulder and started walking to the exit..._

Gabriel's eyes widened. "No".

He quickly turned to the other direction, and rushed to the Mitchell house.

 **LOGAN'S HOUSE**

Logan froze. He had heard something. And he saw it.

There was someone in front of him, but it was so dark he couldn't tell who it was.

"D-Dak?" he guessed.

The figure didn't answer. He walked backwards as the figure walked to him. And there he knew.

"You came back for me, didn't you?"

The Hunter didn't answer to that either. Logan never saw a thing, but he felt the pain, and heard a bang before his body hit the ground and everything went black.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Gabriel gets to the scene!**

 **Carlos rips into Dak.**

 **Lawrence freaks out.**

 **Kendall and Camille fill Katie in.**


	37. Emergency

The moment Dak heard the bang, huge alarm bells started ringing in his head. He quietly approached a drawer and took out a gun. Lawrence trusted him enough to tell him where he had it. He loaded it, turned on the flashlight of his phone and slowly walked into the living room.

"Who's there?!" he yelled, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

The window was open, and Dak started to get more and more anxious.

The was something behind the couch. Praying to God it wasn't what he was thinking, he approached and illuminated it, revealing Logan lying unconscious on the floor, with blood coming out of his abdomen.

Dak almost dropped his phone in shock. "No. No!"

He leaned down and checked for a pulse.

"Oh, thank God".

He quickly ran to the kitchen, came back with a cloth and started putting pressure on his friend's wound. But as he was about to call 911, someone started banging violently on the door.

"Help!" yelled Dak. "It's open!"

It was Gabriel, who burst in the house the second Dak said "help".

 _"Oh, no. I can't be late. Not again"_ he thought.

He leaned down next to Dak. "What the hell happened, Dak?"

"What does it look like, Gabriel?" said Dak, feeling angry. "He's been shot, that's what happened. I think we know who it was".

"Dammit!" cursed Gabriel.

He quickly called 911, and the paramedics came five minutes later. As they took him away, he approached Dak. "Listen, Dak, you've done very good tonight" he said. "Go in the ambulance with him. I'll meet you at the hospital. I must tell Lawrence what happened".

Dak nodded and joined the paramedics. When other police cars came, Gabriel jumped in his car and rushed to the hospital.

 **HOSPITAL**

Carlos walked into the hospital lobby, where Kendall, Camille and Lawrence were waiting for Kelly.

"Hey" he greeted. "Any news yet?"

"They're taking some tests" said Kendall, shaking his head. "It could take some time".

"I still don't get it" said Lawrence. "How exactly did Katie end up here?"

"She saw Jett" explained Camille. "Well, she thought she did. We were just talking about how Logan had regained his memories about the night of Jett's murder, when she suddenly screamed".

"Jett?" said Kendall. "How's that possible? He's dead and six feet under the ground".

"I know" she replied. "It was just her imagination, though. She fainted in shock".

Kendall exhaled in anger, looking away. "Damn that bastard. Even from hell he gets to harass my family".

Carlos approached Camille. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good" she said. She rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to have this little guy in my arms".

"Aw, that's sweet" he said, smiling.

"No, seriously" she said. "He moves a lot, I'm gaining weight and the cravings are crazy".

Carlos laughed. "Pregnancies are never easy".

"Tell me about it" she replied, chuckling.

"Well, March has just started" pointed Carlos. "June isn't that far anymore".

"I know and I'm so nervous!" she said.

As Carlos and Camille chatted, Lawrence took Kendall aside. He lowered his voice. "Do you think Katie may be having hallucinations?"

Kendall stared at him. "W-What?"

"You heard Camille" he said. "I may be exaggerating, and maybe she's just scared, but it could be a possibility".

Kendall shook his head. "No, no. She's way too young to have an unstable mental health. It surely was her imagination". He looked away. "It has to be".

Lawrence patted him in the back.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and the paramedics entered, carrying a strecher and yelling at everyone to get out of the way. In the stretcher was a young man, covered in a bloody white sheet and wearing an oxygen mask.

Lawrence caught a glimpse of the boy. Strange, he looked a lot like...

"What the hell..." he mumbled.

When he saw Dak and Gabriel walking into the lobby, he knew right away something was wrong. He quickly approached them as Carlos, Camille and Kendall followed him.

Gabriel looked worried and almost panicked. "Lawrence..."

"Why are you here? Where's Logan? Was that boy him? What the hell happened?" Lawrence started bombing questions as Gabriel tried to stop him in order to explain.

"Lawrence, calm down..."

"Was that him?" he demanded.

The others also looked at him expectantly, dread filling them, hoping it could just be a mistaken assumption. But when they turned to Dak and he looked away, no answer was needed anymore.

"Yes" said Gabriel. "That was Logan".

Camille gasped.

"What happened?" asked Lawrence.

"He was shot" he replied.

There was a brief silence.

"Shot?" said Carlos after a while. "How? Where was Logan?" He turned to Dak. "Where were you?!"

Dak didn't look at him, and Gabriel stepped up. "Stop it, Carlos. Dak will explain everything that happened later, ok?"

Just in that moment, Kelly ran to them. Lawrence approached her quickly. "Kelly, please, you have to help him. You have to help my boy..."

"I know, I know" she said. "I'm actually going to the OR right now. Don't worry, he's in good hands". She turned to Kendall. "By the way, your sister's awake. She's been asking for you. She's in room 468"

Kendall nodded, and Kelly rushed out.

As Kendall went to see Katie, joined by Camille and a reluctant Carlos, Lawrence leaned on the counter.

Gabriel approached with Dak. "Lawrence, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't" said Lawrence. "I'll talk to you about this later. But first" He turned to Dak. "You're going to tell me exactly what the hell happened".

 **KATIE'S ROOM**

A few minutes after being transferred to a room, Katie woke up. She had a talk with Kelly about what had happened to her until Kelly was called due to an emergency , and rushed out. Bored, she turned on the TV.

She turned her head and smiled when she saw Kendall, Camille and Carlos walk in.

"Hey" greeted Kendall, going to her and hugging her. "There's my baby sister".

Katie chuckled, hugging back. "Kendall, chill out, I was out like an hour or something".

Kendall separated and looked at her. "Don't talk to me that way" he joked. They laughed a bit.

Camille approached. "How are you doing, Katie?"

"I'll be fine" said Katie. "At least that's what Kelly said. She also told me I'll stay overnight for observation".

"That bad, huh?" she said.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, I don't know if I'll have a prescription, though. She had an emergency and had to rush out before I could ask her".

Camille and Kendall glanced at each other.

Katie looked at Carlos, who seemed distraught and was staring at the window.

She turned to her brother. "What's up with him?"

Camille hesitated. "Well, um, it kind of has to do with Kelly's emergency".

"Ok" said Katie, frowning. "What happened?"

"We're not sure if you should know right away" said Kendall. "We don't want to give you any more stress, and..."

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Katie. "Kendall, you're already scaring me! What happened?"

Kendall sighed. "There's been another attack".

"It happened less than an hour ago" added Camille.

"What?" said Katie, stunned. "Oh, no. Who?"

"Logan" said Carlos, getting away from the window. "Logan was shot tonight".

 **WAITING ROOM**

Lawrence entered the room followed by Dak. The boy had remaint silent the whole evening, while Lawrence felt furious and desperate to understand how that mess had happened.

He turned around, facing Dak. "Ok, start from the beginning".

Dak rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We got to your house safely, and everything was just fine. We were watching TV, talking, you know? But then, there was a blackout".

"A blackout" repeated Lawrence, in slight disbelief. "Only in my house. As far as I'm concerned, I've been paying my bills promptly ever since we moved here..."

"Not just your house" said Dak, irritated. "It was the entire neighborhood".

"That's true" said Gabriel, as he walked in. "I just ended a call with the inspector. He confirmed there's been a blackout in your street and his team is working right now to determine what caused it and solve it".

Lawrence nodded in understanding. "Ok". He turned to Dak. "Continue, son".

"So as I said, there was a blackout, and we couldn't see a thing" he said. "So I went to the kitchen to grab a few candles and told Logan to pick a board game or something. So I went, and was there for like, five minutes or less, when I heard a bang. I knew right away that it had been either something heavy falling to the ground, or a gunshot. And I also knew that given the circumstances, the first one couldn't be. So I went to a drawer, took your gun, and entered the living room. The window was open, and Logan was on the floor, bleeding. That's when Gabriel walked in".

Lawrence nodded. He turned to Gabriel. "How come you were there just momemts later? Please tell me it was a coincidence".

Gabriel shook his head. "I was driving here when my beeper rang. It was... Him".

Lawrence looked away in dismay. He sighed. "At least you got there fast. Now all I have to worry about is Logan getting out of surgery alive.

"He will, Lawrence" he replied, patting him in the back. "He will". He turned to Dak. "Do you think you can come to the station and give a statement?"

"Not now, Gabriel" said Lawrence, stepping up. "Let the boy stay until we get news about Logan".

"Thank you" whispered Dak.

Gabriel nodded in understanding. "Ok, then. I'll go see Katie. Let me know if anything happens".

"Will do" he replied, as the detective left.

Dak had gone to the window and was staring at the street.

Lawrence approached him, but Dak didn't move.

"Somehow I feel it's my fault" he said. "The killer must have known Logan had something on him and went to silence him. I should have taken him to my place. At least, that way, the Hunter would have found an empty house instead of his next victim".

"He would have come back anyway" replied Lawrence. "Probably at midnight to kill him in his sleep, because Logan would have come home in the end. He probably didn't know you were there. You might have saved his life. And you don't know how grateful I am for that".

Dak was beyond surprised when Lawrence hugged him. "Thank you, sir".

Lawrence let go. "Come on, let's see how Katie's doing".

 **KATIE'S ROOM**

Katie covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "No, not Logan. Please tell me he's not..."

"He's not dead" said Camille. "But he's still in surgery".

"I don't understand" she said. "How did that happen? How did you find out?"

"I received a call from Kelly about what had happened to you" explained Kendall. "While we were waiting for news, Logan was brought in by paramedics, and he looked seriously injured. Dak and Gabriel were with them, they told us the entire thing".

"Oh God" she said. "Does Lawrence know?"

"He does" said Camille. "He totally freaked out"

"He wasn't the only one" said Carlos. "Dak was very upset too. I don't know how Gabriel got involved, but I'm glad he did. Logan has a chance to survive thanks to them".

"Wait, Dak was there, too?" said Katie. "Is he ok?"

"He is, don't worry" said Kendall. "I'm not sure how he avoided the Hunter, but he never noticed him, so that's good. But what I want to know is how you ended up here. What happened to you?"

"Camille said you saw Jett" said Carlos.

Katie sighed. "I don't know how it happened. We were talking with Kelly about Logan remembering his encounter with the Hunter, when I saw him standing right in front of me, with this big grin om his face. When I realized it wasn't him, I just passed out. The shock of my life".

Kendall stared at her, stunned.

"Told you" said Camille. She turned to Katie. "I'm sure it was just a fright".

"Yeah" agreed Carlos. "This case has been close to all of us, and that means it's also affecting you. And it's been a lot of strees for everyone".

"Amen to that" said someone walking in.

"Hey, Gabriel" greeted Katie.

Gabriel greeted everyone. "How are you, Katie?"

"I feel much better now" she replied.

"Any news on Logan?" asked Camille.

"Not yet" he said sadly. "I'm guessing we'll soon hear something, though". He turned to Carlos. "What about you?"

Carlos looked at him. "Huh? I'm fine, everything's good".

Gabriel gave him a knowing look. "Come on, Carlos. It's killing you, isn't it?"

Carlos sighed. "What do you think, Gabriel? My partner's been shot in cold blood and could die tonight. How else am I supposed to feel?"

"Hey" said Kendall, approaching. "It's going to be alright. Logan's tough, he'll fight until he comes back to us".

Carlos nodded.

"That's right" agreed Katie. "Logan's very strong, he'll get through this and the Hunter will go down. Isn't that right, Mr Mitchell?".

Everyone turned around to see Lawrence entering the room, followed by Dak.

"I can't agree more" he said, approaching her, smiling. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better" she replied, and took his hand. "I'm sorry about Logan".

"Thank you, dear" he said, letting go of her hand and placing it on her head. "But as you said, Logan is tough. I know he'll get through this too".

Meanwhile, Dak approached Carlos. "I'm so sorry".

"No, no" said Carlos, hugging him. "It's not your fault. And I'm sorry for the way I reacted. That wasn't nice of me".

"No, I get it" he replied. "Everyone's very upset about this".

Suddenly, the door opened again, and Kelly walked in.

"Kelly" said Lawrence, as he and the others approached her. "Whatever news you have, please tell us".

"Well" she said. "Logan's surgery finished a few minutes ago".

"And?" said Carlos anxiously.

Kelly stared at them for a few seconds, and smiled. "He's perfectly fine".

 **Ok, I gotta be honest. The original plan was to kill Logan offand make him the ninth victim of the serial killer. However, I'm glad I didn't. I'm gonna need him for an upcoming storyline. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Logan receives a pleasant visit.**

 **Gabriel comes up with the ultimate plan to catch the Hunter.**

 **Kendall lies live on TV.**

 **S** **omeone shows up uninvited.**


	38. Boiling point

**Sorry I'm late. With the beginning of December the preparations for Christmas come and I'm exhausted.**

Logan stayed asleep for almost two days. During that time, Lawrence refused to leave his side. Even though Carlos had wanted to stay too, there was no way Lawrence would let him, sending him home despite his protest. However, he still came in the mornings.

Dak would also spend time there everytime he had a break, and he even had linch with Lawrence as they talked and watched Logan sleep. They were eating and watching the news, when they heard a soft groan. They quickly left their meals and went next to the bed, where Logan was just waking up.

"Hey" said Lawrence. "Look who's up".

"Dad" said Logan with a hoarse voice. He tried to sit.

"Don't" said Dak, stopping him. "Don't push yourself".

"How are you feeling?" asked Lawrence.

"Sore" he replied. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus".

"Close enough" mumbled Dak. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I was shot by the Hunter. Not my best memory, but, as we know, I've seen worse".

"I'm sorry, Logan" said Dak. "I should have known he would come".

Logan shook his head. "It's ok. It could have been worse, you know? We both could have died". He looked at the clock. "Two pm? How long have I been out?"

"Two days" replied Lawrence. "They had to give you some heavy drugs to make you heal without too much pain".

"Wow" said Logan. "No wonder I feel kind of relaxed". He looked around. "I thought Carlos would be here".

"He was in the morning" said Lawrence. "He wanted to stay, but I sent him to school. My guess is he'll be here after class".

"He will" said Dak. "And one he knows you're awake, he'll never want to leave again until you're released".

"That's true" agreed Logan, chuckling.

Lawrence got up. "Well, I'll go get a nurse to check on you"

"Oh, don't bother" said Dak, grabbing his plate and heading to the door. "My break's over anyway. I'll see if I can find Dr Wainwright".

After Dak got out, Logan caught a glimpse of Lawrence's food. "That looks good".

"You want some?" he asked.

Logan shrugged. "No, I feel full, even though I haven't eaten in two days".

Lawrence stared at him, and pointed at his IV and the serum he had. "That could be the reason".

Logan looked at the serum bag. "Oh, right".

 **POLICE STATION**

"Your determination is enviable".

Gabriel sighed. He looked away from the "murder board" to see Brooke standing at the door of his office. "I owe it to the victims". He placed a picture of Logan in the list of people who had been attacked. "Each one of them".

Brooke walked in. "Any news on him?"

"Besides having survived? No" he replied. "I think he'll wake up today".

"That's good" she said. "What about the belt I gave you?"

Gabriel nodded. He went to his desk and took out an envelope from the drawer. "The resultsvcame this morning. I figured you'd want to know about this too". He took out the papers.

"So?" asked Brooke.

Gabriel read the file and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you were right about one thing".

Brooke frowned. "What?"

"The belt was indeed used to kill Jett. We got our murder weapon"

"But?"

"But the blood you found wasn't the Hunter's. It belonged to Jett".

"Dammit" she cursed. "Well, at least we got something. Are you sure there wasn't anything else?"

"Positive" he replied. "The Hunter left no marks at all".

Brooke nodded. "Ok, so what now? We wait until he strikes again? Because Logan's attempted murder was on the news, he must know by now he failed".

Gabriel shook his head. "No, no. That's not going to happen"

"How are you so sure?" she challenged.

"Becaused I said so" he said. "I'll have the Mitchell house well protected as soon as Logan's released. I'm not taking any chances of him being at risk".

"That's good to hear" said Brooke. "It's your duty to protect your witnesses. After all, the Hunter's going to kill anyone who can put him in jeopardy..."

"Stop right there" Gabriel interrupted.

"What? What did I say now?" she complained.

"Nothing!" he said. "It's just... Wait, that's it!"

Brooke stared at him. "What? What is it?"

"The Hunter will attack anyone who's onto him, right?" he said. "Let's make him believe that".

Brooke frowned. "I'm not sure I'm following".

Gabriel smirked. "Oh, you will. I have a plan".

 **HOSPITAL**

After a nurse checked on Logan and changed his serum bag before leaving again, Kelly entered the room. She looked relieved that Logan was awake.

"Someone's looking good today" she commented.

Logan chuckled. "Well, what can I say. I got a two-days long beauty sleep".

They laughed.

"It's nice to see you in a good mood" she said.

"So, Kelly" said Lawrence. "How were his tests".

"Well" she replied, turning to Logan. "Yoy are a very lucky man".

"Really?" said Logan. "Why's that?"

"The bullet missed your stomach" she explained. "It only grazed your spleen, but we manged to stop the bleeding and repair the damage before it got any worse".

"So I'm not going to have any difficulties?" he asked.

"You won't" she smiled.

"Thank you very much, Kelly" said Lawrence. "We really appreciate it".

"It's always my pleasure" she said. She looked at him carefully. "But you don't look so good. You should go home, get some rest".

Lawrence shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Dad, it's alright" said Logan. "I'll be fine".

"That's what you said two days ago" argued Lawrence.

"It"s ok, Lawrence" said Kelly. "It's safe here. And there are two officers outside this room".

"What about the windows?" he asked. "You know what happened with James".

"I do" said Kelly. "They have been locked. Gabriel orchestrated all of this. Look".

She took Lawrence to the window, opened the curtain and pointed to another building across the street. "Do you see that small figure on that window?"

Lawrence looked carefully. Indeed, he could see there was something there. "I see... Wait that's a person! Who is it?"

Kelly closed the curtain. "It's a sniper".

"Whoa" said Logan. "Are you serious?"

"Yes" she replied. "Gabriel wanted to make sure you're completely safe. He won't take any risks anymore".

She turned to a speechless Lawrence, who was staring at her. "I guess that's enough for you, isn't it?"

Lawrence sighed. "Ok, ok. I'll go take a shower and maybe sleep for a bit, but I'll be back, ok?"

"Ok" said Logan, as his father kissed his forehead and got out of the room.

"Your dad can be really stubborn sometimes" joked Kelly.

"Tell me about it" he answered, chuckling. "Could you pass me my phine before you leave?"

"Sure" she took the phone from a table, gave it to Logan and left.

Logan started playing with it, as he sang quietly one of his favorite tunes.

 _"Here it comes again, driving me nuts..."_

Suddenly, he heatd the door open.

Logan didn't look up. "Dad did you forget..."

It wasn't Lawrence. When Logan looked up, he saw a blonde woman at the door smiling at him.

His surprised expression quickly turmed into a big smile. "Dr Evans!"

Marlena walked in. "Hello, Logan. I'm so glad you're alright".

"You heard what happened to me?" he asked.

Marlena nodded. "My town isn't that far. It was Dr Wainwright who gave me the news, so after I cleared my schedules, I decided to come and pay you a little visit".

"Wow" said Logan. "Thanks".

Marlena looked around. "So, is your dad here?"

"No" he replied. "He went home to rest, but I think he'll be back soon".

"Oh, that's ok" said Marlena, as she sat next to the bed. "Then I guess we can talk".

"About what?" he asked.

Marlena smiled. "Anything you want".

 **POLICE STATION**

"What?! Are you nuts?!" said Brooke. "What the hell is your problem? You said you wouldn't take any risk of anyone being in danger again!"

"Hey, it's a good plan!" defended Gabriel. "The Huntet will believe it. He'll try to attack, and when he does, he'll fall into our trap!"

"What if it goes wrong?" argued Brooke. "What if someone gets hurt? You know that boy wants revenge more than anything and he'll say yes in a heartbeat. He has family to look after! What if he dies?"

"That's not going to happen" he said. "I won't let it. I'll be there to help him".

Brooke groaned. "That"s not the point, dammit! You're putting a TEENAGER against a serial killer! I just don't see how the hell that's a good plan!"

"Calm down" said Gabriel. "I trust him. He's perfect for this. This plan's going to work. All I need is for him to say yes"

"He will" said Brooke, rolling her eyes. "He will say yes and you know it".

Gabriel sighed. "Listen, it's going to be fine". The Hunter's victims were all close to him and he will probably try to reach him at some point. We need to make him believe the time has come and that's why Kendall Knight is perfect for the job".

"What job?"

Both he and Brooke turned around. Kendall was at the door, with a big frown on his face.

 **HOSPITAL**

Logan shrugged. "I am not sure".

"About what?" asked Marlena.

He sighed. "Remember when we had our last session, and I asked you why you cared so much about me?"

Marlena nodded. "I do. You feared I'd feel offended, which I didn't, and told you my story".

She looked at him carefully. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"More or less" admitted Logan. "Is it bad if it gave me curiosity?"

"Of course not" she replied, smiling. "My grief ended a long time ago. And I have no problem telling you about it because, like I said, you remind me a lot of my grandson".

As Logan accomodated himself, Marlena sat straighter and took a deep breath.

"I have a daughter called Samantha Brady. She's famous in my town for unfortunate reasons I'd rather not mention. One day, she met a man called Lucas Horton. Together, they had a son, and she named him Will. Unfortunately, they ended up hating each other, especially when Lucas found out he was the father two years later. The hook-ups and break-ups of his parents broke Will's heart, and he spent his childhood in the middle of custody battles and obsessing over them being together. Eventually, that went away as he grew up".

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Logan sincerely.

Marlena nodded. "Anyway. He grew up, and had a relatively normal life. He had his girlfriends, his heartbreaks, and his friends. He was espegially close to this boy named Chad DiMera. They were almost like brothers. Seeing them made me think his life wouldn't be more than a failed exam or something like that. Boy, how wrong I was".

Logan stared at her with curiosity. "What happened?"

Marlena sighed. "One day, he came to my apartment crying. He had met another boy, named Jackson Kiriakis, also known as Sonny, months before. That night, he started having doubts about his sexuality. Sonny and I helped and supported him, and then finally came out to his parents and friends. His friend Chad was supportive too, and defended him from people who weren't ok with him".

 _"Just like me and Dak"_ thought Logan.

"Will and Sonny developed a closer friendship" she continued. "They eventually started a relationship. But it didn"t last. Will fathered his ex-girlfriend's child before they started dating, and when it was revealed, they distanced for a while. I was so glad when they got back together. And his little girl was born a few months later. Sonny even delivered her, for what I heard". She chuckled. "They got a happy life and eventually got married, until the mother of his child went to prison. They did everything they could to provide for their daughter. But, I don't know how, their marriage started falling apart. And..." She sighed. "You know the rest of it".

"I'm so sorry it turned out that way" said Logan.

"It's ok" she said. Her phone buzzed and she checked it. "I must meet Dr Wainwright".

She got up. "You take good care of yourself, ok?"

Logan looked at her and smiled. "Ok".

 **POLICE STATION**

"What the hell, Gabriel?"

Gabriel had filled Kendall in about his plan, and Kendall was certainly not thrilled about it.

"It's a good plan, Kendall" he defended. "And don't worry, everything's well calculated so you and especially Katie aren't in jeopardy".

Kendall huffed. "I can't believe... Are you kidding me? Couldn't you come up with with something better than that?"

"There isn't time!" exclaimed Gabriel. "The Hunter's out for blood and we must make him believe he'll get it tonight. Dammit, we gotta do this!"

"I hate to say this, but Gabriel's right" said Brooke. "The Hunter has done a lot of harm, to all of us. This is our chance to make him go down for good!".

Kendall groaned. He did not want to do it. But Gabriel was right. The nightmare had to end one and for all.

He slowly nodded. "Fine".

 **HOSPITAL**

"Hey" said Carlos as he walked in.

Logan smiled at him. "So my dad was right. You did come here after school".

Carlos chuckled, and put some books and papers on the table. "I brought you your homework".

"Thanks" he replied. "You know, Dr Evans visited me a while ago".

"She did?" said Carlos. "How nice of her!"

"I know" said Logan. He turned om the TV. "Oh, look, Kendall's on the news!"

"What?"

Indeed, Kendall was by Gabriel's side in a press conference. It was his turn to speak.

 _"We found the weapon used in the last murder, and it's now under our custody. We also have a new primary suspect whose identity can't still be revealed until we get confirmation, and that's practically what we're working on tonight. Thanks to our investigation, we might have that information sorted out by tomorrow morning. Thank you"._

Neither Carlos nor Logan noticed Kendall had lied.

"Logan?"

Both boys had been so absorbed by Kendall's statement that they hadn't heaed the door open. When they turned around, their expressions went shocked.

At the door was another woman. A woman they had thought they'd never see again. Especially Logan. His blank face said it all.

"Mom".

 **There's a reason for Marlena's story. You'll see it soon.**

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Gabriel's plan is put on motion!**

 **Logan grills his mother.**

 **Brooke broadcast live the operation.**

 **The Hunter's identity is finally revealed!**


	39. Hunted

After the conference, Kendall, Gabriel and Brooke returned to Gabriel's office.

Kendall was still pissed off. "Ok, hopefully whoever's the Hunter has seen us on TV and is now plotting his next move. I bet he's putting on that mask as we speak".

"Don't panic" said Gabriel. "Everything will work out".

"I mean, how do we even know he'll go after me?" he complained.

Gabriel looked at him. "It's simple. I'm a detective. The Hunter knows I won't be homw tonight after what we said at the conference, and since the security system has improved after the night Santy was attacked here, I'm completely sure he won't show up".

"I didn't appear on-screen, son technically I'm safe". said Brooke.

"That leaves you as the only candidate left" he said. "Now come on, we gotta get ready".

Kendall rolled his eyes and started loading his gun and getting his stuff ready when he realized... "Wait, we? Weren't you staying here?"

It was Gabriel's turn to roll his eyes. "That's what the Hunter believes, Kendall! Didn't you listen to the plan? He will attack thinking you're alone, but he will not be expecting my bullets. He'll be cornered, and he'll go down".

"And I'll be monitoring everything from here" said Brooke, patting her computer. "If anything goes wrong, a team will be there in just a few seconds to help you out".

"What's this for?" he asked, as he held a tiny object between his fingers.

"Oh, that's a mini-camera" she replied, putting it on Kendall's chest. "Just in case".

 **HOSPITAL**

It was awkward. The sight of his mother, the same woman who had ditched him only because of his orientation and refused to contact him anymore, standing there had shocked Logan so much he couldn't find the right words to react.

He took a deep breath, and composed himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Ain't that obvious?" she replied. "I'm here to see you..."

"It's been three years" he said, anger and pain starting to fill him. "I haven't heard from you in tgree years".

Carlos didn't know what to do or say. He knew that was a discussion Logan and his mother had to have on their own, but that didn't change the fact that there were a few things he wanted to say too.

The difference Logan's mother had with Brooke, was that she purposely abandoned her family, declaring her disgust for them. But it wasn't Carlos's place to talk yet. He discretely took his phone and texted Lawrence.

 _"You need to come here now. Emergency. You're never going to believe it"._

Almost instantly, Lawrence texted back. _"On my way"._

"I can't believe you even dared to show up here" continued Logan. "I had to almost die for you to realize you actually do care about me?".

His mother closed her eyes for a moment. "If you could let me explain..."

"Explain what?" he interrupted. "What's your excuse? All I did was be honest with you. All I wanted was your support and I only got Dad's! And you? You turned your back on us to live the crazy life in Vegas".

"You have no idea how much I regret that..."

"Oh, by the way, how is it there?" he kept going, ignoring her. "I heard you got engaged. Now, I don't know whether to laugh or cry, but tell me, what's his name? What does he do for a living? How old is he? Is he cute?"

"Enough with your sarcasm!" she exclaimed. "Look, I know you're angry, and that you're hurt. But can we please drop it so I can see how's my son?"

"Drop it" repeated Logan. He turned to Carlos. "Did you hear that? She wants to 'drop it'". He turned to his mother again."And how come I'm your son again? When exactly did you start considering yourself my mother again?"

She frowned. "What... Logan, you've always been my son, and you'll always be!"

Logan scoffed. "That's not what you said three years ago".

 _She was speechless. Of all things, she was not expecting what Logan had just said. Lawrence, on the other hand, was already embracing him and telling him everything would be ok. They both turned to her._

 _"Mom?" said Logan, starting to worry. "Are you there? Would you please say something?_

 _Coming out of her shock, she finally shook her head. "This is ridiculous. Where did you get that idea from? I will not have someone of your kind under my roof!"_

 _Logan's expression fell. He wasn't a person who cried when someone was being mean to him. Instead, he got angry. "My kind? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Ok, now, I think we all need to calm down and talk this through" said Lawrence._

 _She scoffed "There's nothing to talk about, Lawrence. I can't even believe you're taking his side, now!"_

 _"There's no need to take sides!" he argued. "Aren't we a family?"_

 _"I second that" said Logan. "I'm being honest here. All I want is your support, mom"._

 _"Don't. Don't call me that. I will not be a part of..." she pointed at him. "This. I'm going out, and you better be somewhere else when I get back"._

 _Lawrence quickly placed his arm around Logan protectively. "He's not going anywhere"._

 _"Ok, then" she said. "If he doesn't leave, then I will. It's him or me, Lawrence. You better have made that choice when I get back"._

 _She stormed off._

"Well, we all know how that ended" said Logan.

"I was angry and irrational!" she tried to defend.

"That doesn't justify your actions" he replied. "We fell apart, and only you are to blame".

"Me?"

"Damn right you" said another voice.

They all turned around and saw Lawrence at the door.

He walked in, with his hands on his hips and a serious expression on his face. "What the hell are you doing here, Joanna?"

 **POLICE STATION**

"Just in case" repeated Kendall. "Just in case. What, you're planning to see from my perspective how the Hunter ends me?"

"No" said Brooke, rolling her eyes. "First of all, the Hunter's not going to end you, Gabriel won't allow it. Second, this camera has a special purpose besides monitoring you".

She led him to her computer. "Look, with this button, this camera will interrupt all national TV transmissions and broadcast live the Hunter's capture".

Kendall frowned. "Why?" What if it's too graphic for children or sensitive people?"

"Oh, please" she said, waving her hands. "Children only watch cable nowadays".

"Right, because they can all afford cable" muttered Gabriel. "Dak will also join us in a few minutes, then we can leave".

"Ok" said Kendall. "At least I won't be alone when the time comes".

"Stop it" said Gabriel. "You'll be well protected, ok? We're going to win this time. And we'll make it quick".

"Whatever" he said, turning to Brooke. "When exactly are you activating this camera thing".

"I'll activate it as soon as you get to the pub, so I can send backup if I see you're in trouble" she replied. "But it won't be on air until the Hunter's reduced. I can(t afford to traumatize the entire town with a live shootout and potential bloodbath".

"The pub's closed and no one's there, isn't it?" said Gabriel.

"Yes, I closed early today" said Kendall.

"Oh, that reminds me" said Brooke, giving him a phone. "You must make sure Katie's not around when the Hunter comes".

Kendall's eyes widened a bit after realizing he had forgotten about his sister. "Right". He moved away and dialed her.

 _"Hello!"_ greeted Katie.

"Hey, Katie, It's me, Kendall".

 _"Oh, hi, big brother! What's up?"_

"Oh, nothing, everything"s good". he lied. "Hey, um, are you at the pub right now?"

 _"No, I'm not"_ she replied. _"I'm actually at the hospital with Camille. We're going to see Logan"._

Kendall sighed in relief. _"One less problem to deal with"_ he thought. He took a deep breath. "Listen Katie. Do you think you can stay at Camille's for tonight? Don't come back to the pub today".

 _"What? Why?"_

"Katie" he said, trying to keep himself together. "I love you. Please, do not come back to the pub tonight. It's not going to be pretty".

 _"What are you talking about?"_

Kendall glanced at Gabriel, who was looking at him impatiently. "Just... Don't go to the pub, ok? I gotta go".

He hung up before Katie could say anything else.

Gabriel approached and patted him in the shoulder. "You did ok, son"

Kendall sniffed. "You know, if I die tonight, she'll never forgive you".

"I know" he replied. "That's why we're protecting you". He looked at the door as Dak walked in. "And we're ready".

"Is everyone as nervous as I am right now?" asked Dak.

"Terrified" deadpanned Gabriel. "Now come on. It's showtime".

 **HOSPITAL**

"Well, Joanna" said Lawrence, as he approached. "It's been a long time".

Joanna rolled her eyes. "Don't start with me, Lawrence. We've been talking this past few months".

"Right" he replied. He started looking around. "So where's your new man. I thought he'd come with you".

"He stayed at the hotel" she replied. "He figured we'd need some alone time as a family".

"We're not a family anymore" said Logan, angrily.

Carlos, who had been watching silently, got up. "I should go".

"You sure? asked Logan. "I could use some moral support".

"I have to" he replied. He kissed Logan's forehead and left without saying anything else.

 _"Now that's weird"_ thought Lawrence.

Joanna's gaze followed the boy until he was out. Then, she turned to Logan. "Seems like you decided to carry on with your life anyway".

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" asked Lawrence, pissed. For a few months, he had had contact again with his ex-wife, especially after she heard that the Hunter was terrorizing the town. However, the conversations had been really tense between them. They kept talking for a while, even after Logan found out, and the main topic had always been Logan and his well-being. However, those conversations became less, as they got busy with their own lives.

Still, that didn't give her any right to judge HIS son.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to make amends with us".

Joanna sighed. "I came to see how you were after that vicious attack you suffered".

"So you _don't_ want to make amends" he said, frowning.

"I do!" she exclaimed. "I do. I just want you to change, just as I am willing to change. It's for your own good, you know..."

"My own good" repeated Logan, raising his eyebrows. He scoffed. "Wow, some things never change".

Lawrence shook his head, and walked towards towards Joanna. "You know what? I've had enough. You don't get to talk to my son like that anymore".

He ignored Joanna's _"He's my son too!"_ and kept talking. "I want you out".

Joanna turned to Logan, who refused to look at her. He had seen she hadn't changed at all. She sighed and left, just as Camille and Katie walked in, pushing them aside.

As Logan turned on the TV, Camille got out of her surprise. "Was that...?"

"Yes" answered Lawrence, rolling his eyes.

 **POLICE STATION**

Brooke sat comfortably in front of her computer with a big bowl of chips. The camera she had put on Kendall's vest had been activated, and she was looking the dark insides of the Knight Pub.

"I'm so going to enjoy this" she said to herself.

She kept eating while watching, until a strong sound interrupted. Apparently Dak had tripped with a chair. Still, the noise made Brooke jump, and she stood still when she heard a beep. She had accidentally pressed the button.

She saw stunned as the _"On air"_ red sign appeared on her screen.

 **HOSPITAL**

"Great" deadpanned Logan. "Another estranged parent to deal with".

"What was she doing here anyway?" asked Katie. "I mean, you told us what happened..."

"Not too much" he replied. "She said she wanted to make amends, but she's still the same... She hasn't changed her mind at all about me".

"Hey, look!" said Lawrence, pointing to the TV.

They looked up. The transmission had been interrupted. They could see a dark room.

"That's strange" said Logan, after seeing that the other channels were showing the same image.

Katie frowned and watched carefully. "Is that the pub?"

Suddenly, the image moved, and everyone's eyes widened as they realized what was going on.

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"Would you please be more careful?" demanded Kendall silently.

"Sorry" said Dak, as he picked up the chair and leaned down next to him.

After talking with Brooke, Gabriel and they had practically run to the pub. The lights were off, and they were hiding behind the bar, waiting. There was no need for a warning or a threat. After the conference, they just knew he'd come.

"Shh!" whispered Gabriel. "Did you hear that?"

They all stayed quiet, their guns ready. Both Kendall and Dak watched puzzled as Gabriel paid as much attention as he could.

Suddenly, he rapidly stood up and started shooting at the door. They quickly stood up after getting out of their shock. Gabriel had stopped shooting. The glass of the windows and the door had been shattered to pieces.

Kendall looked around, and his eyes stopped at a table. He could see a shadow moving...

"Watch out!"

They threw themselves behind the counter as more shots were fired against them.

When they stopped, Dak dared to look. The room was empty.

"Oh, crap, he's trying to escape!" said Gabriel, as he stood up and ran to the door. When he got out, another shot was fired against him, but he managed to avoid it. "Quickly, that way!"

Kendall and Dak followed Gabriel as fast as they could, while Gabriel kept shooting at the Hunter, but missing.

The Hunter kept running, stopping behind cars to fire his gun. But he made a mistake. He ended up in front of a wall. When he turned around, he was cornered.

Gabriel, Kendall and Dak were in front of him, aiming their guns at him, panting, but with a triumphant glance in their eyes.

The Hunter had his gun raised too, pointing at the three of them.

"Game over, friend!" said Gabriel. "Drop the gun and put your hands in the air. Your reign of terror is done".

The Hunter didn't move or flinch at his words. But even he knew it was over.

"Take off the mask" ordered Gabriel. When the Hunter didn't react, he got furious. "I said take it off!"

Without lowing the gun, the Hunter slowly obeyed. He bowed his head, took off the hoodie, and removed the mask from his face. Then, he looked up.

Both Kendall and Dak dropped their guns. At the station, Brooke dropped her bowl of chips and stared at her screen, stunned. At the hospital, the girls screamed and Lawrence stood beside Logan, both shocked.

At the street, Gabriel started shaking.

Staring at all of them, with no sign of any humanity on his eyes, was none other than Carlos Garcia.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Camille has a health scare!**

 **The Hunter is captured!**

 **Some friends are in denial.**

 **A confrontation is done, with a strange twist.**


	40. Aftermath

**Ok, I somehow got the idea that I'm going to start losing readers from now on. I really hope I don't, though. I got a big plan and I don't want you to miss it. Oh, something else, after this one, there are going to be five more chapters.**

Carlos. It was Carlos. All that time, all that terror and pain, all those lost lives, it had been Carlos and no one had seen it. But it just couldn't be. It didn't make any sense. There had to be something else. It couldn"t be true.

But it was. It was right in front of Gabriel's eyes. His own godson, his best friend's son, was there, pointing a gun at him. How could he be so oblivious? It was the worst nightmare. He couldn't move. He wanted to shout at him, arrest him. Hell, a part of him wanted to shoot him and end with it for all the pain and suffer he had caused.

But why? Why would Carlos kill his own friends? Why would Carlos, one of the kindest boys he knew, become a serial killer despite having it all?

Same was with Kendall and Dak. Neither of them could believe it. Their best friend, the one who had helped them all that time, had turned out to be their worst enemy instead. Had he been playing them the whole time? Their shock was so huge they dropped their guns.

Gabriel was shaking. There was a mix of emotions inside of him. Shock, anger, fear, sadness. That's why he couldn't react when Carlos started moving.

Carlos started walking slowly to the right, his eyes never leaving Gabriel's, and his gun still aimed at them. He walked backwards. When he saw they weren't reacting, he got to a corner, turned and ran away.

Almost in cue, Gabriel, Kendall and Dak snapped out. As the boys picked up their weapons, Gabriel took a moment to collect himself and realize Carlos was escaping.

 _"Oh, not this time"._

He turned to the boys, who nodded, and they quickly ran after him.

 **HOSPITAL**

 _"It was just moments ago that the identity of the serial killer known as the Hunter was finally revealed on live TV after the transmission was interrupted. Local reports say the live-streaming you saw in your screens was provided by the town's police department as part of an operation..."_

Everyone stared at the screen, livid. The only sound heard was from some bird singing outside and the TV.

Lawrence was the most shocked. He had known Carlos since the boy was a kid, and he had never seen any psychotic feature in him. But he felt more concerned about Logan. His son hadn't said anything at all, and he was starting to get worried. He feared what would be going through his head.

He probably already knew what he was thinking. Carlos couldn't be the Hunter. He would never do anything to hurt Logan. Or that's what he thought.

Getting out of the shock, Katie was the first to talk. "Oh my God..."

No one replied.

Suddenly, Camille started chuckling. "No. Just... No. This isn't true".

Lawrence looked at her with concern. Considering she was six months pregnant, her being in denial and the big amount of stress the situation was causing was putting her in a very dangerous position. "Camille..."

"No" she said, starting to freak out. "No. There's no way in hell what we saw was real! Just... No!"

"Camille, don't freak out" said Katie.

"Freak out?" she replied. "I think I'm beyond that right now! It can't be true! I refuse to believe..."

She suddenly stopped and groaned in pain, hands on her stomach. Instantly, Lawrence went to her and tried to calm her down. "Hey, it's ok".

Camille groaned again. Suddenly, her expression turned to horror. "I'm having contractions. Oh my God, I'm having contractions!"

"What?" said Lawrence, stunned. "No, it's way too soon for that! Come on, let's find Kelly".

He led her to the door and got out.

Katie had sat down, with her head on her hands. She looked up and inhaled sharply. Jett was there, standing at the door, with a big evil grin on his face. She shook her head, blinked several times and looked again. He was gone.

 _"Oh my God, what is happening with my mind?"_ she thought.

She looked at the bed. Logan had been silent the whole time. Had he passed out due to the shock? She approached, and saw she was wrong.

Logan was awake, but silent and emotionless, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Logan?" she tried. There was no answer. "Logan, it-it's ok".

Logan mumbled something she couldn't hear.

She frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Leave" whispered Logan, closing his eyes.

Katie looked down and silently nodded. "Ok".

She placed her hand on Logan's shoulder supportively, and quietly left. Logan opened his eyes and kept staring, lost in thought.

 **STREET**

Carlos was running as fast as his legs could carry him. But it wasn't going to be easy for him anymore. Gabriel had made a new move. He contacted Brooke, who got out of her shock and contacted the local electricity company. In a few minutes, she had a arranged a blackout in the area.

With no lights, Carlos found himself lost in a dark laberynth of buildings in one of the darkest nights of the season. He figured Gabriel could have orchestrated the blackout, and he would be looking for him with flashlights as the good cop he was.

But every plan had its downside. Carlos was dressing in black. He could use the darkness as camuflage. He wouldn't use the mask, though. He wasn't dumb, he knew it would shine, and there was no point in using it since the police already knew who he was anyway. And there was also something else he could use to his advantage. Gabriel, Dak and Kendall loved him. They would never shoot him, he had already confirmed that only moments prior.

He hid behind a trash can, and got surprised when he saw them run, passing him. Once he saw (or heard) them far, he got out and went the other side. But the temptation was too much. He took out the gun, pointed and fired. But it was so dark he didn't see where he shot.

The bullet missed Gabriel's head for only a few centimeters, but the noise was enough for them to turn around and run towards him.

Carlos panicked when the light of a lantern got him. He quickly turned around and ran as fast as he could. He heard them coming.

Suddenly, as he crossed the street, another pair of lights appeared at his left side, followed by a honk and the sound of a car stopping, or at least trying to, and everything went black for him.

The trio stopped just in time to see a car hitting Carlos and drive away.

 _"How ironic it is for a hit and run happening in front of a detective"_ thought Kendall, staring at Gabriel and then the scene.

Gabriel gestured them to check on him.

"He's alive!" said Dak after a moment.

Gabriel took out his phone. "Brooke, it's me. Bring us an ambulance immediatly".

He looked at Carlos lying unconscious. "It's over. We caught the Hunter".

* * *

There was a small light which grew bigger and brighter as Carlos opened his eyes. At first, he was confused, and had no idea of what was going on. The light of the room fell directly into his eyes.

He tried to move, and when he did, he groaned in pain a little. His head and back hurt, but he wasn't entirely sure why. It took him a moment to realize he was lying on a bed in a hospital room.

He tried to rub his eyes, but when he tried to move his right hand, something pulled back. Carlos looked at it and gasped in horror when he saw he had been handcuffed to the bed.

 _"What the hell?"_ he thought.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Kelly walked in. She looked upset, and had a newspaper under her arm.

"Kelly, Kelly, what's going on here?"

She ignored him.

"Kelly!"

Kelly didn't even look at him. She quickly replaced Carlos's serum bag and tossed the newspaper and the TV remote control on the bed. Then, she left.

Carlos flinched when the door closed roughly. Once he was alone, he took the paper. On the frontpage, there were two pictures. One of them was a draft of the Hunter done by a police sketch artist, since there was no actual photo of him. It looked just like him, though. Every single detail that had been described about him featured there.

The other photo was his. Horrified, he read the headline.

 _CAPTURED_

 _Town serial killer known as the Hunter was hit by a car last night while escaping. Police sources confirmed he's in custody._

"No" said Carlos. "No, this can't be happening. This can't be. I'm not a killer".

He threw away the newspaper, took the remote and turned on the TV.

 _"The Hunter was finally captured last night after almost seven months of terrorizing town and claiming the lives of eight people, during an operation in which he fought the police, and while trying to escape, was hit by a car. Detective Gabriel Donovan confirmed the suspect's in custody and identified and Carlos Garcia, a local eighteen year old student who remains hospitalized after the accident. A statement about his motives might be taken in the next few hours..."_

Carlos quickly turned off the TV and tok again the newspaper, which had fallen on his legs. His photo stared at him, and nothing made sense.

"Strange, isn't it?"

Carlos looked up. Logan was in front of him, with hurt, betrayal and anger written all over his face.

"Logan" he said. "You have to believe me. It wasn't me, I didn't kill anyone..."

"Shut up" interrupted Logan. "Just shup up".

Carlos obeyed.

Logan approached the bed. "Prove me it's not true. Prove me you weren't the man we all saw on live TV behind the mask of the Hunter".

 **POLICE STATION**

There was a sad, silent environment.

Gabriel was sitting in his desk, staring at his newspaper. Brooke was in another desk, with all the files of the eight murders, trying to find a connection between them and Carlos. Kendall, however, was sitting still.

It had only been a few hours, and it seemed so surreal. No one still wanted to believe it.

Brooke decided to take a look at all the footage of the night Jett was murdered again. After a few minutes, she sighed. "Well, who would have said that".

Both Gabriel and Kendall snapped out of their distractions, and looked at her.

"What is it, Brooke?" asked Gabriel.

"Take a look at this" she replied.

They went to her desk and looked at the computer. Gabriel sighed. "Brooke, we already watched this. This is from the night Jett was killed. How could this possibly help us?"

"Just watch" she said. She decided to fast forward to the part where Logan had appeared. In the video, the Hunter was facing him, until he ran away. Gabriel appeared. He checked Jett's body and a car came, followed by police cars and an ambulance. Lawrence and Kelly got out of the car. After a few minutes of talking, Lawrence took Logan to his car, and Kendall got there. Almost instantly, Carlos appeared too.

Brooke paused the video. "There it is".

Gabriel frowned, looked at her and then the screen. "I'm sorry, but what exactly am I supoosed to see?"

"Didn't you see it?" she said in dismay. "Did you see where the Hunter ran after scaring the hell out of Logan? Carlos came from that same direction!"

"That doesn't prove anything" argued Kendall. "Carlos can't be the Hunter. I-I called him after Gabriel told me what had happened".

"Look at the time, Kendall" said Brooke. "Gabriel called you when he had already gotten there. The Hunter was long gone".

Kendall shook his head. "No, just no!"

Gabriel approached him. "I know this is unbearable and very painful to accept. But it's true. You and I saw Carlos take off that mask. He is the Hunter".

Someone cleared his throat at the door of the office. The three turned.

"Gabriel" said Dak. "They're ready".

 **HOSPITAL**

"You can't, can you?" said Logan. "Because you are".

"I'm not" insisted Carlos. "I never killed anyone!"

"Stop it!" he demanded. "We all saw you! The was a live-transmission on TV, we all saw you take off that mask!"

Carlos remaint silent. Was all this true? Was he really a serial killer? Then why he couldn't remember anything? He couldn't recall killing absolutely anyone. Or was it because he had hit his head so hard he had temporary amnesia?

"You" continued Logan. "You had the nerve to work with the police to 'catch' the Hunter! Or maybe you were just trying to sabotage the investigation".

"Logan..."

"No, you listen to me" he said. He was too angry and too hurt to listen to reason. "How could you? How could you be so cold-hearted?"

"I didn't..."

"You did!" he exclaimed. "You did. You killed your own stepfather, our friends, two cops. Hell, you even murdered our enemies. What, you wanted to do something right?"

"It wasn't me!" said Carlos. "I have no memory of what happened, ok? I remember everything I've done these past few months, but I don't recall any murder or crime!"

"Well, isn't that convenient?" said Logan sarcastically. "A little too convenient, if you ask me. Maybe you just..."

He trailed off. He had seen something in Carlos he hadn't seen before. "Wait a second".

He looked carefully at Carlos, who was starting to get confused. Suddenly, he frowned. "Are those contacts?"

"W-What?" asked Carlos.

"Don't move" ordered Logan. He slowly and carefully put his fingers on Carlos's eyes and took something out, confirming his suspicions. Carlos was indeed wearing contacts. Blue contacts.

"The Hunter had blue eyes" he muttered. "Are you going to lie about this too?"

Carloss seemed puzzled. "I swear, I don't know how..."

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Logan. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Before Carlos could answer, there was a knock on the door, and Kelly walked in, followed by a nurse, Gabriel, Kendall and Dak.

"What's going on?" asked Logan.

"We're here for a full statement" explained Gabriel. "The judge and the relatives of the victims are on their way. I also called your dad, he'll take you to your room".

"No, no, I'm staying" he replied. He glanced at Carlos. "How are you going to take information from him? He says he doesn't remember".

"With this" said Kelly, showing him the tray the nurse was carrying.

On it, there was a bag with a strange liquid, and a syringe.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Carlos is drugged, with surprising results.**

 **The judge comes for the interrogation.**

 **The confessions start.**

 **Katie and Carlos's mother find the situation unbearable.**


	41. Truth serum (Part One)

**Hey guys! I'm officially back! Now let's continue!**

Logan looked at the tray with the bag and frowned. "What on Earth is that?"

"It's a little mix of chemicals and drugs" replied Kelly.

"It's colloquially known as truth serum" explained Dak. "It has a respectable percentage of reliability, and, giving the circumstances, it's our best and only option".

"But I'm not lying!" protested Carlos.

"Well, I guess we'll find that out soon, won't we?" said Lawrence as he entered the room, followed by Sylvia Garcia, Carlos's mother, and a man dressed in a suit that nobody knew. Lawreence approached Logan.

"You knew about this serum thing?" asked Logan.

"He suggested it" said Dak.

Sylvia sat next to Carlos's bed, but didn't look at him. Her eyes were red and had a lost look on her face, still refusing to believe her son could be a serial killer, just as practically everyone in the room.

The man in the suit approached Gabriel, talked to him quietly and then nodded.

"Um, everyone" said Gabriel. "This is judge Arthur Griffin. We requested his presence here to witness the confession".

"Good morning" greeted Griffin. "I think we're ready to start". He turned to his secretary. "Starting the questioning to suspect Carlos Garcia, accused of being the serial killer known as the Hunter".

"My son is not a killer" said Sylvia. She looked at Kendall. I know you don't believe that either".

"I don't" admitted Kendall.

Griffin sighed. "Mrs Garcia, I can't even start to imagine how you must be feeling about this situation. Believe me, I can't. But I must ask you not to disturb this session. Otherwise, I'll be forced to ask you to leave the room".

Sylvia nodded.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Kelly, Dak, proceed".

Dak nodded as he assisted Kelly. Kelly filled the syringe with the serum, and inyected it in Carlos's IV. Suddenly, Carlos started shaking violently and gasping for air, and his life-support machine started going crazy.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Sylvia.

"He's having a seizure!" said Kelly, as Dak quickly prepared a syringe with another drug and inyected it.

Carlos seemed to calm down, and his monitor stabilized, but his his eyes were closed.

Griffin raised an eyebrow. "Did he just fall in a coma?"

Kelly went to check on him, when suddenly Carlos gasped and coughed, making her jump back. He collected himself, opened his eyes and looked up.

Logan knew immediatly that something was different in him. His pupilshad contracted, and there was a smirk on his face. It kind of remindedhim of Jett in some way.

Meanwhile, Kendall approached Dak. "Is it working?"

"I'm not sure" he admitted. "To be honest, it's the first time we try this drug".

"Carlos" said Gabriel. "Are you feeling alright?"

Carlos looked at him, still smirking. "Oh, I've never felt better".

Gabriel looked at Kelly. "Should we try?"

Kelly nodded. She turned to Carlos. "Carlos, do you know why you're here?".

Carlos nodded. "I've been arrested for some murders".

"Ok" she said. "And, are you the Hunter?"

"Yes" he replied.

Kelly turned to Gabriel. "I think we're ready to start".

 _"What the hell's happening?"_ thought Kendall, horrified. _"He was saying he wasn't the Hunter five minutes ago!"_

He looked at Carlos. He saw the way he was looking at everyone, how twisted his facial expression was. He didn't seem innocent anymore. _"He looks evil"._

Gabriel, meanwhile, looked at Griffin, who nodded, and sat next to Carlos, turning on his recorder. "Starting the questioning to Carlos Garcia, about the eight murders he's accused for, under the name of the Hunter".

He turned to Carlos. "Let's start from the very beggining. Carlos, did you kill Fabio Lanzoni?"

"Yes" replied Carlos, coldly.

Sylvia let out a tiny gasp, as everyone stared.

Gabriel nodded. "Can you tell us the motive?"

"Well" he said. "I believe we're going to need a little context. You see, Fabio was the reason I became the Hunter in the first place".

"What do you mean?"

Carlos shrugged. "I never planned on becoming the Hunter. Neither spending the past seven months killing people. It was a situation that got out of control".

"Typical serial killer" commented Griffin.

"But why did you kill Fabio?" insisted Gabriel.

Because he started bothering too much" said Carlos. "You know I loved my father. And when he died I was devastated. So when Fabio came into our lives, I just thought 'oh, he'll be just a father figure, nothing to worry about'. But he started to replace him. And I just couldn't stand it. So, I thought of ways to get rid of him. I was actually coming up with a plan to cause a separation between him and my mother when I found out something very interesting".

"And what was that?"

"Remember that day when Jett told everyone in the church about Gustavo's real whereabouts? He mentioned Fabio".

Gabriel inhaled sharply. He was starting to see where Carlos was going.

"Yeah" said Carlos. "I knew about his dealings. So I was planning to tell my mother everything. But a better oportunity came".

"You saw me with James, Kendall and Fabio, didn't you?" asked Gabriel, fearing the answer.

Carlos grinned. "I sure did! I must admit I got angry when I realized he was harassing my friends. And I was trying to come up with a plan to bring him down and nothing! But one day, I believe a week later or so, I was getting ready for school. I opened my drawer, and saw the mask. I just knew it, I had to kill Fabio. I am still impressed by how fast I thought about everything. I would skip a class, make sure someone saw me at other place so I could have an alibi, and then go home".

"When I got there, Mom was taking a nap, and Fabio was in the basement. I took his hammer and waited for him in the living room. He never saw me. When he came, and once he had his back turned on me, I silently approached, and hit him as hard as I could in the head. Man, it sounded like an egg breaking. I hit him once or twice more and left, getting to school just in time to meet my friends".

Sylvia burst in tears. "I'm sorry, I-I can't, I just can't!" She stormed off.

"And I was just getting started" sighed Carlos.

"Why did you feel you had to kill Fabio?" asked Gabriel.

Carlos shrugged. "I just did".

"When you met us that day, your hands were bleeding, and you said it was because of the thorns of some roses" said Logan. "Was that a lie too?"

"Oh, no, that was true" he replied. "I used gloves for the crime. That blood was mine".

Gabriel turned to Griffin, who gestured him to go on. "Ok, let's continue. Carlos, did you kill Alfred Bronx?"

"Yes" said Carlos, after a beat.

"Why?" pressed Gabriel.

Carlos shrugged. "Like I said, I never planned to become a serial killer. I had killed Fabio and that was it. I was confident the investigation would soon be dropped, since I hadn't left any hint or clue in the crime scene. That's why i still don't know how the hell Alfred figured it out. Though we all know he was very, very smart, I found it hard to believe when I received Kendall's text that night".

"So you resolved to kill Alfred?" asked Kendall. "Just like that? He could have been wrong".

"I couldn't take that risk" replied Carlos. "There was no way I would let Alfred expose me, and there was only one way to keep him quiet".

"Death" said Dak.

Carlos nodded. "So, I went to his house. I had a feeling he'd be there, and I was right. "You know, I'm a fan of big entrances, so I asked myself 'why not using darkness as a way to inspire fear?'. So I turned off the lights, and attacked. Man, I was such a fool for thinking I could defeat a cop in a fight. He took out my mask. He got so stunned then, I couldn't believe it. He kept saying it couldn't be, he didn't want it to be true. He knew it had been me".

"I saw my chance and took it. You know that he used to have a collection of swords. I picked one and hit him in the neck. I got up, cleaned my mask and left through the window, just as the cops entered the house. By the time I was far away from the house, I looked how I dressed. My fate was sealed. The Hunter was born".

"You snuck into my bedroom that night" said Logan. "You were dressed in black. You had killed Alfred moments before, hadn't you?"

"Oh, yeah" said Carlos. "You gave me a hell of a hit in the back with that bat". He chuckled. "Funny, huh? You thought the killer was intruder and in the end you weren't wrong".

"That's enough" said Griffin. He turned to Gabriel. "Please keep going".

 _"And to think I got arrested for that"_ thought Kendall.

Gabriel sighed. "Ok, moving forward. Carlos, did you kill Jennifer Knight?"

Kendall tensed. He felt he was going to hate what was coming.

"Yes" replied Carlos.

"NO!" they heard someone scream.

Everyone turned around to see Katie at the door of the room.

Kendall ran to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Camille had a health scare last night" she replied, shaking. "She's ok and will be released in a few minutes". She looked at Carlos. "Did he really kill Mom?"

"Excuse me, young lady" said Griffin. "I don't think you should be here..."

"It's ok" said Kendall. "She's my sister. She's the daughter of the victim".

"We should continue" said Kelly. "The effects of the drug won't last too long".

Gabriel nodded and turned to Carlos. "Jennifer Knight was poisoned with a large dose of Diazepam. Are you saying you're responsible for that?"

"Yes" he replied. "And it was so easy! I swear, for a moment I felt so proud for fooling all of you again".

Gabriel closed his eyes in dismay. "Why did you kill Jennifer?"

"I had already killed two people. I thought that if Alfred could figure out I was Fabio's murderer, then it was just a matter of time before someone else did, even when someone had already been arrested. I knew Kendall would be freed eventually, and they would turn against me sooner or later. So, I need to put an end to any suspicion that could be built against me. And Mrs Knight was the perfect candidate".

"That day, when Logan and I went to see her at the Pub, I took my chance when Logan went to the bathroom and she went to attend a client, and slipped the Diazepam in her tea".

Katie was silently crying as Kendall held her tightly.

"How did you know how much you needed to kill her at the right time?" asked Gabriel.

"Simple" said Carlos. "We got our dear Dak and Logan to thank for that".

"What?" exclaimed Dak. "What do we have to do with anything?"

"As we all know, Logan wants to be a doctor someday" explained Carlos. "I remembered that one day you were talking to him about a project you had about drug abuse, and I just happened to overhear you spilling a little detail. diazepam can be lethal when given in a very large dose. So, the night before the murder, I did my own research. Then, I stole enough medicine from my mother's drawer. Her death came just in time, as I had calcullated".

"What about the messages Santy and I received in our beepers?" asked Gabriel.

"It was all me" he replied. "I bought one and got your numbers thanks to a very distracted cop at the station who forgot his beeper on a desk".

Gabriel nodded as Griffin's secretary finished typing.

Kendall had remaint silent for a while. "Ok, how about this" he finally said. "During my mother's funeral, you were poisoned. How could that happen if you're the Hunter?"

Carlos lifted his eyebrow. "I needed to make sure I would be out of the suspects list permanently".

"You poisoned yourself?" asked Dak, incredulous.

"I did".

"And you were the one who sent that flower arrangement to Alfred's funeral?" asked Gabriel.

"Yes" said Carlos. "I thought it'd be fun to have some mystery, that's why I only put 'J' on it".

"Impressive" commented Griffin. "How far you went to look innocent under the eyes of the police".

"Not helping, your Honor" sighed Gabriel.

Carlos chuckled. "You even arrested Gustavo for that! Oh, boy, did I enjoy that. Though he kind of had something to do with my poisoning".

"What do you mean?"

"I stole the rat poison bag from Gustavo's pocket. When I had all I needed, I returned it. Stupid guy never noticed. Then, I went to the Pub. You all saw what happened".

"You could have died" said Gabriel. "Were you really willing to commit suicide if that meant you wouldn't be caught? That's just insane".

"But did I die?" mocked Carlos. "Though I did feel awful the next couple of days. Well, who could blame me? I had poisoned myself!"

"I can't believe we trusted you" said Katie. "You killed her. you even had the audacity to go to her funeral, make a scene and make us all believe you were innocent. I hope you rot in hell". She let go of Kendall's embrace and stormed off.

Kendall was about to follow her, but Dak stopped him. "You should stay for this one".

Carlos rolled his eyes."Eh, she'll get over it".

"Moving on!" ordered Griffin.

Gabriel sighed. It would be fair to say he hated everything in that day. "Carlos, did you kill Jo Taylor?"

"Yes" said Carlos. "I did".

Kendall closed his eyes in dismay. It was bad enough to hear who he thought was his best friend confess the murder of his mother, now his girlfriend. He slowly approached. "Why? What did she ever do to you? Or you decided to kill her just for pleasure?"

Carlos raised his hand to stop him. "First of all, I never killed for pleasure. Taking a life is one of the most horrible things someone can do".

"Then why the hell did you murder her!?" he demanded.

"Young man" warned Griffin. "I will not tolerate any more yelling in this room".

Kendall glared at Carlos and stood next to Dak.

Griffin turned to Gabriel. "Keep going, detective".

"Why did you kill Jo, Carlos?".

Carlos lifted an eyebrow. "Because she ended up knowing too much". He sat straighter. "The day of Mrs Knight's wake, I was near the table of snacks, ready for my 'show', when I heard her talking with Camille and Logan".

"You heard us?" said Logan.

"I did" replied Carlos. "She even said 'it's not like the killer's hearing us'! And you were telling her not to risk her life, and she kept going on and on about how she was doing it for Kendall, and I had no idea of what was going on! So I decided to drop it, and did my thing. I must say, Jo's death was never planned. One day, I was in my house, and my mother was out, Now that I remember, it was the morning of Halloween. I was just getting everything I needed for the party of that night, when suddenly someone started pounding on my door".

"I went to open and it was her. She forced herself into my house and started yelling at me. At first I was really confused. She was raging and screaming a lot of things, about how they were my friends, how much they cared about me, and how I could betray them and more. And I just had no idea who she was talking about. So I stop her and ask what the hell she's saying. And she says 'I know you're the killer and I'm going to end this now'".

Kendall was starting to get nervous. _"Do I want to know how my girlfriend was murdered?"_ he thought.

Not caring, Carlos continued. "She tried to leave, and I stood in front of her to stop her.. Before she could react, I knocked her out. I dragged her to a box I had in the basement and used her phone to text Camille about the Dracula doll. Jo woke up and tried to fight me, so I stabbed her. Over and over again, until I was sure she was dead. I closed the box and made the arrangements for it to be taken to the park. It all happening in Halloween was just a happy coincidence".

 _This is not my friend"_ thought Kendall, horrified. _"This is a soulless monster. Where the hell is my friend?"_

Next to him, Dak was having the same thought.

Gabriel nodded. He was starting to get tired. _"Four done. Four more to go"_ he thought. Clearing his throat, he collected himself. "Let's talk about the next victim. Carlos, did you kill James Diamond?"

Carlos opened his mouth to reply, but looked to the door. Everyone did the same.

Brooke was there.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	42. Truth serum (Part Two)

Brooke slowly entered the room. Camille was behind her. As soon as he saw her, Lawrence rushed to her side.

"Hey, are you feeling well enough for this?" he asked.

Camille nodded quietly.

Not liking how insecure she looked, Lawrence tried to reassure her. "You know, it's ok if you're not. You just had a health scare. You don't have to do this".

Camille shook her head determinately. "No. I have to do this. I need to know".

Lawrence nodded in understanding. "Ok".

Meanwhile, Brooke had approached the bed, looking at Carlos with hate. "Answer the damn question. Did you or did you not murder my son?"

Carlos lifted an eyebrow, but still looked at her straight in the eyes. "Like you of all people care. But yes, I killed James".

Brooke was taken aback by Carlos's coldness, but didn't let it get to her.

"Why?" asked Gabriel. "James was one of your dearest friends. Why did you kill him?"

Carlos sighed. "I must be honest. James's death was a big, big mistake". He let out a tiny chuckle. "Sorry, my bad".

It took almost all of Brooke's willpower not to lose her temper and strangle him. Instead, she took deep breaths, as Dak encouraged Camille to do the same.

"A mistake?" asked Gabriel. "How was James's death a mistake?"

Carlos looked at Brooke, at Camille and then at Gabriel. "I think one or two days after Jo's murder, Gustavo was released. It was hilarious. I liked the irony of him serving time in prison for a crime he never commited when he hadn't for the ones he did commit. But I still felt my liberty was compromised. I knew Jo hadn't figured out I was the Hunter thinking and thinking. She had something else".

"So, I snuck into her room, and literally made a mess trying to find anything that could have incriminating evidence or information against me. I found her laptop, but when I was about to turn it on, I heard people coming. I had to hide the laptop and escape throught the window. HEr parents almost caught me. I gave up and went to see Logan".

"And what does that have to do with James?" demanded Brooke.

"Well" he replied. "That night, I came back. After making sure her parents were asleep, I snuck into her bedroom again. I had hidden her laptop under the bed, so I leaned down, took it, destroyed it and stole the hardrive. But something else fell. It was a small piece of paper. I was about to throw it away, when I noticed what had been written on it: Alfred's name and something else I couldn't understand. And the rest of that paper was nowhere to be found".

"I knew instantly that piece was from a page of a notebook, so I again had to lean down and look for it. I didn't find a damn thing, by the way. However, I did see something quite interesting. A flower-shaped earring, which I recognized. I had given a pair of those to Camille for her birthday once".

"Didn't it occur to you that Jo could have a similar pair of earring of her own?" asked Gabriel.

"Nah" dismissed Carlos. "She wasn't into flowers, butterflies, those kind of things. She was a little too extravagant for that. I thought Camille had the notebook, so I left. The next morning, she texted me, asking to meet at the Pub. I was already prepared".

"Speaking of that" said the detective. "James was given a very large dose of 2C-1. How did you get it?"

"Oh, that was pure casualty" he replied. "As I went back home the night before, I ran into these kids messing around. I shooed them away, and one of them dropped a bag with a strange substance in it. It smelled funny, and I had no idea what it was. So I took it home and tested it on one of my mother's plants. It died in only a few minutes".

"So I took the bag and a syringe before going to the Pub that morning. However, imagine my surprise when I got there and Camille was talking to me as nothing had happened. At first. I thought it was an act, but later I realized it wasn't. I was startled. But then she said she had been at Jo's house with James. So if she didn't know about me, then James did. And I took my chance to get out of the Pub when Gustavo showed up and trash-tralked us. I left as fast as I could so Logan wouldn't find me, because I knew he'd try to follow me. Since Camille had told us James was in the hospital, I knew exactly where to go".

Camille's heart sank as guilt she knew she shouldn't be feeling started building up inside of her.

However, Dak approached her. "I know what you must be thinking. Don't you dare feel guilty. You didn't know anything. He fooled us all".

"So when you got there" said Gabriel. "What did you do?"

"He was asleep whe I got there" replied Carlos. "As I prepared my syringe, he woke up. He didn't seem entirely conscious, though. I didn't say anything to him, I didn't want to disturb him, and I wasn't sure he would hear me anyway. So I just went for it, and inyected the drug in his IV. Then, I quickly started looking through his things. But he had nothing. I realized I was wrong, and had to escape through the window, just as James was dying. I went to the park, where Logan found me. I gave him an excuse and went to James's house, where I didn't find anything either. So, I knew the police had something".

"How did you know?"

Carlos shrugged. "I may have overheard Jo's parents, I honestly can't remember".

"So you went there, attacked Santy and stole our evidence" stated Gabriel.

"That's right" he replied. "And I also managed to steal the real notebook when you thought you had fooled me".

"And those warnings we received" said Gabriel. "It was all you".

Carlos nodded. "But you just wouldn't drop it. What almost ruined everything was stupid me snapping and aiming my father's gun to Jett's face. I unwillingly gave Santy more reasons to suspect me, because I knew now he must have been wondering why on Earth I was carrying a gun. He kept looking, and I decided he had to die".

Gabriel looked at the others, who he knew dreaded what was coming, and nodded, looking back at him. "How did you kill Santy?"

Carlos grinned. "Like you don't know. But i guess some context never hurts". He sat straighter. "We all know Santy had a hero complex. And it got bigger and bigger whe the murders started. So I prepared a trap. I kidnapped Camille and Katie one night, and the next night I contacted him. You all were there. I detonated a bomb and escaped. I honestly thought that would be it, but I was impressed to see you managed to get out. I saw you, and I got Santy to see and run after me. I led him to an alley, and I killed him".

"Wait" said Kendall. "Something's not right. You came to the scene. Your mother brought you". How the hell do you explain that?"

"Simple" shrugged Carlos. "I drugged her".

There was a horrible silence, until Dak spoke. "Y-You drugged her?"

"Well, only to make her sleep" he explained. "Once I made sure she was out like a light, I was free to do whatever I wanted. After killing Santy, I managed to sneak back in just before she woke up. I told her about the explosion and she brought me".

"What about your attacks?" asked Kendall. "You were attacked not one but TWO times, before and after that murder. Did you fake that?"

Carlos thought about it. "No. That was a copycat. And we all know his name".

"Jett?"

"That's right. Our feud got to its climax during those days. So he tried to kill me twice".

"But the first time was the night after the explosion!" argued Logan. "I left you at home! What, did you get out and kidnap Katie as soon as I was gone?"

"Yes" said Carlos. "It wasn't that difficult, considering I had been attacked. I just chloroformed her".

"Well, that resolves some past events" said Griffin, after a beat. "Please, detective, continue with the next crime".

"Yes, your Honor" he replied. He cleared his throat. "Carlos, did you kill Gustavo Rocque?"

"Oh, yes" said Carlos, chuckling. "And I'm particularly proud of this one".

"Why is that?" asked Gabriel. "Why did you kill Gustavo?"

"I did the entire town a favor by ending that rat" he replied. "I should be rewarded".

"But you won't be" intervened Griffin. "So keep talking".

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Boring".

"Carlos" said Gabriel. "How did you kill Gustavo?"

"Technology is just awesome, isn't it?" he said. "Some guy sold me a device that would let me drive a car with a remote control. But there was no way I was going to use my mother's car. So, I stole a taxi. You should have seen the face of the poor driver. By his look, he must have known who I was. Well, it was pretty obvious, I was already dressed as the Hunter. So, when the car stopped at the traffic lights, I approached, pointed a gun at him and made him get out of the car. I drove to spot I had chosen and went to change my clothes".

"I had to do everything fast, because I knew Logan was recklessly going after Gustavo too. Installing the device was easy, though. I managed to find them all at the T-section I had planned the car to impact. Was it luck, I'll never know. I just had to press one button, and Gustavo was pinned against that building within minutes, dead".

"You had another plan to make Gustavo go to that T-section?" asked Gabriel.

Carlos shrugged. "I honestly had no idea. Maybe send a note, drag him there myself, I don't know. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. It all worked out in the end".

"Remember when Jett shot me?" asked Dak. "He told me minutes before that he was behind the Hunter's crimes, but he was not the killer. You worked for him, didn't you?"

Carlos laughed. "Oh my God, no! I couldn't even stand the guy!"

Dak was startled.

"He lied to you" said Carlos. "I had no boss. I acted alone. But yes, indirectly, he was responsible for his own murder".

"What does that mean?" asked Kendall.

"Jett just kept pushing" he replied. He kept harassing all of us, and that wasn't something I was going to stand any longer. I found him and I killed him".

"Jett was on the run" said Gabriel. "How could you find him so easily?"

"That's on you" said Carlos.

"Me?"

"Yes. Remember that tracker app? My phone was also connected to Logan's. I got to the location Jett had said as fast as I could, and killed him. And I wanted him to suffer, you know? I wanted to give him the worst, longest, most painful death I could. He had it coming. He had put us all through hell, and the least I could do was send him there. However, I got to him in such a public place, so I had to use my own belt to strangle him".

He looked at Gabriel, Dak and Kendall's startled faces. "I was surprised that you couldn't figure that out. Even more when you made me examine it. If you think about it, it's very, very hilarious".

"I feel so stupid right now" mumbled Dak. Logan patted him in the back.

"So, after one or two minutes, Jett was dead. In the end, I decided I couldn't take the risk of taking my time. There wasn't even time to dispose of the body. I said to myself 'I'll check if he's dead and then run away'. But I was not expecting to have company. Logan here had seen the whole thing. "And then I made the stupidest mistake I could ever make".

"Traumatize him" said Lawrence.

"No. Approach him" he replied. "You see, in all the murders, I never had witnesses, and by that I mean that no one had seen me kill. You either saw me on tape, found the body or saw the death happen after I had it arranged. So having the first person to watch the crime was risky, and put us both in a very dangerous position. I gotta confess, I panicked".

"So I approached, and Logan didn't move. I honestly can't blame him, he was shocked and terrified. Lightning struck, just when I was face to face with him. And we all know what happened then".

"Wait a second" said Gabriel. "Your eyes are brown. When Logan gave his statement, he said the Hunter's eyes were blue".

"He was wearing these" said Logan, giving him the contacts. "Blue contacts. You know, those that change the color of the iris".

"Why did you change the color of your eyes?" asked Gabriel.

"It was just a precaution" said Carlos. "Logan knows how they are. And you know what they say. Eyes are the windows to the soul. Not only he, but anyone who knows me, would have recognized me if they saw them. And Logan honestly thought he had seen blue, unknown eyes"

"We would have figured out it was you anyway" said Kelly. "With a little more time and Logan's testimony".

"Right" said Carlos. "I knew Logan was very, very important to the case. But I was about to drop it, you know? His testimony alone wouldn't be enough. Until I saw that drawing. With that thing, I was screwed. So I created another plan: kill Logan and steal the drawing".

Logan froze.

"Were you really willing to murder Logan?" asked Lawrence.

"I thought I was" admitted Carlos. "But that night, when i had aimed my gun, I doubted. Instead of shooting him in the heart, I lowered the weapon and shot him in the stomach. It felt so weird. I lost all my courage. I instantly felt sick, and escaped. That's pretty much why I was so numb during that night".

"You mean you attacked Logan after you left the station, and then you went to the hospital" said gabriel.

Carlos nodded. "You can't imagine my relief when I heard Logan was ok. For a minute, I even considered turning myself in. Until Kendall appeared on TV last night".

"It ws a trap, did you know that?" said Dak. "Did it ever occur to you that you would be ambushed?"

"I guess I underestimated you" he replied. "As a result, I screwed up big time. And now we're here".

Gabriel nodded. "I should give you credit, Carlos. You fooled us all for half a year, you made us believe anyone could be the Hunter, and we never thought it could be you".

"I'm a lot smarter than you thought" said Carlos.

"But you still haven't told me something" continued Gabriel. "You haven't said anything about Gustavo and Jett's roles in the case".

Carlos smirked. "I already told you, they had nothing to do with it".

"And I believe that's crap" he replied. "Come on, Carlos. Both jett and Gustavo were really smart, they could play dumb anytime they pleased. You gotta know something".

Carlos let out a small, weak laugh. "And you think... I'd tell..."

His eyes started closing, and his heart rate lowered.

"Kelly, what's happening?" asked Gabriel, startled.

Carlos had fallen asleep.

Kelly checked the monitor. "The drug lost its effect".

Gabriel turned off his recorder. "Dammit".

"Well, that was unpleasant to hear" said Griffin.

"Can't we just give him another dose?" asked Gabriel.

"No" said Kelly. "He needs to recover. You saw his first reaction. Another dose could kill him".

"Well, ain't that what he deserves?" said Brooke.

"Maybe we should all leave" suggested Lawrence. "He confessed, Gabriel, that's all you need. You can ask him about Gustavo and Jett tomorrow".

Gabriel nodded and stood up, as Kendall, Dak, Camille, Kelly and Brooke left the room. "You're right".

He turned to Griffin, showing him the recorder. "Maybe we should meet at the station tomorrow to discuss this".

"Sounds like a plan" agreed Griffin, nodding at Lawrence, and leaving.

Gabriel placed his hand on Lawrence's shoulder. "Please, tell Sylvia to get him a good lawyer". He squeezed when Lawrence nodded.

Then, Lawrence turned to Logan, who was staring at Carlos's sleeping figure. "Are you coming?"

Logan nodded, and turned to him. Lawrence put his arm around his son's shoulder, and led him to his room.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Griffin gives a bad omen for Carlos's case.**

 **Dak consoles Logan.**

 **Lawrence questions Joanna.**

 **Carlos makes a desperate move!**


	43. Discussions

Gabriel stormed into his office, angrier than he had ever been before. He still found the last events hard to process, even though he had heard about them from the very perpetrator's mouth.

Following him were Kendall, Brooke and Griffin. Kendall stood next to the door; Brooke and Griffin stood in front of Gabriel's desk, where he sat.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Gabriel, who had been finishing some files, looked up to see them staring at him. "What?"

"Detective" said Griffin. "I understand this is a very difficult situation for you, considering your relation to the defendant. But we need to have a serious conversation about his fate. Sure, we could get a deal off-court but it's almost a sure thing this case will go to trial. And the result is not going to be pretty".

"I know that" he growled.

"He's guilty" said Kendall. "He'll be in prison for the rest of his life".

"Or worse" said Griffin. He gripped the edge of Gabriel's desk, leaning down and facing him. "He could face death sentence".

 **HOSPITAL**

"One sec... There, done" said Dak, as he finished changing Logan's bandages. He patted his leg. "Only a few more hours and you're out of here".

Logan didn't answer.

Dak stared at him expectantly before giving up and sighing. "Come on, man. You're ok, you're going to go home! Aren't you excited?"

Logan glared at him. "Are you? Don't you remember... Anything?"

Dak looked down. "Just trying to lighten the mood".

Logan chuckled sadly. "It's weird to know he's only a few rooms away".

Dak shrugged. "He was heavily drugged. Not to mention he was hit by a car. He'll be staying here at least one more day".

"And then?"

"Straight to jail. Now, I don't know how his legal situation is, not even if he'll go to trial, but he'll receive a punishment, that's for sure".

"It's still hard to believe" said Logan. "The Carlos I know would have never... Dreamt of something like this".

"You mean the Carlos you thought you knew" said Dak, not reacting at Logan's glare. "It's time to face it, man. Carlos fooled us. We don't know him at all".

 **MITCHELL'S HOUSE**

"So, you're back" said Lawrence, coming out of the kitchen with two cups of tea. "Something in my gut tells me it won't be long, though".

He put one of the cups in the little table in front of the sofa, where Joanna sat, and kept the other, sitting across her.

"Come on, Lawrence" she pleaded. "You won't let me see him, talk to him. At least let me know something!"

"Something!" Lawrence repeated. "Why should I tell you anything? It's not like you want to know anyway".

"How can you say that?" she asked. "Have you forgotten my calls? My efforts to make contact with you again?"

"And I'll give you some credit for that" he said sarcastically. "You wouldn't want him to change a single thing of his life if you truly loved him. But you can't. Even after years apart, the first thing you notice is that he sent everything you told him that ungodly day to hell and continued with his life".

"You must understand, it's not easy for me to..."

"He was shot, Joanna!" he exclaimed. "And you didn't give a damn! All you cared was that his life's not what you wanted!"

"I just want him to have a normal life" she defended.

"He IS having a normal life!" yelled Lawrence. "Look, times change. And if you're not willing to do the same, even if it's for son, then you can get the hell out and never come back".

 **POLICE STATION**

"Death penalty?" repeated Kendall, taken aback.

"Good" said Brooke. "Make that happen".

"Brooke" scolded Gabriel.

"The bastard killed my son" she said. "The least I can ask for him having the same fate".

"That's not something we'll discuss now" said Griffin. "We'll have to wait. It'll all happen depending on what his lawyer does, but there's a big possibility that he'll go to trial".

Gabriel nodded, still trying to process every piece of information he received. "Ok, then what do we do?"

"Are you still willing to help him?" asked Kendall.

Gabriel shrugged. "Like it or not, he's family. At least for me".

"Well, we all admire your gentle soul" said Brooke, not meaning it. "But I don't share it. I want him to know exactly what he did to my son. I want him to suffer".

"You are in no position to even claim for justice for James" said Kendall. "Considering your lack of involvement in his life. You look like a total hypocrite".

Brooke glared at him. "Aren't we past the part where I have to apologize for my long absence?"

"I don't think we'll ever be" he replied.

"Enough" said Griffin. He checked his watch. "Well, I got a meeting I must attend. My job's done here". He nodded at Gabriel. "I wish you luck, Detective. Seems to me, you're going to need it".

Gabriel saw him leave and whispered. "You have no idea".

 **HOSPITAL**

Logan bowed his head. "I've started feeling the same way".

Dak grabbed Logan's shoulder. "It's not your fault, ok? We all love you, Logan. Carlos is under custody now. He's no longer a menace to society. And I'll help you move on".

"Oh my God" said Logan, hiding his hands in shame. "You're not gonna create me a profile in one of those apps to find dates, are you?"

"You mean hot dates? I bet you'll like those" teased Dak.

Logan groaned, making Dak laugh.

"But don't worry" said Dak. "I won't. Yet".

"I don't even want to think about that" complained Logan.

"Then I'll have to find another way to distract you" said Dak.

"I just want to go to school and forget about all of this".

Dak squeezed his shoulder. "But you won't. And it"s ok, because we've all lived a nightmare and we'll need time. You'll get through this, and so will us".

Logan looked at Dak's eyes, and saw the sincerity in them. He nodded. "Ok".

 **MITCHELL'S HOUSE**

"You can't just cut me out of Logan's life" said Joanne.

"Oh, of course I can" said Lawrence. "But, obviously, it's Logan's desicion. He's eighteen now. You don't get a say in his life anymore, and either do I. Maybe, he'll give you another chance, maybe he won't. But in my house, it's me the one who puts the rules. And if I say you won't come anymore, you WON'T come anymore".

Joanne stood up. "That's not fair".

"It is" he shot back. "You're the one who didn't want to see us ever again. Now you're telling me the opposite? No thanks".

"Look" she tried to reason. "I know I screwed up big time leaving town. But I'm back. And now..."

"Stop" ordered Lawrence. "I'm not having it. I don't want to listen to any more words coming out of your mouth".

He threw his arms up. "Don't you see it? Nothing's ever going to be the same anymore. You're married, Logan and I are busy with our lives. He's getting ready for college now, and he doesn't need his estranged mother bothering him with that crap".

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "But I'll get to him, I know it".

"He's not going to want to even see you, Joanna" said Lawrence.

"One way or another, I'll talk to him" she insisted. "And he'll listen, like it or not".

Lawrence stared at her for a moment, furious. Then, pointed at the door. "Get out. Yoi don't get to come in here and demand things. Maybe you'll get Logan to hear you out, but that doesn't mean he'll listen. Now, if you excuse me, I must get ready to pick up MY son from the hospital".

Joanna went and opened the door, looked at him for a few seconds, and left.

Lawrence sighed in relief. "Man, I thought she'd never leave".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Katie was again working, while Camille watched her from the counter.

It was painful for the both of them to have lost people they loved, but Camille felt worse for Katie than for herself. Sure, she lost her boyfriendand father of her child, but Katiewas just way too young and had lost her mother. Camille knew it just wasn't right.

Katie had already coped with Jennifer's death, but Camille wasn't sure how she would deal with knowing who had murdered her. So, she decided to approach her, try to make her talk about it.

"Katie" she said, when Katie turned around to face her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I am" she replied.

Camille didn't buy it, though. She gently led Katie to the counter. "Maybe you need a little break".

"I'm fine" said Katie, but she still let Camille drag her out.

Camille sat her down on a high chair and faced her. "Hey, I know it's been a rough weekend. I just want you to be ok. You can talk to me".

"I know" she replied. "It's just... It's so weird. I mean, Carlos has been nothing but good to me these past few months. He even consoled me during my mom's funeral. Now it turns out he is her killer. Nothing's making sense anymore".

"I know" said Camille, rubbing Katie's arm. "It was the same with me. He was kind to me too when Jo and James died. He tried to console everyone who lost a loved one. Now we know he was trying to make everyone believe he wasn't part of this at all".

"This shouldn't have happened, Camille" Katie lamented. "None of this should have happened".

"Hey, it's not your fault" promised Camille. "It's nobody's fault. Carlos is the one who became the Hunter. He's the one who killed our friends. And we are the ones who looked for him. Our only mistake was falling for his lies".

Katie looked down, and nodded. "You're right".

"So, why don't you take that apron off and we can go for ice cream?" suggested Camille.

Katie looked at her and smiled. "Sounds like a plan".

 **HOSPITAL**

"Sorry, I'm late" Lawrence apologized as he entered Logan's room.

Logan had already changed his clothes, with Dak's help, and was ready to go home.

"Oh, right, what took you so long?" he asked.

"Your mother" he replied, with a fake smile.

"Joanna's here?" said Dak, frowning.

"Believe it or not" said Logan. "She's been nagging about wanting to make amends with us, despite being married again and that stuff".

"Married?" he repeated. "She married again?".

"To some salesman I haven't met yet" said Lawrence.

Dak scoffed. "Who'd say that, she's acting just like Brooke".

Logan thought about it. "Now that you say it, they both have lost their families. They should get together and bond over that".

Lawrence chuckled. "It's good to know you two haven't lost your sense of humor".

"Maybe" admitted Dak.

"Are my release papers signed, Dad?" asked Logan.

"They are" confirmed Lawrence.

"See? You're a free man, now" joked Dak.

Lawrence picked up Logan's bag. "Ready?"

"I am" he replied, as he and Dak followed Lawrence outside.

 **POLICE STATION**

Gabriel got himself busy writing reports about his last months fighting the Hunter. With his two colleagues dead, he had to also write the events under their point of view until their demises.

Someone knocked on the door. Gabriel stood up and opened it.

"Lieutenant Bitters" he said, a little surprised. "Can I help you?"

"Not exactly, detective" he replied, walking into the office. "I wanted to congratulate you for your hard work during this war against the Hunter. Your determination and persistence are worthy of admiration".

"Thanks, sir" he replied.

"Now, I want you to know something about this case" he said casually.

Gabriel frowned. "And what's that?"

"I just want you to know I spoke to the DA this morning" said Bitters. "I have asked that the defendant should be indicted and given the death penalty for all his crimes and the terror caused to our town".

Gabriel's jaw dropped. Bitters, not noticing, turned around and left, leaving him shocked.

 **HOSPITAL**

Carlos woke up with a jump, startled. His head hurt a little, and he wasn't too aware of where he was.

He blinked a few times, and gasped in horror when he realized he was in a hospital bed, handcuffed, even though he couldn't remember very well the last events.

Scared, he looked around. He could see a little shadow from under the door. Maybe there was a guard outside.

Suddenly, he gasped again. The Hunter. He was the Hunter, and he had been caught.

 _"No, no, I'm not a killer, I'm not a killer"_ he desperately thought.

Freaking out, he made a decision. He had to get out of there.

He looked at the nightstand. A little hairpin had been left there. With some effort, he managed to take it.

Looking if the shadow from outside moved, he deformed the hairpin and put it in the lock of the handcuff. He struggled for a bit, but managed to break free.

He slowly got up, and searched in the wardrobe, where he found some clothes. He put them on, and opened the window. He looked under the door again, but the shadow hadn't moved at all.

So, he slowly and silently climbed the window, and escaped.

 **On the next THE HUNTER:**

 **Gabriel tries to avoid an unpleasant situation.**

 **Bitters orders to use the force to catch the Hunter again!**

 **Logan tries to reason with Carlos.**

 **The Hunter claims his last victim!**


	44. On the run

**Getting ready. The big finale comes right after this chapter!**

Gabriel walked into the hospital lobby, hoping to find either Kelly or Dak. To his good luck, Dak was there, wearing his white coat as always.

"Hey, Dak" he greeted.

"Detective!" said Dak. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to you" replied Gabriel. He looked around, and lowered his voice. "In private, if that's possible".

Dak held his mouth open for a second or two before he nodded. "Um, yeah, sure".

Both men went to the elevator and, after getting out, headed to an empty waiting room.

"So" said Dak, clapping his hands. "What am I good for?"

"There's actually something I needed to tell you" said Gabriel. "I was hoping to see Kelly too, but I guess she's busy right now".

Dak nodded in understanding. "Whatever it is, I'll inform her". He shrugged. "It's my job anyway. So shoot".

Gabriel took a deep breath. "I spoke to the Lieutenant last night. He told me had a meeting with the District Attorney".

"Ok" said Dak. "But I don't see what that has to do with us". He suddenly realized something. "Wait. Is this about Carlos?"

Gabriel sighed. "It does. Dak, there's a chance... That they'll go for the death penalty".

"What?" he replied. "Is it that bad?"

"Can you blame them?" asked Gabriel. "All they've seen is a remorseless serial killer".

Dak shook his head. "Ok, ok. And you're telling me this because?"

Gabriel exhaled. "I need to speak with Carlos. I need him to at least tell me something without all those drugs in his system".

"Alright" said Dak, as he started walking and led Gabriel to Carlos's room.

But their surprise was really big when Dak opened the door and found the room empty.

"What the hell..." he muttered.

Gabriel stepped in, and his eyes widened at the scene. "Oh, God".

Not wanting to do it, he took out his phone. "It's me. We got a fugitive".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

"It's really weird without Carlos" commented Katie.

"I'd rather not talk about that" said Logan, adding some sugar to his tea.

"Me either" said Camille.

Katie made a face. "Ok, sorry".

"The case is over" said Kendall. "It's not worth mentioning again. Let's talk about something else".

Camille thought for a minute before giving them an excited grin. She leaned down on their table. "Prom".

Logan laughed. "What?"

"I have everything coldly calcullated" she replied. "My baby is due after graduation. But there's a chance he'll be born before. I can either go with a huge belly or with Johann in my arms".

"Or in the hospital having him" snorted Logan. "Though you'd have to have the worst luck ever for that to happen".

"Don't worry, we'll take lots of pictures and videos" promised Katie.

Kendall frowned and looked at her. "Who says you're coming too?"

"Dick Grayson" she happily replied. "He's in your class and I know he'll invite me".

"What the hell..."

"Dick Grayson?" said Logan, puzzled. "As in Batman's Robin Dick Grayson?"

"No, just some poor kid with Batman fans as parents who saw their last name as a chance" replied Kendall. "Dick Grayson. I'll kick his ass, that creep".

Logan shrugged. "Never knew there was a Dick Grayson".

"Well since you hang out with the nerds and us, he must be an idiot" mocked Camille.

"Ok, I see this subject wasn't any better" said Katie.

The door opened and Lawrence entered. He sat at the bar (the four friends where sitting in a table in front of it) and ordered some unpronounceable drink nobody had heard of. When he got it, he turned around, still sitting and greeted them.

"Kids".

"Hey dad" said Logan. "What's with the face?"

"Just spent the morning grilling your mother on the phone" she sighed. "I swear, that woman is exhausting".

"I know" he replied.

"Wow" said Kendall. "Another estranged parent. She and Brooke should bond over that".

"It must have been very stressful for you" said Katie, turning to Logan.

Logan shrugged. "It was a bit of a shock, I admit. I just decided to stop caring".

Suddenly, the door of the pub burst open, and Dak got in. He ran to his friends' table.

"Dak, what happened?" asked Camille, worried by the expression of her friend.

"Guys" he panted. "You're never going to believe it".

"What is it?" asked Lawrence.

"Carlos" he said. "He escaped".

 **POLICE STATION**

 _"It's still a wonder how it happened. Last night, Carlos Garcia, the serial killer known as the Hunter, escaped the town's hospital, where he was being held under police custody after being hit by a car. The officers who were outside the room have claimed not hearing anything, but an investigation is already being made..."_

Brooke turned off the TV and sighed.

"Son of a bitch" she murmured as she closed her eyes in dismay.

Meanwhile, Gabriel entered the office, followed by Lieutenant Bitters.

"I swear, I don't know how it could have happened!" Gabriel insisted.

"Detective" said Bitters. "The defendant was _your_ responsibility for as long as he stayed in the hospital. He would be my concern once he was brought to the station".

"How can that be?" asked Gabriel. "I was in charge of capturing him. Well, I did. My job was done".

"I am not taking the blame for this" he spat. "The Hunter was, no, _is_ a threat to our town. Yes, he was captured, but now that he broke free, he's more dangerous than ever. My guess is that he's looking for you as we speak".

"Carlos is not stupid" said Gabriel. "You saw the reports. The Hunter was a genius when it came to his crimes. He got away with _eight_ murders and stood close to the police for half a year. He's smart, he's not going to come".

Bitters raised an eyebrow. "Then we'll go to him".

Gabriel frowned. "What?"

Bitters got out of the office and cleared his throat, capturing everyone and Brooke's attention. "Listen up! We got a serial killer on the loose again. He's dangerous and smart, capable of using almost anything as a weapon, so by now he must be armed. I want all of you to leave whatever you're doing, get out and bring him here. Use extreme force if necessary! I want here today, dead or alive!"

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Lawrence got up and approached Dak. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Carlos escaped last night" said Dak. It must have happened late, because the window of his room had a view to the parking lot, and no one saw him".

"Does Gabriel know?" asked Kendall.

"He does" he replied. "He and I found his room empty".

"Dammit!" cursed Gabriel. "That's it. Dak, Kendall, come with me. We're going to go with Gabriel and find Carlos before someone gets hurt".

Kendall and Dak obeyed, and followed Lawrence outside.

Camille looked at Logan and Katie.

"Logan" she said. "You should go too. Not to capture him. You need to hide. You survived an attack that was supposed to be lethal. The Hunter must be looking for you to finish what he started".

"Carlos is not going to kill me" said Logan. "He regretted shooting me. He won't even try to do it again".

"You don't know that" said Katie. "You testified against him. We all did".

"Then why don't you hide?" he asked.

"Carlos doesn't have an interest in us" replied Camille. "If he wanted us dead, he would have killed us when he kidnapped us that day".

"You were used as bait to get to Santy" he shot back. "And he did try to kill us with that explosion".

"Collateral damage" said Katie. "We weren't the target, Santy was. We just happened to be all with him".

"We are wasting time!" said Camille. "Dammit, Logan. You are the one who's actually in potential danger".

Logan sighed. "I'm not a coward". He got up. "Come on".

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Katie.

Logan looked at her. "With some luck, Carlos will find us. I'll show you he won't harm us. We'll convince him to turn himself in".

He started to walk away. Camille stood up, but grabbed a knife and hid it in her purse before following him.

"What are you doing?" said Katie.

"We can't risk Logan being wrong about Carlos" Camille answered. "Just in case".

 **POLICE STATION**

Gabriel grabbed Bitters's arms as the officers left the station and shook him a little. "Dead or alive? Are you kidding me?"

Bitters let go of Gabriel's grip. "I suggest you to be a little more aware who you're talking to. I certainly won't let someone of lower rank talk to me that way".

"But sending armed men to catch him..." he said. "He's a kid!"

"A kid who took the lives of eight people" said Bitters. "I'm not taking any chances of him taking more".

He sighed, and patted Gabriel's shoulder. "I know it's difficult for you, because he's your godson. But I can't let the Hunter fool the police again".

Said that, he left.

Gabriel watched him leave and sighed.

Brooke approached him. "He's right. The Hunter's a threat. They gotta catch him at any cost".

Gabriel turned around and faced her. "Any cost?

"He killed people we loved" she insisted. "The least he can ever get is spend the rest of his life in prison. If the cops don't kill him first, of course".

"Why are you being so insensitive about his?"

"He killed my son!" she snapped. "I know I was awful by leaving him all that time, and I'll spend the rest of my life regretting that. But that doesn't mean it hurts any less".

"And what are you expecting? An eye for an eye?" he said.

Brooke looked away. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I know justice will be served soon".

She stormed out.

Gabriel cursed. Then, he realized something. "I gotta find him".

"Gabriel".

Gabriel turned around. Lawrence, Kendall and Dak were at the door of the office.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

"We're here to help" said Kendall.

"Carlos can't be that far away, we can't catch him before the cops do" said Dak.

Gabriel shook his head. "That will be very difficult. I don't even know if I can go. He's family. We all are family".

"We don't intend to hurt him" said Lawrence. "He hurt us, but we won't. Now, let's go".

 **STREET**

Carlos had planned to leave town that same day. There was no way he was going to prison, or even die by lethal injection. He wasn't a killer. He wasn't the Hunter.

He had stolen a car, broke into his house the previous night, packed his things and was already putting his things in the trunk. He was using a hoodie to hide his face from anyone who would cross him.

But he didn't actually have a solid plan. He had the resourses to escape, but it wasn't like he was going to go too far. He could leave the state, go anywhere in the country, but he eventually would be recognized. Everyone had heard of the Hunter. And it would be even more difficult to leave the country. He'd need an ID.

Deciding to solve those problems when the time came, Carlos closed the trunk and went to open the car. But suddenly, a firm voice startled him.

"Police! Hold it right there!"

Carlos raised his hands and slowly turned around. An officer was aiming his gun at him a few feet away. Soon, this officer was joined by others, and Bitters came to the scene.

"It's ok, there's been a misunderstanding!" said Carlos.

"Stay right where you are!" shouted Bitters.

Carlos, with his hands still up, started walking backwards as the cops walked towards him. "I'm not the Hunter, I swear!"

"Don't think we're stupid!" said Bitters. "We got your confession in tape! Let's not make this anymore difficult than it already is!"

"Wait!"

Gabriel, Lawrence, Kendall and Dak had come to the scene, not knowing that Logan, Camille and Katie had followed them.

It was Kendall the one who noticed them. "Guys, what the hell? Stay out of this!"

Gabriel approached Bitters. "Let me try".

He walked towards Carlos, stopping at a respectable distance from him. "Hey, Carlos. You don't want to escape. You're surrounded! Please, turn yourself in. We can help you".

Carlos didn't move. "You can't. Because I'm innocent. I didn't kill anyone!"

Gabriel was about to say something when suddenly someone pushed him aside. It was Camille, who couldn't stand the situation and ran towards Carlos, with her knife in hand.

But Carlos was faster. He grabbed Camille's arm, took the knife from her, and in an impressive movement, turned her around and held her, putting the knife in her throat.

Everyone was startled, and the police, including Bitters, raised their guns. Gabriel, knowing Carlos was panicking, signaled them to hold their fire.

"Enough Carlos. You lost. Please, don't do this".

Camille tried to struggle Carlos's grip, but he was stronger. "You bastard, let me go now!"

"You let me go!" shouted Carlos at the police. "I'm innocent, but if you're not going to believe me, then I'll just split!"

"Let her go!" said Dak.

"She's pregnant, you son of a bitch!" yelled Kendall.

Not knowing what else to do, Logan stepped up, and started to approach.

"Logan, come back here!" ordered Lawrence.

"It's ok, Dad" he said. "I'll be fine".

He walked to Carlos, who held a panicking Camille. "Carlos, let her go. She's pregnant. Take me instead. It's me who you want anyway".

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Carlos. "I haven't done anything!"

"Just..." Logan breathed in and out. "Just take me instead of her. Please".

"Logan, what the hell are you doing?!" demanded Lawrence.

Bitters started talking on his walkie-talkie.

Carlos looked at Logan doubtfuly, but put the knife away from Camille's neck and pushed her. Camille fell in Logan's arms, but composed herself.

Quickly, Logan turned around and walked backwards, until Carlos got him in the same position he had Camille in.

"Logan!" yelled Lawrence.

"I'll be fine, Dad!" promised Logan.

"If they don't let me go" threatened Carlos. "Your son's dead!"

"Carlos" pleaded Logan. "You don't have it in you..."

Carlos pressed the knife a little against Logan's neck, but not enough to wound him.

"I can't, Logan" he whispered. "I never killed anyone. I'm innocent".

"You shot me!" he insisted.

Carlos shook his head, and let go. He dropped the knife, and Logan stepped away from him, turning around and looking at him.

Carlos met his eyes. "I'm sorry".

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud bang. While the others dropped themselves to the ground, the cops aimed their guns to wherever the shot had come from. Except Bitters.

Gabriel noticed, and ran to him. "Lieutenant, what have you done?"

"Snipers are a good secret weapon" he said.

Gabriel looked at Carlos and Logan.

Carlos had gasped, and Logan was shocked. Before they knew it, Carlos fell to the ground, and Logan leaned down.

"Oh, dear God, Carlos!"

Carlos's chest was bleeding, and Logan tried to put pressure, but his efforts were useless.

Lawrence quickly approached, and embraced him. "Let it go, Logan. He's gone".

Logan didn't cry. With the help of his father, he stood up, and looked at Carlos's lifeless body.

"Carlos" he whispered, before Lawrence dragged him away.

Meanwhile, Gabriel almost hit Bitters. "What the hell, Bitters! What have you done?!"

Bitters shrugged. "The Hunter had it coming the moment he started terrorizing our town".

Gabriel's chest hurt and was about to explode with fury. "He was family. We should have brought him to the station! Not killing him like some terrorist!"

"He had a hostage" he replied. "I had to do whatever was necesary for his safety".

"Logan only wanted to reason with him" said Gabriel. "He was about to turn himself in".

"Well" said Bitters. "There's no way to know that. Seems to me, he ended up getting away with murder. Nine victims total".

"You mean eight" corrected Gabriel.

"The moment he escaped, the Hunter claimed a last victim" insisted Bitters. He patted Gabriel's arm before leaving.

Gabriel looked at the paramedics, who had just arrived, attend Carlos's body.

"Himself".

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	45. The Hunter

It rained that day. Not too much, but still umbrellas were needed.

A strange melancholy prevailed in the environment as a group of people, all dressed in black, walked into the cemetery.

A large coffin was already placed over what would be its resting place.

The group divided in two. One stood at the left of the coffin, while the other one stood at the right.

A priest walked and stood in front of it, and blessed the coffin and the grave, maybe symbolizing forgiveness for sins, or the eternal mercy of the Lord.

"Today we say farewell to a dear brother of ours" began the priest. "It's a moment like this that show us the power of forgiveness for the sins of our lives, and that the power to judge belongs to God".

Nobody said anything. Not even a sob was heard. Only the rain, that fell a little harder, and the squawks of the crows that flew over the graves.

"Carlos Garcia had a gentle soul" continued the priest. "Inexplicably corrupted by the force of the Devil, and unfortunately harmful to the people who loved him. Today is about the good he had in him, his virtues and how his friendship with others was invaluable. If anyone here wants to talk a little about him, please, go ahead".

For a moment, no one moved, for fear or resentment. But then someone did. Not leaving his umbrella, Kendall walked to where the priest was, in front of the coffin.

The priest reassured him with a pat on his shoulder, and stepped aside. Kendall cleared his throat before speaking.

"Carlos was our brother. Everyone who met us knew how close he, James, Logan and I were. He was kind, gentle, and had a loving soul. I honestly don't know how all that changed all of a sudden. He took away people I loved so much, people who were very important for all of us. I want all of you to know that I finally reached the level where I'm willing to forgive. It doesn't mean I'll forget, though. I just hope that..."

Kendall found himself unable to finish. He looked down and shook his head, walking to his initial position in the crowd.

Gabriel walked up. "I've known Carlos since he was born. His father and I were best friends, brothers in arms as we would oftenly say. I was his godfather. Like it's been said, he was one of the sweetest. Putting first the needs of others before his. I agree it's an inexplicable fact that he got corrupted, and did the things he did. It's a shame he never got the chance to redeem himself. I don't even know if he would have. But, for his sake, and for his father's sake; hell, even for my sake, I forgive him. I don't know the intensity of the darkness his soul was trapped in, but hopefully forgiveness will give him some peace".

Meanwhile, in the crowd, Lawrence leaned forward, and spoke in Logan's ear. "Do you want to say anything? It's ok if you want or don't want to".

Logan looked at the coffin, and sighed, thinking for a moment. But then, he shook his head.

"No. I'm ok, but I actually..."

Lawrence nodded in understanding, and patted his shoulder. "Ok".

 **KNIGHT'S PUB**

Brooke walked into the Pub, determined to have a good cup of coffee. There was only a few customers that day, and a friend of Kendall's was in charge of the place. She wasn't surprised, for she knew what was going on.

The TV was on, she sat at the counter to watch the news.

 _"The body of the serial killer known as the Hunter will be laid to rest today in a private ceremony, only with close relatives. The exact location hasn't and will not be revealed to avoid vandalism against the tomb. Detective Gabriel Donovan was approached by the press early this morning but refused to give any statement..."_

Brooke snorted. "Not surprised" she muttered.

"Either am I" said someone next to her.

Brooke turned her head, and saw Camille, who was having orange juice and a sandwich.

"How come you haven't gone to the funeral?" she asked. "You were friends with Carlos".

Camille shrugged. "Wanted to. But Dak recommended no to, as I apparently would have lost it and caused a scene. I honestly don't want to risk having a miscarriage, so I obliged. And here I am, as my boyfriend's murderer is being buried".

Brooke nodded. "Right".

They remaint silent for a minute or two, but Brooke's urge to talk was unbearable.

"How are you holding up? With the baby, I mean".

"Not so bad" she replied. "He's due in a few months, though".

"He" she repeated.

Camille nodded. "Yeah. It's a boy".

"That's fantastic" said Brooke with a smile. "Would, would you mind telling me if you have a name".

Camille's first decision was to tell her no, screw her. But after a second thought, she caved. "Johann James Diamond".

Brooke almost broke in tears after hearing the name. Composing herself, she cleared her throat and smiled. "Thanks for telling me".

Camille shrugged again. "I figured, I'm carrying your grandson, and when he's born you're going to be nagging about how you want to see him, so, I guess I'm creating some sort of bond so you know you're welcome to visit anytime. I guess James would want that anyway".

"He would, honey" she replied.

Camille finished her sandwich and stood up, ready to leave. "Whatever. See you, Brooke".

* * *

In a unknown location, in a dark room, illuminated by a candle on a desk, a fat man sat, facing the desk, showing his back to the door of the room. He was reading some papers, when someone at the door cleared his throat.

"They're burying him".

The fat man turned around and grinned. "Excellent. Finally a good job done, Jett".

Jett grinned too. "Quite a plan, eh Gustavo?"

Gustavo nodded. "Agreed. Though the idea wasn't entirely mine, I must confess".

Another man, with long hair, appeared from the shadows.

Gustavo looked at him. "Isn't that right, Fabio?"

Fabio chuckled. "A masterpiece".

* * *

Carlos suddenly opened his eyes. It was dark, and he could see or hear anything. Just some muffled voices that came from outside, and the soft pounding of what he presumed was rain.

"Have I gone blind?" he wondered.

Another thing he noticed was that he was lying still. Where, he wasn't sure. But he was lying. He tried to raise his arms, but his hands touched something hard a few centimeters from his body.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "I've been buried. If not, I'm about to".

As he could, he started pounding and shouting, hoping that anyone would hear him.

"Help! I'm alive, help! Get me out of here!"

 **CEMETERY**

A line had been formed, and the people who had attended were placing white roses on the coffin.

Kendall placed his with Katie, both not saying anything.

Gabriel put his rose, and touched the couffin for a moment. "Meet your father, Carlos. Though I'm afraid it won't be for long".

Dak placed his rose next. He had something prepared to say, but when he tried to speak, nothing came out of his mouth. He figured the shock and disappointed hadn't disappeared yet.

Then, Lawrence, who decided not to say anything, for he had nothing to say.

And finally, Logan walked to the coffin. With his hands trembling, he kissed his rose and gently put it on top of the others, hoping he'd get at least some peace of mind.

But as he put his other hand on the coffin, he felt something, and quickly put his hand off.

That wasn't all. He heard a muffled sound. Was it coming from _inside_ the coffin?

Frowning, he leaned in, and put his ear close to it. He tried to listen carefully, but the sound of the wind and rain weren't much help. He didn't hear anything else.

"Logan?"

Logan turned around. Dak had approached, having noticed his reaction.

"Are you ok?"

"I thought I heard..." he drifted off. How stupid. Carlos was dead. "Nevermind".

Dak nodded. "We must step back. They're gonna put the coffin down".

Logan nodded. "Right".

He joined Dak, and both friends left with the others, as the coffin was put down in the grave.

 **COFFIN**

Carlos panicked the moment he felt movement. He started pounding and screaming harder and louder, but his efforts were useless. He was doomed.

Realizing there was less and less air inside, he finally gave up.

"This is it. If the sniper never killed me, I will surely die here".

He thought about his friends back in town. About his life. How it changed all of a sudden because everyone blamed him for the murders. How the entire town thought he was a serial killer. But he knew. He hadn't killed anyone.

"This will not be over yet" he decided.

Suddenly, he felt more movement, and screamed as he felt the coffin fell down, and kept falling. And again, it stopped, making him gasp.

"At least let me redeem my soul before I'm tried".

Taking a deep breath, fearing it would be one of the last, he closed his eyes. "Our Father, who art in heaven hallowed be Thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy Will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil".

As he finished his prayer, he felt something hitting one side of the coffin. He was now beyond scared now. Something hit the other side of the coffin. Then, a hit above him, and finally some calm.

But suddenly, the coffin was opened, and a strong white light blinded him for a few seconds, before he passed out.

* * *

Carlos started awake. He was not in his bed, that was the first sign that made him realize it hadn't been a dream at all. He slowly got up.

It was hot, and he heard the sound of waves. The beach. He was close to a beach.

And he was in what seemed to be a normal house. When he spproached a window, he confirmed his suspicions. There were palmtrees outside, and a big mountain not too far away.

He checked all the house. It had been carefully equipped with clothes, furniture, a first aid kit, food, decorations, even the bathroom didn't lack of anything.

He got out of the house. The door was on the other side of the house, and when he stood outside he saw the beach, and the waves of the sea. He wasn't in any beach though. He instantly knew he was in a tropical island. Not to mention the weather was really hot, even though a few clouds indicated it would rain soon.

Carlos wasn't out of his surprise, when suddenly someone almost tackled him to the ground, hugging him as strongly as they could.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much!" said the person. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Carlos froze. He knew the voice. He separated from the person who had hugged him, and almost fainted.

A smiling Jo was looking at him, completely excited.

"This can't be" said Carlos. "I-I must have ran out of oxygen in that coffin. Is this a hallucination or something?"

"What?" frowned Jo. "No!"

"Then that's it" he said. "I'm dead".

"No, you're not!"

"But you are".

"I'm not dead" argued Jo. "I'm alive, I'm very much alive".

"No, no" said Carlos. "I-I died, and now I'm in Hell and my punishment is to face everyone..."

"Carlos!" she yelled, grabbing his arms and shaking him. "You're not dead. You're alive. We're all alive".

Carlos, panting a little, stared at her. "We are?"

"Yes!" she said.

"Then how..." he started. "Ok, first of all, who got me out of that coffin?"

"I did" said someone behind him.

Carlos turned around, and his eyes widened. "James".

James smiled at him, and Carlos ran to hug him. "Good to see you, man".

"Oh my..." said Carlos. "You're also here. Who, who else is here?"

Jo looked at James.

James smiled at him.

"Everyone. Everyone's here".

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So, here's where THE HUNTER ends. I want to thank you all for reading this story and reviewing, it's been so much fun and you're all so great.**

 **But wait, we still got some loose ends. We still have to see Carlos and his friends' new adventure in that island, how everyone survived, Johann's birth and a lot more.**

 **I gotta be honest. I'm out of ideas. Not that it changes anything, because, since the storyline is changing, and end was already proyected for this story in this moment.**

 **There are good news. I'm planning a sequel. Of course, we have to tie those loose ends. I'm still getting ideas, and if everything goes well, I must start posting by July. I know it's a lot of time, but there are some responsibilities I must take care of first.**

 **Thanks again for the attention given to the story, and see you all soon!**


End file.
